Forgive Me
by EvilCharmingFic
Summary: David did not leave after Regina made him lasagna. Now they have to deal with the consequences of that night. EvilCharming. Read the Author's notes inside for warnings. Cover image by @OQFaith
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: Thank you for your patience. The second fic is ready. As I did for The Queen is Dead, Long Live the Queen (give it a read if you haven't), I'll post one chapter a day. The story has 24 chapters plus a prologue and an epilogue.**

 **Forgive Me is part of a series that will consist of 4 fictions. They are already planned and should be posted as I finish them. So if there is some things left unfinished in this one... you know why. Each chapter consists of a story narrated in the present and a flashback. So everyone can keep track, I put dates on the present time and flashbacks. So some of the questions you hopefully will have while reading the present time will be answered in a flashback (unless I really missed something) or in the next fic.**

 **The fic is rated M for a reason: it touches upon dark, adult themes. So here are the trigger warnings for the entire fic (I won't post them on every chapter): major and minor character deaths, violence, sexual abuse, attempted suicide. If you trigger easily, this is not a fic for you.**

 **Don't forget to review and follow my Twitter account EvilCharmingFic for updates and polls to decide on where some elements of the story are going in the next fic!**

Prologue

Her entire world was only hot white searing pain as she absorbed the dark curse they had just cast over the well. Her body was convulsing from the effort but she forced herself to stay in place. She had been trying to be good, to do the right thing for her son. And sometimes doing the right thing meant sacrificing the few to save the many. Preventing her mother from coming to this town would save lives. The lives that her son cared about the most.

But he had convinced her otherwise. He had convinced her that good always won and she needed to have faith that only his biological family would come through the well. And her own history with this particular family had taught her that they had a knack at defying the odds against them. But above all, she had wanted to believe her son. She had wanted to do the right thing for him. So she had summoned all of her magic to absorb the death curse. She knew she wouldn't survive. But her son would be reunited with his biological family and would be better off without her.

She felt the waves of magic coursing through her blood, burning her veins. She was no stranger to pain and the thought of making her son happy sustained her. So she kept absorbing the deathly spell. She felt a familiar stabbing pain in her left side right above her hip. She allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks and grieved for the first life that would be lost today.

All of the sudden the pain stopped. She was thrown away from the well and landed hard on the forest floor, fighting the intense nausea as the remainder of the magic coursed through her blood. Her mentor watched her in silence. They had cast the trap together. It had taken the two strongest dark magic wielders, the most powerful dark wand, and an entire supply of pixie dust to cast this spell in the first place. But she had absorbed it on her own. She should not be alive and he doubted she would be much longer. She looked awfully pale and about to lose consciousness at any point. Her son didn't seem to notice as he looked desperately at the empty well.

She was breathing heavily, her physical pain only matched by the mental anguish of seeing the desperate look on her son's face. "I'm sorry Henry. I'm sorry."

Henry ignored his mother's plea, his gaze fixed on the empty well. He could not believe his eyes when he saw the blonde woman climbing out of the well, helping her own raven-haired mother. "Mom?"

The blonde woman screamed. "Henry!"

Henry started running toward his mom. "Mom!"

He passed the brunette on the ground without a second look and threw himself in the arms of his biological mother. "I missed you so much."

She could barely breathe. The pain in her lower abdomen had returned but it was nothing in comparison to the heartbreak resulting from her son's disregard for her well-being. She looked toward her former mentor. His expression was unreadable as it often was. He walked away as she slowly stood up with only the tree for support.

The other brunette she had once called a daughter looked around in fear. "What happened?"

Her son finally turned toward her. "She saved you. She saved both of you." Henry hugged his biological mother one more time.

The blonde woman looked at her former enemy and her son's adopted mother incredulously. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The pain in her abdomen intensified and she could feel the warm liquid starting to flow in-between her thighs. She knew she did not have much time and she did not want her son to witness what was about to happen. With the last of her strength, she transported herself home in a cloud of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 1 - Alone

Chapter 1: Alone

 _April 22nd 2013_

The blonde woman turned toward her son. "Where did Regina go?"

Henry frowned. "I don't know."

Before they could reply, the brunette hurried them along. "I need to wake Charming. He is trapped in that world! Come on, this way." She pointed in the general direction of Main Street and started running. When she realized that her daughter and grandson were not following, she turned around and motioned for them to follow her. "Henry, Emma, come on."

Henry started after his grandmother. But Emma turned around to look at the spot where Regina had been only a few seconds ago. The former Evil Queen and Mayor of Storybrooke had not looked well and Emma could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong. She jogged toward her mother. "Mary Margaret, we should check on Regina. Whatever she did to save us took its toll."

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter admirably. Even after everything Regina had put her through, she was still concerned for her well-being. "We can after we rescue David."

Emma did not argue further and followed her mother and son. They arrived at the edge of the small town and Henry pointed toward Mr Gold's shop. The feeling of dread settled one more time in Emma's stomach. She remembered the way he had looked at Regina as they were coming out of the well. She had seen that look before on the face of one of her foster mothers after her husband had been diagnosed with cancer and given six months to live. They had been one of the nicest foster families she had lived with but after the diagnosis, they had decided to put her back into the system. Emma was once again shaken out of her thoughts by Mary Margaret, who was tugging at her sleeve. She followed the woman inside the shop, where her father was lying. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought him dead.

Mary Margaret kneeled by the bed and cupped her husband's cheeks with both her hands. Emma watched as her childhood fairy tale came to life. Snow White and Prince Charming. Her parents. When Henry had come to her a year ago, she had not expected her life to be turned completely upside down. But here she was, watching Snow White kissing her True Love to wake him from a sleeping curse.

Snow frowned. The rush of magic she had expected never came. She could feel the sleeping cursing pulling at the magic between them. She kissed him with renewed fervor and, finally, the spell broke. David flicked his eyes open and gulped as much as air as he could. He sat up and looked around him, astounded. "What… What happened?" His gaze focused on his family and he smiled. "It worked."

Snow smiled at her husband and leaned toward him to steal a kiss. She felt him tense at her touch and the kiss lacked the intensity she remembered. She pulled back slightly surprised. David averted her eyes and settled his gaze over his grandson. "It worked…"

Henry smiled. "You found her! Like you always do in the book."

David smiled at Henry. "Except this time I had a lot of help." He frowned and looked around the room. "Where is Regina?"

Henry walked excitedly toward him. "She saved them. She saved both of them!" He was grinning from ear to ear.

David smiled at the boy fondly. He knew his relationship with Regina was far from mended but she had truly tried to be better for her son. And he was glad that Henry had noticed her efforts. "Remember I asked your mom to use magic. She made the sleeping curse for me."

"I know. But she absorbed the trap to let mom and Mary-Margaret through!"

David frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Mr. Gold cleared his throat. He had been standing in the doorway for a few minutes, watching the Prince's reaction to True Love's kiss with interest. "I'm afraid Regina is not as redeemed as you thought she was."

David seethed. "Stop with the riddles, Gold. Where is Regina?"

The man limped toward the bed. Snow settled besides him, hugging her husband around the waist. But the man turned away to face the imp. Gold smiled. Something had definitely changed between the Prince and Princess. And this was a weakness he was sure he could exploit somehow. "See, there is something about Regina that will never change. She will always choose herself over others. Including her son."

Henry's eyes filled with tears. David put a reassuring hand over his shoulder. "You and I both know that's not true."

The man giggled. "Really?" He started pacing in front of the couple on the bed. "When faced with the threat of her mother, Regina helped me cast the spell over the well."

Henry screamed at the shop owner. "But I convinced her to stop it and she did!" Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. "She absorbed the curse and she let them through. She believed me!"

David freed himself from his wife's embrace and kneeled in front of his grandson. "It's ok Henry. Your mother helped all of us today." His heart was beating faster. He did not like the sound of her absorbing a deadly spell. "Do you know where she is?"

Henry shook his head. Emma watched the imp closely. She was certain he knew where Regina was and that feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach intensified. They needed to talk to Gold but she also wanted Henry out of the room. She locked eyes with her mother. The weeks spent surviving in the Enchanted Forest had forged a deep connection between the two women and Snow understood her daughter's silent plea.

Snow walked toward Henry. "Your mother still has a lot of good in her. But sometimes we need someone to help us remember that. That's what you did today. You reminded her that she can be good." She knew Henry was a human lie detector much like his mother and this was the most truthful statement she could come up with regarding her former stepmother. It seemed to calm Henry. She wiped the tears away and took his hand. "How about I take you to Granny while your mom and David go find Regina so we can all celebrate?"

Henry smiled. He wanted his family together and over the past few months he had learned that his family included his adoptive mother. He reluctantly nodded as he sensed that the adults were hiding something from him. "Ok."

Snow gave him a small smile. She raised her head and locked eyes with her husband. She could see the fear reflected there and she wondered not for the last time today when he had started caring for the Evil Queen. Silently, she took Henry's hand and they exited the shop.

As soon as he was convinced that Henry was out of earshot, David launched himself at Gold and pinned him against the nearest wall. His hands were fisted around the man jacket, holding him up. He shook the imp with every word. "Where. IS. REGINA?"

David was screaming now. Emma had never seen him act like this before. But again, this man wasn't exactly the David she had gotten to know during her year in Storybrooke. Snow and Mary-Margaret turned out to be very different. Yet, she couldn't reconcile the image in front of her with the Disney prince. She placed a hand on his forearm. "Let him down. He can't answer if you're strangling him."

David looked at her. "You don't know who he is." He turned his attention back to the Dark One. He reluctantly let go of him. "And lose the limp. You're not fooling anyone."

David walked a few paces away as the man straightened his jacket. "I don't know where Regina is. But she couldn't have survived the curse. So wherever she might be, be assured that the Evil Queen is taking her last breath." He turned to Emma. "You'll have Henry all to yourself, dearie."

David clenched his fists, struggling to control his anger. Emma approached her father carefully, ignoring the other man. "We need to find her. We should check her home. She looked sick when she left the well, this is the first place she would have gone."

David was not so sure but it was a place to start. He nodded. "I'm parked in the back."

They ran out of Gold's shop, rushing toward the truck. Emma caught David's arm. "You're in no shape to drive. Let me and try to call her."

David was about to argue but the thought of being able to talk to her stopped him. He had completely forgotten about his cell phone. He climbed in the passenger seat while dialing Regina. "Please Regina…. please... pick up."

Emma started the truck and headed toward the mayor's mansion. David let the phone ring to voicemail before hanging up. He redialed immediately. This time, Regina picked up on the fifth ring. " _David?..."_

Her voice was weak and her breathing labored. David turned toward his daughter and mouthed 'faster'. Emma floored the gas pedal. David turned his attention back to Regina on the phone. "Regina, you need to tell me where you are." No response. David waited an instant before talking again. "Emma and I are coming to your house. Regina? Regina, are you there?"

Her voice was not louder than a whisper. " _yes…"_

"We are coming to help you. But you need to hang on. Everything will be ok."

David kept talking into the phone until Emma screeched to a halt in front of the white mansion. They jumped out of the car and ran inside. "Regina?"

ECECEC

 _January 28th 2013_

Regina sipped on her wine, watching the man sitting across the table from her. Her curse was about to break. She knew there wasn't much she could do to prevent it from happening. But tonight she would make sure that she would have her revenge against Snow White. She had thought that keeping her Charming in a coma was vengeance enough. But even without their memories, they had managed to find each other … again. Her grip on her wine glass tightened. Tonight she would make sure that Snow would not get her happy ending. Her stomach twisted in excitement mixed with apprehension. She put her glass down and smiled at her guest. "How did you like it?"

David dabbed his mouth with his napkin before answering the gorgeous woman who had invited him for dinner. "Best lasagna I ever had." David threw his napkin down. "You really know how to work some magic." Regina smiled inwardly. After all, she had almost three decades to perfect the dish. He was just lucky he did not get to try the earliest concoctions. David smiled and stood, picking up the plates. "Here. Let me do the dishes."

Regina tried to stop him. She had other plans for tonight. "Oh, no! David!"

"No, no, no, no. It's the least I can do."

Regina chuckled. "You saved me from having to call the tow truck today and now you're doing my dishes. It doesn't seem right." Even without his memories, he had to be charming.

David walked toward the kitchen with the dishes. "Please. The last couple of weeks haven't exactly been easy for me, and you've been there the whole time."

Regina followed him to the kitchen, glass in hand. She would need all the wine she could drink to get through her plan tonight. "Well, I can't help it. I feel responsible for you, ever since I … found you."

David ran the hot water over the soiled plates. "You know after all this time, no one's ever told me the story."

"What story?" She answered in a seductive voice, cocking her head to the side.

"About how you found me."

She smiled. She had rehearsed her story this afternoon. One she hoped would bring out the tender and romantic side of her guest. " That's probably because I'm the only one who knows it." Regina chuckled at the inside joke. She was the only one who knew all of their stories. "I was working late. It … It was a cold night. Must've been ten below. And on my drive home, I realized I left my phone at the office. I remember thinking just to forget about it and I didn't really need it. But … something inside me told me to turn around and go back."

He crossed his strong arms across his chest. "And that's where you found me?"

"You were on the side of the road, unconscious… so cold, you felt like ice. The doctor said if I found you ten minutes later, it would've been too late." David averted his eyes and sighted. Regina continued with her thoughts. "It's amazing, isn't it? If I hadn't forgotten my phone, I wouldn't have been on the road at that time."

Her chocolate brown eyes settled on him. He hesitated an instant before answering. "Yeah… it's almost… almost like the universe wanted you to find me." He raised his head to look at her.

The intensity of his blue eyes twisted her stomach. If she wanted her plan to succeed, she needed to act now. She slowly approached him, tilting her head toward his lips.

David pulled back. He really wanted to kiss her, to feel the softness of her lips on his own. But the situation with Kathryn and Mary Margaret was complicated enough without bringing Regina into it. It would not be fair to her. It already was not fair to any of them. "Uh… I'm sorry. I… I hope you didn't get the wrong idea."

Regina looked disappointed. However, deep inside she could feel a tinge of relief that she would not have to go through with her plan after all. "No, I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

David left the kitchen, Regina hot on his heels. He put his jacket on and turned one more time to face her. "Thanks again for dinner."

She gave him a soft smile as he left her home. She turned around to face the mirror, holding back the tears. Why was she so unlovable?

David took three steps outside before turning back toward the door of the mayor's home. Before he could talk himself out of it, he ran back inside, capturing the woman's mouth into a deep and hungry kiss. Despite having a wife and an undefined relationship with Mary Margaret, he had not had sex since he had woken up from his coma. The divine taste of her mouth on his made his desire grow rapidly.

Regina gasped but tried her best to relax into the kiss. She swirled her tongue in rhythm with his and moaned, encouraging him further. She was pressed firmly against him and she tried to suppress the shudders when she felt his hard member. There was no going back from this. Her plans had worked and she now had to see it through.

They parted for air. David leaned his forehead against hers, rubbing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being weak." He kissed her again, literally taking her breath away.

David moved his hands down her sides and rubbed her core through the fabric of her dress. Regina tried not to flinch at his touch and moaned softly, hoping that he would take it as a sign to continue.

The man was completely lost in the kiss and he failed to notice the way her body tensed at his touch. He kept his movements steady and started kissing down her jaw. He sucked gently at the skin above her pulse point. Regina wrapped her arms around him and silently prayed for him to be gentle. She whispered. "Upstairs."

The man nodded and swiped her off her feet. She gasped in surprise and forced herself to smile. She needed him to believe she enjoyed this. She had had a lot of practice over the years of her marriage with Leopold. But it had been a long time and his kisses reminded her of the pain that was about to follow. She took comfort in the knowledge that her sacrifice would bring the end of Snow White's happiness.

Regina directed her lover to her bedroom. David delicately laid her down on the bed, admiring her perfect body. He sat down next to her and gently removed her shoes. She smiled at him and tried to relax. He was showing her tenderness and care she had never experienced before. She let herself hope that it would not be as bad as she remembered. He traced his fingertips over her tights-covered legs, eliciting shivers throughout her body. She sat up and pulled him into a kiss. He moved his hand over her back and slowly unzipped her dress. She tensed slightly when his hands made contact with her bare skin. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Regina?"

She was trembling slightly in fear but she needed him to believe it was in anticipation. "It's …" She swallowed hard. "It's been a long time."

He smiled at her tenderly. "For both of us then."

He captured her lips into a searing kiss. He slid the dress off her body and let it fall to the floor. He then unclasped her bra and let it join the other piece of garment near the bed. He kissed down her neck toward her breast. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, encouraged by the feeling of the hardening bud against his lips. He gently sucked and nipped at her skin, alternating between breast.

Regina stopped breathing. She was thankful he could not see the fear in her eyes. She closed them and tried to imagine the look of despair on Snow's face once she would tell her stepdaughter how her prince had ravaged her body. Although that thought gave her the strength to continue, she needed to get this over with. She moved her hands up David's torso and slid his shirt off his shoulders. David stopped playing with her breasts long enough for her to remove his t-shirt. She smiled at the sight of his muscled stomach and ran her fingertips over his chest, biting her lower lip. David smiled at the mayor. "Enjoying what you see?"

Regina snapped her head to meet his eyes and nodded, hoping that her fear was not showing. "Yes."

David kissed her again, pushing her down on the bed. Regina tried her best to relax and moved her hips against him. David caressed her sides until he reached the hem of her tights. He broke the kiss and smiled naughtily as he slid both tights and panties off her body. Regina gave him what she hoped was a teasing smile. He kissed her ankles all the way up to her thighs. Regina could not suppress the shivers of pleasure running through her. Her body had always enjoyed the teasing but her mind was already preparing her for the pain.

David shifted and removed his pants and boxers. She almost cried out at the sight of his hard member. He was much bigger than the King and she did not want to think about what was about to happen.

David gently lowered himself onto his lover, rubbing her clit with his member. Regina writhed beneath him, feeling the wetness albeit still very dry starting to emanate. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her. Regina closed her eyes tightly and fisted the sheets. David paused when he felt her dryness. "Regina, are you sure?"

Regina held back the tears and nodded. "Yes." She wrapped her legs around him, inviting him deeper. David pushed all the way into her and started thrusting gently. She turned her head to the side, burying it into the pillows. She started counting in her head, hoping that he would finish soon. She tried to keep the image of her former husband from invading her mind. David was not hurting her the way the King always had. He was careful and considerate but she could not seem to relax. She was paralyzed by fear even after all these years and she did not seem able to enjoy the friction David provided on her clit.

Once in awhile, she moaned out to urge him on. David tried to look at her face but she kept it hidden from him. She was wetter than when they had started but he could not tell whether she enjoyed their love making. He brought his lips to her neck and hummed against her pulse point. He kissed her softly and felt her relax into his gentle caresses. He thrusted a few more times to his climax, releasing himself inside her.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his seed filling her. Finally, she had won. Snow White would never see her husband the same way. David pulled out of her gently and laid on his side next to her. He caressed her cheeks, worried that he had hurt her. "Regina?"

She took a deep breath and answered without looking at him. "Get out!"

David raised himself up to try to look at her. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

She was on the verge of breaking down. She just wanted him out. She sat up abruptly and pushed him off the bed. "I said, get out! Get out! Get out!"

David did not know what else to do but acquiesce to her demand. He scrambled to his feet and dressed hurriedly. He open his mouth one more time to speak but no words seem to be able to pass his lips. Silently, he left her bedroom.

As soon as she heard the front door close, Regina curled on the bed and cried. She felt dirty and used even though she was the one who had seduced him. She was sore but nothing compared to the pain she had felt each night she had to share the King's bed. Most of all, she cried for the hold he still had on her. She could not enjoy being touched. She had not been able to enjoy any of David's gentle kisses and caresses. Much as she had done on her wedding night, she cried for her lost innocence.

Regina did not know how long she had stayed in a fetal position on her bed. But the sudden desire to feel clean again coerced her to the bathroom. She sat under the hottest shower she could bear for over an hour, soothing the aches in her body. But the scorching water did nothing to clean her soul.


	3. Chapter 2 - Pain

Chapter 2: Pain

 _April 22nd 2013_

As soon as the purple cloud dissipated from around her, Regina collapsed on her bathroom floor. She curled herself into a fetal position and screamed in pain, the sound echoing through the empty house. She had miscarried before but she had never felt so much pain. She was being ripped apart from the inside. The pain in her lower left abdomen was unbearable.

With great effort, she lifted her head. Her heart pounded against her chest. There was blood everywhere. Her pants and lower shirt were already soaked through and she could see the puddle form underneath her on the white bathroom floor. She had never lost so much blood before. She screamed in both fear and pain. The effort of holding her head up soon proved to be too much however. She laid back down letting the cool bathroom tiles soothe her damped skin. The tears she had been holding back finally cascaded down her cheeks, stinging her skin. She was breathing heavily, unable to catch her breath. She would die alone in her bathroom. It may take them days to realize she was missing.

Regina had ignored all the warning signs of her impending miscarriage over the past few weeks. A lifetime of practice had allowed her to learn to control the pain. She willed herself to calm down and ignore the pain one more time. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, picturing the pain in her body. If she could pinpoint it, then she could use her mind to stop it. She had almost succeeded when she felt her insides rip apart further. She clenched her teeth and tried to breathe through the pain.

The pain finally subsided to a dull ache, and she opened her eyes one more time. Her vision was blurry from the unshed tears. She tried to sit up but the pain in her abdomen made her collapse on her bathroom floor. She winced and clenched her teeth, fighting against the screams. She needed to forget the pain. Her thoughts drifted toward Henry. Would he even miss her? They had spent a fair amount of time together lately but she didn't know whether Henry had done so willingly or whether he had been asked by David. She remembered the look of pure joy on her son's face when he had run toward Emma. He had completely ignored her. Her mental anguish mixed with the physical pain, and she decided not to fight anymore.

Regina screamed in agony as a new wave of pain hit her. She was nauseous but she didn't have the strength to crawl toward the toilet. She emptied the content of her stomach on the floor and barely managed to push herself away from the soiled tiles before collapsing. Her stomach's contractions sent waves of fresh pain coursing through her. She cried out and writhed on the bathroom floor. She would die here alone.

Regina felt light-headed and she knew that she would soon go into shock from the blood loss. Maybe it was better this way. Her son would be better off without her. He had been reunited with his biological family, with the family he had always wanted. Her short time with Henry flashed before her eyes. She had thought that they had been happy, that he had been happy with her. But she hadn't been enough. She had never been enough for any of the people in her life. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall one more time. She crossed her arms over her abdomen and curled further on herself, hoping for the pain to stop.

Regina didn't know how long she had been laying on her bathroom floor. Her body was thankfully finally numb but she was nauseous and lightheaded. She heaved one more time on the bathroom floor before losing consciousness.

The vibration coming from her pocket woke her. She sobbed as she was once again feeling the pain tearing her body apart. She tried to close her eyes and ignore the incessant vibration on her side. Her muddled mind finally processed the information. Her cell phone. She was lying on the cell phone in her pocket. She reached down and cried out in both pain and relief when she saw the caller ID. "David?..."

The man on the other side of the line seemed relieved to hear her voice. " _Regina, you need to tell me where you are."_ She was fighting to stay conscious. " _Emma and I are coming to your house. Regina? Regina, are you there?"_

Relief spread through her. They were coming for her. Maybe they could help her. She wasn't alone. Somebody cared enough to check up on her. "yes…"

" _We are coming to help you. But you need to hang on. Everything will be ok."_ Regina never heard the end of that sentence. She fainted one more time from the blood loss and the pain.

ECECEC

 _February 14th 2013_

She was sitting at her dining table, holding her mother's spell book. This book had condemned her to her life with Leopold, to unhappiness and misery. She had sworn to never use magic on her son the same way her mother had used it for discipline. But today she had broken that promise. She had taken Henry by force and then tried to seduce him with magic. But he was stronger than she had been. He had resisted her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her front door opening in a loud bang. She jumped and gasped in surprise at the sight of the Prince storming into her home, sword in hand. David played with his sword, running up the stairs leading to the dining area. "I want to see him."

Regina walked slowly toward him, with all the poise and grace of the Queen she once was. Her black dressed hugged her body tightly, highlighting each of her movements. David took a step back and brandished the sword toward her neck. She walked toward the sword with no fear in her eyes until it rested in the crook of her neck. "Henry, come down!"

David and Regina seized each other up. The Prince couldn't shake the feeling that Regina was playing with him, like a panther playing with its meal before devouring it. This was too easy. Regina was the first to break the silence. "You won't be using your sword."

"Whatever you conjure I can fight!"

Regina pushed the sword away with the back of her hand. Was he stupid enough to think that his sword was a match for her magic? "I mean, you won't need you sword."

David eyed her suspiciously as Henry reluctantly walked down the stairs. He had heard the commotion downstairs and he was truly afraid of what her mother was capable of doing to his grandfather. Regina walked toward the staircase slowly. She climbed the few stairs separating her from her son. She was trying to breathe evenly, trying not to show her sorrow over her impending decision. Henry swallowed when he found himself face-to-face with his mother. When nobody believed him, he clinged to his belief that the town residents were fairly tale characters trapped in this world by the Evil Queen, by the woman he called mom. But deep down inside he had always hoped that he had been wrong and he had in fact been living in a delusion. He couldn't reconcile the image of his mother with that of his beloved book's Evil Queen. Yet, here she was. And today she had used magic to prove it. But he still couldn't shake the memories of his mother soothing him after a nightmare, reading him bedtime stories, cooking his favorite meals when he was sick, or building sand castles with him on the beach. Even though he was afraid and somewhat ashamed to admit it, he loved her deeply.

Regina schooled her features before addressing her son. "Henry, you're gonna go home with David."

David didn't try to hide his surprise and locked eyes with Henry. Henry settled his gaze back on his mother. "Really?"

Regina nodded slightly. "Really." She gave him a small smile. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I was … I don't know how to love very well. I wasn't capable of it for a very long time. But I know … I remember… that if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn't make them love you." She paused as memories of her childhood flashed in front of her eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you, that I made you feel like I didn't know who you are. But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you … and not because of magic." She could barely hold back her tears. She finished in a whisper. "I want to redeem myself. Go get your things."

Henry exchanged one more glance with his grandfather before running back upstairs. David waited for Henry to be out of earshot. "Then prove it."

Regina turned toward him. "How?"

"Answer one question. Does it exist?"

She truly looked confused. "What?"

"The Enchanted Forest. Our land … Does it still exist?"

She stepped down the stairs. "Yes. But I have no idea how to get back there."

He hadn't expected the truth. He looked for any signs of deception but when he couldn't find any, he started planning a rescue mission for his wife and daughter. Regina saw the fire in his eyes. "I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest. Just also make sure you take care of my son."

David nodded. "That I can do."

Henry came back downstairs with his backpack, waiting for his mother to tell him that it was all a trick. When she didn't, he walked slowly toward David. The Prince wrapped his arm around his grandson and led him toward the door. Henry was trying to hold back the tears. He wanted to go with his grandfather. He was living every kid's dream: being rescued by Prince Charming himself from the claws of the Evil Queen! Except she wasn't just the Evil Queen. She was his mom and he wanted one last hug. But he didn't dare.

Regina stood on her landing facing her open front door long after David and Henry had gone. She finally willed herself to move and closed the door, leaning heavily on it and trying to calm her breathing. The tears she had been holding back where now cascading down her cheeks, leaving a burning mark on her skin. She had lost the person she loved the most. Again. She collapsed on the floor and brought her knees to her chest, encircling her legs with her arms. She rested her forehead on her knees and wept until there were no more tears to shed.

The house was plunged into darkness when she finally found the courage to move. Slowly, she walked toward her landing. She glanced at the kitchen but the mere thought of food twisted her stomach into a tight knot. She slowly climbed up the stairs.

She paused in the doorway of Henry's room. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes when she looked around the room. He hadn't taken any of the pictures of the two of them together. Regina couldn't shake the feeling that her son wasn't coming back. With finality, she closed her son's bedroom door and walked into her bathroom. Her eyes caught the sight of the brown bag sitting on the counter. After the day's event, she had completely forgotten about her earlier purchase.

Unconsciously, she placed one hand on her abdomen as she walked toward the bag. She removed its content and stared at the box for a long time. She took a deep breath as she emptied its content on the counter.

She followed the instructions and sat down on her toilet seat, staring at the stick she had carefully positioned near the sink. She waited longer than the recommended time but she couldn't bring herself to look at the result. Finally, she walked slowly toward the stick. Two bars. She gasped and placed her hand on her abdomen.

She cried tears of joy at the thought of being a mother again. She would be able to have a child of her own, a child that nobody could take away from her. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach. The father would take away her child the same way he had taken his grandson today. The thought of losing her last chance at redemption proved to be too much to handle and she dashed to the bowl just in time to empty the meager content of her stomach.

She breathed slowly, trying to regain control of her emotions. She brushed her teeth to remove the taste and looked herself in the mirror. She made the decision that she wouldn't let anyone take her child. She would leave Storybrooke and raised her kid away from this town's madness. Her heart broke at the thought of Henry. She would never be able to see him again. But if today was any indication, she wasn't sure he would want to anyway. He hadn't even spared her one last glance as he had left his childhood home.

Regina slowly went through her bedtime routine and slid under the blankets, settling into the warmth and comfort they provided. She placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled for the first time in months. Maybe she would be able to finally get her happy ending. For a long time, she had thought that her happy ending would be Snow White's head on a platter. She had cast the dark curse in the hopes that the misery of her nemesis would bring her happiness. At the beginning, she had drawn some satisfaction in the knowledge that she had separated Snow from her True Love. Her joy had been short-lived however. The woman hadn't even known who the man in a coma had been. She hadn't suffered the same way she herself had suffered after her mother had crushed her True Love's heart. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but her mind would not let her get the rest she desperately needed. It conjured all the memories of her previous pregnancies. They had all resulted in her losing her child. She cried softly in her pillow. Maybe David wouldn't get her child after all since there may be no child. She tried to calm herself. She was in a realm with more advanced medical knowledge. Maybe she would be able to carry this child to term. But not in this town. Nobody would help her here. But in the outside world, she could start her life over and focused on what mattered the most. She drifted to sleep with the thoughts of her happiness waiting for her outside of Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 3 - Help

Chapter 3: Help

 _April 22nd 2013_

 _David kept talking into the phone until Emma screeched to a halt in front of the white mansion. They jumped out of the car and ran inside. "Regina?"_ The Prince and sheriff searched the downstairs room in vain. His panic was rising with each passing minute. She had sounded so weak over the phone and he was afraid her health deteriorated further over the five agonizing minutes it took them to get to her house. He met Emma back in front of the main staircase. "Upstairs." Without waiting for an answer, he ran up the stairs, climbing them four at a time. "Regina?"

Emma tried to keep pace with her father. "David, wait!" She didn't know what they were going to find and if his outburst earlier in Gold's shop was any indication, she knew that the man would not be able to deal with any life-threatening situation with a clear head. In her haste, she noticed that her father seemed to know where he was going. He didn't hesitate and walked directly into Regina's bedroom. Her childhood memories of the Disney version of Snow White didn't exactly include Prince Charming worrying about the Evil Queen nor knowing the way to her bedchambers. But as she had discovered in the months spent in the Enchanted Forest, these fairy tale characters were first and foremost people with the same issues she had faced her entire life.

David stopped in the doorway leading to the master bathroom and had to turn away at the sight before him. He brought his arm to his mouth and tried to stop the bile from rising. Regina was lying in a puddle of her own blood and vomit, deathly pale. As soon as his stomach decided to settle, he slowly made her way to her, careful not to slip and hurt her further. "Regina?"

Emma recovered a few seconds later and watched as her father kneeled behind the mayor, checking her pulse. "Is she still alive?" She couldn't hide the fear in her voice. Despite everything that had happened between them, Regina had raised her bright and kind son and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she died from absorbing the death spell.

David sighed in relief. "Yes. But her pulse is weak."

While Emma called for an ambulance, David gently moved Regina's head away from her own vomit and rubbed her cheek. She was shivering from shock and David wrapped his leather jacket around her, softly calling her name. She whimpered when he tried to move her. "Shhh… you're ok. We're going to get you to a hospital."

The pain was back. But she could also feel the soft caresses on her cheek and the warmth surrounding her. She slowly opened her eyes. David smiled, relief spreading through him like wildfire. He kept stroking her hair soothingly. "Hey. We're going to take care of you. I'm going to move you out of here, ok?"

Regina tried to relax in his touch. The pain was unbearable but she took some comfort in the knowledge that she wasn't alone. "You came?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

David's stomach sank. She had thought she would die alone here. She hadn't even tried to call for help because she thought nobody would come. She would be unfortunately proven right a few moments later. "I was worried about you."

Emma motioned for her father to step out of the bathroom. David frowned and squeezed Regina's shoulder lightly. "I'll be right back." She didn't want him to leave her but she was in no condition to argue. Instead, she nodded slowly. David reluctantly stood and met his daughter in the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Emma whispered the dreaded words. "The ambulance won't come to help the Evil Queen. No one at the hospital is willing to take care of her."

David tried to contain his anger. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Call Whale. Remind him that he owes her. We'll get her there ourselves."

Emma was about to argue but decided against it. They had no time to waste and his father seemed sure that Whale would help the Evil Queen. She dialed the phone while David walked back to Regina. "Hey, we need to get you to the hospital now. No time to wait for the ambulance, you've lost too much blood."

Regina knew he was lying to her but she was too weak to care. He gently tried to lift her up. She screamed as the pain flooded her body once again. David laid her back down gently. "I'm sorry." He rubbed her back soothingly.

Emma winced when she heard the pained screams of the mayor. She was talking with Whale, trying to understand his questions. To her surprise, he was more than willing to help. "What more do you need to know? She needs a hospital!"

" _It would help us prepare on this end if we knew what's wrong with Regina."_

Emma snorted but walked to the bathroom. "She's lost a lot of blood. She threw up before we got here. She is in a lot of pain but she is conscious and responding to us." Regina looked up toward the blonde woman. "Henry said she absorbed a death spell."

Regina sobbed from pain and fear. Emma kneeled by her feet and laid a comforting hand on her ankle. She addressed the mayor directly. "Regina, what did the spell do to you?"

Regina sobbed more. Telling the truth would cost her David's friendship and probably any future relationship with her son. But she was in so much pain and she knew the truth would come out sooner or later. She locked eyes with Emma before answering. "I'm miscarrying." The hand that had been soothingly rubbing her back stopped. Regina tensed in fear; she was going to lose him too. She had lied to him and he would leave her.

Emma relayed the information to the doctor on the other side of the line before hanging up. She had noticed the change in her dad's demeanor and a sinking feeling formed at the pit of her stomach. The reason he knew his way around the mayor's mansion was because he had spent time here before. More precisely, he had spent time in Regina's bedroom. She had just found her family and they were already being yanked apart. She was trying to contain her sorrow and fear. Despite her feelings toward the nature of her dad's relationship with her son's other mother, she needed to keep a clear head. Besides, she wasn't sure what her own feelings on the subject were.

David swallowed hard. He didn't have to ask Regina whether she had been carrying their child. The expression of fear and shame on her face was all he needed. Strangely, he wasn't angry. Maybe the anger would come later. All he could think about right now was to help the woman he had learned to care for. She needed to be reassured that he wouldn't leave her to her fate. He resumed rubbing her back and watched as she relaxed against his touch. "I need to carry you. I know it hurts. I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

She nodded, relieved that he had decided to stay and help her. She clenched her teeth and merely whimpered as he lifted her up. Emma gently placed her head on his chest. The motion sent her head spinning and a new wave of nausea hit her. Emma noticed the change in Regina's expression and helped the mayor turned her head just in time for her to empty her stomach's content on the bathroom floor. Regina cried tears of shame and pain as Emma helped her settle on David's chest one more time. David kissed her forehead. "We're getting you help." Regina settled in his arms and nodded quickly. He could feel her blood soaking his shirt and he knew they didn't have much time. He carefully walked out of the bathroom toward the parked truck. On her way out, Emma grabbed the bed throw. Regina was shivering from shock and they needed to make the ride as comfortable as possible.

Regina screamed as they tried to get her into the car. No position would be comfortable and they just needed to get her to Whale as fast as possible. David tried to contain his anger at the townspeople. She should be taken by ambulance and not in his uncomfortable truck. But despite her efforts in the past few months to redeem herself in their eyes, they weren't ready to forgive her yet. They would rather let her die. He knew that her screams had been heard throughout the neighborhood, yet no one had come to help them.

Emma was driving to the hospital as fast as she possibly could safely. Regina was settled in David's arms and he was still soothingly rubbing her back and talking to her. Emma had wrapped the blankets tightly around her body and the warmth it provided slowly lulled her to sleep. Her body was numb again and she didn't want to fight the feeling of nothingness that sleep would provide. She closed her eyes but David shook her gently. "Regina, stay with us. We're almost there."

"Sleepy…" She whispered weakly.

"I promise you'll get all the rest you'll need soon. I'll even let you yell at me when I'm going to force you to take it easy. But for right now, stay with me."

His words were not lost on either women. Regina smiled and felt comforted by the knowledge that he would stay with her. For the first time, she wouldn't have to go through this alone. She was too weak to articulate a response but she nuzzled into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent. He represented safety and for once, she felt something that resembled hope. For some unexplained reason, she believed that everything would work out for her.

Emma wasn't sure about her own feelings about her dad's promise to stay with Regina. She didn't exactly hate the mayor but there was no lost love between the two women. Emma mostly felt pity for the other woman. She wondered many times what had driven Regina to be so spiteful. Mary Margaret had been evasive on the subject. She had talked about being hunted down by the Evil Queen but when Emma had tried to probe further into what Regina had been like before she became the Evil Queen, Mary Margaret had shrugged and avoided the subject. Emma had seen the same reaction on the guilty felons who had jumped bail. She had considered to ask the mayor herself but she hadn't expected an answer. She didn't know of anyone who defended her privacy with more determination than Regina. But Regina had let her dad in and she vowed to support the relationship between the two of them if it helped Regina stay good. Emma had seen Henry's reaction when the crowd had threatened his mother before her trip to the Enchanted Forest and again earlier today when Gold had all but called her a villain. Henry loved her deeply and he wanted to believe that Regina could be redeemed. If David could bring out this side of her, then she would support their relationship, for her son's sake.

Emma glanced toward the pair sitting next to her. David was losing the battle to keep Regina awake. She rubbed the mayor's shoulders soothingly. "I wanted to thank you." The unexpected contact and the words jolted Regina awake. Emma felt the brunette's reaction and smiled. "For saving us at the well. Henry was so proud of you."

Regina smiled in David's arms. Her son was proud of her. David locked eyes with Emma and mouthed a 'Thank you'. She nodded once as she was about to take the last curve leading to the hospital.

Whale was waiting for them outside with a gurney. He was flanked on both side by two nurses. The youngest one, a blonde woman who openly showed her annoyance at being called upon to help the Evil Queen, glanced at her watch, noting their time of arrival. But both Emma and David were astounded by the look of concern on the older nurse's face. She was probably in her mid- to late-sixties, with grey strands slowly replacing her dark raven hair. Her face was lined with worry and she never broke eye contact with the form of the mayor settled against the former prince. As soon as Emma came to a stop in front of the trio, she was the first one into the truck, gently rubbing Regina's arm.

Regina locked eyes with the nurse and she sobbed in relief when she recognized the woman. "Sarah?"

ECECEC

 _April 13th 2013_

Regina had been looking forward to the weekend. She was meeting with her son and David for a barbecue in the park. It had been David's idea but Henry had been thrilled about the prospect of spending the afternoon playing with his new kite. And she had been overjoyed to get to spend more time with him. Their relationship had slowly been mending over the past two months. Her promise to not use magic had been very hard to keep but for her son, it was all worth it. They had spent more time together either alone or with the prince, almost like a normal family. At first, she had resented David's presence and interpreted it as a sign that he didn't trust her with her son. David never openly admitted to it but she suspected it had been the case at the beginning. But soon she realized she actually enjoyed his company as well. They even had started spending time with each other without Henry.

She placed the apple turnovers in the oven and ran upstairs to find clothes more appropriate for their outing. She had discovered quite early on that her regular outfits didn't survive any of her outings with the prince so she had settled on wearing jeans and tank tops, to his utter delight. A smile graced her face when she remembered the first time he had seen her in tight jeans and a black, figure-hugging tank top. She thought she would have to provide him with a bucket to contain the drool. But somehow he hadn't made her feel uncomfortable. She knew he would never stray while Snow was gone and she was too focused on earning her son's forgiveness to let anything else in her life right now. She was finishing touching up her make-up when her oven beeped. With one last look in the mirror, she rushed back downstairs to remove the pastries from the oven.

She was wrapping them tightly in tin foil when her doorbell rang. She smiled and went to open her door. Henry jumped up to her and hugged her tightly. "Mom!"

She hugged him back, nuzzling in his hair. She noticed she didn't have to bend down anymore. He was growing up so fast! "Hi my little prince."

Henry broke from her embrace and smiled. "Apple turnovers?"

Regina nodded. "I know they are your favorites." She was happy that she hadn't permanently scarred him after she placed him under the sleeping curse by mistake. He had never resented her for any of the consequences but she couldn't stop blaming herself, especially with the nightmares that were plaguing him every night.

Henry turned toward his grandfather and smiled. "I told you she would make dessert."

Regina and David smiled at him in amusement. She wrapped one arm over her son's shoulder. "They are sitting on the kitchen island. Why don't you put them in a tupperware while I finish getting ready?"

Henry didn't need to be told twice. "Sweet!" He ran to the kitchen, sliding on the hardwood floor.

Regina called to him. "Henry, be careful!"

He yelled back a 'Yes, Mom!' that had David chuckling next to her. He leaned over her and kissed her cheek in greeting. "You look fabulous!"

Regina smirked. "I'm wearing jeans and a tank top because I know that any of the childish activities you have planned for today would ruin any of my outfits."

He laughed. "But you enjoy those childish activities!"

If she were honest with herself, she had loved spending time with David. He had shown her a carefree life that she hadn't been able to enjoy in a long time. Actually, she couldn't remember a time when she had been this free. Mercifully, she didn't have to reply back to the prince as Henry ran back to them carrying the turnovers. He was bouncing in excitement, urging the adults along. David offered her his arm. She accepted it with a bright smile and they made their way toward his truck.

The light banter in the car kept her distracted from having to face the town's judgemental glares. Although they were not openly hateful to her any longer, many had started questioning her relationship with David and whether she had seduced him to keep herself out of jail. And deep inside, it saddened her. Not because they all but called her a whore - after all, she had cultivated that belief herself - but because they could think so lowly of their prince. David was as honest as they came and she couldn't stand the thought of him having to deal with the town's contempt because of her.

David parked the car in a spot near a picnic table and a barbecue. He turned around and smiled. "You're about to try my famous barbecued ribs."

Henry laughed. Regina looked at him, trying to contain her laughter. "David, have you actually used a barbecue before?"

He smiled teasingly. "No. But David Nolan has. Well, at least he thinks he has. So hopefully, Your Majesty, your cursed memories are good enough that I remember how to cook the meat."

Regina blushed at the mention of the curse. The entire town hated her for it and he was just teasing her with it. She had ruined his life and yet, he was trying to make her feel at ease. "David, I…"

He placed a hand on her arm to stop her train of thoughts. "Henry and I watched YouTube videos last night. And if all else fail, we have your apple turnovers."

She smiled and murmured a thank you. Henry shifted impatiently next to her. "Let's go!" Without waiting for an answer he jumped out of the car. Regina and David soon followed suit. Regina handed Henry his kite, while David started moving the food to the table.

Henry ran off to play, leaving the adults tending to lunch. David had assembled the perfect traditional picnic: potato and pasta salads, veggie and cheese skewers, a fruit salad, and of course, the marinated rib. She set the table while David fired up the barbecue. "David, thank you."

He turned toward her. "For what?"

He looked genuinely surprised. She hesitated before clarifying her statement. "For giving me a second chance."

David slowly walked toward her and took her hands in his. "You gave yourself a second chance."

She nodded, holding back the tears. "But I wouldn't have succeeded alone."

He rubbed the back of her hands with his thumb. "You're not alone." He pulled her gently into a hug.

The park fell silent at the sight of their prince hugging the Evil Queen. How could David betray his wife like this? Although they all had a few chosen words for their prince, they held their tongue. David had made it very clear that Regina was not to be harmed. And he represented their only hope to get their legitimate ruler back. Once Snow was back, they could finally get justice.

The food was delicious. Apparently the cursed memories or the YouTube videos had made David into a more than decent cook, even by her high standards. David watched Regina intensely. "So what do you think?"

She smirked. "I think the cursed memories I gave you turned you into a somewhat decent cook."

David and Henry laughed. The kid patted his grandfather on the back. "This is high praise coming from mom."

"I know, kid."

"But nothing can replace mom's cooking."

Regina's heart skipped a beat. This was the first compliment he had given her for as long as she could remember since she had told him he had been adopted. David watched her reaction and smiled genuinely. She was trying unsuccessfully to hide the tears forming in her eyes and he knew she didn't want to appear weak in front of them, particularly in front of Henry. So David was going to give her the time she needed to compose herself. "Henry, why don't you get the kite? I'll come help you as soon as we put the picnic away."

Henry smiled brightly. "YAY!" He ran off to get everything ready for his grandfather.

Regina looked at David and murmured a thank you. David took her joint hands in comfort and rubbed his thumb across her clenched fingers. "He loves you."

The tears she had been holding back fell down her cheeks. "But he doesn't want to come home."

David's heart broke at the sight of the woman in front of him. He had had a similar conversation with Henry in the morning. Henry was homesick and he wanted to go home. But he didn't know how to ask his mother. He was afraid she would get mad and reject him. David had tried to comfort him but he knew that Henry would only believe the words coming out of Regina's mouth. But he also knew that the woman sitting across from him was far too broken to make the first step. She was also afraid of rejection, perhaps even more than her own son. David needed to make sure they spent more time alone with each other. "I have to work late tomorrow night. Why don't you stay at the loft with Henry?"

If she didn't believe his lie, Regina didn't show it. "I'd love too. Thank you."

"Mom, Gramps! Come on!" Henry yelled from across the field.

David smiled and waved at Henry. He squeezed Regina's hands. "Come on, let's get this kite flying."

Regina wiped her tears and followed David. Henry was bouncing up and down in excitement. David ruffled his hair before taking the kite Henry was holding out for him. "I'll show you how to do it and then it's your turn."

Henry smiled. David gave the kite to Regina. "Hold this right there for me."

She did as asked and laughed when she watched him run backwards almost tripping a few times. "David, be careful."

Once he was at a respectful distance, David yelled for her to let go. The kite soared in the air to the delight of the two spectators. Henry couldn't contain his joy. "You did it!". He hugged his mother tightly. Regina winced at the pain in her lower abdomen but chose to ignore it. Her son was hugging her on his own accord. No pain would take this moment away from her.

The gesture wasn't lost on David who smiled at the both of them before tumbling backwards on the ground. Regina was the first to run toward the fallen prince. "David, are you ok?" She kneeled by his side, concern written all over her face. However, his goofy smile soon changed her expression to a smirk. "I see you didn't hit your head too hard. No permanent brain damage. Not that I could tell the difference anyway."

He laughed at the insult. After spending so much time with her, he understood that she was using sarcasm as a defense mechanism, a way to keep people at arm's' length. He stood up, handing the kite back to Henry. "Your turn."

The adults had been watching Henry play with his kite for an hour, sitting comfortably side by side on the grass. After the few fumbling steps that had sparked waves after waves of laughter, Henry had been able to fly his kite properly. Regina was the first to break the silence that had settled between them. "You're great with kids."

David smiled back at her. "After my father died, I promised myself that if I ever had the chance to have a family, I'd do right by them… spend as much time with them as possible. Teach them everything I knew."

Regina looked away from him. She had taken this promise from him. Because of her, he had to put his daughter into a tree trunk. He had missed almost three decades of his daughter's life. It was only fair that he took her son. She felt his fingers lacing with hers. "Snow and I chose to send Emma in the tree."

She couldn't look at him. "I didn't give you much choice."

"But it was still our choice." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and tried to change the subject. "How about you?"

"Me?"

"Well, you adopted Henry so you obviously wanted kids. Did you ever talked about it with…"

She didn't let him finish. "I did with Daniel." David squeezed her hand. He knew the subject was painful to her. Daniel's death marked the beginning of his own relationship with Regina, the first time he had seen her truly vulnerable. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Leopold... " She swallowed hard. "Leopold wanted a male heir so Snow could marry for love." She felt the fear rising within her and she squeezed David's hand hard for support. David didn't dare to move. The subject of Leopold had come up only a few times but every time it had sent Regina in a panic. "But after I miscarried several times, the doctor told him it would be too dangerous for me to try again."

Tears were streaming down her face. David leaned in and held her tightly against his chest. He gently stroke her hair. "I'm sorry."

Regina sobbed softly against the prince's heart. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him she was pregnant with his child. But she was afraid. Afraid he would get mad and take her child away from her. Despite the evolution of their relationship, she still couldn't trust him completely. But right now, she would let him hold her. Today, she would allow herself to take the comfort she desperately craved.

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Surgery

Chapter 4: Surgery

 _April 22nd 2013_

David was hunched over in a chair, his eyes fixed on the door leading to the room where Regina was being tended to. His stomach twisted at every pained screams that leaked through the door. What were they doing to her?

Emma had left her father to start the necessary paperwork. Apparently, the fairy tale characters had decided to keep with the administration of this world. She tried to ignore the looks of hate, contempt, or resentment from the staff. One of them had the temerity to tell her that they should have left her to die. She grabbed the man by the lapels of his white coat and threatened him with his life if he said one more word about wishing the mayor dead. She would have to call Mary Margaret soon and she didn't want Henry to see how the hospital staff was treating his mother. But she would wait before making the call; Henry was a human lie detector like herself and she wanted to be able to tell him the truth and not the usual platitudes. She needed to talk to Whale and make sure Regina would be fine. Because she had to be fine. There were no other alternatives in her mind.

She turned toward the second reason she had to wait to make the call. David hadn't moved since they had been shown to the waiting area. His eyes were fixed on the door, unseeing. She knew they would have to address their situation. He had conceived a child with his stepmother-in-law. She pinched her nose, feeling the strong headache coming - the same headache she would get each time she thought about her family tree. She still couldn't reconcile the image of Regina as Snow's stepmother. How old had she been? The mayor and Mary Margaret couldn't be more than a few years apart from each other in age. She was technically older than her parents as well, maybe close to Regina's age. Regina should have been Snow's sister, not her stepmother. She shook her head to stop her thoughts. She had spent enough nights lying awake on the cold forest ground to know that nothing productive would come out of it.

Emma could see that her father cared deeply for the mayor and she knew he needed some time before he confronted his wife. He also needed a change of clothes. His were soaked with Regina's blood from carrying her and holding her in the truck. She turned toward one of the nurses. "Any chance I could borrow some scrubs for David?" She still couldn't refer to him as his father in public. "Henry is coming here and I don't want him to see this."

The nurse nodded. She may not like the mayor much but she was very fond of Henry. He didn't deserve to see his grandfather drenched in his mother's blood. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Emma sat next to her father, placing her hand softly on his shoulder. "I asked the nurse to bring you some scrubs." The man didn't react so Emma pressed on. "Henry and Mary Margaret are coming here. I need to make that call. I don't want Henry to see his mother's blood over your shirt. And I think you need a cold shower before explaining to your wife why Regina is in the hospital."

Her harsh tone had the desired effect. He nodded once. "Once we know more."

Emma nodded and waited by her father, trying to restrain herself from asking all the burning questions. From his reaction at the mansion, she gathered that he didn't know about the baby. However, his relationship with Regina was clearly beyond friendship and the orphaned girl buried deep inside her couldn't help but fear that she had already lost her parents. She had been in homes where the 'parents' were going through a divorce. And her experience told her that the kids were always the ones to suffer.

EC

Regina whimpered when they moved her to the gurney and rushed her to the emergency room. She felt the reassuring presence of Sarah and Regina tried her best to follow her instructions and stay calm. But everything hurt so much. She just wanted to sleep. She screamed when they moved her again. She felt Whale's hand rubbing her arm. He was talking to her but she couldn't process the words. She felt a needle pricking her skin and she whimpered more from fright than pain.

After installing her IV, Sarah took the mayor's hand and gently rubbed her tear-stained cheeks. "Regina, we gave you something for the pain. You should feel better in just a minute."

Regina could feel the numbing feeling spreading through her body and she gave Sarah a weak smile. She whimpered when she felt her clothes being cut away from her. She tried to move but Sarah held her hand more firmly. "Shh… We just need to have a look." But Regina wasn't listening, the feeling of her clothes being ripped off was bringing back memories of another time, a time where she was a young girl married to a man old enough to be her father. She cried out when they removed her panties. "Regina, we won't hurt you. "

Whale took Regina's free hand and gave it a light squeeze. He remembered his bedside manners from his years as Dr. Whale under the curse. They hadn't been perfect but seemed to make his patients more at ease than his Frankenstein demeanor. He had read the books about him this world had to offer. They were far from the truth, a fact that the townspeople had been willing to accept given the inaccuracies in their own stories. "We're going to help you."

Whale waited for the woman to settle down before continuing with his test. Sarah kept talking soothingly to the former Queen. She was sobbing now and the nurse knew it was more from fear than pain. Sarah had witnessed Regina's transformation into the Evil Queen. The harsh tone had replaced her shy voice and her eyes had progressively turned cold and uncaring over the years spent in Leopold's court. But when she looked into the eyes of the mayor now, she saw the same fear reflected in those brown orbs as she had seen all these years ago when the Queen was merely a child.

EC

 _Sarah was helping the Queen into her dress. She was supposed to accompany Princess Snow to her riding lesson. She knew Regina loved to ride, but the King had forbidden it since she was now with child. The whole marriage was a tragedy. Regina was barely out of childhood herself but she had to bear the responsibilities of a mother and a wife. She was but a child in a woman's body. A fact her mother had taken advantage of if the rumors were to be believed. Regina seemed resigned to her fate now but Sarah couldn't help but wonder what Regina had been like before she saved Snow._

 _Regina whimpered when Sarah adjusted her corset. "Your Majesty?"_

 _The Queen bit her lip. Her mother and husband have both taught her that it was unacceptable to show any discomfort. "I'm fine."_

 _Her voice was barely over a whisper. Sarah turned to look at the Queen. "What's wrong?"_

 _Regina sobbed. The additional pressure from the corset made the pain unbearable. White spots were dancing in front of her eyes and she was clenching the bed post, her knuckles white from the effort. Sarah gently unlaced the corset and watched the relief spread across the child's features. "Does it feel better?"_

 _Regina nodded, able to breathe more easily. Sarah finished removing her corset and helped the Queen sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you in pain?" Regina looked away in shame. Sarah rubbed her arm soothingly. "Where does it hurt?" After a few minutes of silence, she prompted the Queen one more time. "It's ok. You can tell me."_

 _Regina mumbled the words. "My stomach. Like during my time of the month but more intense."_

 _Sarah helped the Queen to lay down. She suspected the worst but asked Regina for confirmation. "Are you bleeding?" Regina nodded. Sarah wrapped a blanket around the shaking form of the child and sent for the royal doctor._

 _The Queen had stayed in bed for two days. The King had never visited her. He was concerned about the effect that Regina's miscarriage would have on Snow so he spent his days with his precious daughter, trying to distract her for not being able to visit her stepmother. In the meantime, his hurt and frightened sixteen-year-old wife was going through her first miscarriage alone._

 _Sarah had stayed with her, trying to alleviate some of the pain. The cramping subsided after the second day but the Queen was still sobbing and whimpering on the bed. Her crying was on the verge of hysteria. After dealing with the physical pain, Sarah knew she would have to come to terms with losing her child. As she was applying a cool cloth on the Queen's forehead, the child opened her eyes. Her brown orbs were filled with pain and fear. Sarah held back her tears and dabbed the Queen's face with the cool cloth. "Almost over."_

 _Regina shook her head. "I'll have to go back. He'll make me go back."_

 _Sarah didn't have to ask what the Queen meant. Four weeks later Regina had her periods. Two weeks after that she was marched to the King's chambers. All Sarah could do was wait for the child with a warm bath._

EC

Sarah was pulled out of her memories by a loud yelp. Whale had applied the gel and the cool sensation surprised the mayor more than it hurt her. However, she screamed in pain when Whale moved the transducer over her abdomen. All gasped in horror at the pictures on the screen. "She needs surgery. NOW!" Whale's scream sprang them into action and they started moving Regina toward the surgical theater.

Emma was shaken from her thoughts when the doors opened in a crash. The medical team was wheeling Regina's bed quickly toward the elevator. Before she could come to her senses, her father had leapt from his chair and rushed to Regina's side. David grabbed the railing of the bed and tried to keep pace with the others before they stopped in front of the elevator. He ran the back of his fingers over her forehead.

Regina settled her gaze on David and breathed heavily from relief. Sarah noticed the change in the mayor and silently thanked the Prince for not abandoning her. Whale was trying to get David's attention but he couldn't tear himself from Regina. He turned to Emma and delivered the news. She swallowed the bile rising from her stomach. How would she explain to her son that he may very well be losing his mother? She thanked the doctor before moving away to make the dreaded call.

Regina was as pale as the sheet they had haphazardly thrown over her body to move her. Her eyes were glassy and her breathing labored. David leaned down and kissed her forehead. She leaned into his kiss and he smiled at the gesture. He whispered in her ear. "They're going to take good care of you."

Regina lifted her hand toward the Prince's. David took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She held his gaze and whispered. "I brought Emma and Snow back to you and Henry." She swallowed. "That's all that matters."

The elevator doors opened and they wheeled her inside. David exchanged a quick look with Sarah, his own fear mirrored in her eyes. "No. You matter too. I'll never be able to thank you enough for bringing my wife and daughter back... But I'll never forgive you if you give up now… You're family. And I'm NOT giving up on you." He watched her closely as he enunciated every word. "You need to keep fighting."

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head weakly. "I'm so tired." Her body was finally numb and she felt safe surrounded by the only two individuals who had ever cared for her. She didn't want to fight any longer. She could no longer feel pain nor sorrow and she wanted to listen to the voice inside her that kept whispering to stop fighting. If she gave up, there would be no more pain.

David stroke her hair. "I know. Just a little bit longer." He watched helplessly as Regina closed her eyes. He leaned in further so she was the only one to hear his words. "Please, don't leave me. You mean so much to me. More than you know."

Regina gave no sign of having heard David. The doors opened suddenly, breaking the moment. The surgical team was ready for her and David was gently pushed aside as they wheeled her into the theater. He watched desperately as the doors closed behind her. Sarah grabbed the Prince's bicep gently. "I will go with her. But you need to go back to your family."

David nodded, his eyes still fixed where he had last seen Regina. "Don't let her give up."

Sarah squeezed his arm. "I won't. But you need to go back to your family." Sarah didn't want Regina to suffer more than she already had. And her relationship with the Prince, whatever that may be, would only cause her more pain. Eventually, he would choose Snow White over Regina. They all did. And Regina would be left with a broken heart. Maybe it would be better if it happened sooner rather than later. David walked toward the elevator slowly. Sarah caught the man. "I'd suggest a change of clothes first."

David looked down at his bloody shirt and jeans. Sarah handed him fresh scrubs and pointed toward the direction of the shower. "Take all the time you need."

He murmured his thanks before heading toward the much needed shower. He let the hot water run over him. In the privacy of the stall, he let the tears flow. He needed to stay strong for his family but as he replayed the last few hours in his head, he couldn't shake the feeling that he may never be able to see Regina again. Desperation left its place to anger. Why hadn't she told him? He could have made sure she received medical attention. He knew she hadn't seen a doctor. Given her history, why would she be so careless? He turned the hot water to a scorching temperature. It was his fault. She didn't tell him about the baby because she thought he would take her child away. Just like he had taken Henry from her. If Regina died tonight, it would be his fault. He would be the one to destroy his family.

ECECEC

 _April 10th 2013_

David slid in the booth across from her. "Sorry, I'm late."

Regina couldn't suppress the smile that graced her lips. "That's my line."

David looked at her confused until he remembered her crashing his wedding. He gave her a pointed look that sent a wave of laughter through the mayor. He smirked. "Sorry I was distracted by your outfit at the time." Regina gasped in surprise. She didn't think David would ever respond to her light banter or openly admit to lusting over her. He smiled. "What is it Regina? Cat got your tongue?"

She smirked back. "I never repaid you in kind for trying to impale me with your sword!"

"So you know, I was particularly fond of that sword. Any chance I could get it back?"

She replied dismissively. "It may be somewhere in my vault."

He smiled. "You know exactly where it is." His smile grew at the surprise on her face. "I'm starting to be very good at reading you, Your Majesty."

Ruby came with their order. A chicken salad for her and a cheeseburger and fries for him. He looked at Ruby in surprise. Regina didn't let him talk. "I took the liberty to order for you."

He smiled. Apparently, she had also started to get to know him better. For some reason, this knowledge made him happy. Ruby looked at the two unlikely friends before taking her leave. She had grown more and more uncomfortable in their presence. Her wolf nose could smell the pheromones in the air and she wasn't particularly thrilled about the situation. She knew that they both denied their mutual attraction and they weren't responsible for the way their bodies reacted. But one day, they would not be able to resist the pull. She just hoped that Snow would be back before the inevitable happened.

Regina took a bite of her salad before addressing the Prince. "So what did you want to talk about?"

David replied in-between two mouthful of burger. "Henry actually."

Regina let her fork fall on her plate, worry in her eyes. The diner fell quiet, waiting for the next problem to come their way. "Is he alright?"

David swallowed his fries quickly to reassure the woman in front of him. "He is fine… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you."

Regina let out a sharp breath. "What is it then?"

David took another bite of his burger before responding. He hadn't had much time for breakfast this morning and he was starving. "Parent-teacher night is next week…"

"... and he wants you to go." She finished for him.

He could see the resignation in her eyes and his heart broke. "Actually, he asked if we could both go."

Regina looked up at him in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "Me too?"

David placed his hand over hers on the table. "You're his mother."

Regina shook her head. "We both know that's not true. Emma is. And once she is back, he won't need me anymore."

David knew this wasn't the case but mother and son had not been very good at talking with each other. No matter how many times he would tell Henry that Regina wouldn't be mad if he wanted to go home, his grandson had refused to make the first step. And Regina couldn't believe that Henry wanted anything to do with her. For the past few weeks, he had played messenger between the two of them but for their sake, he needed to put a stop to it. "Are you going to go?"

Regina feigned offense. "Of course, I will! It's my duty." Deep down, she was thrilled to still be a small part of his life.

They ate the rest of their meal in companionable silence. David was carefully examining Regina's appearance. She seemed to have lost some weight and her olive complexion was somewhat paler than usual. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well and her make-up could barely conceal the dark circles under her eyes. "How about we go for a barbecue on Saturday? I know Henry has been dying to play with his new kite."

Regina looked at him surprised. "Kite?

David nodded and swallowed another bite of his burger. "A gift from Gepetto."

She smiled at him. "I'd love to. What should I make?"

David smiled back. "How about you let me handle the food?"

"Are you sure that's wise, shepherd?"

"Why don't you trust me for once?"

She wanted to trust him although she would never admit it to him. "Fine. I will keep you personally responsible for any food poisoning that will result from your cooking."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Your Majesty!" He smirked as he called her by her former title. She laughed but hissed at the sudden pain in her lower abdomen. David reached for her upper arm. "Are you alright?"

Regina saw the concern in his deep blue eyes. Similar blue eyes had shown the same concern for her once. "I'm fine." She gave him what could pass for a reassuring smile.

David let go of the subject. His recent experience with Regina had taught him two things. First, she would never admit to pain and second, her temper could sometimes get the best of her. He didn't want to start an incident that would turn the town against her again. For the past few weeks, they had decided to just leave her alone since she wasn't hurting anyone. And since they suspected she had her magic back, they didn't really want to confront the beast. However, David knew the she had kept her promise to Henry and her lack of practice would not make her the formidable enemy the town feared. For her own safety, he had kept this information to himself. He could see the pain in her eyes and decided on a change of subject, one the would hopefully bring a smile to her face. "You said you would tell me. About Henry… about when you adopted him."

Regina let out her breath. She was grateful for him not to probe further. She smiled. "I did, didn't I?" David placed his head in his hands, elbows firmly set on the table. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at his childish behavior. "Gold arranged for the adoption. I drove to Boston to meet Henry. He was but a newborn. So small and beautiful."

She smiled fondly at the recollection, a smile that reached her eyes. They were so few of them and David couldn't shake the thought of how beautiful she was when she allowed herself to be happy. "I stayed in a hotel room for a few days while the paperwork was being drawn and they did all the necessary background checks. It was my first time out of Storybrooke so I spent some of it visiting this world. The curse had been thorough but after almost 20 years, things had changed drastically in the real world and I wanted to bring some of those changes back to Storybrooke." She took a sip of her water before continuing. "I also bought almost the entire toy store! I had Gepetto build the heaviest pieces of furniture but this town lacks a proper children store."

David smiled. He knew that Henry had been spoiled rotten by his adoptive mother. He had spent a few hours in his room packing some of the things that his grandson had insisted were necessary for his survival. But hearing it from Regina herself warmed his heart. He stayed silent and let Regina continued. "After a few days, I was declared fit to adopt." She chuckled. "I guess not mentioning former Evil Queen on my resume helped things along." David noticed the use of the word 'former'. He wondered when she had started to change. The last he had seen Regina was before the curse, at the height of her craziness. But although nothing had changed in thirty years for the rest of Storybrooke, she had been able to with her memories intact. Her redemption hadn't started after he took Henry. It had started long before Henry came into her life. Her decision to adopt Henry was the result of twenty years of change, of trying to find her redemption, trying to find someone who would love her. He was holding back his tears. Her life hadn't been full of love and he had just taken the last person who had truly loved her. Yet, she was still fighting. She hadn't given up yet and it was truly admirable.

"As soon as we left the adoption agency and I placed him in the car seat, Henry cried." She shook her head. "He screamed his lungs out the entire ride back to Storybrooke. And he kept crying through the night, and the following morning, and the day after that. I didn't know what to do. People were trying to give me advice but …" She never finished the sentence. She didn't need to. One thing that hadn't changed was her stubbornness and David didn't need to be told that she didn't listen to anyone.

"I didn't know what to do. I had failed as a parent." She looked down and David squeezed her hand. "But I knew I had no right to give up on him. He already had a tough start in life and my only job was to do everything in my power to make him happy…. I wanted … I wanted to give him the world." She swallowed hard. "But children can sense the darkness in people and my heart is as dark as they come. I wanted a child to fill the void inside but I never considered that Henry would also make the light shine through the darkness. I needed to show him the good part of my heart, the part that would be able to love him despite…. despite my past, despite everything I had done." She was holding back the tears and averted her eyes from David. "So I started telling him stories about princes and princesses, the same stories my father used to tell me when I was a little girl. When I was naive enough to think that a prince would come to save me." She wiped away the lone tear that has escaped from her eyes. "Once I was honest with him, he quieted down. Those first few months after his adoption were the happiest of my life." The smile David had been hoping for was gracing her features once more.

 **Thank you for the reviews and comments. And thank you to me beta for checking the consistency of the story (** **flashbacks** **are hard)**


	6. Chapter 5 - Care

Chapter 5: Care

 _April 22nd 2013_

As soon as David walked out of the elevator, his heart sank. Emma and Mary Margaret were trying to comfort a heartbroken Henry. The kid was sobbing on his mother's shoulder. Snow was soothingly rubbing his back, trying to contain her own tears. When she met her husband's eyes, she gave him a weak smile, followed by a questioning look. She walked toward him and hugged him tight. David automatically wrapped his arms around her, but Snow could feel his distance. There were no feelings in the hug.

She whispered so Henry couldn't hear her. "We just got here. Why are you in scrubs?"

"Regina was bleeding. We didn't want Henry to see…"

Snow nodded against his chest. "He's been crying since we arrived. Emma hasn't had a chance to tell us what happened."

"She miscarried." Before Snow had a chance to ask any further questions, David broke from her embrace and kneeled by Henry. "She is in good hands. Dr. Whale will take good care of your mom."

"What happened to her?"

Emma grimaced. She had hoped that Henry would not ask her this question until Regina made it out of surgery. She repositioned herself to face her son. "She was pregnant. But the baby didn't make it all the way to her womb." Henry frowned but before he could ask any questions, Emma continued. "And it started growing where there was no place for him to go so it did some damage."

Henry let the tears flow freely once more. "But she'll be ok, right?"

Emma swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. How was she supposed to tell her eleven-year-old son that his adoptive mother had only a fifty percent chance of surviving her surgery, probably less since absorbing the curse weakened her? He would blame himself. She blamed herself already.

David saw the distress in his daughter's eyes. He didn't have all the details but he had felt how weak Regina was before she went into surgery. He placed his hand on Henry's knee and gave it a light squeeze. "Your mother is the strongest person I know. And Dr. Whale is taking great care of her. She'll be walking out of here in no time."

Henry wasn't fooled by the reassuring words but said nothing. He wanted to believe them. He hesitated before asking the question that had been burning on his lips. "Who is the father?"

Snow looked intensely at the trio. She had been wondering the same thing but had decided to wait for the privacy of their home to ask that question. Emma looked at her father. David smiled uneasily at Henry before answering his question. "Somebody who cares deeply for your mother."

The answer seemed to appease Henry momentarily while having the opposite effect on Snow. She had noticed the silent exchange between him and Emma, the way David had avoided a direct answer, the way he had been searching for Regina after she woke him, and how difficult it had been to raise him from the curse. An involuntary gasp escaped, tears springing in her eyes. She put a hand in front of her mouth before excusing herself. "I'm going to get us some hot chocolate."

David grunted but followed his wife reluctantly. He caught up with her in front of the vending machine in the hallway outside the waiting area. "Snow." He tried to place his hand on her forearm but she pulled it away. "We need to talk."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "There is only one thing I want to hear right now. Tell me that this baby wasn't yours."

David looked away from his seething wife before answering. "I can't do that."

Snow cried out. "How could you? With Regina of all people? Emma and I …" She stopped herself and raised her hand to prevent him from speaking. "You know what. I don't want to talk about it. Not here."

Before she gave him a chance to answer, Snow walked back to the waiting area. David sighed and started ordering the hot chocolates his wife had promised. He needed the moment alone anyway. Right now, all he cared about was the woman fighting for her life on the operating table. He hoped she was fighting harder than he was to save his marriage. He slowly walked back toward the waiting area with the hot chocolates. Henry was already asleep across Emma's lap, his feet resting on Snow's. David offered one of the drinks to his daughter, who accepted it gingerly. Snow looked away as soon as he walked toward her. He backed away from her, leaving her her much needed space. He sat next to Emma and started sipping on the hot chocolate. This was going to be a long night. He just had no idea how true that statement was yet.

EC

As soon as she left the Prince, Sarah walked to the gallery above the operating room. She wouldn't be able to assist with the surgery but she wanted to be with Regina when the mayor woke up from the anesthesia. She arrived when the anesthesiologist had finished intubating the mayor. She smiled when she recognized Jonas, the former royal doctor. He had replaced the previous doctor after Queen Eva's death since Snow had refused to let that doctor touch her after he had let her mother died. The man hadn't been responsible but King Leopold had humored his daughter anyway. Jonas had been at the court for all but two weeks when Sarah had called him to tend to the Queen after her wedding night. Jonas had been gentle and reassuring and Regina had learned to trust him. He had been with her for every miscarriage but was dismissed promptly after her last one. Sarah didn't know all the details but after that night, Regina was never called in the King's bedchambers again. Sarah wasn't sure about his feelings toward the Evil Queen but she suspected that, much like herself, he knew that Leopold had been partially responsible for creating the monster. Jonas and Whale exchanged a few words before starting the procedure.

Regina's surgery lasted over two hours. Sarah had watched apprehensively as Whale had tried to stop the bleeding. Once he had managed to get his patient stabilized, he had started repairing the damage. Sarah had smiled when she had realized Whale was able to remove only the damaged tube, leaving her uterus intact. Future pregnancies may be difficult but not impossible, and she knew from experience that this knowledge helped with recovery in most patients. But Regina wasn't most patients. Since learning about the mayor's miscarriage, Sarah couldn't help but wonder who the father was. Regina would never let anyone touch her after her experience with Leopold. They had been rumors of the Queen's sexual prowess in the Enchanted Forest but Sarah had always believed that Regina had started the rumors herself.

Whale thoroughly looked for further signs of damage before closing. He exchanged a quick worried glance with Jonas. They both knew that her chances would be better if she woke right away. Whale took Regina's hand as Jonas stopped giving her the anesthetic gas. "Come on, Regina. I repaired everything. Now it's your turn. You need to open your eyes." Jonas rubbed her cheek gently as Whale kept talking to her reassuringly. Finally, after five agonizing minutes, her eyes fluttered open and Sarah let out the breath she had been holding.

Both men smiled down at their patient. "Welcome back, Your Majesty!" Regina whimpered and tried to fight the tube in her throat. Whale gently rubbed her arm until she settled down. "We're going to take the tube out. You're doing great. It's over."

Regina coughed as Jonas pulled her breathing tube out. She started shivering from the shock of the surgery and her mind was foggy. She tried to talk but they both stopped her. Jonas stroke her hair. "Shh…. Give yourself some time to wake up."

Regina nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open. She whimpered when the team moved her from the table back to her bed. They covered the shivering woman with blankets and waited for her to settle once more. Whale couldn't believe that she had made it through surgery and let alone woke up right after it. He had to admire her strength. And his only job now was to help her fight so he wasn't going to move her until he was absolutely sure she was better than should be expected. He watched as she was more fully waking up from the anesthesia. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Regina shook her head. Whale smiled. He knew she wouldn't be feeling much until morning. He had given her a local anesthetic before waking her up. She should be wonderfully numb for the next few hours. She looked at him and spoke softly. "Cold."

Whale readjusted the blankets around her. "You're still in shock. Just give yourself some time. You're doing great. Better than great." He smiled at her.

Both men watched the Queen carefully for the next twenty minutes. Once they were satisfied she was waking up with no complications, they moved her to the recovery room where Sarah was waiting for her. While Jonas was checking on Regina's vitals, Whale gave Sarah the post-operative care instructions.

Regina whimpered when Jonas moved the blankets. "You're ok, Regina. I just need to check your IVs." He smiled at her and rubbed her arm in comfort. "You're doing great. It's over."

Regina smiled as soon as she recognized the doctor. Jonas had helped her after her nights in Leopold's bed. He had been gentle and caring back then and his presence now was reassuring. Leopold had banished him after her last miscarriage. She had not known back then what had happened to him or where he had gone but she was happy to see him now. She took his hand and squeezed it weakly.

Jonas squeezed her hand in return. "Viktor stopped the bleeding and repaired the damage. You're going to be just fine."

Regina turned her head toward Whale as tears sprang in her eyes. He had offered to help her before but she had not been able to trust him then. Maybe she should have; things may have turned out differently.

Jonas rubbed her cheek in comfort. He had never met the Evil Queen. When he had first heard the rumors, he had not believed them. He had not been able to reconcile the images of the traumatized child in her bed with that of the powerful sorceress everyone feared. "Regina?" He waited for her gaze to settle on him once more. "You need to take it easy. Let us take care of you. Can you do that?"

She tried to talk but her throat was on fire. She whimpered and placed her hand on her throat. "Hurt."

Jonas gently took her hand once more. "We're going to get you some ice. Are you hurting somewhere else?" Sarah rushed to get her some ice chips while the two doctors made her comfortable.

Although she was still groggy from the anesthesia, Regina was responding to them. She shook her head. She could not feel much below her chest. "Cold."

Jonas grabbed another blanket and placed it on top of the others. "You're still in shock from the surgery. But you're doing great, Regina. And you're going to be fine, ok?" Regina simply nodded, still too groggy to fully process what had just happened to her.

Whale patted her arm gently. "I'm going to go reassure some people downstairs." Regina looked at him confused. "Your family. They're waiting to hear how you're doing." She sobbed. She couldn't believe than anyone had stayed for her. Whale patted her arm one last time before heading to the waiting area.

EC

David willed himself seated. He wanted to be anywhere but here. He wanted to be with Regina, to know that she was alright. He had left her almost three hours ago. He didn't know how long these surgeries normally took but his anxiety rose with each passing minute. He lowered his head in between his knees and ran his fingers through his short sandy blonde hair. He wanted to cry. Cry for the woman he cared so deeply for; cry for the son she would leave behind. Regina's death would destroy Henry. He cared deeply for his mother and David knew he was ashamed of the way he had treated her. Since he didn't know how to ask for forgiveness, Henry had hoped that his mother would make the first step. But Regina was too afraid of rejection to do so. And now they may never have the opportunity to mend their relationship.

After they had been convinced that Henry wouldn't wake, Emma had relayed Whale's prognostic. The pregnancy had been ectopic and the embryo had lodged itself into her left fallopian tube. Whale had assured her that its rupture at the well was pure coincidence and had nothing to do with the curse. But it had weakened Regina and Whale hadn't hid his worry that she wouldn't survive the surgery. Whale had also mentioned that it was late in the pregnancy for a rupture and that she must have had symptoms before today. David had tried to keep his expression neutral, not wanting to further upset his wife. But he had been dying inside. He had seen Regina's pain. He should have prompted her further. He should have forced her to the hospital.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He looked in Emma's direction who pointed toward the elevator with her head. Whale was walking toward them. David's heart was hammering in his chest. He sighed in relief when he saw the doctor smiling as he approached them. Whale whispered as to not wake Henry. "She is doing better than I'd have expected. She is awake and responding to us. She is still in shock from the surgery and the blood loss. I will keep transfusing her until tomorrow." He watched as David and Emma's expression changed from fear to relief. Snow hadn't said a word and Whale couldn't read her features. It was as if she didn't care whether Regina lived or died tonight. He continued after assuring himself that Henry was still asleep. "I removed her left tube but managed to leave her uterus in place. Once she's recovered, I'll do another sonogram to make sure the right tube is intact." Given her reaction in the emergency room, he wasn't looking forward to the test. "There was… there was too much blood and swelling for me to be able to see anything. If she keeps improving, she should be able to be discharged at the end of the week."

David nodded. He had stopped listening after Whale told her that Regina was awake. "Can I see her?"

Snow's head snapped toward her husband, hurt showing in her eyes. But Whale ignored her. His priority was Regina and seeing David would only help her at this point. "Ten minutes. She needs all the rest she can get. Follow me." David nodded and followed the doctor swiftly without sparring a look at his wife.

David smiled as soon as he entered the recovery room. Sarah was feeding ice chips to a very awake and responsive Regina. Sarah gave him a weak smile in return. She still wasn't sure about her own feelings toward the Prince. But for right now, she knew Regina would be thrilled to see him. She stood and rubbed the Queen's arm. "Look who is here to see you."

Regina's expression changed from confusion to joy at the sight of David. The Prince took Sarah's place by her side and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Thank you." Regina looked at him questioningly. "For fighting. For coming back."

She smiled softly. He had wanted her back. But fear quickly replaced the moment of happiness she had allowed herself. Surely, he didn't want her; he wanted an explanation. David grew concerned as he watched her internal struggle being reflected in her brown eyes. Her voice was faint when she finally spoke. "I'm sorry… for not telling you."

His heart broke. She shouldn't have to apologize. He rubbed her cheek and made sure she looked him in the eyes when he replied. He wanted her to believe every word. "No. No. No. You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm sorry Regina. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you had to hide this from me… that I would take you child away." Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. He cupped her cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb. "I'm sorry you couldn't get medical attention sooner. I'm sorry it almost killed you." He placed his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry we lost our child. I would have been honored if you had allowed me to be in his … or her life." She sobbed softly. She hadn't expected an apology from him. Truth be told, the time he had spent in the shower had allowed him to work out his anger at the situation. He had never been angry at her. Not really. It wasn't her fault. But he was just angry for her. Angry that one more chance at happiness was so cruelly yanked away from her again. He let the tears flow down his cheeks and onto hers, mixing with her own. Her lower lip was quivering from relief. She had not known how much she had needed to hear those words until now.

Sarah watched the pair closely. She shook her head, knowing that nothing good could come out of this situation. David would be caught between Snow and Regina. And she couldn't shake the feeling that once again, Regina would end up getting hurt. She interrupted them gently. "She needs some rest."

David turned toward the nurse and nodded. But Regina held onto his arm. "Please stay."

Sarah saw the plea in her eyes. "Until you fall asleep."

David kissed her forehead. "Close your eyes."

Regina listened to him and she soon fell into a deep drug-induced sleep. Sarah had to raise the man from his thoughts. "You can see her in the morning."

David looked around for a pen and paper. Once he found what he was looking for, he jotted down his cell phone number and handed it to Sarah. "Call me if anything changes or when she wakes up."

Sarah took the piece of paper and nodded. "I'll call you when she wakes."

David thanked the nurse before heading back downstairs. As he stepped out of the elevator, he was confronted by an angry Snow. "We need to talk."

ECECEC

 _March 1st 2013_ \- _Afternoon_

David watched as Henry unpacked the boxes he had gotten from Regina's mansion in the morning. It had been two weeks since Henry came to live with him and his grandson had insisted he couldn't live without a few 'necessary' items. And by necessary, Henry had insisted that David rescued his comic book collection. He had been thrilled to discover that they were all safe and sound.

Regina had helped him pack the boxes and added a few more items that she thought Henry would like. David had also taken some of the framed pictures of Henry and his mother. Henry was going through this particular box right now and looked at the items in disdain. "Why did you bring these here?" Henry was holding the pictures and a very well-loved teddy bear.

"Your mother and I thought you might want them."

"I don't want anything from the Evil Queen!" He threw the bear and pictures back in the box.

David walked purposefully toward his grandson. Although he and the rest of the town had a lot of reasons to be angry at Regina, she had been anything but a fantastic mother to her son. And although he knew the townspeople validated his hatred toward her, he was not going to allow it any longer. "Henry, I have been in your room. I helped your mother packed those boxes for you. She knew where every item was, she knew which comic book you would want to open first, and the clothes you would need soon. That's not the sign of an abusive parent."

Henry grabbed his book and pointed to the image of Regina interrupting his wedding to Snow. "But she is the Evil Queen! She tried to kill all of you! She cursed you!"

David sighed. "Yes. She did. To me. To the people in this town. But she wasn't the Evil Queen to you! Do you think the Evil Queen would buy her son the latest comic books? The latest video games? Or whatever else struck his fancy at the time?"

Henry grunted. "She made the entire town think that I was crazy!"

"Henry, she was scared and she didn't know what else to do. It wasn't the best decision but she did it because she didn't want to lose you."

Henry crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't forgive her for taking me away from my mom! For everything she's done!"

David pinched the bridge of his nose. "Regina didn't take you from your mom. Emma abandoned you to give you your best chance. And she was right to do so. You had the best life she could have hoped for you." Henry started to protest but David stopped him. "And she isn't asking you to forgive her. But I'm asking you to."

"Why?"

"Because she loves you. She loves you enough to let you go."

"Because you forced her!"

"You and I both know that if your mother hadn't been willing to let you go, I would be dust by now. She has magic Henry. And she decided not to use it. For you."

Henry was at a loss for words. David could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Henry, what is this really about?"

David had to strain to hear the word coming out of his grandson's mouth. "School."

The Prince frowned. "School?"

Henry nodded. "The kids at school…. they keep telling me that I'm… I'm better off without her. I tried to defend her and they mocked me." He sniffled. "They told me that sooner or later, she would pay for her crimes... that I would watch her get executed for everything she's done. That I should let go of her because she wasn't worth it and that if I tried to defend her I would get hurt too."

Henry was openly sobbing now. David gently hugged his grandson. "And you thought that if you hated her it would make the pain go away? That everything will be easier?" He felt Henry nod against his shoulder. David gently pulled away from the hug to look at his grandson. "Nobody will hurt your mother. You have my word. And I know you love her deeply. I could see it when the mob gathered right after the curse broke and again when you came with me. You wanted to go back and hug her." He waited for Henry to acknowledge the truth. "And that's ok Henry. She loves you deeply and if you want to see your mother, then you should go see her. Don't let anyone tell you the contrary."

"Wouldn't that make me a villain?"

David winced. Henry saw the world in black and white much like his grandmother, but life was rarely that simple. "The biggest quality of heroes is their ability to forgive and to look past the evil to see the good in people. And I know you see this in your mother. That makes you a hero Henry."

Henry nodded. "I don't know… I don't know what to tell her."

David smiled. "How about how you feel?"

"I'm not really sure."

David took one of the framed pictures and showed it to him. "You seemed happy here." Both Regina and Henry were smiling widely on the picture.

Henry took the frame and nodded. "It was after a trip to the beach. She loves the ocean and we would go on the weekends to make sand castles. She took the picture after we went back home…. she made me a chocolate cake." Henry hugged the frame tightly against his chest.

David smiled and walked toward the kitchen. He came back with the biggest jar he could find. Henry looked up to him questioningly. "Sometimes it helped to keep the good memories somewhere. And when things get tough, you can go back and read about them." Henry took the offered jar. "Just write it down while I make dinner." Henry gave him a soft smile before running upstairs with the box containing the pictures and the teddy bear.

David wasn't the best cook but Henry didn't seem to mind to go from his mother's wonderful cooking to his attempts at a decent meal. Currently, the Prince was attempting the macaroni and cheese recipe he had found on the pasta box. Once he had set the water to boil, David carried the remaining boxes upstairs. He was pleased to see his grandson sitting on his bed, writing down his memories and filling the jar progressively. The previously neglected bear was comfortably resting on the pillows next to him. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

"What's for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese." Henry gave him a polite smile. Maybe Henry missed his mother's cooking after all. And David hoped that it wasn't just her cooking. "How is it coming?"

Henry gave him a soft smile. "I don't know about the jar."

"You'll fill it up eventually."

Henry shook his head. "I don't think it's big enough."

David smiled. "I'll get you a bigger one tomorrow."

Henry hesitated before asking. "Can we go to lunch with her tomorrow?"

David handed Henry his cell phone. "Call her and ask."

Henry took the phone tentatively and dialed the number. Regina picked up on the fourth ring. She was clearly out of breath. " _David, is something wrong?"_

Henry sobbed into the phone. "Mom?"

David made his way back downstairs to give them some privacy. After the morning he had spent with Regina, he wanted to give her a chance to spend some time with her son. As long as Henry was willing to. His quest to get his family back had come to a halt after George had burned the hat. He had gone to the fairies for help but they didn't know much about the curse. Or at least that's what Blue had told him. As he had driven to the school to pick up Henry, he had finally realized that in his quest to get his wife and daughter back, he had forgotten about the family he had in Storybrooke. Henry needed his mother even though he wouldn't admit it yet and David was going to help him realize it.

David was serving the macaroni and cheese when he heard Henry's footsteps running down the stairs. His grandson was smiling widely. "She said she could meet us at noon at Granny's!"

David smiled. He knew that the joy on his grandson's face was mirrored on the other side of Storybrooke. He chuckled and softly shook his head when he thought about lunch tomorrow. At least it would give the town something new to gossip about: the Evil Queen having lunch with Prince Charming and the boy they were co-parenting. That scenario was not in any Disney movie David Nolan remembered.


	7. Chapter 6 - Truth

Chapter 6: Truth

 _April 22nd 2013_

" _We need to talk."_

David sighed. "We do but not here." He looked around for his daughter and grandson.

Snow answered his unspoken question. "Emma took Henry home. She thought we would need some time to talk."

David nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. The gesture felt uncomfortable to him but Snow didn't seem to notice. Or at least she didn't comment on it. They walked silently to the parking lot. He grabbed the tarp he usually kept in his truck's bed and opened the passenger's door. Snow gasped at the amount of blood Regina had lost on the trip to the hospital. Emma had tried to warn her but for the first time tonight, Snow felt pity for the woman. David looked at his wife. "She was dying, Snow."

The woman nodded and helped her husband placed the tarp inside the cabin. She climbed onto the passenger's side and waited for her husband to get in. As soon as he closed the door, she asked the question that had been burning on her lips since she had learned he had fathered a child with her mortal enemy. "Why, David? Why did you do it?"

David started the car. "Charming didn't. David Nolan did. I slept with Regina before the curse broke."

"That doesn't excuse anything. You were married…"

He interrupted her. "And almost started an affair with you. And what about Whale? Should I get mad about the good doctor as well?"

Snow swallowed. "It's not the same."

David started the car and drove toward the loft. "No, it's not." Snow snapped her head toward her husband in surprise. David continued. "Regina got pregnant and because of me, she couldn't get the care she desperately needed. She almost died tonight."

Snow swallowed hard. "A few months ago, you were ready to let her die at the hands of the wraith. What changed?"

"She did. Or at least she let me see the person she truly is. You were right about her. She can be good."

Snow shook her head. "I gave her so many second chances. The last time we tried she stabbed me with a knife!"

David was trying to keep his voice down. "She wasn't ready then."

"Oh! And she is ready now?"

"Yes."

"So she magically changed overnight?"

"No, she had almost thirty years and Henry."

"But Henry was miserable with her! He went to find Emma because he didn't want to be with her!"

David tried to contain his anger. They should keep the fight between them. Henry had nothing to do with him sleeping with Regina. "Snow, you saw that little boy tonight at the hospital. Can you really tell me he doesn't love his mother?"

Snow stayed silent for a while. David was right; Henry loved his mother. There was no doubt in her mind about that. She took a steadying breath and tried to gather her thoughts. The betrayal hurt but they had slept together while he was still under the curse. Yes, he had been married but David Nolan was not the man she knew in the Enchanted Forest in much the same way that she wasn't Mary Margaret Blanchard. The one to blame was Regina but she shouldn't. Not after tonight. Nobody deserved to lose their child so horribly. Although she didn't want to think about the miscarriage as punishment, she couldn't suppress the feeling. And she hated herself for it. She hated that it reminded her of a time where she had been a spoiled little brat. She had learned compassion over the years as a bandit escaping her evil stepmother. And she was grateful to Regina for teaching her this valuable lesson. But tonight she felt like that little child again, the one who was afraid her father would stop loving her if he spent too much time with his new wife. She turned her head away from David when she finally spoke. "I loved her too."

David looked at his wife. "I know."

"But she couldn't love me back."

"Because of Daniel." Snow snapped her head back toward her husband, surprise written all over her features. "Let's leave this discussion for another time, Snow." David shuddered at the thought of the man and what he had become.

Snow nodded. "Because of Daniel…. because of my father." David stopped the car abruptly to look at his wife. Snow tried to hide from him. "Because of what he did to her."

David's breaths were shallow and his heart was hammering in his chest. Regina had never told him explicitly what had happened with Leopold but the way she tensed every time his name was mentioned and their night together had been enough for him to get the picture. But he had always thought Snow had no idea about the nature of Regina's relationship with her husband. "What… what are you saying?" He swallowed hard. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this but strangely, he needed to.

Snow kept her head down, averting his eyes. "I didn't… I didn't know at the beginning. I thought she loved my father, that she loved me as well. We went to balls together, she taught me how to overcome my fear of riding… she read me bedtime stories of princes and princesses … she was here to soothe every fever... and.. and after every nightmare."

David could picture Regina easily as a mother to young Snow. He had seen her with Henry. "The perfect stepmother."

Snow let out a soft sob. "Yes." David waited for her to continue. "But I was a brat back then. I wanted everything and the world had to revolve around me." David could hear the self-loathing in her tone. He put his feelings aside and took her hand. Snow squeezed it hard for support, grateful for him. He deserved to know the truth about his wife so she continued. "My sixteenth birthday was approaching and as usual, I had asked my father for a list of extravagant gifts. But he had been distant lately, preoccupied with matters of the Kingdom. He also had started to spend more time with Regina in the evening and I … I …."

Snow couldn't bring herself to admit it so David finished for her. "You were jealous." He was trying to hold back the tears. He knew why Leopold was so preoccupied and he suspected Snow knew as well. Maybe not back then, but after ruling the Kingdom for a year she knew what happened to princesses at the age of sixteen. At sixteen, Snow would have been expected to commit to a Prince or a King in an alliance between kingdoms. She would have been married within the next two years. Unless Regina could produce a male heir.

Snow cried out. "Yes!" She let go of David's hand and placed both her hands in front of her mouth. "I went to his chambers but … I wasn't prepared… I didn't know." She was sobbing hard now.

David placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Regina was there."

Snow nodded. "I heard the screams and cries leaking from behind the door… I was frozen in place. I couldn't …. I couldn't move. Regina came out of his chambers after a while... She.. she collapsed into one of the maid's arms. She was clenching her stomach hard…. she was crying…and…."

David wrapped his arms around his shaking wife. "Stop." He was trying to comfort her but he couldn't help the anger. "Why didn't you try to help her?"

Snow cried in the crook of his neck. "I was only sixteen… he was my father… there was nothing I could do… I avoided her after that night… A few weeks before my birthday, Father moved her to another wing of the castle… I never asked why…I….I…."

David wasn't listening to his wife's pathetic excuses. Instead of helping her, Snow had abandoned her. "How old was Regina when she saved you from that runaway horse?"

She didn't answer him directly. "Regina is thirty-five."

David closed his eyes and breathed evenly. He couldn't believe Snow had been so selfish. Regina had barely been sixteen when she married Leopold. The same age Snow was when she discovered what her father was doing to her stepmother. When he went under the sleeping curse yesterday to bring his wife and daughter back, he had known that his feelings for Snow had changed. The cursed memories and his friendship with Regina had changed him more than he had been willing to admit. But he had thought that once Snow would be back, they could try to work on their marriage. Tonight, he realized that he wasn't willing to try. He released her from his embrace and put the car in drive. "Things can be different this time."

Snow looked at him though her tears. "How?"

"She doesn't have to be alone."

Snow nodded. "You're choosing her, aren't you?"

The choice had been made a long time ago. But he wasn't ready to admit it. "We're friends. But she is more than that. She is family. She took care of you as a mother when she was still a child. You're an adult. Do the right thing." David parked the car in front of the loft.

They climbed the stairs in silence and went through their bedtime routines mechanically. Snow climbed into her side of the bed. She watched desperately as her husband grabbed a pillow and blankets and moved toward the couch. "You're not coming to bed."

He looked at her. His heart already knew what he wanted but his mind was still fighting the decision. He wanted his family and his heart's choice would destroy it. "I'm going to sleep here tonight. I need to clear my head…. I need some time …"

"David Nolan may have slept with her under the curse. But you fell in love with her as Charming."

David didn't answer his wife. He laid on the couch and closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting toward the woman across town. He hoped she was sleeping peacefully. Snow curled on the bed and bit her fisted hand hard, trying to muffle the cries. She could feel the jealousy take over every ounce of her heart. She hated herself for it but she hated Regina more. As a child, she had prevented her father to see the beautiful soul he had married. But she hadn't been able to keep her husband from her. She fought against her own feelings. Perhaps if she helped Regina, David would see the woman he fell in love with, the person she truly was. Maybe he was right. Maybe she needed to be here for Regina in a way she had never been.

Emma listened to her parents getting ready for bed. She let the tears flow. Not tears of sadness but relief. Her parents may be fairy tale characters but they were human after all. She didn't have to live up to the expectations she had read about when she was a child. She couldn't relate to Snow White and her Prince Charming. But she had a chance to have a relationship with the less than perfect parents downstairs.

ECECEC

 _March 1st 2013 - Morning_

David sighed as he parked his car in front of 108 Mifflin Street. He had spent more time at the mayor's mansion in the past twenty-four hours than in his own home. He had spared Henry the details of what had happened last night but the kid hadn't seemed shaken up at the idea that his mother had been attacked. Instead, he had calmly asked his grandfather if he could get some of his things for him. After recovering from the initial shock at Henry's lack of concern for his mother, the Prince had agreed to drive to the mansion in the morning.

He had just hung up with Archie, who had insisted to talk to both Henry and Regina soon. David had promised he would talk to Henry about the idea but wouldn't forced him to go see Archie. He had to be different from Regina. As for Regina herself, David had reminded Archie that there was no way to reason with that woman. Archie had tried to convince the Prince to give her a chance but after everything that had happened between them in the Enchanted Forest and more recently in this land, David doubted very much that there was anything worth saving in Regina.

He eyed the sword resting on his passenger seat and sighed one more time. He had memories of this world's jokes about evil mother-in-laws and the misery they inflicted upon the poor men brave enough to marry their daughters. But in his case, it was literally true. His hand hovered over the sword but he decided against it. His words would hurt Regina enough; he didn't need to threaten her.

He jogged up the stairs leading to the elegant front door and rang the bell. After a couple of minutes with no response from inside, he walked around the house to check whether her car was still in the driveway. He knew Regina could leave Storybrooke with her memory intact. And deep down, he hoped she had chosen to leave. It would make his life easier, everyone's life easier. He frowned when he saw the black Mercedes parked in its usual spot. He walked back to the house and rang the bell one more time. He gave Regina another five minutes to answer. When he was sure she wouldn't come, he started banging on her door. "Regina! Open up!"

Regina was retching over the toilet bowl. Her 'morning' sickness had started a couple of days ago. Although in her case, she couldn't call them morning. She was throwing up around the clock. The nausea was so bad that she hadn't been able to keep any food down. She needed to see a doctor. If not for her sake, for the baby's. She had started to make arrangement to leave town but her plans would have to wait until she healed properly. The bruises and cuts from yesterday would raise too many questions. Questions she couldn't answer truthfully.

"Regina, I know you're here! We need to talk!"

She grunted. Why wouldn't he go away? What more did he want from her? He had taken her son away and he had seen her in her most vulnerable state. Twice. She couldn't allow him in her life. He couldn't know about her baby. She stood and flushed the toilet. She grabbed some mouthwash and sprayed some water over her face. A more thorough cleaning would have to wait until she got rid of her unwanted guest.

She was walking toward the foyer when David banged on the door again. She opened it abruptly and the Prince almost fell face first at her feet. If she wasn't feeling so lousy, she might had been able to find the humor in the situation. Instead, she settled for a cold greeting. "What do you want?"

David gasped. He was frightened by her appearance. Her right eye was almost completely shut from the swelling and the cut underneath it had not been cleaned properly. The color of the bruise was accentuated against her pale skin. She was wearing a turtleneck and pants so he couldn't see any of the other injuries that he knew were there. He tried to cup her head to get a better look at her. "You need to have someone look at you."

Regina slapped his hand away from her face. The gesture was more in fear than anger but she hoped the righteous prince would take it as a warning. Apparently, he was foolish enough not to interpret it as such. He steadied her with his right hand around her bicep and placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to expose more of her bruising to his prying eyes.

"Let go of me!" She growled.

"You need to get to the hospital."

Regina snorted. "And who will take care of me, shepherd?" Regina freed herself from his grip and backed away further into her house. "And who gave you the right to touch me without my permission?" She was breathing heavily, trying to hide the fear.

David looked at the woman in front of him. He could almost see the mad woman from the Enchanted Forest. But there was something more, something he couldn't define. "Regina, you need a doctor."

Regina was trying to calm herself. She could feel the nausea coming back in full force. She barely made it to the bathroom before she vomited the rest of her stomach content. David was following close behind and pulled her hair back while she finished. He rubbed her lower back soothingly. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" Despite the venom in her tone, she was touched by his concern.

David sighed and helped her sit on the edge of the bathtub. "I'm sorry I grabbed you. I shouldn't have. You're not an object." Regina nodded. David gently moved his hand toward her. "May I have a look at your eye?"

Regina looked into his eyes. She could only see concern in them and although she didn't want to appear vulnerable in front of him, she couldn't resist his offer to help. Everything hurt after yesterday's attack and she knew she needed someone to help her. She nodded but looked away as he moved his hand to cup her face. He gently moved it to the side so he could see the cut and bruise. "I'll clean the cut. It's not deep. But we need to put some ice on your eye soon."

He placed two fingers along her cheekbones to make sure nothing was broken. Regina didn't flinch. Satisfied that the bone felt intact, he let go of her. "Disinfectant?" Regina silently pointed to the bathroom cabinet. David opened it and smiled when he saw Regina's idea of a first aid kit. He wasn't sure that the pediatric ward at the hospital was better stocked. He took the bottle of disinfectant, cotton balls, and an analgesic cream and walked back toward her. He gently cleaned the cut on her face and put some of the cream on the bruise. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Her voice was weak when she answered. "My back."

David shifted around Regina so he could have a look at her back. But as soon as he reached for the hem of her sweater, she jerked away from him. David moved back to his original position to look at her. In the second it took Regina to slip her mask back on, David saw the terror in her eyes. "You're ok?"

Regina nodded and swallowed hard. She gathered all her courage and slipped her sweater off, wincing at the pain the motion provoked. David gasped when he saw the extent of her injuries. She had bruises over her rib cage, around her neck and wrists, and on her lower back. "You need a hospital. Let me take you."

Regina shook her head. "Nobody will help me. You know that some of the people working at that hospital were there last night."

David sighed. "Why didn't you try to defend yourself?"

"And how would I do that exactly?" Her tone was harsh.

"How about magic?"

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic."

"I don't think Henry wants you dead. You need to defend yourself." She didn't answer. "Can you heal yourself?"

Regina took a shaky breath. "No."

"Regina, Henry doesn't want you hurt."

She was losing patience. She didn't owe anyone an explanation, least of all the idiot shepherd who woke a Princess with a kiss thirty years ago. "Why do you care anyway?"

He frowned. "You're Henry's mother."

She snorted. "No. I'm not. You and I both know that. He doesn't really care about me."

"Then if you really think he doesn't care, use magic. It won't matter anyway." David watched her reaction carefully but her mask didn't slip. "What is it about?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

David sighed. "Henry wants some of his things."

Regina let out a laugh laced with pain. "And you still want me to believe that he cares?" She grabbed her sweater.

"At least let me put some cream on those bruises!"

"I'm fine."

"Regina, please. Let me help you."

"I don't want to ask for your help!"

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Regina put her sweater on and stormed out of the bathroom. He sighed and followed her upstairs to Henry's room, still holding the analgesic cream. She was already busying herself with boxes when he entered the room. His jaw slacked open when he saw the amount of toys, books, and electronics Henry kept in his room. How was he going to bring all of it to the loft? And most importantly, where would they be able to store all of this?

"You should close your mouth, dear. At least you look less like an idiot when it's closed."

David chose not to take the bait. He knew that packing Henry's things would be hard on her and he didn't want to hurt further. He walked up to her and grabbed a box. He frowned when he saw that it had already been packed. He placed it back down and looked around the room one more time. "You were expecting me?"

"I was expecting that Henry would like some of this stuff. So I started packing them to drop them off at your house." She lied. She had planned on leaving town herself. Once - or rather if - they realized she was gone, they would probably come for Henry's things.

David tried not to show his discomfort. Henry hadn't expressed any desires to come home and he didn't want to pain the woman further. David filled the box with the rest of the comic books. He noticed that they had been carefully organized, with the more worn-out and therefore most treasured ones at the top of the box.

Regina grabbed an empty box and moved to the closet. She packed lighter clothing for the spring as well as the rest of Henry's shirts and jeans. She stopped when she found Socks, Henry's beloved teddy bear when he was younger. The bear would go everywhere with him and was probably in more pictures of Henry growing up than Regina would have wanted. But after she had told him he was adopted, the bear had disappeared into the closet, soon to be replaced by the book. She held the bear close to her heart and buried her face into it, trying to hide the tears from David.

As he watched Regina cry softly into the teddy bear she was holding, David felt a tinge of guilt. He had taken her son from her; and he knew the feeling of desperation that came with abandoning one's child. David didn't try to comfort her. She was too proud to accept it and he didn't want to antagonize her further today. He was still worried about the extent of her bruising and he hadn't given up on the idea to either have her use magic to heal herself or, at the very least, allow him to put some of the analgesic cream on her back.

Regina gently packed Socks on top of Henry's clothes. David watched as the woman softly caressed the bear's cheek and tickled its stomach, a ghost gesture from when Henry was a baby. David looked at the list one more time and mentally checked all the items off. But this room contained so much more. It contained memories, framed pictures of Regina and Henry. David packed a few of them on top of the teddy bear. Regina looked at him in surprise, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "He.. he wants those?"

He could hear the desperation mingled with hope in her voice. So he lied. "Yes. He asked me to take them."

The smile she gave him was worth the lie because it wasn't exactly a lie. Henry had proven that he loved his adoptive mother and he may not have explicitly asked for the pictures but David knew he wanted them. Maybe not today but soon. He grabbed a few of the packed boxes and headed for his car.

Regina was standing in the mostly empty room, hugging herself tight. The last box containing Henry's clothing, Socks, and the pictures was taunting her. When David walked back into the room, she slipped her mask back on and looked at him. "You have everything. Now would you please get out of my house?" She needed some time alone. She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Let me put some of that cream on your back."

"I won't let you touch me!"

"Then, please heal yourself!"

"No. And get out of my house! NOW!"

The woman was infuriating and he didn't have the patience to deal with a three-year-old tantrum. He grabbed the last box and left without acknowledging the former mayor of Storybrooke.

As soon as she heard her front door close, Regina collapsed on the floor of Henry's room and curled into a fetal position. She had lost everything. There was no reason for her to stay in this cursed town. She placed her hand on her abdomen. There was no reason to stay but plenty to leave. She needed to see a doctor, she needed to make sure her unborn child would be safe. She had refused to use magic because Henry has asked her to. But Henry didn't want to be in her life anymore. And her unborn child needed her to heal. With one last soft cry, she chose her unborn child over the son she had raised for the past eleven years and magically healed herself.

 **** **Regina allowed herself a last silent goodbye to Henry before closing the door to his room. With a new resolve, she walked into her bedroom and started packing everything she would be able to take with her across the town line. She knew she would be safe. None of the other idiots in this town could cross the line and by the time Emma would be back in Storybrooke -if she could make it back at all- she would be long gone.**

 **Thank to my beta for reviewing this fic and thank you for the reviews and comments. Remember that this story is far from over and a lot of the developments in the Regina/David relationship over the months (in this fic) that Snow and Emma were gone will be told in flashbacks.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Fear

Chapter 7: Fear

 _April 23rd 2013_

David groaned when he heard the vibrations against the coffee table. Everything ached from sleeping on the couch and the lack of sleep. He had tossed and turned on the couch for a while after his conversation with Snow. He had replayed all of it in his head multiple times: the hurt in her voice, his own anger rising at her admission of knowing that her father raped his young wife every night, and the resignation of losing him.

David opened his eyes slowly, taking a minute to get his bearing. His foggy mind eventually processed that the incessant vibrations were coming from his cell phone; last night's events finally at the forefront of his mind. Regina! He answered his phone without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

" _Hi… this...this is Sarah."_

Her hesitant tone fully woke him up. "Is Regina ok?" His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

" _She is fine. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to scare you… I wasn't sure you would answer your phone."_ David frowned. Why wouldn't he answer his phone when he had told her to call him if anything changed. He must have stayed silent for a while as Sarah prompted him. " _Are you still there?"_

"Yes.. Yes I'm still here. How is Regina?" This was all he wanted to know. He didn't notice Snow stirring under the blankets, trying not to scream from the jealousy that his concern for Regina was spurring.

" _She is fine. She woke up an hour ago and we moved her to a more private room… She is with Dr. Whale right now. But… I think… I think she could use some company."_

David nodded, a gesture he had forgotten the nurse couldn't see. He glanced at his watch: 5:45am. "I'll be at the hospital in fifteen minutes."

" _Thank you… thank you for being there for her."_

David frowned. Since when did people care for the Evil Queen? He mentally noted to ask Regina herself. "Fifteen minutes."

He hung up and placed his face in his hands, rubbing away the sleep. He just needed a moment of peace before dealing with the headaches the day would surely bring. Regina would be fine and for now, this was all that mattered. Except it shouldn't be. He owed Snow a more truthful response than the one he had avoided last night. He couldn't deny that their relationship was not as it used to be. And he also couldn't deny that Regina was the cause of this change. He turned toward the bed and was relieved to see that his wife hadn't woken up from the phone call. He silently dressed into his usual jeans and flannel shirt.

As David looked for his wallet and keys, he felt a small hand on his side. He jumped slightly at the contact but relaxed immediately as he recognized Henry. "You should be in bed."

"Is Mom ok?"

David sat on the coffee table and put his hands on Henry's shoulders. "She is doing very good Henry. They moved her to a room and I want to make sure she has some company."

Henry nodded. "Can I come with you?"

Sarah hadn't said much on the phone, just hinting that Regina could use some support. David was sure she was scared and hurt from the loss of their child, the miscarriage itself, and the surgery last night. She probably needed some time to process everything that happened and he knew she wouldn't want Henry to see her until she felt a little bit better. "I need to talk to your mom…."

Henry interrupted. "Because you're the father?" David gasped. He had forgotten how insightful his grandson could be but he didn't have time to formulate an answer before Henry continued. "I've seen the way you look at each other. And she is happier with you…. like when I was a kid… before she told me I was adopted and I pushed her away…. when she loved me."

David wiped the tears from his grandson's face. "She loves you very much Henry. She'll never stop loving you. Just like you'll never stop loving her." Henry fidgeted but David continued. "I know you do." Henry nodded. David smiled softly. "You know what she'd like?" Henry looked up at his grandfather's expectantly. "Some of Granny's apple pancakes that she claims to hate so much."

Henry laughed softly. "Yeah… she really likes those."

"How about you and Emma get her some pancakes and meet me at the hospital?" He wasn't sure Regina would be able or even allowed to eat but it would give Henry something to look forward to.

Henry nodded as David motioned to leave. Henry ran toward him. "Wait!"

David put his index finger over his lips, pointing to his sleeping wife. He didn't want to talk to Snow this morning. All he wanted was to see Regina. Henry looked sheepishly in the direction of his grandmother and lowered his voice. "I have something to make her feel better." Without waiting for David's reply, he ran upstairs. David cringed at the noise. It was a miracle Henry hadn't woken up the entire household.

Henry ran back down carrying his teddy bear, which he handed to David. "His name is Socks. Mom made it for me when I was sick with chickenpox. She told me he would make me feel better."

David smiled as he handled the bear with the utmost care. "I'm sure she'll love to have him."

As soon as she was sure David was gone and Henry had returned back to bed, Snow buried her face into her pillow and let out a muffled wail.

EC

Sarah was waiting for him in the reception area. She took in the disheveled appearance of the prince, holding a worn-out teddy bear. She couldn't suppress a small chuckle at the thought of Prince Charming bringing a teddy bear to the Evil Queen. She regained her composure before making eye contact with David. "She is upstairs still talking to Dr. Whale."

David grew concerned. "Is she ok?"

Sarah nodded. "As well as can be expected. The local anesthetic is starting to wear off so they are working on managing her pain. As much as she's letting them anyway." Sarah started walking toward Regina's room.

"She is very good at concealing her pain." David's heart sank. She must have been in a huge amount of pain yesterday to show it.

"Years of conditioning would do that."

David's head snapped toward Sarah. "You knew Regina? Back in the Enchanted Forest?"

Sarah nodded. "I was a maid in King Leopold's palace."

David gasped as he remembered Snow's story. "You were the one to help her after … after …."

"... her nightly visits with the King?" She didn't know how much Regina had told the man and she was surprised he even knew about how Leopold had treated his young wife. "Yes." She swallowed. "She … she told you?"

David shook his head. "Snow." Sarah just nodded. David frowned. "You don't seem surprised that she was aware of her father's… actions." He couldn't think of a better word.

"I think Snow White knew a lot more than she let on." Before David could ask her to clarify her statement, Sarah knocked on a door and showed him inside.

Regina was lying on her bed attached to various instruments and an IV drip. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she listened to Dr. Whale. The man smiled as he saw the Prince. Although Regina was recovering better than expected, she had lost her child and he had just told her it would be very difficult for her to conceive again. She needed someone with her but Whale hadn't expected it would be Snow's Prince. He rubbed the inside of Regina's forearm affectionately. "You have someone here to see you."

The look of surprise and confusion on her face hurt David. She still couldn't believe she wouldn't have to go through all of this alone. He approached the bed slowly and took Whale's place by her side. The doctor looked at his patient while addressing the Prince. "Make sure she gets some rest and that she uses the morphine pump."

David smiled at Regina as he took her hand. "I will."

The doctor and nurse left the couple alone. Regina squeezed David's hand back weakly. He leaned in, supporting his weight on each of the bed's railings, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded but turned her head away to avert his eyes. "Ok."

David caressed her cheek before showing her the bear. "I brought someone with me." Regina gave him a puzzled look at the sight of Socks. David chuckled. "Henry said he would make you feel better." Her face lit up at the mention of her son and his gift. He placed the bear by her side and she hugged it tight against her chest, nuzzling its head and breathing in the scent of her son.

David watched her carefully. Some colors had returned to her cheeks and lips but she was still very pale. He vaguely remembered Whale mentioning a blood transfusion last night. He looked toward the IV hooked up in her left hand and saw the clear and red liquids in the transparent tubes. Apparently, she needed more than originally thought. The remote for the morphine pump was within her reach should she need it. He knew he would have to force her to take the pain medication. Sarah's words echoed in his mind and he tried to keep the sorrow showing on his face. His gaze moved down toward her abdomen. She was covered in blankets but he could see tubes coming from under the covers. He jumped when Regina spoke to him softly. "I'm ok, David. Thanks to you … and Emma."

David couldn't help the tears springing in his eyes. "You almost died Regina. Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't know whether you wanted to see me … after… after what I've done."

David furrowed his brows in confusion. "You brought them back! Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Because I helped Gold cast the curse in the first place."

David smiled. "And then you absorbed the curse to let Snow and Emma back. You did the right thing."

"If Henry hadn't been there,..."

He placed his index finger on her lips. "... you'd have done the same."

Regina wasn't as sure about this as he seemed to be but she decided to drop the subject. For now. She was too tired to argue. She tried to reposition herself on the bed but hissed as the movement sent waves of pain from her lower abdomen throughout her body.

David's hands were on her shoulders, trying to keep her from moving. "Take it easy. You should get some rest." He reached for the pump controller.

Regina shook her head. "I'm ok, David. I don't need it."

He watched as her face contorted in more pain. "Don't need it or afraid to take it?"

She looked into his deep blue eyes, the ones that could read her like an open book. "Afraid…" She admitted in a whisper.

David pressed on the button once and Regina's body relaxed on the bed after a few minutes. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep." The fear in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. She was fighting against sleep to spend just one more moment with him. He answered her unspoken request. "I'll be here when you wake up." Upon hearing the words, Regina let herself drift into a peaceful slumber.

EC

Snow had gotten up shortly after David had left for the hospital. She needed to occupy her mind so she decided to cook breakfast for her family. Emma and Henry came down a half hour later to the smell of bacon, eggs, toasts, pancakes, and waffles. Emma hurried down toward the counter and grabbed a cup of freshly-brewed coffee. She moaned as the liquid warmed her throat. "Oh! I have missed this."

Henry chuckled. "You're worst than mom!"

Both women looked at him in surprise, not used to him referring to Regina as mom anymore. Emma was the first to recover and smiled at her son. "I never crossed path with your mom before she had her coffee."

Henry bit his lip. "That's probably a good thing. She can be scary."

Emma kept the light banter. "Scarier than the Evil Queen?"

Henry smiled. "Worst."

Emma laughed until she noticed Snow cringed at the words. "You're ok?"

Snow nodded weakly. "Yeah. But I don't think you should joke about the Evil Queen. Regina inflicted …"

Emma raised her hand to stop her mother from uttering another word. Henry had been scared to lose his mother last night, he didn't need to be told about her past right now. "It smells wonderful."

Snow gave her daughter a soft smile, taking the hint to drop the subject of Regina. "I've missed breakfast in this world so I figured I could make all of the recipes I know."

Emma smiled and grabbed a serving of pancakes. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

Henry just looked between Snow, Emma, and the food. "Can we go see mom?"

Emma's smile faltered. She hugged her son tightly. "Of course we can. Don't you want to have breakfast first?"

Henry shook his head. "I'm not hungry and David said we should bring her apple pancakes. The ones that Granny makes."

Emma looked over her son's shoulder to Mary-Margaret, finally noticing her father's absence. She mouthed 'where is David?' before answering her son. "Of course, we can…" She broke from the embrace to look into Henry's eyes. "But Henry, she may not be very hungry."

"I know. But at least she'll know we're thinking about her."

Snow walked around the counter and rubbed Henry's back soothingly. "I think it's a great idea Henry. Why don't you two go ahead and I'll stop by Regina's to get her a few items."

Henry beamed at the idea of seeing his mother. He rushed through breakfast, urging the two adults along.

EC

Regina's eyes fluttered open. She whimpered and tried to move around. David was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong?" He moved toward the pump.

Regina shook her head. "No, I'm ok. I don't need it."

David sighed. "Regina.."

"David, I'm not in pain. Just… just a little bit uncomfortable. It happens when someone plays with your insides for a few hours. Can you help me move?"

David smiled, happy that she got some of her sass back. "Sure, tell me what you need."

"There is a pillow underneath my left side, can you remove it?" David nodded and moved to her side. He gently moved the blankets back and let his eyes settled on the bandages. She was hurt and it was his fault. Regina must have sensed his inner struggle since she placed her hand on his arm. "It's not your fault. I decided to stay in Storybrooke. I knew the risks."

"But you shouldn't have felt you couldn't tell me."

She ran her fingertips along his forearm. "I wanted to. But it was never a good time." He couldn't find the deception in her eyes. David gently removed the pillow from underneath her. She hissed when he moved her but soon relaxed as the change of the position helped ease some of her discomfort. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He cupped her cheek and soothingly rubbed his thumb against her skin. "You're welcome." He tucked the covers back around her before resuming his previous position on her uninjured side. Her eyes never left him as he moved around the room. "Did you mean it?"

David took her hand as he sat on the chair next to her bed. He gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Yes. I would have loved to raise our child together." He lifted her hand to his lips and deposited a soft kiss there.

The gesture sent shivers up and down her spine; but to her surprise, there was no fear, just a strong longing feeling. She gave him a soft smile before clarifying her previous statement. "Did you mean what you said to me in Gold's shop? Before I placed you under the curse."

David didn't need to think about his response but he wanted to make sure she believed him. He stood and leaned in to place his forehead on hers, his hand gently stroking the side of her face. "Yes. I meant it. I wasn't sure Snow would be able to wake me from the curse." His hot breath against her skin was comforting and she closed her eyes, revelling in his touch. David rubbed his forehead against hers. "What I didn't tell you is that I wished you would have woken me up. I wish it had been you." The change of tense wasn't lost on Regina but she didn't dare speak. She opened her eyes to stare into his deep blue ones. David continued. "I wasn't sure then. But… but if we had to do it again, Snow wouldn't be able to wake me." Tears escaped from her eyes and David gently wiped them away. "You would have to kiss me."

Regina still couldn't move or answer. Her heart was racing. She had hoped to hear those words. A long time ago, she had hoped they would have come from Daniel. She had dreamt of being in his arms, words of love softly spoken into her ears. After years as Leopold's wife, the dreams had faded. She hadn't been able to imagine the love or beauty of being with another soul after what he had done to her. But recently, the dreams had returned; except David had replaced Daniel.

David took her silence as a sign of approval. He gently placed his lips on hers, his tongue tracing over her lips, begging for entrance. Regina didn't respond immediately but didn't tense either. She could feel a strange longing in-between her thighs. She knew that nothing good could come out of this but her body responded to David's soft touches before her mind could stop her. She parted her lips. David thrusted his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue softly. Regina moaned in response. She had never been kissed so passionately before. David took his time, stroking her tongue with his own before settling again on her lips. Regina soon responded in kind, moving her hand to the nape of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

They broke the kiss for much needed air. David nuzzled against the side of her nose. They were both panting hard from the kiss but neither wanted to break the magic. After the initial taste, they both knew they needed more. Regina's mind sent alarm bells ringing in her head. She released David and spoke softly. "We can't."

"Do you want to?"

Regina let out a sharp breath. Was he really asking her? "It doesn't matter what I want. You're not available."

David kissed her cheek right below her eye in response. "Regardless of what happens between us, I'm leaving Snow... I want my family. More than anything. I want to be in Emma's life. And Henry's. But he… he made me see something that I couldn't before.. he made me understand that a family didn't mean a mother, a father, and a child… it's more than that. It's based on love. I loved Snow. But we grew apart after the wedding… and in the last three months, I realized that I didn't know her… I just wanted her back because it was expected of me...but if I were honest with myself… I didn't love her… not anymore." He felt Regina tense but continued nonetheless. "I had hoped we could work on our marriage…. that once she was back, we could go back to how it was...before… in the Enchanted Forest… But there is nothing to work with. The woman I married isn't who I thought she was." He swallowed and moved slightly to look directly in Regina's eyes. "Do you want to?"

Regina was terrified. Surely, she was dreaming and she would wake up to a world where Prince Charming was happily married to Snow White. But despite her fear, she nodded and gently took his lips into a deep kiss. Relief spread through her like wildfire when she felt him hungrily return the gesture.

ECECEC

 _April 3rd 2013_

Regina was standing in her vast closet, looking for appropriate clothes. After Rumple had given the amulet to Henry, he had been able to control his dreams, finally getting some much needed rest. However, Henry had been thoroughly disappointed when both she and David had argued it was time for him to go back to school. After dropping him off in the morning, David had driven her home. She had sighed at the sight of the empty manor. She had nothing to look forward to: no job, no child to take care of on a regular basis, and frankly no hobby to speak of. David had sensed her uneasiness. This day would be particularly hard for her since Storybrooke would elect their new mayor. Unfortunately, the candidates were either not qualified for the job or too dangerous to have in a position of power. David had decided not to run early on since he couldn't handle the station and the mayor's office simultaneously. And truth be told, he had hoped that Snow would have been back before the need for an election had arisen. But as the weeks had stretched and the inhabitants had adapted to the customs of this world, they had decided to hold an election. And now, he regretted his decision.

Much like Regina, he had needed a distraction and he had had the perfect idea in mind. He had told her he would be back in the afternoon and had instructed her to wear comfortable clothing that could get dirty. Regina looked around her closet and breathed heavily in frustration. As if she possessed such items. She frowned as she remembered a time where Henry was a toddler. She had bought some jeans and tank tops to stay around the house and chase after him. Although she had loathed the style, she had to admit it had its advantages when raising a child… or going on an afternoon excursion with a grown-up who behaved like a child most of the time. She found the items she was looking for in the back of her closet.

As she was applying the last touches to her makeup, the doorbell rang. She couldn't stop the smile spreading across her features and admonished herself for reacting like a love-stricken teenager. Nonetheless, her smile never faded when she opened the door to an equally beaming David. He smiled as he saw her outfit. "You look fabulous!"

Regina gave him a puzzled look. "You know my usual outfits cost a fortune!"

David grinned and gestured toward her. "But somehow this… this is more you."

Regina gave him a soft smile. Maybe it was but she would never allow anyone to see her this way. She had made sure of that when she was looking after Henry. But for some reason, she was happy that he could see her dressed more casual. And she was even happier that he liked the style. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

He bit his lower lip, pretending to consider an answer. With another grin, he shook his head. "No." He took a blindfold from his pocket. "And I don't want you to get any clues either from what's in the truck."

Regina didn't move. Her heart had started beating faster. She didn't want to be blindfolded. She didn't want to relinquish control. Bad things tended to happen to her when she did. But she also wanted to play along. And even though she would never admit to it aloud, she trusted David to some extent. At least enough to let him put a blindfold over her eyes… and maybe enough to tell him about their child. She nodded once and turned around to let him place the cloth on her face.

David did so carefully, making sure the knot wasn't too tight. He took her hand and led her to his truck, where riding boots were waiting for them. He helped her settle on the passenger side before driving toward the stables.

David watched Regina squirmed on the seat. He had predicted she would try to figure out where they were going based on the distance so he had taken a few detours along the way. He chuckled. "It won't work, Your Majesty. I decided to visit the town since we were at it."

Regina groaned but couldn't suppress the smile that graced her lips. She liked his teasing. Since there was nothing else for her to try, she relaxed and enjoyed the ride. Her heart skipped a beat when they came to a stop and David killed the engine. Her excitement was palpable; nobody had cared to surprise her in such a way since she was a child. The only two people who had ever tried were her father and Daniel. And she had killed both of them. She felt David's hands slipping in hers and she gave it a light squeeze. "Can I remove the blindfold now, shepherd?"

David laughed. Her tone definitely betrayed the intent of her words. "You may, Your Majesty."

Regina didn't wait a second longer and smiled when she saw two horses saddled and ready to go. They were tied to a fence away from the main barn. David had made sure she wouldn't have to go in the building. The genuine smile that spread across her face warmed his heart. Before he could say another word, Regina was out of the car and standing near the horses, running her hand over the white blaze of the brown horse. David grabbed the two pairs of boots and joined her. "I thought we could go for ride."

The smile on her face was priceless. He knew that the past two months had been absolutely horrible for her and a lot of it was his fault. But he had grown to know the Regina behind the Queen's mask and he couldn't help but enjoy the woman's company. She nodded excitedly. "I'd love to."

He handed her a pair of boots and she frowned in confusion. "Henry told me your shoe size."

She smiled and replaced the shoes she was wearing with the more appropriate footwear. Ever the charming prince, David helped her on the horse. He couldn't help but notice how light she was. She had lost some weight since the last time he had carried her. They rode toward the edge of town and stopped in a clearing overlooking Storybrooke and the ocean. They dismounted and let the horses graze freely while they sat on the edge of the cliff. Regina was the first to break the silence. "Thank you."

David knew she didn't say those words lightly. "You're welcome."

She took a deep breath before speaking again. "I haven't ridden for fun in a long time."

"And Henry never bugged you for horseback riding lessons?"

Regina snorted. "All the time… but I just couldn't bring myself to go to the stables." David stayed silent, remembering how she had to lose Daniel again not long ago. "How have his lessons been?"

David smiled. "Very good. He's a natural."

Regina mirrored his smile. "I'll like to go with him sometimes."

David grabbed her hand. "You don't have to ask permission to see your son. Besides, now you're fully equipped to go riding." He pointed at the boots.

Regina laughed. "Hmmm…. it's a start. I may need some riding gear."

"I think the jeans and tank tops suit you well."

She smirked. "So you've said. But excuse me if I don't take lessons for a man whose idea of fashion is jeans and flannel. I'm a Queen, I'm a little bit more refined."

David clasped his hands over his heart, simulating an arrow going through his vital organ. "Words hurt you know."

Regina laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "I'm fairly aware of that fact."

David watched her laugh. In the rare instances she allowed herself to be carefree, Regina was truly beautiful. As the Queen or the mayor, she was a stunning woman, one that hadn't left any man indifferent including himself. But the way her skin glowed from happiness and the gleam in her eyes made her truly beautiful. David couldn't shake the feeling that he was probably one of the few who had ever seen this side of Regina. Henry, and perhaps Snow when she was a little girl. It was a privilege, one he would treasure.

His chest constricted and he felt a stirring in his loins at the thoughts. David shook his head, trying to focus on the reality of their situation. She was helping him getting his wife and daughter back. Nothing else could happen between them. Nothing besides friendship. He had finally earned her trust and he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their friendship. Her voice brought him back to reality. "Cat got your tongue?"

"No. I was just wondering how you came to own jeans and tank tops in the first place."

Regina chuckled. "Shortly before Henry's second birthday when I gave up chasing after a two-year old with heels and a pencil skirt."

David laughed at the image Regina had conjured up in his brain. "You? A soccer mom?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Don't look so surprised! Henry was a handful when he was young. He couldn't stay in one place longer than two minutes." She smirked. "I should have known he was your grandson then."

David laughed. "So you know, I was actually a very quiet baby. My mother had always bragged about how well behaved I was when she took me to the market."

Regina laughed with him. "I'm trying to imagine you staying in one place." She looked up, faking an inquisitive pose. "Mmmhh.. no. That's impossible."

"Regina… come on! I'm not that bad."

"True… you can be quite _charming_ when you want to." David chuckled. "I guess Henry gets that from you too." She blushed slightly at the admission.

David redirected their conversation before the silence between them became too uncomfortable. "So was it easier?" Regina looked at him questioningly before he clarified. "To wear jeans and tank tops. Did it make it easier to run after Henry?"

She laughed softly. "You have no idea… And I put the clothes to good use on his third birthday." She smiled at the memory. "I took him to the beach to make sand castles. And we would play for hours with his toys… making stories of princes and princesses." Regina paused. David wondered how many of these stories about princes and princesses had actually happened in their land. "But making a sand castle with a three-year old means getting more sand on you than on the castle." She laughed again. "And when it was time to go, he made me chase him around. When we finally got home, I got him to dust a lot of the sand in the backyard before getting inside. But I swear he had brought the beach home with him that day! So I had to run after him to try to get him clean while he was putting more and more sand around the house." David looked at her relaxed features. She didn't notice him staring at her. She was lost in her own memories. "When I finally got him to settle for five minutes. I started making him a chocolate cake for his birthday. Have you ever tried to mix the batter while running after a three-year old?" David smiled, shaking his head. "Well, there was more flour on the floor than in the bowl. After I settled him for a nap, I spent a few hours cleaning the house."

David laughed. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

Regina's expression grew more serious. "It was. We made it a tradition after that. Until …. until last year. He refused to celebrate his birthday with me."

David pulled Regina into a hug. "I'm sure he'll want it back this year." David remembered the way Henry had looked at the picture of the two of them the day he had given him the jar. He had failed to mention it was on his birthday but David had seen the longing in his grandson's eyes. He knew he would want this back. Before Regina could protest, his cell phone rang. He freed him from his pocket and answered it quickly. "Hello."

His features grew more concerned as he listened. Her expression matched his own when he finally hung up. "It was Ruby. George's just been elected mayor." Regina trembled at the thought.

 **Don't forget to leave a review here or on Twitter Evilcharmingfic. Going to work on some prompts for ECWeek2!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Home

Chapter 8: Home

 _April 27th 2013_

David had called Emma for breakfast in the morning. Regina was scheduled for physical therapy, and he wanted to use this time to get to know his daughter better. David had been true to his words. He had moved out of the loft and into Granny's bed and breakfast the same day he had told Regina he was leaving Snow. As for Snow, she had ignored the problem, pretending that David would come back to her eventually. But Emma had witnessed the way he looked at Regina, the way he had taken care of her in the bathroom, and the utter despair the man had been in at the hospital.

David and Emma had tried to keep the conversation light over the pancakes and coffee. Although she was still struggling with her own feelings toward her parents' split, she enjoyed spending time with him. Emma was surprised at how different Prince Charming was from David Nolan. They talked about her life before coming to Storybrooke, how she came to be a bounty hunter, her decision to give Henry up for adoption. She felt a connection to him that she couldn't get with Snow. He was less judgmental; he wasn't trying to hold her to a higher moral standard.

But Emma had only one burning question on her lips and she needed to know the answer. "Did you leave Mary Margaret for Regina?"

David sighed. He knew the subject would come up sooner or later. "The short answer is yes. But it's a lot more complicated." He was astounded by the smile of his daughter's face. "What's so amusing?"

Emma laughed. "You admitting that life is not black and white."

David laughed with her. "Well, trust me. In this case it's coming with a lot of grey."

"So?"

David looked at her uncertainly. "So?"

Emma chuckled. "Are you going to tell me? Last time I saw the two of you together, you were ready to let her die at the hands of an angry mob or a wraith… if these things actually had hands."

David closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I got to know her better and I fell in love with her. I loved both of them. Snow and Regina."

Emma frowned. "What changed?"

"Snow. Or rather I discovered some truths about Snow that I wasn't ready to hear."

"From Regina?"

David shook his head. "From Snow herself."

Emma didn't push her father further for an explanation. The man was still clearly conflicted over the situation and she didn't want to add to this burden. Silence settled between them. David didn't know how to be a father. He never had any experience and he didn't know how to act toward the woman who was actually older than he was. But the last months of parenting Henry had taught him a few things. And the first one was to be honest with each other. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "Are you… are you ok with it?"

Emma took a deep breath. She had tried to avoid her own feelings on the subject. But David was now asking her directly. And she found his concern comforting. "I don't know." Emma was playing with her hands. "I know you as David Nolan. And Mary Margaret was my roommate … and my friend. I'm still trying to get around the idea that you are my parents… and that you're not the same people that I got to know over the past year." She swallowed hard. "My feelings toward Regina…. well, the woman has tried to throw me out of town since the day I arrived in Storybrooke. She has schemed and manipulated to keep me away from my son…" She snorted. "And she has tried to poison me with an apple turnover that almost cost Henry his life…" David looked away. He knew Regina had a lot to atone for but it was hard to hear it from his daughter's mouth. "But … but I know she gave Henry the life he deserved… the life I would have been unable to provide for him… and for that I'm grateful…. When he came to me a year ago, he was miserable. And I regretted the decision… but then I saw him after the curse broke. I saw how much he cared for Regina… he didn't want her hurt… and I see him now… I see how he speaks of her… how he speaks of the happy times they had together. He keeps telling me she is trying… that she wants to be better for him. So I may not like the woman now… but for Henry, I'm willing to give her a chance."

David gave his daughter a soft smile. "Thank you."

Emma hesitated before taking the next step. "And… and how are you? You lost your child too."

David snorted. "I don't know. I didn't know Regina was pregnant…. it's.. it's a lot to process. And then there is Regina herself."

Emma took David's hand. "Not the happy ending you imagined?"

David squeezed his daughter's hand. "I don't think Regina knows or remembers how to be happy. She is scared. Scared that this is all a joke and that I will run back to Snow. She is scared that I will leave her once our relationship becomes public knowledge and the town turns against me. But more importantly, she is scared about Henry's reaction. They haven't spent any time alone together. And she is afraid he will turn against her as soon as they do."

"Henry?"

David sighed. "Yeah. He sees the world through his book. And in his book, Snow White and Prince Charming are supposed to end up together. I don't think it's written anywhere that the Evil Queen gets her happy ending."

Emma laughed. "Not in the Disney version I remember anyway. But… but I think Henry stopped seeing the world in black and white too. He loves his mother… and he is happy that she's finally found someone."

"He told you that?"

"Not in so many words… especially around Mary Margaret. But he told me of all the things you did together. And all the things you promised him you'll do."

David smiled. However, his smile quickly faded. "But he hasn't expressed his desire to go home. At least not to Regina. And I know it's hurting her."

Emma smiled. "Then maybe it's time to force an opportunity to present itself."

EC

 _April 29th 2013_

Sarah affectionately watched Regina and Henry. Emma had dropped him off earlier today while she was getting the mayor's mansion ready. Henry was reading his adoptive mother some of his comic books and Regina feigned her interest in the adventures of Iron Man. All that mattered was to spend time with her son. She would be going home tonight to her family; David was currently finishing up the paperwork and getting the final care instructions from Dr. Whale.

Her physical recovery had been remarkable. Within two days Regina had been able to stand and take baby steps with help. Over the weekend, she had managed to walk to the end of the corridor and back by herself. She had also gained a little bit of weight. She had finally admitted she hadn't eaten much because of the morning sickness. Dr. Whale had instructed her to gain at least five pounds once she returned home. Her ultrasound had also shown no additional damages, and an intact right tube. It would be very hard for her to conceive but not impossible if she so desired.

However, Archie was more concerned about her mental state. They had continued their sessions at the hospital but Regina had refused to talk about her miscarriage or the new developments in her life. Although Archie was thrilled that Regina and David finally admitted their feelings for and to each other, he was concerned about the timing. Regina didn't believe that a happy ending was possible and the joy that should come with a new relationship had been a source of additional stress. Archie was also concerned about whether Regina was capable of an intimate physical relationship. In her last session in his office, she had talked to him about her marriage to Leopold. And Archie doubted that she would allow for the physical contacts necessary for this kind of intimacy. On the other hand, she had been pregnant with David's child. And then, there had also been Graham. Archie needed to bring the subject not only with Regina but also with David and he had hoped he would have had more time before talking about the past that frightened Regina the most.

Sarah smiled as Henry admonished his mother for not following the story. She could tell that Regina was already tiring, fighting to spend some time with Henry. "I think your mom is getting a little bit tired, Henry."

Regina shook her head. "I'm ok. Just eager to go home."

Sarah smiled. "And you still need to take it easy once you get home." Regina nodded. "Let them take care of you."

Henry smiled. "Yeah, David said we'll have to keep reminding you to rest."

Regina chuckled. She had to admit it felt wonderful to have someone who cared. The thought of David warmed her heart. She couldn't wait for him to take her home. On cue, David knocked on the door, entering her hospital room followed by Dr. Whale. David walked to Regina and kissed her softly. She tensed but soon relaxed when the end of her world didn't come. Henry hadn't reacted and to be honest, she enjoyed the feeling of David's lips on her own. Sarah and Dr. Whale smiled at each other knowingly.

The doctor walked to the foot of the bed and looked at his patient. When she was brought in a week ago, he didn't think he would be sending her home. But she had proven him wrong. And she had also recovered much faster than he had expected. He had kept her as long as she had been willing. They still didn't know what the curse had done to her body and he had wanted to take all the necessary precautions. He repeated the instructions he had just given David. "Plenty of rest. Fifteen minutes of walking spread throughout the day. If you have any pain, you need to come back here immediately."

Regina nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let's get you home."

Sarah and David helped Regina into the wheelchair and headed toward the parking lot. Henry opened the passenger door of the truck and slid in, waiting to help his mother. David carried Regina into the cabin and helped her settle in the most comfortable position she could find. Her surgical wound was still painful to the touch or when moving into a seating position. Satisfied that Regina would make the trip back home safely, Sarah lightly squeezed her arm and whispered so low that only Regina could hear her. "You're going to be fine. Let them take care of you."

Regina hugged the nurse, tears springing in her eyes. Sarah had been there for every night she had spent in her husband's bed and for every miscarriage. She had been a rock at a time where Regina needed someone the most. And she had been here for her again in Storybrooke. But unlike after the nights spent inside the cold castle in the Enchanted Forest, Regina could see a future now. And for once, she let go of Sarah not because she was forced to but because she wanted to. Sarah let go of the Queen and closed the door. She waved the family goodbye as David drove out of the hospital lot.

Henry took his mother's hand. "Emma is getting the house and dinner ready."

Regina smiled at her son. Emma had visited her several times at the hospital and they had tried to reach a more civil relationship for the sake of their son and David. They had agreed to co-parent Henry as she had done with David over the past two months. Their relationship was still uneasy but Regina could see a future in which she didn't throw a fireball at the blonde. According to David, it was progress. "Are you sure you don't want me to cook?"

Both David and Henry replied at the same time. "NO!" David continued. "You're going home, having dinner with us, and then straight to bed." He waved his index finger when she tried to argue. "No argument."

Regina smiled. She could get used to having people caring for her. "I guess I can't win against the two of you."

David parked the car in the driveway and killed the engine. "No you can't." He helped Regina out of the truck. She hissed when she got to her feet. He whispered to her as to not alarm Henry. "You're ok?"

She nodded. "Just a little sore and tired."

David carried more of her weight and rubbed her uninjured side. "Let's get you inside and laying down." Regina wasn't about to argue. The ride had been uncomfortable. She still couldn't sit properly and the car movements had sent waves of pain throughout her body. Regina was grateful when they slowly made their way toward the house. Henry had run in front to let Emma know they were back, and the slow pace David had set was helping her with the pain. With Henry in the house, David now had a chance to convince Regina to let him carry her. "How about I carry you to the porch? You can walk inside. Henry won't know."

Regina's eyes were filling with tears. David could read her like a book and instead of using it against her like her mother or Leopold had done, he wanted to make her happy. "Thank you."

David lifted her into his arm and walked toward the front door. As promised, he helped her stand on the porch so she could walk inside on her own. They were met by Henry who was running back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room, setting the table. "E'ma said she should have everything ready in ten minutes."

As Henry was running one more time toward the kitchen, David stopped him. "How about we eat in the living room in front of the TV?" He knew Regina needed to lay down. She wouldn't get through an entire dinner sitting at the table but she would also never admit to it in front of her son.

Henry's eyes lit up. "Really?" Regina nodded. "Cool!" Henry ran to the kitchen to get everything ready and yell the good news to his biological mother.

Regina leaned into David more heavily. "Thank you."

In lieu of a response, he carried her to the chaise longue in the living room and helped her settle down on the pillows. "How is that? Comfortable enough?"

Regina nodded, tears in her eyes. No one had cared for her like this before. "Yes."

David gave her a soft smile. "Let me get your bag upstairs. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead before heading to the car.

When he came back to the living room, Henry was laying next to his mother. He was talking to her about school and his riding lessons. David smiled fondly at the sight before heading to the kitchen to help his daughter. "Thank you for making dinner."

"You're welcome. Pasta is my specialty."

David laughed. "Sounds good to me."

Emma dropped the spatula into the dishwasher before turning around to face her father. The man seemed more relaxed, probably happy to get Regina home. She pointed to the trays on the island. "Want to get this one to Henry and Regina? And pick a movie. Don't let Henry choose. I don't think I can watch one more Harry Potter movie."

David chuckled. Henry had made him watch each one at least twice. "I'll find something."

"Try Netflix." Emma laughed at the look on David's face. She had forgotten that the town had been stuck in the 80s and David had no clue about the streaming service. But she suspected Regina may have a subscription for Henry.

"I'll get the food to Henry and Regina." David smiled at his daughter, grabbed the plates and headed toward the living room. He found Regina and Henry in the same position he had left them.

After helping Regina with her plate and making sure Henry wasn't putting any weight on her tender abdomen, David headed for the DVD collection. He had no idea what Netflix was but surely he could find something in the extensive library he knew Regina kept on hand for Henry. He settled for a DVD with a worn jacket, surely to be a favorite. The title surprised him: 'Ratatouille'. Why would anyone make a movie about food… and mice? He frowned but showed it to Regina and Henry. The look of approval on both their faces made it the movie of the night.

Emma walked into the living room as David was placing the disc into the player. "What's the verdict?"

Henry smiled. "Ratatouille."

Emma returned his smile. "I love that movie!"

David stood and walked toward his daughter to grab his plate. "Then I guess I'm the only one who hasn't seen it."

Henry snorted. "We really need to catch you up. I can't believe you still haven't seen Star Wars."

Emma looked at her father incredulously. "You haven't seen Star Wars? How is that even possible?"

David pretended to think about an answer. "May have to do with being in a coma for some time."

Regina listened to the light banter silently. She had never imagined she would get to experience the joys of having a family. But here they were, in her living room, with dinner plates and a movie. She was shaken out of her thoughts by Emma. "Regina, how do you like the pasta?"

Regina hadn't touched most of her plate. She still wasn't hungry. Dr Whale had assured all of them that her appetite would come back once she was fully recovered but to try to force her to eat at least three times a day. She hadn't brought up the fact that she seldom ate three meals a day, a remnant of her time in Leopold's court. He had insisted she kept her figure and besides, she was hardly hungry in the mornings following a night in his chambers. Regina forced a smile. "It's good. Just not really hungry. Thank you for making dinner, Miss Swan."

Emma smiled. "How about you try to call me Emma?"

Regina nodded. "Thank you Emma."

David watched the two women he cared the most about interact with each other. They were both making an effort and he silently reminded himself to thank them both. "How about we watch that movie?"

Emma took the mostly empty plates back to the kitchen while David helped Regina settled more comfortably on the chair. He kissed her temple. "How is that?"

"I'm ok. Just a little cold."

David grabbed the throw blanket and tucked it around her and Henry. The kid had settled back next to his mother, hugging her tightly. David ruffled his hair. "Be careful not to move your arms lower Henry."

Henry simply nodded at his grandfather. David knew Regina wouldn't complain about Henry hurting her. Satisfied that Regina was comfortable, he took his spot on the couch just as Emma walked back from the kitchen. Father and daughter placed the other blanket on top of them and let the movie start.

Henry and Regina had fallen asleep ten minutes into the movie. Emma affectionately watched her son sleeping comfortably on top of his adoptive mother, fitting perfectly against her. She wondered then how many times they had done that. "He loves her."

David looked at his daughter, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. He moved closer and hugged her. For the first time, she let herself be held. "He does. And he loves you."

"But I've missed so much of his childhood."

"You're in his life now. It's never too late to get to know your child."

Emma knew he wasn't only talking about Henry. She was still uneasy about the subject of her own upbringing so she changed the subject. "Do you think she is comfortable?"

"Physically? Probably not. But I'm not moving her just yet. Let's wait for the end of the movie."

Emma and David watched the movie in silence, Emma still in her father's embrace. She never had a family. And tonight was as close as she had ever gotten to it. She didn't want the night to end. However, their evening was cut short when Regina started whimpering in her sleep. It was time to get her in a bed with some pain medication. Emma moved to wake Henry up while David stopped the TV.

Henry opened his eyes begrudgingly. "Just a little bit longer."

Emma chuckled. "Come on. We need to get your mom settled for the night."

David smiled at his grandson and kneeled next to Regina. He caressed her cheek, giving her time to fully wake. "Time for bed."

Regina didn't protest. Henry looked in-between his two mothers, gathering his courage to ask the question he had been struggling with for several weeks. He turned to Emma. "Can...can I stay here tonight?"

Regina's heart skipped a beat, tears already forming in her eyes. She looked at David apprehensively, unsure whether she had heard Henry correctly. Emma looked at Regina while answering their son. "You need to ask your mom."

Regina didn't make Henry repeat his question. "Of course you can stay! Your bedroom.. your bedroom is as you left it."

Henry smiled before hugging Emma and then his adoptive mother. He whispered in her ear. "Thanks mom."

Regina buried her face in her son's neck, her heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't believe he wanted to stay with her. Emma shifted from one foot to the other. She was afraid to move and break the moment but she also felt uncomfortable, intruding on a private family moment. David saved her from having to make a decision by taking her into a hug. "Thank you for coming and helping."

Emma returned the hug, letting herself relax in her father's embrace. "You're welcome. I can come and pick Henry up in the morning for school. So you don't have to leave Regina."

"Thank you." Emma broke from the embrace. She hugged Henry one last time before leaving the mansion. David ruffled Henry's hair affectionately. "Time for bed."

Henry nodded and started for the stairs, a spring in his step. He was happy to be home with his mom. He had missed this. The evening spent curled up watching TV and his bedtime routine: teeth, face, bed, and a kiss from his mom.

David gently lifted Regina into his arms. She whimpered at the change in position. "I'll get you some pain medication."

Regina shook her head. "I'm ok. I want to tuck Henry in."

David knew there was no point to argue. She would not take the medication while Henry was awake and she wouldn't let him go to bed without making sure he was tucked in. Arguing would only take more time. "And then you take the medication. No argument."

She nodded against his chest. David carried her upstairs into the master bedroom. Regina tensed in his arms as soon as they entered the bathroom where she had almost died. She was surprised at how pristine it looked. David offered an explanation immediately. "Emma and I cleaned the house over the weekend."

Regina smiled. Henry had kept her company most of the weekend. They had time to talk. He had told her that he was proud of her for keeping her word. And to her surprise, he wasn't angry about the situation with David. David helped her sit on the edge of the bathtub and handed her her toothbrush. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I'll get you some pajamas."

"Thank you."

David came back a few minutes later with silk pajamas, which he placed next to her on the tub. He filled a glass of water and handed it to her. The gesture was so familiar, as if they had perfected this routine over years of living with each other. It also felt right. He knew he belonged there. There was no doubt in his mind about whether he had made the right choice. He took the glass and toothbrush back from her. "I'll get you the medication and the dressings while you change. I left them downstairs."

Regina smiled and expressed her gratitude one more time. She was grateful for his care and comfort. David kissed her softly before heading toward the foyer. He was trying to remember where he had left the paper bag from the hospital.

When David walked back upstairs he found Regina in her pajamas, making her way toward Henry's bedroom slowly holding the wall for support. He rushed to her side and helped her the rest of the way. He admonished her softly. "You should have waited for me."

"Dr. Whale said I should be walking."

"I think his exact words included the phrase 'as long as somebody is with you'."

She smirked. "I'm fine."

He imitated her expression. "Let's keep it that way."

Regina walked slowly toward Henry's bed and sat on the edge, ruffling his hair. "Sweet dreams, my little prince." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Henry wrapped his arms around her neck and held her tightly. "I love you mom."

Regina gasped. "I love you too, Henry."

David could see the pain mixed with love in her eyes. He needed to get her to bed. But he also didn't want to interrupt the moment he had been waiting for for the past month. Finally, Henry released his mother. David kissed his grandson's forehead affectionately before helping Regina back to the bedroom. He helped her lay down and moved the medicine bag to the nightstand. He moved his hands over to her hips, silently asking for her permission to lift her shirt. Regina nodded. She watched him carefully replace her dressing and give her the pain killers. She swallowed both tablets reluctantly. David kissed her softly.

As he was about to stand, she grabbed his arm. She stayed silent for a long time. Her lower lip was quivering from indecision. David was watching her with concern. He hoped she wasn't in pain. It was always hard to tell with Regina. Finally, she licked her lips before speaking softly. "Please stay… here… with me."

David kissed her gently. "Of course I will." He removed his jeans and slipped in the bed besides her. She snuggled close to his chest and slept peacefully for the first time in months.

ECECEC

 _March 7th 2013_

David was in foul mood. He had unsuccessfully tried to find a way to bring his family home. He missed Snow. He missed her counsel. But once more, they would have to find each other. It seemed that their entire relationship was based on chasing after each other and he was growing tired of it. The few leads he had went nowhere. Blue didn't have any ideas on how to open a portal back to the Enchanted Forest and Rumple had just played mind games with him. His mood didn't improve after receiving a phone call from the hospital. He left the station without taking his cell phone and drove without any regards for speed limits. He got angrier as soon as he saw Regina watching Dr. Whale on his bed. "What's going on? I just got a call that Dr. Whale was attacked."

Regina slowly turned toward the self-proclaimed sheriff, her hands on her hips. "You'll have to ask his doctors."

He was in no mood to play games with her. His tone was as threatening as he could managed. "No. I'm asking you." He punctuated each of his words with his index finger.

Regina relented. "I came here to speak with him and discovered he was hurt." He looked at her, clearly not believing she had nothing to do with it after what happened between the two of them just a week prior. She shook her head, trying to look offended by his lack of faith in her. But deep down, she wasn't surprised. Although he spoke the hero talk, she knew he despised her. "It's the truth."

David sighed. She couldn't be innocent in this. "What else? What did you come here to speak with him about?"

Regina was growing impatient. But right now, he was her only chance to see her son so she decided to play along. "Someone from my past. I believe he's come back. Daniel. His name is Daniel."

David frowned. The name was familiar to him. The memory hit him hard. "The man you were supposed to marry." Regina looked at him incredulously. "Snow told me what happened … and it was her fault he _died_." David emphasized the last word, conveying his disbelief of having someone rise from the dead.

"Yes. He did."

Apparently, she wasn't going to be more forthcoming. David exhaled loudly. "Well, then how could he be back?"

Regina pointed toward the man on the hospital bed. "Whale." She paused and motioned toward him again. "He believed he could bring him back from the grave, and I don't know how… but he has." She whispered the last few words and David had to strain to hear her.

He was growing more and more impatient by the minute. He didn't want to deal with yet another one of her messes. "You don't know how? Guess!"

"He practices something more powerful than magic… or so I was told. All he needed was a heart and he took one of mine."

David visibly paled at the admission. He grabbed her arm and walked her to the side to let a nurse exit the critical care area. "You have hearts here?" Just when he thought things with Regina couldn't get worst, he discovered something else.

"In my vault." She paused. "From our world."

"Whose heart did he take?" He didn't know why it mattered so much to him.

"I have no idea. I took so many. It was impossible to keep track." David looked at her horrified. How could she be so casual with the lives she had taken?

Regina tried to free herself from his grip. "I need to go. I have to help him."

David stopped her as she was leaving. "No. Where is he? Look what he did. He's dangerous!" Despite everything he didn't want her to get hurt or worst. Henry would never forgive him or himself.

But Regina was already trying to get passed him. "Not to me. He won't hurt anyone else, David. I promise."

"You know I can't take that chance. You have two choices, Regina - tell me where he is or jail."

As if a jail could hold her. But if she used magic, she would lose her son. She swallowed. "I think it's like when … you awoke from your coma. He's following his final thoughts to where he last met me - the stables."

David's heart beat faster. "NO. Henry. Henry's at the stables."

EC

They ran to his car. Once more, David floored the accelerator toward the other side of town. The truck screeched to a halt in front of the main barn. They both ran inside. Regina called to her fiance as the scene she had dreaded most came into view. Daniel was holding her son by the throat, ready to kill him. "Daniel… Let him go!"

Upon hearing the voice of the woman he loved, Daniel unceremoniously dropped Henry on the stall floor. Henry rapidly scrambled to his feet, aided by his grandfather. "You're ok?" David half-dragged Henry outside the stall.

The kid regained his senses long enough to answer his grandfather. "Yeah."

David gave Henry a quick once-over to make sure he wasn't grievously injured. But Henry looked more shaken up than hurt. David pushed his grandson toward the main entrance. "Go. GO!" Henry didn't have to be told twice. He ran away from the monster as fast as he possibly could.

Regina was frozen in place. She had lost Daniel so long ago. She had never expected to see him again. Her heart was progressively filling with the love she didn't think she would ever be capable of again. She loved Henry. But filial love was different than the love she had shared only once. With the man standing in front of her. "It's true." Daniel looked straight at her, a sign of recognition on his face. Regina swallowed before continuing. "You're really here."

But Daniel launched toward her, ready to attack her. David pushed Regina out of the way and closed the door of the stall, latching it in place. He placed his hands flat on the wood surface, pressing his full weight on it. He could almost feel the rage emanating from the man inside. "It won't last for long. Can you cast a spell to subdue him?"

David knew that they would have to put the man down. He wasn't a man anymore. There was nothing left of Regina's fiance. But upon seeing Regina now and remembering what Snow had told him, he didn't want her to witness his death… again. Regina shook her head. "No… I won't use magic on him."

David didn't have time to argue, he could feel the door give out from under him. He turned around, leaning his back on the door. He grabbed his gun. When Regina heard the safety clicked, she lost the last bit of self-control she still possessed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"He is a monster, Regina! If you won't put him down, I will!"

Regina grabbed David's arm, begging him. "David please, just let me talk to him."

"It's too big of a risk. There's no telling what he'll do." David had a good idea. Unlike Regina, he could see past the shell. 'Daniel' would attack them and if they couldn't stop him, there would be more casualties in town. He couldn't let this happen.

"You have to at least give me a chance!"

"Out of the way, Regina! NOW!" He pushed her down to the ground. Ready to shoot the monster.

Regina growled. "No. I won't let you hurt him!" She grabbed him and tried to push him away. But he was too big for her tired arms. She just kept punching him. "He'll listen to me please." She was openly crying now. "Let me talk to my fiance."

Her tears stopped him. David knew that she didn't care much about the rest of the town. But she would never put her son in any danger. If Daniel became too much of a threat, she would stop him. He nodded before giving her a moment alone with Daniel.

EC

David ran back to the car. If Regina failed he wanted to make sure Henry was protected. He couldn't shake the images of Regina crying over her lost fiance. He didn't have all the details but he knew that losing Daniel would devastate her. He tried to hold on to the hope that she would bring him back somehow.

Once inside the truck, he made sure that Henry was fine. Thankfully, his grandson must have sensed his mood and stayed quiet, just answering David's questions about his health by yes or no. After the examination was over, they both sat in silence, eyes focused on the main entrance. The next ten minutes stretched into an eternity. David's heart sank. If Regina had succeeded, she would have come to reassure them that everything was fine. David gave her five more minutes before getting out of the car. "Henry, stay here! No matter what. If that man comes out of the barn, hide." Henry nodded and watched helplessly as his grandfather entered the stables.

Regina was curled on the concrete floor in a fetal position. Her hand was hovering over the pile of dust that David assumed to be Daniel. He swallowed his tears. Not only did she have to lose him again, but she had to be the one to kill him. But unlike the first time, he vowed to himself not to let her go through this alone.

David looked around the stable for a container. He found a tupperware, with remnants of carrots still inside. This would have to do for now until they could find something more suitable for Daniel's remains. David cleaned the plastic container as much as he could before approaching Regina.

He kneeled down across from her and took her hand. "Let's bring him home."

He was sure Henry must have heard the wails that came in response. David rushed to her side, getting her into a seating position. He wrapped his arms around her and started rocking them, letting Regina cried. She fisted his shirt and buried her head in his chest, her body shaking with every violent sob that escaped her throat.

David didn't know how long they had stayed in the cold barn until Regina finally quieted. Her eyes were glazed over and David knew she wasn't with him anymore. While still holding Regina, he gathered Daniel's remains and placed the tupperware in her hands.

Regina immediately hugged the container against her chest. David gently brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm going to take you home." He waited for an answer. Since none were forthcoming, he carried her to the car. Regina didn't move; she was holding Daniel against her heart and nothing else mattered to her anymore.

Upon seeing his grandfather carrying his mother, Henry hurried to open the passenger door. David got her inside. She had started shivering so he wrapped his leather jacket around her. Henry reached out to help his grandfather but Regina whimpered in response pulling away from her son and protecting Daniel's remains. David saw the tears forming in Henry's eyes. "Henry, she is going to be ok. Just give her some time."

"She hates me."

"No. She doesn't. But she is suffering and she doesn't want you to see her like this." This was the best half-truth he could come up with. Regina had everything taken away from her. And Henry had taken more than anyone else. She had pulled away because she was afraid Henry would try to take Daniel as well.

"She can't be alone."

"She won't be. I'll stay with her tonight. I'm going to drop you off with Red." Henry just nodded, careful to stay away from his mother. The lunch they had together the previous week was a step in the right direction but David knew it would take time to repair the relationship on both sides.

EC

David parked in front of the mayoral mansion fifteen minutes later. He was thankful Red and Granny hadn't asked any questions upon seeing Regina. As he carried her upstairs, David couldn't help but notice that she had lost more weight. He lied her down on the bed and tucked the throw blanket around her shaking form. He gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, trying to get a reaction out of her. She had stopped crying in the stables but she had been in a catatonic state ever since. David didn't want her alone with her thoughts. He kneeled down by the bed and kept rubbing her tear-mared cheek.

Regina was still hanging on to Daniel's remains tightly. She wouldn't let him go, not again. She had lost everyone she cared about and there was no reasons for her to go on. But the warm feeling on her cheek was comforting and she eventually leaned into the touch, allowing herself one small moment of respite.

David smiled when he noticed her reaction. Her eyes were focusing back on him so he tried to speak to her softly. "You're home." David waited for her to acknowledge him. When she didn't, he kept talking to her soothingly. But the comforting words had the opposite effect than the one he had hoped. Regina started crying again and holding on to the tupperware with all her strength. David climbed on the bed next to her and pulled her to his chest. She was now sitting in-between his thighs, her back supported against his raised knee. "You're ok. You're safe. Shh…". He rocked her gently.

The scent was familiar, a mixture of stables and sweat, one she had always associated with Daniel. But Daniel was dead. David. He was holding her and rubbing her back. He was talking to her but she could not discern his words. It didn't matter. He would leave too. Everyone left her eventually. She was getting tired and she didn't want to fight anymore. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into sleep.

David was glad Regina was finally able to get some rest. His relief was short-lived however when he felt her shaking and tensing in his arms. He sighed. Even in her sleep she wouldn't be able to get the respite she desperately needed.

 _Her mother plunged her hand into Daniel's chest as she watched horrified. Cora crushed his heart and Daniel collapsed into her arms. She watched as the dust that was once her lover's heart fell to the floor. "Love is weakness."_

Regina whimpered. David tighten his hold on her and placed a soft kiss in her hair. "Shh… you're home." He didn't know whether to wake her from her nightmares.

 _It was her sixteenth birthday. She had made plans with Daniel before all of this happened. They had planned on a romantic afternoon in the meadows. But he was gone. And so was her innocence._

 _She had been married for three weeks. Three weeks filled with pain and despair. But tonight she could celebrate. The King had left with his cursed daughter on a trip and she was thankfully alone. She had stolen a cupcake from the kitchen and was silently wishing for better days, holding the ring Daniel had given her._

 _Her peace was interrupted by Sarah, who was accompanied by one of Leopold's personal guard. The woman looked apologetic and Regina knew what was coming before the guard announced that the King was waiting for her in his chambers._

David had finally fallen asleep when her pained cry woke him. He soothingly rubbed her back waiting for her to settle against him one more time.

 _Everything hurt. She was bent forward, clutching her abdomen tightly as she walked back to her chambers and into Sarah's waiting hands. His seed ran down her thighs, where it was mingled with her blood. She had been told she would only bleed on her wedding night. But as with most things in her life, it had all been a lie._

 _Sarah helped her on a chair in her bathroom while the maids finished preparing her hot bath. Regina was still tightly fisting the ring. This ring had been full of promises of a future that could no longer be. Sarah saw the change in Regina that night. For the first time, she saw the anger that would eventually consumed the Queen. Regina threw the ring across the floor._

Regina moved in David's arms.

 _She was walking toward the man she had known as Daniel. She walked with the poise of the Queen she was toward the cowering man. She had seen the fear in the dozens she had killed and it gave her pleasure. She plunged her hand into his chest and crushed his heart. "Love is weakness."_

Regina screamed and thrashed into the arms of an unprepared David, who had no choice but to release her. Regina jerked out of his embrace and crawled to the foot of the bed. David watched in horror as she plunged her hand into her own chest and removed her heart.

He had never seen an enchanted heart before today. But he was fairly sure they weren't all looking as battered as the one Regina was currently holding. The scream she released as she squeezed her own heart drove him into action.

The struggle was short-lived and David managed to pry Regina's fingers open. He took her heart and moved away from her. Her eyes were burning in anger. "How dare you?"

"Regina, please!"

"Give me my heart, shepherd!" She summoned a fireball and David visibly recoiled.

David swallowed hard as he moved the heart closer to him in an attempt to protect it. "Regina, please! Stop!" The fireball disappeared and David watched her incredulously. He spoke again. "You don't want to do that. Please, calm down." The woman visibly relaxed and David frowned. Why was she listening to him? The answer hit him. He had heard of the tales of magical control in the Enchanted Forest. David was holding her heart and she didn't have a choice but to obey him. He watched her closely again and saw the fear in her eyes. She never had control in her life and he was taking the last bit she had left. "Regina, I… I don't want to use it... but I don't want you to crush it either."

Regina felt the pull on her heart relax. "Look at it David! Don't you see the dark spots?" David didn't have to look at his hand. Her heart was mostly black. "They are for all the lives I've taken, all the lives I've ruined. Can you honestly tell me that everyone would not be better off without me?"

"Not Henry." David mindlessly started rubbing her heart with his thumb. Regina gasped. The feeling was unfamiliar but it felt good. "Regina are you ok?" She nodded. His touch was soothing and she didn't want him to stop. David continued. "Henry loves you. He doesn't want you dead. After the curse broke, he made us promise that we would protect you… that we wouldn't let anyone harm you." David turned her heart around and pointed to the bright red spot at the center. "And I think he is the one occupying that spot at the center of your heart."

So the shepherd wasn't as stupid as he looked. "David, there is nothing that can fix the darkness."

"But you can stop it from spreading."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to. I don't want to fight anymore." Regina had taken hearts for control. But what David was doing to hers was different. She felt the warmth spreading throughout her body. The sensation was calming and she could suddenly feel how tired she really was.

 **** **David watched as Regina seemed to relax. She eventually curled at the foot of the bed and closed her eyes. He moved closer to her then, unfortunately stopping caressing her heart in the process. Her eyes shot open and she whimpered. The pain and despair were back. She looked at David, begging him to make it go away. He seemed to understand what she needed as he caressed her heart once more. Without thinking, David brought her heart to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the brightest spot he could find. Regina shivered, welcoming the feeling of serenity the gesture brought. David smiled. Maybe he could help her. He started speaking soothingly into her heart and watched as Regina finally fell asleep. He didn't know how to help the woman in the long term but he could at least give her one night of peaceful slumber.**

 **Don't forget to leave reviews:) Entering the second act of this fic.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Snow

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

Chapter 9: Snow

 _April 30th 2013_

David groaned when he heard the beep signaling a new text message. Regina had woken several times during the night to shift positions. She had also asked for her pain medication, which had David worried. She had finally gone back to sleep not long ago judging by the soft light flowing through the crack in the curtains.

Regina groaned and stirred when she felt David shift against her. David rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "Go back to sleep." She repositioned herself against the pillow and relaxed. She wasn't ready to wake just yet; she was comfortable and warm and intended on staying in that position for a few more moments.

Once Regina fell back to sleep, David carefully climbed out of bed. He searched through his jeans' pocket for the damned cell phone. The message was from Emma. ' _Problem at the Peskin's. Won't be able to pick Henry up for school.'_ David grunted. He hated to have to leave Regina alone but she would never forgive him if he let her son get to school on his own. With one last look at her, he slipped into his jeans and made his way toward Henry's room.

After making sure his grandson would stay awake and get ready for school, he walked downstairs to cook breakfast and prepare Henry's lunch. He paused wondering if he should get breakfast to Regina before he left. He finally decided against it. She needed the rest. Besides, he wouldn't be gone long.

When Henry finally came down for breakfast showered and ready to go, David had just finished the scramble eggs and hashed browns. "Can I say good bye to mom?"

"She is still sleeping Henry."

His grandson looked disappointed but didn't argue further. He had seen how tired she was yesterday. "Can I… can I come back here tonight?"

David smiled. "I'm sure she'll love that."

Henry dug into his plate happily. He hadn't felt so light in a long time. He was finally home and with his mom. He couldn't believe it had been so easy. He had been afraid of her reaction and, therefore, had never asked to come home. But now that he was here, he wanted to spend as much time with his mom as possible. But he also wanted to see Emma, and judging by their family dinner last night, he may get his wish. David stood and ruffled his grandson's hair. "Let me write your mom a note and I'll drive you to school."

The woman watched as the man and the boy left the house. Regina was finally alone. It was time for her to put her plan into motion. She hated to admit it, but her plan would never succeed without Regina's help.

EC

Archie readjusted his glasses. He didn't have any appointments until late in the morning and he wanted to use the time to go over the notes he had taken during his sessions with Regina. After the curse broke, everyone had been in need of a psychiatrist. The curse had created different personalities, separated entire families, and reconstituted others. Mortal enemies had woken in bed side by side. They remembered their hate for each other in the Enchanted Forest as well as the love the curse had created. The first few weeks had been chaotic but eventually the people of Storybrooke had adjusted to their new reality. He only had a handful of patients that still consulted with him on a regular basis.

But Regina had been the hardest case. It had taken a few sessions for her to trust him. But once she did, he got a glimpse of what Regina's life had been like. He had been surprised then that she hadn't become the Evil Queen sooner. Yes, her crimes were inexcusable; she had massacred thousands and essentially ruined everyone's lives with her curse. But Archie couldn't help but understand her reasons. He was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

He couldn't suppress the surprised gasp at the sight of the small brunette on the other side of the door. Her eyes were red from crying and she was clutching a book of some sort against her chest. "Snow? I.. I'm sorry. I… wasn't expecting you…" Archie had tried to talk to her over the past week but she had denied that anything was wrong between her and David. The fact that the Prince went home with Regina last night finally made the split real.

Snow was at a loss for words. She had come here for a compassionate ear, someone who would not judge her for her past. If Archie had been able to see past Regina's sins, surely he could forgive those of a sixteen-year old girl. "May… May I come in?"

Archie motioned for her to enter. "Of course… please have a seat." Snow collapsed on the couch, placing the mysterious book delicately on her knees. Upon closer inspection, Archie realized the book was actually a journal, the type that existed in the Enchanted Forest. He frowned but didn't probe Snow. He would let her start. She had brought the book for a reason and he would give her the time she needed to bring the subject up. Patience was one of his virtues, apparently a constant in both realms.

Snow took a shaky breath. "Charming… Charming is not coming back."

It wasn't a question and Archie was glad to see she didn't deny the reality of their situation any longer. "No. He and Regina are moving on."

She shook her head. "I just… I just don't know why. Why did he fall in love with her? She had tried to kill us so many times… how … how could he have forgiven her?"

Archie had witnessed the evolution of their friendship over the past few months. To him, the question hadn't been how but rather how long would it take them both to admit their feelings for each other. They both had reasons to hold back. The Prince was married and had remained faithful to his wife. And Regina was scared to be happy. She had been taught that happiness could not last for her. He kept his thoughts to himself and instead answered Snow's question with one of his own. "Can you?"

She looked at him confused. "Can I what?"

"Forgive her?"

Snow hesitated but finally shook her head no. "There are… there is too much bad blood between the two of us.." Archie simply nodded, assuming she was talking about Charming. Snow caught his reaction. "But you already know, don't you?"

"Only what Regina has been willing to tell me."

Snow finally broached the subject that brought her to Archie's office in the first place. "About my father..."

Archie didn't move. He hadn't expected Snow bringing up the subject of her father. As a psychiatrist, he didn't have the right to breach patient confidentiality. Besides, he had worked so hard to earn Regina's trust so he could finally help her. He wasn't about to break that trust by talking to her arch-nemesis about her most private thoughts. He nodded for his patient to continue.

His heart almost stopped when Snow continued her train of thoughts. "I didn't know…. I didn't know at first."

Her story was broken by the sobs shaking her body. Archie was trying to make sense of what he had just heard. She had admitted to knowing that her father had raped her stepmother for the better part of their marriage. He couldn't look at her. He wasn't angry at her for not trying to stop what was happening under the Palace's roof. She had been but a girl and her father had doted on her in every possible way. No, he was mad at her for holding herself on a pedestal of virtue, a persecuted princess, a martyr for as long as he could remember. She never once offered a word of explanation as to why Regina had persecuted her. They had all assumed that Regina was jealous of the princess. But after his sessions with Regina, Archie had realized there was more to the story. And apparently, so did Snow.

He swallowed hard, trying to put his own feelings on the subject aside. "Does David know?" The wails that came out of Snow's tight throat gave him his answer. He stood up and started pacing the length of the small office. Snow had resumed clutching the journal, tears spilling onto the cover. "You need to give it back to her." Snow didn't move. Archie sat besides her on the couch and laid a supporting hand on her shoulder. "She deserves to get this back."

"May… may I have some tea?"

Archie was flabbergasted. After everything that had just been said, the woman just asked for tea. He took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I'm out of tea…but I can get some at Granny's."

"Please."

Archie prepared to leave. "Do you mind watching Pongo for me?"

The woman just nodded. Maybe getting tea wasn't such a bad idea after all, they both needed to clear their heads.

As soon as Archie left, Snow opened the journal and read the last entry once more. She must have read it a thousand times before. She sobbed. She had deluded herself into thinking that her unfortunate involvement in Daniel's death had created the Evil Queen, that Regina had hated her from the first night she had spent in the castle before her wedding. But the journal had taught her otherwise. Whoever had left it for her to find had wanted her to know she was solely responsible. She… and her father.

She jumped when the door opened abruptly. She scrambled to her feet when she saw the woman advancing toward her. "Regina?" Shock was written all over her features. Emma had told her Regina could barely walked by herself but the woman standing in front of her didn't seem to be in any pain. Pongo barked at the intruder but Snow ignored the dog's warning, too shocked to see the woman she had loved and hated the most stand right in front of her. She swallowed. "Are you… are you feeling better?" Despite her fallout with Charming, she had tried to keep her promise and be sensible to her stepmother's needs. But it had been difficult and after the first two days, Snow had all but given up.

Regina seized Snow up. She didn't say a word, just walked around the younger woman the way a wild animal stalks the prey it is about to devour. Her eyes settled on the journal Snow was still holding.

Snow followed Regina's glance and tried to come up with an explanation. "I …. I didn't take it. I… found it … in my bedchambers… after my sixteenth birthday party."

Regina just snatched the journal out of Snow's hands. She flipped through it, her expression void of any emotions. "Have you read it?" Snow swallowed hard. She shouldn't have but she had. Many times. She nodded. She wasn't prepared for the hard slap across her face. She brought her hand to her burning cheek and looked at her stepmother through teary eyes. Regina had never slapped her before. Her stepmother's eyes hardened as she walked toward the cowering woman. She placed her hand on top of Snow and caressed it softly. "Now, dear. It's not befitting of a Queen to cry."

Snow's eyes widened in surprise, a look of recognition passing across her features. But before she could voice her concern, 'Regina' plunged her fist into her chest and removed her heart. "Love is weakness, dear. And despite everything, you still love your stepmother." With a smile, 'Regina' crushed the girl's heart into dust. 'Regina' kneeled next to the crumbled body and picked the journal up before disappearing into a cloud of purple smoke.

ECECEC

 _April 16th 2013_

David's eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy but also sorrow. He wanted his family back. But he also didn't want anything to change between him and Regina. And he knew that these two wishes were incompatible with each other. "So they ARE alive."

Regina pinched her nose. "If the book is right. But thirty years have passed there. Who knows what happened in that time frame."

David ignored her. "You didn't know what the curse would do?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "As I said before, I don't know much about this curse…David, this changes nothing. I still don't know how to bring them back to Storybrooke. Rumple had me cast the Dark Curse to get to this world. I'm sure the Dark One would have exhausted all the other possible means of travel before getting to this point."

"How are you so sure? I mean… Using a bean wouldn't have made anyone suffer. As you said, he is the Dark One."

"No. But Rumple doesn't like to rely on anyone but himself. He was taking a huge risk with me. After all, I could have turned out differently and never cast his curse."

"A calculated risk, Regina. He can see the future. He knew you would turn dark eventually."

Regina's eyes also filled with tears. So that's what David truly believed. The Evil Queen was in her nature. If her circumstances had been different, she would have still turned out to be the monster every child was told to be afraid of. Her voice was weak when she finally answered him. "He made sure of that."

The sorrow in her voice made him face her. His heart broke as he silently replayed their conversation. He reached out to her and hugged her tight against his chest. Regina resisted at first but eventually let herself be held. Why was she so weak every time he showed her any signs of affection? David spoke to her softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that he didn't have a hand in turning you. He did. And he knew exactly how to get you there."

Regina finally returned the hug, her head resting on David's chest. "I could have said no."

"Sometimes it's too hard to say no. He knew how to play on your pain. And that's what makes him truly evil."

Regina laughed. "Don't you think I know how to play on people's pain?"

David shook his head. "You wanted revenge. And you were willing to do anything to get it. But if you had managed to kill Snow, I truly believe that you'd have stopped massacring entire villages."

Regina closed her eyes. "I don't know, David. I've killed so many. You've seen my heart. The darkness… it protects me… from feeling the pain that comes with killing."

David cupped her head. "I think that you're not giving yourself enough credit."

"And I think you only want to see the good in people."

"Maybe. But if Snow was standing right in front of you right now, would you kill her?" When Regina didn't respond, he continued. "I don't think so. Because you may hate her but you love Henry more and you know it would destroy him if you killed her…. That's the difference between you and evil."

Regina didn't respond. No, she wouldn't kill Snow. But she wasn't sure her reasons were as noble as the Prince wanted them to be. She had cast the curse to take everyone's happy endings away. She had wanted to watch them suffer. But would Snow suffer if she returned to Storybrooke? She would be reunited with her family and they would have their happily ever after. For once, Regina didn't feel the anger and jealousy that had always come with the knowledge of her stepdaughter's happiness. Regina had once thought that her happiness was Snow's head on a silver platter and that day, she had let a possible happy ending slip away in her need for revenge. Years later, she had come to realize that Snow's misery would not bring her happiness either. It could never fill the void inside. But Henry had. And if she had been truthful with him from the beginning, maybe things would have turned out differently. He had given her a second chance and she wasn't about to throw it away. David was right, she wouldn't kill Snow because it would mean losing Henry. And then there was her third chance growing in her womb. She smiled fondly at the thought.

David released her from his embrace and cupped her cheek, turning her tear-stained face toward him. "I also saw that bright red spot, remember?"

Regina let out a forced laugh. "If you tell anyone that you've seen my heart, I WILL kill you."

David smiled and kissed her forehead. "Here is the Regina I know and…" He stopped himself just in time but Regina tensed nonetheless. Their relationship had evolved to something beyond friendship but they couldn't admit it to each other. He belonged to Snow and once she would be back, David would choose his white Princess and she would be left heartbroken and a second choice to Snow once more. She had been willing to sleep with him to punish her enemy because only her body had suffered that night. But starting a relationship with David, one based on real feelings, would destroy what was left of her heart. Besides, once he would discover she was pregnant with his child, he would leave her in his anger and take her child away from her. She pulled away from him.

David released her. His feelings for the woman had grown to a point where he could no longer ignore them. At the beginning, he had thought that this was just a response to missing Snow. Once his wife would be back, the lust - because, surely, it could only be lust - would stop and he could go back to his life. But as time passed, he had realized he had genuine feelings for the former Evil Queen. The only thing that prevented him from acting upon those feelings now was the fact that Snow had been gone. He couldn't cheat on her while she was in the Enchanted Forest. But if she could make it back - he wasn't so sure anymore - he would have to make a decision. David walked toward the kitchen area, trying to break the awkward moment. "How about a cup of tea?"

Regina gave him a temptative smile. "Chamomile?"

"I think I have some."

Regina moved toward the couch. She needed to sit down. Her heart was still racing in her chest at what had almost been said between them. She had wanted to hear the word. But in the end, it was better this way. Henry would never forgive her of she came between Snow White and her Prince Charming.

David interrupted her thoughts with a mug of tea. She accepted it gratefully and placed it on her knees, her hands cupped around the mug. The warm feeling was strangely soothing. David sat down besides her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Regina looked up from her mug and gave the Prince a soft smile. "Snow, actually." David frowned. "Don't worry. No murderous thoughts."

The Prince didn't relax. He wasn't worried that Regina would kill Snow. He hadn't lied to her; he didn't think she was capable of it anymore. But he had one burning question and he was glad she brought the subject up. "What happened… between the two of you?"

She recoiled in surprise. "You… you know what happened… she was the one responsible for … for Daniel's death."

David placed his hand on top of Regina's. "But there is more, isn't there?"

Regina took a deep breath. She had never told anyone before. She was ashamed of admitting the real reason for the feud that had cost so many lives. "Yes." David didn't press her further, she laced her fingers with his before continuing. "My last… miscarriage. Snow was about to turn sixteen. Leopold was more … determined than ever to produce an heir." She squeezed his hand. "He would… summon me multiple times a day until he … got what he wanted." She tried to swallow the bile rising from her stomach. She was disgusted with herself for having been so weak. She had allowed this man to take everything from her. "I must have been seven or eight weeks along when the cramping started… I… I lost a lot of blood and I was moved to the furthest wing so Snow wouldn't… know what was happening." She griped David's hand harder. "My nursemaid stayed with me through it. In the end, the doctor told Leopold that I was barren and another miscarriage would kill me." Instinctively, Regina moved her free hand to her abdomen. David didn't think anything of the gesture and concentrated on Regina, trying to stop himself from punching the nearest object. "The following day, I was moved to the furthest tower, outside the main living area. Only maids were allowed to have contact with me and I was allowed only short periods of time in the garden." Regina let out a choked sob. "Snow had destroyed my life… and… and… she never came to visit. She didn't… didn't even try. She had been told not to see me… and she didn't… she didn't care enough. The only times I saw her was… was for mandatory court functions… and the few times we had guests and Leopold needed to keep a straight face. I… I wanted her life. I just wanted for someone to love me…" The sobs were now shaking her entire body.

David took the mug away from her and placed it on the coffee table. He repositioned himself on the couch to take the weeping woman into a tender embrace. He was also angry at Snow. How could she have let this happen? She had told him multiple times how much she had loved her stepmother. Why treat her this way? He traced soothing patterns on Regina's back until she quieted against his chest. "I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't know."

She just nodded against his chest. Her hand still resting on her abdomen. She had revealed her darkest secret to him. She had been afraid that he would laugh at her. Jealousy wasn't exactly the best reason to launch a murderous crusade that had lasted for over forty years. But here in David's embrace, she felt safe for the first time… safe enough to spill her second secret. "David?" The Prince hummed softly. "I need to tell you something… about that night at my house… I'm…"

She never got the chance to finish that sentence. As soon as they heard Henry come up the staircase, they parted from each other. Regina tried her best to hid her face from her son when he came barging into the loft.

 **Not exactly the most joyful chapter for V-Day, sorry. I'm going to start working on book 2 of this series pretty soon. If there is any scene that you're dying to see, leave a note in the reviews or on Twitter and I'll try to work it in.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Accused

Chapter 10: Accused

 _April 30th 2013_

David checked on Regina as soon as he returned home. He had been gone for only half an hour but he had been worried Regina had tried to get up on her own and fell. He had imagined all the possible horrible scenarios in which she had injured herself. The memories of her bleeding to death in her bathroom thinking that no one would come to help her still haunted him. He had blamed himself multiple times since the surgery. How could he have been so blind? The nausea, the instinctive gesture of protecting her womb, her new obsession on caffeine-free drinks, and the weird cravings she had tried to justify. But he also had tried to forget the night this baby had been conceived. He was not proud of what happened. Regina may have encouraged him verbally but her body had been telling him to stop. He should have stopped. And he still blamed himself for everything that happened that night.

David stood in the doorway, watching Regina sleep peacefully. She hadn't moved from the position he had left her in. He didn't want to raise her from her much needed rest but she had an appointment with Archie at eleven o'clock and he needed to get her ready. He left as quietly as possible and headed back to the kitchen.

David brewed a fresh pot of coffee and squeezed a couple of oranges. He also made sausages, eggs, bacon, hash browns, apple pancakes, French toasts, and a fresh fruit salad. He didn't know what Regina liked for breakfast so he covered the basics. As he climbed the stairs leading to the second floor, he realized how much they didn't know about each other still.

David carefully set the tray on the bedroom floor. Regina was facing toward him, favoring her injured side. He hated to wake her up and almost considered calling Archie to cancel her appointment. But she needed to deal with what happened and right now, she was avoiding the subject all-together. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Good morning!"

Regina groaned before her eyes fluttered open. She wasn't ready to get up. David was rubbing her back affectionately and she was still somewhat numb from the medication she had taken a few hours earlier. "No."

David moved the loose strands of hair hiding her face from him. "I know… but you have an appointment with Archie in an hour and half and I do need to clean your wound."

Regina groaned. She didn't want to be touched; the wound was still tender no matter how much pain medication they gave her. And she also didn't want to talk to Archie. She didn't want to talk about losing her baby… again. She didn't want to talk about her relationship with David, afraid that the mere acknowledgement that he had chosen her would make it less real. She didn't want to talk about Leopold either. "No."

David sighed. "I'll call Archie and ask him to reschedule. But I AM cleaning that wound and you ARE having breakfast." Regina groaned one more time. David chuckled, knowing that he had already won. "This is not open to discussion."

Regina bit her lower lip playfully. His words hadn't sounded like an order; he was genuinely worried about her well-being. She tried to suppress the smirk that was slowly spreading across her face. "No."

David knew she was teasing him. He leaned and whispered in her ear. "If you don't get up, how are you going to pick Henry up from school?" Her breath caught slightly at the mention of her son. David laughed softly. "I promised him we would be at school when it lets out."

"What's for breakfast?"

David laughed and helped her into a half-seated position against the pillows. She hissed when he moved her but she eventually settled back. "Do you need you pain medication?"

She shook her head. "It only hurts when I move."

David interpreted her answer as a yes and grab the bottle of painkillers. He handed her two tablets and the glass of orange juice. She took them gratefully and gave him a soft smile. She loved the way he was taking care of her and seemed to know what she needed before she had to voice it. David moved the breakfast tray across her lap and smiled as her eyes widened. "I didn't know what you usually take for breakfast, so I covered the basics."

She cupped his face and gently rubbed his cheek. "Thank you." She had never been brought breakfast in bed before. Actually, she had never been asked what she wanted for breakfast. It had usually been decided for her or she had made her own. But David was the first to take her wishes into account.

Regina's smile grew wider when she saw the cup of coffee. She had stopped drinking it when she had learned that she was pregnant but had missed the beverage dearly. She grabbed the mug and gulped half of it, moaning softly. David chuckled. "I see you've missed it."

"This is one of the best things this world has to offer."

"No argument on my part."

David stayed with her while Regina sampled the food. She still wasn't very hungry and David had cooked enough food to feed an entire army. But she ate as much as her stomach would allow and it was more than David had expected. He placed the tray back on the floor and sat next to her on the bed. "Feeling up to a shower?"

Regina sighed. "Not really. But I really have to use the bathroom."

"Do you want to walk?"

Regina nodded. It was important for her recovery and she felt well enough to walk the few steps that separated her bed from the bathroom. David helped her up and she leaned heavily on him as they made their way to the bathroom. "I'll get the new dressings downstairs." Regina groaned in response.

David kissed her cheek. "Until you can heal yourself, I'm afraid you'll have to follow doctor's orders."

Regina smirked at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "No. I don't like to see you in pain."

She smiled softly at him and rested her forehead on his. "I'm ok. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. And I like my nurse." She kissed him one more time.

"Then let's make sure your wound stays clean. Nurse's order." She smiled as he exited the bathroom.

David came back a few minutes later, with the dressings and clothes comfortable enough to move around. Regina was brushing her teeth so she could only roll her eyes when she saw the yoga pants and large t-shirt. She knew she would have to wear loose clothing for a while but she had hoped for something more fashionable nonetheless. However, fashion and comfort never went hand-in-hand, in either realm. This would have to do until she was strong enough to heal herself properly.

David moved past Regina to fill the bottom of the bathtub so she could wash herself. She hated being dependent on him for everything but loved the way he was catering to her every need. "Thank you."

He smiled and helped her closer to the tub. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

But Regina didn't release him. She wanted him to stay; she felt safe with him and it was difficult for her to undress on her own. Besides he had already seen her naked, and even more, he had seen her heart…. he had held her heart. And he hadn't abused the power he had held over her. Instead, he had actively tried to make her feel better. And right now, she wanted the safety he represented. "Can… can you.. help me?"

David kissed her softly. "Of course." When she didn't release her grip on his arm, David gently unbuttoned her pajama top, making sure that the bandage was still covering her wound. They needed to keep it as dry as possible and the dressing would provide some protection. He sensed Regina tense when he tried to slide the top off her shoulders, a gesture that would have exposed her completely to his eyes. David stopped and gave her some time, rubbing the skin of her shoulder with his thumb. He smiled at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "You're ok?"

His voice brought her back to the present, away from the castle that had been her prison for so long. She gave him a shy smile and released him, letting her top slide off her shoulders. She immediately brought her arms around to cover herself and looked away. Her heart was racing in her chest from the conflicting emotions. She had craved the kind of love David was offering her but had given up on it a long time ago. Over the past few months, her body had been yearning for the promise of intimacy the Prince represented, her mind reassured by the knowledge that he would never leave Snow. The situation was different now and her mind was ringing all alarm bells at David's proximity to her half-naked body. He could turn out to be like Leopold; he would take without giving, leaving her broken and alone. And this time she wasn't sure she would be able to pick up the pieces of what would be left of her soul. She felt David wrap his arms around her and pull her to his chest. She relaxed in his embrace; his scent was a promise for a better future.

David softly caressed her hair as he whispered in her ear. "I will never hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

She wrapped her own arms around his chest, nodding against him. David held her for a few more minutes before moving his hands down her back, caressing her skin. What he was doing to her sent shivers throughout her body. Regina moaned softly, relaxing completely into his embrace. David smiled. "Want me to wash your back?"

Her body reacted before her mind could protest. "Yes." His hands on her bare skin felt wonderful and she wished for this moment to never end.

David lowered his hands to rest on her hips. When Regina didn't protest, he started sliding off her pajama pants and panties. He kneeled down to help her remove them completely. Regina grabbed David's shoulders for support. David tried to focus on the task but his mind kept wandering to the perfect curves of her body, her flawless skin, and her delicious smell. He wanted to make love to her, but he had to be better. It had to happen on her own terms.

Regina's breath caught in her throat. He was so close and yet so gentle. She forced her mind to relax, to let her body enjoy his soft touches. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as he removed the rest of her clothing.

David helped her into the bathtub, supporting her weight as she lowered herself at the bottom of the tub. The water was soothing and she enjoyed the feeling of being home. Maybe the bath would help getting rid of the awful hospital smell. David grabbed the sponge bath and soap and started lathering her back, eliciting soft moans from Regina. Once finished, he handed her the cloth so she could watch her front. Regina smiled at him as David placed his hand over the bandage, offering an added protection from the water. "Want me to help you wash your hair?"

Regina shook her head. "No. They helped me yesterday and it still hurts when I have to lean."

David rubbed her shoulder affectionately. She leaned toward him and captured his lips in a kiss. He deepened the kiss, cupping her head to bring her impossibly closer to him. However, their kiss was interrupted by his cell phone. David groaned as he reached for the damned device. The caller ID was for the station. Frowning, he answered the call. "Hello?"

" _You need to bring Regina down to the station."_

David could tell his daughter had been crying. "Emma? What's wrong?"

" _David, please."_ She hung up before he could ask another question.

EC

It took David and Regina another hour to reach the station. The breakfast and shower had taken a lot of her energy and he wished he had insisted on Emma coming to the mansion instead. As they walked into the station, Regina froze. David had told her about the changes the new mayor of Storybrooke had implemented, but seeing them with her own eyes still shocked her. The man himself was sitting on one of the desks in the common area, a smile on his face. His changes were occupying the two usually empty desks.

After his election, George had insisted on restructuring the sheriff's office. David had tried to protest but George had been quick to remind him that he had not actually been elected and his ongoing support to the Evil Queen as well as his failure to bring the people's beloved Princess and their Savior back from the Enchanted Forest had been making him very unpopular. So David had compromised. He had agreed to work with the two appointed deputies. He had known the men in his short time in George's castle, and they weren't the worst the new mayor could have imposed on him. David was being spied on and he hated the feeling. But the men had actually proven useful. But David was still cautious, he knew they were trigger-happy. The smiles on their faces sent chills throughout his body. "Where is Emma?"

His daughter answered him weakly. "Over here."

Regina and David made their way to the small inner office. They were quickly followed by the mayor and the two deputies. David gasped when he saw his daughter. Her skin was pale and her eyes bloodshot from the crying. Her hands were shaking, trying to hold a hot mug of tea. David was by her side in an instant. "Emma! Emma, what's wrong?"

The concern in his voice made what she had to do even harder. Emma stood and walked toward Regina. "Regina Mills, you are under arrest for the murder of Mary-Margaret Blanchard."

The two deputies handcuffed the brunette and led her out of the office toward their interrogation room. David was too shocked to react at first. His entire world crumbled under his feet. "What?.. How?... NO!" When the reality of the situation finally hit him, David tried to follow Regina.

But Emma blocked his path, her hand raised against his chest. "David, please…"

"Emma, she didn't do this… She was with me this morning and all night."

Emma shook her head. "Not when you took Henry to school."

David gasped. "I was gone for maybe half an hour… You've seen her. She wouldn't have been able to get to the loft, kill Snow, and come back home in that short amount of time. Not to mention she probably wouldn't have made it that far anyway. Not by herself!" His voice had been rising steadily. He didn't like the thought of Regina alone with those men.

But Emma didn't bulge. "How about magic? She could have healed herself and poof herself to Mary-Margaret." She wanted to provoke David, to get a gut reaction out of him. And so far he was confirming what she had suspected all along. Regina didn't do it.

"She is too weak to use magic. Even simple spells." David waved his arms around. "And then what? Cut herself open and stitched the wound back up so I wouldn't know. I changed her bandages myself today! I can tell you she still has the surgical wound and it's hurting her." David paced the small office, getting angrier by the minute. "If you don't believe, ask her!"

"I plan to." Emma closed her eyes. This was the moment of truth. "We have an eyewitness. Someone who can place Regina at the scene."

David laughed. "Half of the town would lie if it meant hanging her for murder. You know that."

"The witness is Red, David. She isn't half the town."

That revelation stopped him cold. There was no lost love between the two women but David couldn't believe she would frame Regina. But he had no response to give his daughter. "She didn't do this. She had no reasons to."

"She had wanted revenge for forty years, David. Sometimes you can't turn away from that."

"You and I both know that if Regina had wanted Snow dead, she would have been a long time ago."

Emma closed her eyes. After believing in Henry's storybook, Emma had thought about all the ways the story didn't add up. And how a powerful witch who could destroy entire armies with the flick of her wrist hadn't captured one bandit was at the top of that list. "She is our prime suspect David. So for now, she is staying at the station. But I promise you I'll do a thorough investigation."

"WE will do a thorough investigation."

Emma shook her head. After George had learned about the incident, he had insisted on keeping David off the case and Emma had agreed. Her father wouldn't be thinking straight and with the other two goons breathing down her neck, she didn't want the added burden. "And leave her here alone with George's men?" David deflated. Emma was right. Someone needed to stay at the station with Regina. "I'm going to talk to her. As soon as she is processed you can stay with her."

David sighed. He knew his daughter was right. But he didn't like to stand aside. When she was convinced that David would remain in her office, Emma walked to the interrogation room. George was sitting in front of a cuffed Regina. "... I have made several new implementations to the justice system in this town. I never understood why innocent people were put on trials… you have to be guilty of something to end up on that side of the tribunal… So I'm bringing back the old laws. And I can't wait to watch you burn..." He punctuated the last three words with his index finger on the table.

"Enough!" Emma slapped her hand on the open door, making George jump. "Let me talk to her." George eyed the sheriff suspiciously before exiting the room.

As soon as Emma closed the door, Regina slumped forward on the table. She was exhausted and the sitting position wasn't helping with the pain. "I didn't kill Snow."

Emma said nothing. Her superpower hadn't detected the lie. But it didn't explain what Red had seen. "Red saw you enter Archie's office."

Emma didn't miss the look of confusion on the former mayor's face when she responded. "Archie?"

"I don't know why she went to see him. He's shaken up but holding onto doctor-patient confidentiality. But he said she came to talk to him about a journal. One that belonged to you. It's missing."

Regina shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't kill her. I haven't seen Archie since I left the hospital… What journal?"

Emma believed Regina. She was as confused by all of this as the rest of them had been. She nodded once. "I want you to stay here until I can investigate further."

Regina hated to beg but her abdomen was killing her. "I need to lay down." She was looking at her hands, too ashamed to admit her weakness to Emma.

The blonde sighed. "I'll get you processed so you can lay down in one of the cells." Regina nodded one more time as Emma exited the room. She was surprised to find her father standing behind the one-way window.

David tried to keep the tears at bay. Regina was clearly in pain and she didn't deserve to be treated this way, not after every effort she had made to redeem herself. "She didn't do it."

Emma's next words filled him with hope. "I know."

ECECEC

 _February 28th 2013_

The last couple of weeks had been fairly quiet and Henry was at a sleepover. This meant that David finally had some time to put together notes on the few bits of information he had been able to gather. After leaving Regina's mansion with Henry, he had tried to talk to Blue about the curse and what it may have done to their land. But the fairy had been unable - or unwilling, David wasn't sure which - to help. Her oath as a fairy prevented her from dealing in Dark Magic and Blue had insisted she knew nothing about this curse besides its existence. Blue had suggested talking to the Dark One himself and David had soon realized that a wall may be more talkative… and less dangerous. His only hope was Regina herself but he hadn't seen her since he took Henry from her. She had kept her promise of not using magic and had cooperated with every reasonable request the town has made. He knew she must be lonely but he wasn't sure how to deal with their unique situation. She was his stepmother-in-law but also the mother of his grandson. David placed his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes. The more he was thinking about his family tree, the less it made sense.

David was shaken out of his thoughts by the station's phone. He sighed. It better not be Archie… David didn't have the patience to look for Pongo tonight. "Sheriff's station."

The panicked voice on the other side of the line propelled him out of his chair. " _They are attacking her! Please …. help!"_

David could hear the shouts on the other side of the line. The woman's voice was familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "Where are you?" He heard the sound of skin hitting skin and a loud crash. The woman shrieked. "Are you alright? Where are you?" When he heard the second voice, David knew exactly where the emergency was.

EC

David's heart was hammering in his chest when he finally parked in front of City Hall. He rushed inside to hear grunts and raised voices from what he imagined to be a fairly large-sized crowd. When he rounded the corner to Regina's office, he saw her secretary desperately trying to open the door. The woman was on the verge of hysteria. For some unknown reasons, she had been faithful to the former Queen and had stayed in her employ after the curse had broken. David had been surprised to find people who actually cared about Regina. "What happened?"

The woman turned to face him. "They… they asked her to step… to step down as mayor." Sobs were shaking her entire body and David was straining to hear her. "She accepted… and asked them for some time… to...to… clear the office. D.A. Spencer…. he ….he said yes… and that … they… they could ….help her." David heard the venom in her voice when she said 'help'. "He grabbed… a framed picture of Henry...and threw...threw it on the ground… Regina …. she tried to take it… and they thought… they thought she was attacking them…."

David stopped her. He got enough information but not the one he needed. "How many?"

"Ten."

David sighed. He wouldn't be able to fight ten of them and protect Regina. He hoped that either they would listen to reason or that Regina would use her magic to help him… if she was in any conditions to do so. Why didn't she fight back in the first place? He suddenly remembered her promise to Henry. She wouldn't use magic, even if her own life was on the line. "Step back."

He crashed through the door and gasped at the scene in front of him. The mayor's office was in shambles, glass everywhere from the shattered table and frames. Most of the furniture was broken on the floor. The men were standing in a circle centered on what he guessed would be Regina. He couldn't see her and most frighteningly, he couldn't hear her. "Step aside."

George walked toward him with a grin on his face. "I'm just helping you keep the order in this town, Sheriff."

David caught a glimpse of Regina when George stepped away from the circle. She was unmoving and he could see blood trickling down her legs from the numerous cuts she must have gotten from the broken glass. David swallowed hard, his hand hovering over his gun. "You call that order?"

"The witch should be punished." George pointed toward Regina and his guards stepped aside, revealing the frighteningly still form of the mayor. David tried to hide his concern but he didn't like the sight of the blood and torn clothing.

David looked at the man. "She is already being punished… now step down. Go home." Regina had lost her son. This was punishment enough. But George didn't need the details.

"Or what?"

David knew he wouldn't be able to take all of them. "Or I'll lift her punishment so she can use magic." He hoped that George wouldn't call his bluff or that Regina wouldn't contradict him. This was the only leverage David had. "Blue suppressed her magic. But I can restore it." David moved toward the man that was responsible for so much of his grief. "How do you think you were able to get this close to her?"

George seemed to hesitate. He looked toward his men and the woman on the ground. George thought she was still having troubles with magic despite her recent display at City Hall. The trick had been impressive but George had recognized it for what it was: a parlor trick and nothing more. However, the Prince's stance forced him to rethink his position on the subject. What if Regina had her magic back? He may be able to escape but not with all of his men. He needed them to take control of the town. Forcing Regina to step down was only the first bullet point on his list. He hadn't expected it to be so easy but again, she didn't have magic. George nodded at his men and they slowly filed out of the mayor's office.

David rushed to Regina's side as soon as he heard the men wish the secretary a good evening. Regina was curled up on herself, trying to protect her abdomen from the blow that she was sure was coming. Her mind was muddled from the attack and she hadn't realized George and his men had left. She whimpered when David put a hand on her shoulder. "Shh… Regina. It's me. It's David. Where are you hurt?"

It took her some time to process the Prince's words. Where was she hurt? Everywhere. She knew he was an idiot but not this blind. "Leave."

David sighed. "I'll take that as a 'I've just been beaten up and can barely move but I'm too proud to ask for help' order?"

Regina groaned. She wanted him gone. "Go. Away."

"Not until I make sure you're ok."

"Why?"

David frowned. That was a good question actually. Why should he care? But the truth was that he did. "Because Henry wouldn't forgive me." Regina groaned. "He doesn't want you hurt." The words seemed to have an effect on the former Queen as she slowly uncurled and attempted to sit up. David tried to stop her from moving. "Careful! There is glass everywhere." He moved around her to support her weight. "Here… let me help you."

As much as she hated it, Regina let David help her to her feet. Her entire body was sore but she didn't think anything was broken. She had also managed to protect her womb and unborn child. David guided her toward one of the remaining intact chairs. "I'm ok."

Her voice was weak and David could detect the slight tremble. She was also shaking and he knew it wasn't from cold. He took his leather jacket off and wrapped it around her. "I need to take you to a hospital."

Her heart was hammering in her chest. She couldn't go there. He would insist on coming with her and it wouldn't take long until Dr. Whale figured out she was pregnant. The doctor may be a manipulative bastard but he was no fool. And David would also certainly come to the most dreaded conclusion. "No. Nobody would take care of me anyway… I'll be ok. I just need to go home and get some rest."

David didn't argue further. She had a point. He didn't think he would find a doctor willing to help her in this town. Although she could cross the town line, he wouldn't be able to follow her. And in her present state, he wouldn't let her drive. "Let me take you home…. I'll have a look at your cuts."

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you can. But as sheriff, I'm not letting you drive in your current state. I don't need more injured people tonight."

Regina just wanted to be left alone. "David. I'm fine. I just want to go home."

David knew there was no point to argue with her. He stepped aside and motioned toward the door. "Be my guest." Regina sighed and stood up on shaky legs. But as soon as she tried to take a step forward, the room started spinning uncontrollably. Before she could realize what was happening, she felt two strong arms around her waist, supporting her. David's breath was hot against her neck but she was to weak to care. "Please, Regina. Let me take you home."

She was too tired to argue. Besides, she wouldn't make it far in her present condition and she didn't want to wait for the dizziness to subside. "Fine."

David realized this was as much of a thank you as he was going to get. He lifted her up in his arms and walked toward the patrol car, reassuring Regina's assistant on their way out. The poor woman was still shaken up by the incident but she hadn't sustained any injuries.

Regina had almost fallen asleep by the time they arrived at 108 Mifflin Street. The warm and relative safety the car had provided had lulled her to a state of semi-sleep and she jumped when David spoke to her. "We're here. I'll carry you inside. Where are your keys?"

Her head was pounding. "My purse."

David groaned. He had left it at City Hall. "Any spare?"

Regina nodded. "For Henry, there is a hide-a-key along the garage door."

"I'll be right back."

By the time David had found the key, opened the front door, and came back to the car, Regina was sound asleep. He carefully lifted her out of the car and carried her toward the house. He climbed the stairs slowly, trying not to raise the injured woman from her peaceful slumber. She needed to clean those cuts but it could wait until morning. For now, she needed to get some rest. David laid her down carefully on the bed and removed her boots. He wrapped the blankets around her and watched her sleep, making certain she wouldn't wake from her change of position. David couldn't help but notice that Regina almost looked innocent in her sleep. He knew first hand what the woman was capable of, but in this instance he could see the young woman Snow had talked to him so much about. Regina murmured something in her sleep but David couldn't make out her words. Without thinking about it, David leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Regina."

 **Thank you for the reviews and messages on Twitter. Hope you're enjoying where this story is going. And I'm sorry if there was any Snow fans out there.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Witness

Chapter 11: Witness

 _April 30th 2013_

David looked at his daughter. "She needs to lay down. Please."

Emma looked in-between her father and the door leading to the injured woman. "As soon as she is processed."

David closed his eyes and sighed. The process would take another hour, if not more considering Regina's weakened state. "At least let me help you get Regina processed. It'll go faster."

Emma hesitated. She didn't want to give George any reasons to doubt her. At the same time, David had a point. With his help, they would be able to process her faster and she could begin the real investigation, the one that would prove Regina's innocence in all of this. "Alright. But once we're done, she needs to stay in her cell."

David nodded at his daughter. "Thank you." He placed a hand on her arm. He could tell she was as troubled by all this as he was. "It's not your fault."

"I know. I had no choice…" Emma took a deep breath. "I just wish I had taken Henry to school this morning."

"Emma, stop. You couldn't have known. I could have woken Regina up and taken her with me or I could have asked Henry to take the bus. But I left her at home because at the time, it seemed like the best idea."

The sheriff gave her father a small smile. "She'll be free in no time."

David tried to return his daughter's smile but he wasn't as confident in her statement as she was. Destiny seemed to always have a way to destroy Regina's happiness. He entered the interrogation room and kneeled besides Regina. "Just a little bit longer and you can lay down. I'll be with you."

Regina tried to smile at David but she was in so much pain already that she didn't want to wait a little bit longer. David sensed her discomfort and gently lifted her in his arms. Regina groaned slightly in pain but relaxed in David's embrace. It was definitely more comfortable than the sitting position she had been forced in for the past hour. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes, willing the pain to go away. David carefully carried her to the main room so Emma could lift her prints and take a mugshot. Getting Regina to stand against the wall long enough to do so proved to be a challenge but with David's help they managed to get the injured woman processed in under thirty minutes.

As soon as Emma finished with the last mugshot, Regina all but collapsed in David's arms. He gently carried her to a cell and helped her lay down as comfortably as he could manage. She was on her right side, propped against several blankets and his jacket. "Better?"

Regina was breathing heavily. "It hurts."

David looked up toward his daughter. "I left the pain medication in the truck. She needs it."

Emma nodded. "I'll be right back."

However, before she could turn around and leave, one of the deputies - she thought his name was Frank but she hadn't been paying attention at the time - stopped her. "All medication must be approved by the judge upon arrest." Emma just ignored the man's comments and walked around him toward the exit.

David rubbed Regina's lower back. "I'm sorry. Won't be long."

Regina was holding his free hand. "I didn't kill her."

"I know you didn't. As I said to you before, I don't think you'd kill her now. Not after everything you've done to redeem yourself."

She gave him a weak smile. "You… you really believe me?"

David leaned down and kissed her softly. He murmured against her lips. "Yes."

Emma returned a few minutes later with the pain killers and a glass of water. David helped Regina with the medication and soon she relaxed on the cell's bunk and closed her eyes, exhausted by the day's events.

George approached the two deputies. "Keep me updated." The two nodded and watched their boss leave the station. They had been given their orders: under no circumstances would the Queen walk from the station alive and free. And they intended to carry their order with due diligence.

After assuring himself that Regina was finally asleep, David turned to his daughter. "I don't know who Ruby saw but it wasn't Regina."

Emma nodded. "I know David. When I was in the Enchanted Forest with Mary Margaret, Cora disguised herself as a friend. Lancelot."

David's expression changed from one of concern to sadness. "He officiated our wedding."

Emma knew her father would need time to grieve. They both did. She had just found her parents and her mother had been killed before she had the chance to really know her. She had known Mary Margaret Blanchard as a friend and a roommate. But she had spent so little time with Snow White and she had spent so much of that precious time fighting the concept of her friend turned mother. Tears welled up in her throat. She swallowed hard. Now was not the time to break down. They needed to help Regina. She felt David's hand rub her upper arm in comfort and she leaned into the touch. She would take the chance to get to know her father. She made the promise to the orphaned girl still inside her. She took a deep breath before continuing. "But I don't see how this information helps Regina."

David sighed. "I think it's time we pay a visit to Rumplestiltskin…. Gold."

Emma placed her hand on David's chest to keep him from moving. "You need to stay here…" She turned toward the two deputies watching them like hawks. "...unless you want to leave Regina with them."

Shivers ran throughout his body at the thought of what they could do to her. "I'll… I'll stay here."

"I'll take the blonde one….I can't remember his name."

David tried to suppress a chuckle. "Joe."

"Frank and Joe, really?"

"You can ask Regina about that when she wakes up."

Emma smiled. "Hopefully she can get some rest here."

David nodded. "Keep me updated."

EC

Emma was grinding her teeth as she was driving toward Mr. Gold's shop. The man next to her made her uncomfortable. Her magic power was always tingling when she was around him but the sensation had increased since they had arrested Regina for murder. Emma was relieved when she finally stepped out of the car and into the shop.

The shop owner was standing behind the counter, a smug smile on his face. "And what can I do for you today, Miss Swan?"

"I need information."

"Even information comes with a price." He raised his right index finger before walking around the counter and stepping into the main area of the shop.

"And what will it be, Gold?"

"That would depend on the information, doesn't it dearie?"

Emma sighed. She knew the man liked to play games and she had no time to waste. "Fine. I want to know who in this town would be capable of magically pass themselves for someone else."

Gold smiled. "This is a very hard spell to perform. Only the most advanced magic practitioners can perform it."

Emma shook her head. She had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Cora used it to impersonate someone Mary Margaret used to know." Her voice caught slightly when she pronounced her mother's name; a slip that hadn't been lost of the man in front of her.

"Considering Cora is still in the Enchanted Forest, then only two people in this town. Regina and myself."

Emma felt her stomach sink to the floor. "Where were you this morning around 8am?"

Gold smiled. "With Belle."

Emma didn't want to know the details. "And I am sure she would be willing to testify to that effect?"

Gold chuckled. "Why wouldn't she?"

Emma sighed; it didn't look good for Regina. "Thanks, Gold."

"How about our deal?"

Emma snapped at him; the man really only cared about himself. "How about you tell me something useful?"

Gold tsked her. "A deal is a deal, dearie."

Emma moved toward him. "Right now, I DON'T CARE."

Gold's eyes narrowed. "Sheriff Swan, what is this about exactly? You want my help but I can't help you unless you tell me why you need to know who can perform a glamour spell in this town."

Joe intervened. "We arrested Regina Mills for the murder of Mary Margaret Blanchard this morning. We have all the proof we need but the sheriff insisted on talking to you as well."

Gold took a sharp breath. So Regina finally got her revenge. He didn't think she had it in her anymore. He had created the Evil Queen for his own purpose but he was the first one to admit that she had been far too dangerous. This mellowed version was a lot easier to handle. "And you have an eyewitness placing Regina at the crime scene." That explained the question about the glamour spell.

Emma nodded once. "Yes. We have a witness placing Regina near Archie's office." She saw Joe flinch in the corner of her eyes. She had let the information slip on purpose. Gold could help them but he needed enough details to piece the information correctly. And unfortunately, the law prevented her from revealing too much. But who would blame the daughter who just lost her mother for some slips?

Gold nodded. He understood Emma's difficult position and he enjoyed the game. He liked a good puzzle and the sheriff was providing him with a very interesting one. "But you don't think she could have done it so you're looking for someone else to blame. And naturally, you came to me." Emma nodded once more. "I have no reasons to kill Snow White, unlike our dear Regina. But I'll play along on one condition."

Emma's eyes narrowed. She remembered the tales about Rumpelstiltskin in this world and she wasn't about to sacrifice her first born child. "Which is?"

"I need help locating someone."

Emma was astounded. "Can't you use magic or something?" She was waving her arms around the shop.

"In the confine of town, yes. But I'm looking for someone who is outside of it."

Emma thought about the offer for a minute. She didn't see the harm in helping Gold locate someone. From what she understood, no one could leave town without losing their memories except Henry, Regina, and herself. "Alright. I'll help you. Now what did I just pay for?"

"You said she was killed near Archie's office?"

Emma frowned. "Yes… but we don't have a witness in the office."

Gold smirked. "Are you sure?"

Emma sighed heavily. She was tired of playing games with the man. "Archie went out to get a cup of tea. The only witness is a 60-lb black and white terror!"

Gold smiled. "Then you have the witness you need."

Emma gasped. "You can't be serious."

Gold moved toward the back of his shop. "Oh, I never joke about a deal." He seemed to ponder his statement. "Most of the time." He shuffled through the piles of objects in search for the one he was looking for. "Anyway, we can ask Pongo what he saw."

Emma was losing patience rapidly. "I don't speak dog, Gold." Gold produced the object he had been searching for and dangled it in front of him for the idiots at the Sheriff's office to see. Emma shook her head. "A dreamcatcher."

"Oh dearie, it's a lot more than that."

EC

As soon as his daughter left with Joe, David sat down near Regina in her cell. She was finally getting the rest she needed and he hoped she would stay asleep until Emma could find the proof they needed to prove her innocence.

"Are you planning to stay in her cell until her execution?"

David's head snapped toward the man standing at the cell's entrance. "Until she is freed."

The man chuckled. "King George brought back the old laws. Tomorrow she'll be marched at the center of town and burned alive."

The wide smile spreading across the man's face gave David chills. "You mean Mayor, don't you? And that proposal hasn't been approved by the council yet." And considering who the members were, it would never be.

"The council doesn't matter."

The man had just confirmed David's fear. Even though he had been elected and had sworn to abide by the laws of this world, George had no intentions to do so. David needed information and the man in front of him may be stupid enough to provide the answers. It was just a question to stroke his ego. "And he placed his most trusted men in the only office that could offer some resistance. George must trust you."

The man smiled, taking the bait. "King George knows how to reward loyalty."

David continued. "And now he is getting rid of his competition."

Frank smiled. "King George knows how to seize an opportunity when it presents itself."

David tried to hide his surprise. He had thought that George himself had framed Regina for murder. However, judging from the deputy's reaction, either George had not informed him of his plans or George wasn't responsible for framing Regina. The second possibility frightened David. After the curse broke, the entire town had wanted her dead. He had stopped a few incidents himself and he suspected there were others he didn't know about. But over the past month, the town had seemed to settle into a 'live and let live' attitude. Only a few people were still holding a grudge against her. And George was at the top of that list. Regina's whimper pulled David out of his thoughts. Joe chuckled. "I think the town would love to see the mighty Evil Queen whimpering in her sleep. Maybe we should provide entry tickets to the show. It could fund the Sheriff's office."

David clenched and unclenched his fists several times, trying to breathe evenly. He wanted to knock some sense into the deputy but he knew that attitude wouldn't help Regina. Instead, he readjusted the blanket around her and gently stroke her hair. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You're going to be ok. Just get some rest." Regina settled one more time on the uncomfortable bunk.

ECECEC

 _March 8th 2013_

David watched Regina sleep peacefully. He was still holding her heart and gently stroking the red spot at the center. He hadn't been able to get any sleep, afraid she would try to crush her heart if she woke. David's heart ached at the thought of what she had almost done. She needed help; regardless of their past, he couldn't let her kill herself. Henry was just starting to talk about Regina as his mother again. David knew it would take time to heal their relationship but he would make sure they both got the chance to do so.

David tensed when Regina began to stir. She had been able to sleep for only a few hours and he had hoped she would have been able to get more rest. He moved the hand holding her heart to his side: she would be able to see it but he would have enough time to protect it if she tried anything. Well, anything that wouldn't involve magic. If Regina had truly wanted to crush her heart last night, there was nothing he could have done.

Regina opened her eyes and stared directly at the Prince. She didn't utter a single word nor did she try to move. David watched her carefully for a few minutes, making sure she wouldn't attempt anything. "Morning."

"Morning." Her voice was strained. She watched as the Prince was trying to protect her heart from her. The endeavor was futile, yet she couldn't help but be moved by the care he was showing her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Does it matter?"

David sighed. "Yes. It does."

"Why?" She sounded genuinely surprised that someone would actually care for her.

David closed his eyes; what had happened to her that she would think she wouldn't matter to anyone? "I don't want you dead."

Regina looked for the deception in his eyes. But his deep blue eyes only returned concern. The same care and concern Daniel had shown her. She tried to hold back the tears but to no avail. "Why?"

David shook his head. "I… I don't know. But I don't want you to die." He was telling her the truth. He had no idea why he wanted her to live but deep down he knew she had to. He gently rubbed her heart again.

Regina gasped. Nobody had treated her heart with such care since Daniel and although she hated herself for it, she allowed herself to enjoy the moment. David continued his soft caresses on her heart. He knew he would have to surrender it sooner or later but he wanted to impart as much comfort as he could before she had to deal with the reality the morning brought. They would have to bury Daniel… again. David scooted toward Regina on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. "I don't want you to die. You're family, Regina."

Regina looked at him questioningly. She had never thought she would be happy to be part of this family but she couldn't deny she had craved the warmth and tender care that came along with having one. "Not having my heart. It's helping. I don't feel…. as much."

David kissed her forehead and was genuinely surprised when she leaned into it. "It may prevent you from feeling the pain but it will also prevent you from feeling happiness."

Regina snorted. "What happiness?"

David placed her heart over her chest. "The one you feel every time you talk to Henry."

Regina let out a choked sob. "He doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"That's not what he told me after we had lunch together this week. He wants to do it again." David silently admonished himself. Henry had asked if he could have dinner with him and his mom again and although David had agreed to it, he hadn't arranged it; not because he didn't want Regina to see Henry but because he had been too preoccupied to get his family back. Except Regina was also his family.

Regina slowly placed her hand above his and pushed her heart back inside her chest. David gasped at the sensation of his hand being engulfed within her body. "You can let go now David." He gently released his grip on her heart, stroking it one last time before Regina took both their hands out of her chest. She took a steadying breath, grief invading every fiber of her being once more. David buried her head against his shoulder and let her sob.

He didn't know how long Regina had cried. Once he started rocking them on the bed, she had quieted. He could feel her hot breath against his neck and its rhythm told him she was still awake. "Do you want to get some sleep?" Regina shook her head. "How about breakfast?" A wave of nausea spread over her and she shook her head. David sighed. "How about a hot shower and at least some coffee?"

Regina was about to shake her head again but thought better of it. "Tea for me."

David rubbed her back and shoulders gently. "I'll get you some tea." He parted from her reluctantly and the feeling surprised him.

EC

Regina met David in the kitchen an hour later. The shower had helped with the aches and pains that came with sleeping curled up at the foot of the bed. She felt guilty at the sight of the disheveled man standing in her kitchen. He probably needed a shower too; he hadn't slept all night, making sure she wouldn't crush her own heart. "Thank you…" Her voice was weak. She wasn't used to thanking people.

He gave her a small smile. He knew that it was difficult for her to admit her gratitude. "You may change your mind once you've had a sip." He looked at her carefully. She was wearing one of her usual pantsuits and had applied her makeup carefully to erase any traces of grief. Anyone meeting her today on the street would not be able to tell that she was going through so much loss. But he could see behind the mask. Her pants were loose from the weight loss and her concealer failed to completely hide the dark circles under her eyes. He gently rubbed her arm and took her hand in his.

Regina tried to return his smile. When she realized she couldn't, she moved her hand away from his and changed the subject. "Do you need to shower? I … I have some toiletries for men in the bathroom downstairs…."

He placed the cup of tea in front of her. "Thank you, Regina. I could use a shower." She took the mug gratefully and showed him to the bathroom Graham had used when Henry wasn't home. She sighed at the thought of Graham. Another soul she had killed in her revenge.

Regina returned to the kitchen and emptied her mug into the sink. She was starting to feel sick again but she didn't know whether it was because of her pregnancy or the loss of Daniel. Daniel… she had to lose him again, and this time by her own hand. He hadn't deserved to die and he hadn't deserved to be turned into Frankenstein's monster. But she deserved the pain and sorrow. She was the monster and in that instant, she wished David hadn't stopped her last night. She shook her head to clear these thoughts. She had no right to take her own life and that of her unborn child. She sucked in a deep breath and carefully made her way upstairs toward her bedroom.

Regina surveyed the room until she found the item she was looking for. The tupperware containing Daniel's remains sat on her bedside table, where David had moved it last night. She delicately traced her fingertips over it, sitting heavily on the bed. She brought it to her chest and curled with her fiance on the bed, her back to the door. She didn't think she had any tears left to shed as she started crying once more. She cradled the plastic container and let it rest over her abdomen. Daniel had often talked about starting a family; he had wanted at least seven children, three boys and four girls. She had teased him that their girls may be as strong headed as she was and he would need to prepare for the worst. They had spent entire afternoons laughing about their future life together. But she would have been unable to give him the family he wanted. No matter how many nights Leopold had forced her to lay in his bed, she had remained childless. Maybe it would have been different with Daniel. Regina sobbed at the thought of her lost innocence that came within a month of losing the only man she had ever loved.

'Love Again.' Daniel's last words were playing in her head. She wasn't sure she was capable of love anymore. She had thought that Henry would fill the void in her heart. And he had; for a short time she had learned to love and revel in the feeling of being loved again. But that love had been wrenched away from her as Daniel had been. She wasn't sure she could love again; her heart was broken in a million of tiny pieces and she wasn't sure she wanted to spend the time and effort to piece it back together. And she was sure no one would be able to love her shattered, battered, black heart. Her thoughts drifted toward David. He had held her heart and protected it. Maybe it was possible for them to have a future together, with their baby. But, no she could not go there. David was happily married to Snow and entertaining these thoughts would only result in further heartbreak.

David found her in the same position when he came looking for her half an hour later. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear him kneel besides her on the floor. She jumped slightly when his hand made contact on her upper arm. "Shh… it's just me. I was starting to worry." When Regina didn't reply, he continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't find something more appropriate…" He placed his hand on the tupperware. "I..I…" What was he going to say? I put your fiance into the most convenient receptacle before he was blown away by the wind?

"Thank you…" Regina turned around to face David. Her makeup was smeared all over her face but David couldn't help but think how beautiful Regina truly was. "Thank you for bringing him back with us."

David rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. She leaned into the touch letting the warmth of his hand soothe some of her pain. She needed to get away from him; she couldn't let him in as he would leave her eventually. They all did. But for now, she would allow herself the comfort his touch provided. He placed his other hand on top of the container. "We should find him a more appropriate resting place."

Regina let the tears fall at the thought of saying goodbye for the last time. "I'm… I'm not ready."

David repositioned himself so he could wrap one arm around Regina and rub her back softly. "He would want you to."

Regina didn't answer David. Daniel had told her to love again. She may be unable to do so but she needed to live again for her unborn child. "David… I….I…." She wanted to tell him. He had the right to know he was about to become a father again. But she just couldn't. If she told him the truth, he would leave her and she was not ready to lose the only person who still spoke to her in this town.

David watched Regina's internal struggle. He rubbed her lower back soothingly. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

EC

David followed Regina down the stairs leading to the deeper recess of her vault. She led them to an empty glass coffin in the middle of a semi-circular room. Probably where she had kept Daniel's body all these years.

Regina marched toward the coffin and ceremoniously traced her gloved fingertips over the glass. Tears were flowing down her face as she remembered the first time she had placed Daniel's lifeless body in the coffin. She had performed a preservation spell, one that had required all the magic she possessed to cast and sustain. She felt David's hand on her shoulder and she sucked in a deep breath. She was grateful for his presence.

Regina removed her gloves and waved her hand over the coffin. A purple cloud engulfed it. When the cloud dissipated, the coffin had been reshaped into a magnificent glass urn, with gold handles and a golden plate. Regina kneeled by the urn and waved her hand over the plate. The inscription 'Daniel, There is a link death cannot sever, Love and remembrance last forever' appeared. She opened the tupperware and let out a hard sob. David kneeled by her side, and carefully moved Daniel's remains to the urn. Regina was grateful for his help; her hands would not have been steady enough for this task. Once David was finished, she sat on the floor and sobbed once more.

David sat besides her and pulled Regina into his embrace. He knew how difficult saying goodbye to Daniel one more time was for her and he wanted to make sure she was not alone. After a few moments, Regina quieted and waved her hand over the top to seal the urn. She placed it against her chest and motioned to stand.

David helped Regina to her feet. The brunette surveyed the room before waving her hand. A glass pedestal appeared out of thin air. She placed the urn on top of it and stepped back, paying her last respects to the man she still loved with all her heart. "I love him."

David jumped at the sound of her voice. He hadn't expected her to say anything, especially to him. "He loved you too, Regina."

She shook her head. "He loved the foolish girl in love… the one who saved a stranger, a child from a runaway horse… he …. he would have hated the woman she's become."

"You're not the Evil Queen anymore." His affirmation surprised him. What was he doing?

Regina turned around and she chuckled slightly at the look on David's face. The statement had escaped him and she took comfort in the knowledge that it had come from the bottom of his heart, a true statement untainted by the mind. "You and I both know that what I've done is…. unforgivable."

David nodded. "You're right… I cannot forgive the Evil Queen…" Regina frowned. "But you're just Regina. And I don't know you… I can't...can't judge you."

She smirked. "Just Regina?"

David waved his arms around. "You know what I mean… you're Henry's mother…"

"Very eloquent, Shepherd!"

David didn't let her jab stop him. "You're the woman who is fighting everyday against the darkness. You're the woman who wants to redeem herself… to be the girl she once was."

"You know as well as I do that's impossible."

David shook his head. "She just wants a chance to come out of the darkness."

"And how would she do that?"

"By finishing what she'd started. Help me save Snow. Help me bring my wife and daughter back."

Regina looked away from him. "I didn't lie to you, David. I don't know if that's possible."

"I'm not asking you for answers. I'm asking for your help in seeking them."

Regina weighed her options. She couldn't care less if that pest and her daughter ever came back to Storybrooke. But the one person she loved the most did. And the man standing in front of her, the man who stood by her and prevented her from sinking back into the darkness, did. She slowly nodded. "I'll help you."


	13. Chapter 12 - Trap

Chapter 12: Trap

 _April 30th 2013_

George was going through the endless amount of paperwork that seemed to come with being the mayor of Storybrooke. He had sworn to abide by the rules of this world, a promise he was willing to keep until he could bring back the old ways. But on days like today, he was willing to throw his plan into thin air and force the new rules upon the town. How had Regina done it? As much as he hated to admit it, she had made this job look so easy.

He smiled at the thought of Regina. She was finally going to pay for her crimes. Not the one against the people in her Kingdom, he couldn't care less about the countless lives she had destroyed, the homes she had burned, and the children she had orphaned. No, he was only concerned about the crimes she had committed against him. She had cut off all the trade agreements he had spent years forging with Leopold. And she had bankrupted him, causing riots all over his kingdom. And for this she had to pay. The death of the White Princess was only a small price in exchange for Regina's head.

His smile dropped when a purple cloud formed in the middle of his office. Although his new ally had proven to be effective, she was dangerous. Even more so than Regina had ever been. He greeted the woman as soon as the smoke dissipated. "Cora, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Oh, please. Enough with the platitudes. You hate me as much as I hate you." She waved her hand to lock the room and cast a silencing spell. "But this is what makes you the perfect ally."

George nodded. "Your daughter has been arrested, as you predicted." His curiosity got the better of him. "How did you do it?"

Cora smirked. She didn't see any reasons to hide the truth from him. She waved her hand and glamoured herself as Regina. She laughed when the man in front of her jumped out of his chair at the sight of the Evil Queen. She waved her hand to change her appearance back. "I made sure someone saw me enter the bug's office."

"So you framed your own daughter for murder." That thought gave George chills. He had killed for power but he had never destroyed his family in the process, or at least not voluntarily.

"She needs to know where she belongs. The shepherd is only bringing her pain and misery. Once she realizes he doesn't believe her, she'll be heartbroken and ready to listen to me."

"And win you a 'mother of the year' award?" George replied sarcastically. "But why do you need Regina? From what I've witnessed you have enough power to do whatever pleases you in this town."

Cora smiled. This 'King' had no vision; she needed Regina so she could obtain the ultimate power. But the idiot in front of her didn't have to know that. So she offered him what she thought would be the best deal. "Don't you want a Queen whose beauty is unparalleled in all the realms?"

George laugh heartedly, a reaction that surprised Cora. "You… you want me to marry your daughter?" He could barely let the words out in-between laughs. "This has to be a joke."

Cora tried to keep her anger in check. "Surely you could see the advantages of marrying my daughter."

George's laugh subsided; the old witch was actually serious. He knew Cora had disappeared from the Enchanted Forest around the time of Regina's wedding but he had been convinced it was in shame of her daughter's behavior at the court. He should have known better. Cora was not the type of woman to hide in shame; she would have taught her daughter to behave better. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Her tone was sharp; she had had her fill of the idiot. She needed Regina to be married long enough to kill the damned fool and take her rightful place as Queen once more.

George gave her a wicked smile. "According to the late King Leopold, your daughter is a lot more troubles than she is worth." He could see the anger emanating from the powerful sorceress in front of him. But in this instant, he didn't care; he was about to inflict pain on another and he rejoiced in the thought. Little did he know Cora herself took great pleasure in torturing her daughter as well. "See… the good thing about the old times was that kings didn't have responsibilities…. The royal counselors were doing most of the day-to-day work..." He looked dejectedly toward the paperwork on his desk. "... leaving the kings free to enjoy the more… subtle pleasures in life." George sat back in his chair, satisfied that the woman in front of him would hang on every single word. "Leopold was a kind king, a people's king… or so he wanted to appear."

"Cut to the chase."

George tsked her and Cora had to summon all of her self-control -the little she had anyway- to not blast him through the wall. "Not so fast, Cora. As I was saying, Leopold enjoyed the pleasures of life. And he came to my Kingdom to get what he couldn't in his marital bed."

Cora's eyes narrowed. "So he was unfaithful?" That was his big secret? That a man cheated on his wife?

George smirked. "Unfaithful, frustrated man tend to make pillow confessions." He watched as Cora's face drained of color. "And Leopold's were very interesting. How he had to force his wife to perform her duty… it was very draining on him." Cora let her mask slipped and George enjoyed watching her squirm inside. He continued. "How she was never ready for him… and how uncomfortable the lack of…. shall we say lubrication… was. How despite his best efforts, she remained barren. How…"

"Stop! I get the picture." Her rage was boiling inside. How had she dared? Cora had sacrificed much to make sure her daughter would ascend to the throne. The only thing Regina had to do was kill that wrenched pest and please her husband. Apparently, her daughter had been unable to do either. Cora sighed. Cora had thought that Regina's marriage to Leopold had been loveless both inside and outside the bedroom. After she had married Henry, Cora had had to beg him for a child and once she had what she had desired, Henry had never laid with her at night again. Cora had thought that Leopold was just uninterested in Regina since he already had an heir. She had been wrong. But since she was unable to conceive, why had Regina taken the infertility potion? What game had she been playing?

Cora was listening to George rumble on with a distracted ear. "So you see, I'm not sure why I would marry your daughter. She has nothing to offer me… although she seemed to have managed to sleep with the shepherd and bear his child. Just not for long."

Cora head snapped to him at his remark. "Bear his child?" That was impossible.

"Yes, until she miscarried." George frowned. Apparently, Cora had no idea why her daughter had been in the hospital. "She miscarried last week. Almost cost her her life." Cora was shaking her head. How had Regina swooped so low? She needed to separate her from the bad influences in her life: first the prince, then her son. George continued. "... not that any of this matter anyway. She'll be dead in the morning…"

"WHAT?!"

George jumped at the scream and swallowed hard before answering the mad woman before him. He could almost see the Evil Queen; apparently, the apple hadn't fallen far from the tree. "Her execution is planned for tomorrow morning."

"This wasn't part of the deal."

George smirked. "And I could never thank you enough for providing me with the opportunity to kill the competition." He walked toward the fuming woman. "And give me my revenge against that stupid shepherd boy!"

Cora summoned a fireball and the mayor visibly flinched. She took some pleasure in seeing the fear in his eyes. But she had to control herself; she still needed the idiot's services… until she could get Regina to stand by her side.

EC

Emma was trying to take long steadying breaths through her nose as she was driving toward Archie's office. She should be thanking whoever was responsible for her bad day for not making it worst. Apparently the good doctor had managed to keep his monster of a dog on a leash. Emma cast a furtive glance into her rearview mirror to study her own monster. She felt uneasy about making a deal with the devil but she definitely needed his help, especially with George and his two hired men breathing down her neck.

She parked in front of the psychiatrist's office and took another deep breath. When Archie had called her this morning, he had been unable to utter more than two comprehensible words in a row. She hadn't been prepared to see her mother lying lifeless on the floor. And she still wasn't prepared to come back to the scene of the crime. They got out of the car.

Her cell phone mercifully brought Emma out of her thoughts. "Hello?" She listened intently to the other man on the other side and try to hide the feeling of dread settling at the pit of her stomach. Mary Margaret's heart had been ripped out and unfortunately there were only two people in Storybrooke capable of such a deed. And she had already established that the one standing next to her at this moment had the perfect alibi. She sighed and walked toward the office.

Joe grabbed her upper arm as she passed him. "What was that about?"

"My plumber about my garbage disposal." Emma hoped the man did not come equipped with a human lie detector. To her relief, Joe seemed to have believed her. He turned his back to her and entered the complex leading to Archie's office.

As she was holding the door for Mr. Gold, Emma noticed the gleam in his eyes. She may have fooled Joe but not Rumplestilskin. He leaned closer to her ear. "Be careful, dearie. The Queen may not be worth all your efforts."

Emma's head snapped. "She is Henry's mother. She is worth more than I can offer her right now." In her anger, she let go of the door and climbed after Joe, leaving Gold to fend for himself. She also ignored the vibration in her pocket, letting her know she had a text message.

As they entered the small office, they found the doctor on the oversized armchair on the far end corner of the room, as far away as possible from the white tape marking the crime scene. Emma advanced toward the man. He had taken Mary Margaret's death very hard and she hated to have to ask him more questions. "I'm sorry to bother you again. But I was…." How was she going to phrase this? May we borrow your dog so we can ask him a few questions? He would think her insane. Hell, she even considered herself insane sometimes… ever since she had come to this town. He may not consider her insane after all; the man was used to magic. "I was wondering if we could use a dreamcatcher on Pongo?"

If the man had been surprised by her question, he didn't let it show. He simply nodded and motioned toward the general area where the dog was napping. Joe walked toward the dog, who woke in a start. Pongo growled at the intruder and the man took a step back. Emma could not help the light chuckle. "Dogs have an extremely keen sense. And this one doesn't like you much."

Joe could have killed her with his look. "Get it done, Sheriff." Emma turned to Rumplestiltskin but the deputy stopped them. "Wait! We can't trust him. How are we going to know that he is not tampering with this?"

Mr. Gold smiled. "I have no reasons to. I have no love for Regina and therefore, no reasons to protect her. Not after what she has done to Belle. And if there is another powerful dark magic practitioner in town, I want to know."

Joe and Emma considered his position for a minute. She didn't like either alternative but Gold had a point. "Get on with it!"

Gold nodded and waved his hand over the dreamcatcher. He then placed it on top of Pongo's head and they all watched in horror as Regina plunged her hand in Mary Margaret's chest and crushed her heart. When the memory stopped, Joe couldn't help the smile on his face. "More proof! The Queen is guilty and she needs to be taken care of immediately."

Emma was still recovering from what she had just saw and didn't act in time to prevent the deputy from slipping past her toward the open door. Once the words reached her foggy mind, it was too late to try to catch up with him. She was proven right in the next instant when she heard the car start in a screech. She turned to Gold. "Can you get us to the station? Now!"

"Our deal is done. Whatever happens to Regina is out of my hands!"

Emma grunted as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. If she could warn her father, he may be able to stop Joe long enough for her to reach the station. Her heart stopped when she looked at the text message flashing across her locked screen. 'Got a call. Old lady trapped on property. Left with Frank.' Emma tried to impress the urgency of the situation on the man in front of her. "Gold, now!"

Gold was staring at the dreamcatcher in his hand. The images he had seen didn't add up in his mind. Although he believed Regina to be capable of lying about the extent of her injury, she wouldn't be able to fool a dog. The images had been shaky, as if the dog had been barking at Regina in the same way Pongo had just barked at the deputy. But Pongo was familiar with Regina and if he wasn't mistaken -and he rarely was- the dog was actually fond of the former Queen. He wouldn't have barked at her. Gold settled his eyes on the sheriff. Emma was right, somebody had glamoured themselves to look like Regina and had ripped Snow White's heart. He knew of only one person besides Regina powerful enough to keep the glamour spell in place while ripping out a heart: Cora. Shivers ran down his spine.

Cora was far more dangerous than Regina, even at the height of her craziness as the Evil Queen. She was also more powerful than her daughter. In fact, she was powerful enough to almost defeat him during their last encounter. And once Cora was done with her own daughter, she would come after him and those he held dear to his black heart. Unlike the fools in this town, she was not confined to the city limits and she would stopped at nothing if it meant plunging a figurative dagger to his heart before using his physical one. She would kill Belle, and once she would find him, his son.

As much as it pained him to admit this weakness, he needed Emma Swan. He needed her to find his son in the large world outside of Storybrooke. She had made a deal and his next decision would not affect that outcome. But most importantly, he needed Regina. He needed the extra boost of magic to defeat Cora and Regina's magic would do nicely. The Savior may be more powerful but she was also untrained and therefore, useless in the short term. So he couldn't let Regina die. Besides, it would be faster if he didn't have to take a reluctant Savior on this trip. And time was of the essence. He snapped his fingers and a purple cloud engulfed the both of them.

They reappeared a few seconds later inside the Sheriff's station. In the short amount of time it had taken for Gold to make up his mind, all hell had broken loose inside the station. Joe was pointing his gun directly at a very frightened Regina, who was backing toward the far wall of her cell. "This is all you deserve! And now we will get justice!"

Emma heard the security click and drew her own gun. "Put it down! Now!" But Joe ignored her and kept advancing toward Regina. The former queen had nowhere to go and Emma was afraid she would use magic to defend herself. It would be a bloodbath. "Joe, put your gun down. Don't force her into a corner! Don't force her to use magic!"

Emma looked toward Gold, who was studying Regina intently. "Miss Swan, I don't think our dear Regina is in any shape to use magic."

Emma could not decide whether this information was helpful. She could not let Joe kill Regina, for the sakes of both her son and her father. "Joe, step down. That's an order." But the man was too wrapped up in his own thirst for revenge to listen. As Regina collapsed to the ground, Emma clicked the security of her own gun off and prepared to pull the trigger.

Regina was panting hard against the wall, tears of pain and confusion flowing down her cheeks. The man had woken her up with a loud bang against the jail's bars and had forced her to her knees, ready to execute her on the spot. Her thoughts had been scrambled from the pain medication but she had been lucid enough to look for David. The deputy had sneered down at her, taking great pleasure in telling her David had abandoned her after finding the last proof of her culpability. Regina had swallowed hard and had closed her eyes, readying herself for the inevitable shot to the head. But Gold and Emma's arrival had surprised her executioner and she had managed to slip away from him temporarily.

As the crazed man approached her, Regina tried to summon her magic to no avail. She wasn't strong enough to create a fireball. Random thoughts crossed her mind, including memories of Henry, her father, and David. She wanted to feel safe. The image of her vault flashed in her mind and a purple cloud engulfed her, to everyone's surprise.

ECECEC

 _February 13th 2013_

Regina was sitting on her jail's bunk, vigorously scrubbing her right palm in the hopes of removing the mark Rumplestiltskin had branded her with. The exercise may be futile, but at least it gave her something to do. And anything was better than to wait for death to come claim her in one of the most frightening way. The wraith would suck her soul -the little of what was left of it - stripping away her memories and her identity until she collapsed.

She jumped when she heard the footsteps inside the sheriff's station. She silently admonished herself: a wraith wouldn't walked. Whoever this was, it was human, and therefore, something she could handle. Dread filled her as she looked around her cell. Ordinarily, she would have the upper hand with magic but in this cell, she was as good as dead if her visitor was inclined to kill her. She swallowed hard and stood, slipping her mask in place. Whoever this was, she would not let them see her fear.

She almost choked from relief at the sight of David. She stepped toward the bars, holding the Prince's gaze. Regina smirked. "This looks familiar." He had also visited her the last time they had captured her before her banishment. "And you didn't bring your wife either this time around." She tsked him. "Secrets don't make for a good marriage, dear."

"And what would you know of a good marriage, Regina? You killed your husband. Why? Was the King too kind to you?" In the split second following his statement, he saw Regina flinched. Although she recomposed herself quickly, he was sure he had seen fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Her tone was venomous; she had no intentions on reliving the past. "Here to put me to death again? What would it be this time: burn me at the stake, flog me, or just bore me to death with your hope speeches?"

David studied the woman in front of him. He had memories of the Evil Queen and he knew perfectly what she was capable of. But he also had memories of Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke and Henry's mother. "Henry."

The name seemed to calm her down. "What about my son?" She was worried for his safety; she didn't know if the townspeople would try to hurt him because of her.

"I don't want him to suffer any more than he already has." Regina felt her heart constrict. She loved Henry and she would never hurt him. The Prince's implications were slowly tearing her heart apart. David took a shaky breath. "I don't want Snow to suffer either." He waited until he was sure he had her full attention. "About that night…."

Regina visibly shivered. She wanted to forget about that night and the memories it had brought back. She had been so blind in her revenge that she had forgotten the effect it would have on her. "You don't want me to tell your precious princess that you fucked the Evil Queen?"

The choice of word shocked him. Regina or the Queen had always been more eloquent. Something was frightening her and the charming side of him wanted to help her. But he had to think of his family first. "No, I don't want you to. And I decided to wait until things settle to tell her myself."

Regina was surprised by his honesty. "And you think she will forgive you?" David didn't reply. "And why shouldn't I tell her that I took her husband to bed?"

"Because you didn't. You took David Nolan, and he didn't know who you were."

"Doesn't matter, dear."

"It does, Regina." He walked toward her cell, stopping close enough for her to touch him. "Because I would never have slept with you."

Regina laughed. "Do you know how many men have said the exact same words before I took them to my bedchamber?"

David shook his head; somehow he knew she was lying. "You didn't want it, Regina. And unlike the personality you gave me, I would have stopped the first time you tensed in my arms." Regina's mouth opened against her will. David continued. "I have been thinking about that night and why you were so afraid…. But you gave me my answer a few minutes ago…. Leopold." Regina was about to protest but he silenced her by raising his index finger. "I will keep your secret… whatever that may be."

Regina felt the familiar fear in the pit of her stomach rising every time she had made a deal. "In exchange of keeping yours?"

David shook his head one more time. The woman could not recognize an act of mercy when it was presented to her. "No. As I said, I will tell Snow…. I don't want you to tell her because I don't want you to have to relive it." Regina gasped in surprise. "You and I both know that Snow will be angry and hurt. But keeping this secret from her will hurt more once she discovers the truth. You and I both know that secrets have tendency to come to the surface… But you also got hurt in the process… It's time to stop, Regina. And I'm offering you a chance to not hurt yourself pointlessly."

Regina felt the anger rising in her chest, his condescending tone adding to her fury. "I don't need your help, Shepherd. I am NOT weak."

David tried to grab her hand but she jerked it away at the last minute. "I never said you were weak, Regina. But you are self-destructive. And as I said, I don't want Henry to suffer uselessly. I don't want him to witness his mother destroy herself."

Regina gasped, her anger evaporating at the mention of her son. But all this did not matter anyway. She would be dead in the next few hours. "Get out!"

David sighed. "Not this time, Regina. Not until I know you are fine." David reached for her hand one more time. This time, she didn't pull away. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Did I hurt you?"

Tears were spilling uncontrollably down her cheeks. She shook her head. "No… I… I just can't.." She choked on the last few words. How could this man make her feel so weak, so disgusted with herself? She wrenched her hand away from him. "Get out! Get out, now!" She raised her head and David could see the unbridled anger flashing in her eyes. "I don't want your kindness… I don't want your promises… I don't want your pity."

David closed his eyes and took a breath. The woman was infuriating; there was no point in reasoning with her when she was in that state. He had learned that lesson the last time he had visited her in a prison cell. He turned his back to her and left the station silently. He waited outside long enough to hear the frustrated, anguished screams from the woman inside. Henry and Snow were wrong; there was nothing left to save.

Regina collapsed on the bunk and raised her knees to her chest. She let herself cry, images of the night flashing in her mind. But these memories were mingled with those of the King and all she could feel was the scorching heat of their kisses, the hands restraining her wrists, the burning invasion in her core, and their seeds gushing like hot lava inside her womb. She collapsed on the bed in a fetal position, trying to take deep breaths through her nose.

As her mind cleared, she was able to focus on the night she had spent with David. It had been over two weeks ago and so much had happened since then. The curse had broken and she had lost her son. Time was moving forward again. She frowned. Time had started to move forward when Miss Swan had arrived in town. She had cursed the damned Savior the first month she had had her periods. She hadn't missed the bloating and the cramps that had come with that time of the month. It had always been difficult for her: the physical pain as well as the knowledge that she had failed once again in her wifely duties and that she would be marched to the King's chambers once the bleeding stopped. She had allowed herself to cry in much the same way she had always cried on the first day of the month. Even after the King's death, she had never broken from this painful ritual. A feeling of dread settled in her stomach as she tried to remember the last time. It had been shortly after Kathryn had been found. That was over a month ago. She gasped as uncontrollable shivers seized her body.


	14. Chapter 13 - Deal

Chapter 13: Deal

 _April 30th 2013_

David watched Regina sleep. He had given her the maximum dosage Dr. Whale had prescribed, hoping that it would let her get some rest while Emma investigated the crime. He was currently sitting on the floor of her cell, praying for this nightmare to end.

David still could not believe that Snow was dead. They had had their differences recently, but he could not think of a world where the two of them would not be friends. Maybe not today nor tomorrow, but a year from now, he had hoped they would be friends. He lowered his head in-between his hands and cry softly. He had lost Snow today and unless Emma could come up with some serious evidence of Regina's innocence, he might lose her as well. George would not give up until he had her head on a silver platter, regardless of who would get hurt in the process. Actually, George would love to see him suffer as well.

The station's phone jolted him back to reality. He watched as Frank answered the phone. "Sheriff's station?" The man sat upright in his chair, catching David's attention. "Ma'am, where are you?" He was moving his hand to try to get his interlocutor to slow down - as if the poor woman could see him. David tucked the blankets around Regina before exiting her cell. He reached the deputy's desk as the man hung up the phone. He looked directly at David. "Woman said a wolf attacked her. She managed to hide in an abandoned farm near the town line."

David groaned and looked toward Regina. He did not want to leave her here alone but he did not trust Frank to handle the call nor did he trust him to stay with Regina. "Call animal control and have them meet us there!"

"Us? We're not leaving her here by herself."

"Fine. Then I'll stay with her." Hopefully, Frank would take the bait, forcing him to accompany him to the farm. He hated to leave Regina alone but it was probably safer than leaving her with Frank. The deputy would not hesitate to kill her if she so much as stirred in her sleep.

Frank smirked. "So you can free her?"

"I'm not leaving her with you." His tone was firm. He would take Regina with them if he had to.

Frank looked in-between David and the sleeping woman as he weighed his options carefully. His duty to the sheriff's station required him to follow David's orders. But his allegiance to George required him to make sure the Queen could not escape her fate. He gave one long last look at Regina, making David shift uncomfortably. Regina had not moved since they had given her her pain medication. And George would get mad if he got himself fired over this. "Fine. We both go."

EC

The deputy and sheriff arrived at the farm ten minutes later, soon joined by David's former co-workers from animal control. David smiled at his former boss. "Lady over the phone said she'd been attacked by a wolf. We just got here. No time to check her claims out."

The head of animal control nodded at his former employee. He had always liked David Nolan but he had never had the chance to meet Prince Charming in the Enchanted Forest. "We'll check the woods while you talk to the woman."

David nodded and walked back toward Frank. "Let's find her." The acting sheriff and deputy stepped inside the barn, where they found the old woman huddled behind a haystack. She shrieked at their approach. David showed her his hands. "Take it easy. Are you hurt?"

Upon recognizing the law enforcement officers, the woman rushed into David's arms. "I … I thought it was the wolf….It… It almost killed me."

The old woman was shaking in David's arms. "Animal control is looking for it. You're safe now." David tried to extricate himself from the woman but she was unusually strong for her small built. "Ma'am, are you hurt? Do you require a hospital?" David hoped they could just get her back to her house. He wanted to get back to Regina as fast as possible.

"No… I'm...ok…" She was still shaking in David's arms, still in what they assumed to be shock from the attack. They gently walked her outside toward the police cruiser. David sat her in the front and wrapped the blankets he kept in the trunk for such emergencies around her frail form.

As he was finishing taking care of the woman, the animal control team was hiking back toward their vehicle. David and Frank met them halfway. "Did you find the animal?"

David's former boss shook his head. "There is no trace of a wolf. I mean not even a paw print. Unless the animal grew wings, there was no wolf here."

They all looked toward the woman sitting in the cruiser. David finally asked the question on everyone's lips. "Why would she lie?"

Before anyone could answer the question, a purple magic cloud appeared in the middle of the group. David barely had enough time to reach for the woman before she collapsed to the ground. "Regina?"

EC

Regina's eyes fluttered open. She was exhausted and the pain in her abdomen was unbearable. But she felt warm and safe.

David smiled down at the woman bundled up in blankets. After she had collapsed, he had carried her to the car and had settled with her in the back seat. The old woman had reluctantly parted from her blankets before being moved to the animal control vehicle. They would have to deal with her later on. But now his main preoccupation was to ensure Regina was fine. "Hey, how are you feeling?" David gently rubbed her cheek, trying to get her to fully wake. She gave him a soft smile before whimpering in fear and pain as the memories of the last few minutes before she had lost consciousness replayed in her mind. David held her trying to reassure her. "Shh… you're ok." He didn't know what had happened to her or how she had been able to access her magic.

Her teeth were chattering. "I'm not… he wanted… to kill… me… he ...had a ….gun… he was going to….execute me."

David held her closer. He didn't have to be told the 'he' she was referring to: either Joe or George himself. Either way her disappearing act wouldn't help her case. He whispered in her ear. "Why here? Why didn't you poof yourself to safety?"

"I… I did. I was …. thinking… about a safe… place. In my vault… but I ended ...up here...with you."

David closed his eyes. He could not help the feeling of love and joy he felt when she admitted that she felt safe with him. But he wished this admission would have come under better circumstances. "Can you poof there now?"

Regina shook her head. "I...was...only able to...do it...once. I didn't….know I could."

David realized that Regina must have been so scared that her instincts had taken over. "It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded once before losing consciousness one more time. He gently settled her against him, praying for this nightmare to end. He lost all hopes a few minutes later when Frank got back to the car. "Animal control will take the woman to the hospital. We're going back to the station." Frank looked at the Prince in the rearview mirror, rejoicing in the sorrow reflected in the man's blue eyes.

"What happened?"

The man smiled. "Your daughter found the last proof of the Queen's culpability. It looks like your girlfriend did kill your wife."

David closed his eyes and let his forehead rest on Regina's.

EC

Regina whimpered in pain when she regained consciousness. David rubbed her cheek soothingly. "Shh… you're ok. Emma just stepped outside to get you some of your pain killers."

Regina's mind was slowly clearing up. Emma? So she was back at the Sheriff's station. But the bed she was lying on was much softer than the cell's bunk. The couch. They must have settled her on the couch. She tried to relax into David's arms. "What…?" She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt so weak and nauseous.

Joe smiled mischievously. "At least she won't put too much of a fight when we'll burn her to the stake tomorrow."

David felt Regina shiver in his arms. "Get out of this office or I swear you'll be the one on your knees."

Joe was about to protest but Frank whispered a few words to his fellow deputy. Joe took a deep breath before exiting the station with Frank on his heels.

Mr. Gold was studying the once formidable sorceress laying limp in the Prince's arms. The little bit of magic she had used to poof herself to David had completely exhausted her. His relationship with Regina had been long enough for him to know that she was not faking her present condition. The last of his doubts about her culpability completely evaporated. Regina would not have had the physical strength to cast a glamour spell, let alone keep the spell in place while ripping out a heart. Regina hadn't killed Snow, which left only one possibility: Cora. He needed to act fast if he wanted to find his son, even if it meant sacrificing Regina at the stake. The sheriff had been too engrossed in the act itself that she had missed some of the important clues of Regina's innocence: the way Pongo had barked at the intruder and the gait of the woman who had killed her dear mother. Regina wouldn't be able to stand upright in her present condition.

His thoughts were interrupted by the blonde woman entering the station. "What just happened? Frank was almost forcing Joe out of the station."

David sighed. "I told him to get out after he threatened Regina one more time. Joe didn't take it to kindly and was about to start a fight with me. Frank stopped him. Apparently one of them has a brain."

Emma nodded as she filled a glass of water. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to fire Joe for what happened today. George will bury the incident."

David took the glass and tablets his daughter was handing him. Regina was barely conscious and getting her to swallow the pills proved to be a difficult, and somewhat messy, task. He waited for her to settle down once more in his arms before asking her questions. "How are you feeling?" Regina shook her head. Everything hurt and her stomach was still queasy. David continued softly. "Do you remember what happened?" Regina closed her eyes for a minute and finally nodded.

Emma rubbed her arm before filling her in on the events leading to Joe waking her up in her cell. By the time the Sheriff was finished with her tale, tears were flowing freely down the brunette's cheeks. "I didn't kill Snow. I have no reasons to… not anymore." She looked up at David. "Do you believe me?"

The Prince kissed her softly. "I do, sweetheart."

Emma sighed. "I do too. But unfortunately I cannot prove it." Emma looked away from Regina. "And I'm not sure how to stop George from executing you tomorrow."

David grunted. "He won't respect the laws of this land…."

Regina finished for him. "... and although the people in this town have come to just ignore me, they won't actively protect me." The collective silence in the room gave her her answer.

She looked directly at Gold. He had the power to heal her and even protect her but he hadn't offered because she had nothing to deal in return. And she was not about to beg her former mentor for help.

Rumplestilskin could read Regina like an open book. She wanted to ask for his help, and truth be told, he would offer it for free if she would ask. He owed her that much. But their respective prides prevented them for asking or offering the much needed help. Mr. Gold was the first one to break their staring contest. "Miss Swan, I believe I kept my end of the bargain. It's now time to keep yours."

Emma turned around abruptly. "Now is not the time, Gold."

"You asked me to find you proof. I did. Now I want your help to find someone."

Regina was only mildly interested in the exchange, trying to focus on David. He lost Snow today and although the two had a recent falling out because of her, Regina knew he still deeply loved her. He always would in the same way that Daniel would always have a place in her heart. She wanted to be there for him, to comfort him like he had done when she had lost Daniel for the last time. Regina swallowed hard before turning her attention back on Gold. But before she had the time to swallow her pride and ask for help, Gold continued. "A deal is a deal, Miss Swan. You don't want to break one… and certainly not with me."

Regina looked away one more time. She had nothing to offer Gold and she did not want Emma or David to pay the price. After all, magic always came with a price, and Gold's prices tended to be the heaviest of all.

Emma finally conceded. "Fine. Who am I looking for?"

"My son."

All eyes in the room fell on Gold. Emma frowned. "He wasn't brought by the curse?"

"No. He came here long ago."

"How are you sure that he is still alive?"

Regina was the first to answer. "Because you had visions of Emma reuniting you with your son. You used me to cast your curse so you could come to this land… to be reunited with him."

"Yes, dearie. I couldn't cast the curse myself. The ultimate ingredient wasn't a price that I was willing to pay." Gold looked at Regina pointedly.

Regina looked away and buried her head in David's chest. Emma sighed. "I'll make some calls but it may take some time."

Gold shook his head. "No need to make a call. I've already been in contact with a private investigator. My son is in New York."

Emma frowned. "If you know where your son is, why do you need me?"

"New York is a big place, Miss Swan."

Regina smirked. "And you're afraid of venturing out of Storybrooke alone without your magic."

Gold chose to ignore the Queen's statement. Although there was some truth to it, the main reason he needed Emma was because his vision told him that she would be the one to find his son. And after so many years as the Dark One, he had learned not to ignore the path his visions were showing him. "Be ready to leave this evening."

David chuckled. "And how exactly are you planning to leave town with your memories intact?"

Gold smirked. "I"ve found a way around this dilemma. Now, please be ready by five pm."

Emma shook her head."I can't leave. We still haven't found who killed Mary Margaret."

Gold was losing patience. He needed to act fast before those fools realized that Cora was in Storybrooke. It was only a matter of time before Cora tried to contact her daughter and he wanted to be as far away from here as possible. He had hoped Regina could help him defeat Cora. But considering the state she was in, she would not do him any good even if he healed her. She was too weak and it would take time for her to fully recover and regain her magic. He only needed a few hours to finish the potions that would take him and Belle away from this cursed town. Once he would be reunited with his son, Gold had no intentions to come back to this place. "Miss Swan, you made a deal. The truth may not have turned out as you expected but you and I both know who killed Snow White."

Emma's superpower never went off. Gold was telling her the truth; he knew who had killed Mary Margaret. Regina interrupted the blonde before she could voice another argument. Regina understood better than anyone how dangerous it was to play this sort of games with Rumpelstiltskin. Besides, Emma leaving Storybrooke provided her with another opportunity. "Emma, you should go. There is nothing you can do here." She felt David's arms tightening around her and she took some small comfort in the gesture. "But I need to ask you a favor."

The Sheriff frowned. "What is it Regina?"

"Take Henry with you."

Everyone gasped in shock. Rumple was the first to recover. "Absolutely not."

Emma turned toward the man before facing Regina again. If it were possible, Emma could have sworn the mayor's skin had grown paler. "For once, I agree with him."

Regina tried to keep her voice steady. "We all know that George will have me executed in the morning…."

David interrupted her. "Regina, no… I won't let that happen…"

"David you can't fight an entire town. Whether or not you fight, I'll be dead tomorrow afternoon." Her voice was shaky. She had finally found some peace and happiness. She didn't want to die but she was too weak to fight and she wouldn't allow David to endanger himself futily. Most importantly, she had to think about Henry's best interests. Her voice caught when she tried to voice her request.

Emma thankfully finished for her. "And you don't want Henry to see it."

Tears were flowing down Regina's face. She shook her head. David gently moved her head so she would face him. "Regina, they won't lay a hand on you."

"You can't promise me that, David. You and I both know George has wanted me dead for a long time."

David closed his eyes remembering the emergency call he had received shortly after Snow and Emma's disappearance into the hat. "I didn't let them kill you then either."

"Please, please make sure Henry doesn't have to see any of this."

David looked at his daughter, who could barely contain her own tears. Emma kneeled next to Regina and took the former mayor's hand. "I'll take Henry to New York with me. I'm going to pick him up from school and bring him here while I pack. I'll tell him that David had to go to work and you went with him."

Regina tried to smile at the blonde but the pain in her lower abdomen transformed the gesture into a grimace. "Thank you."

Emma rubbed her shoulder. "Get some rest." She stood and nodded at her father once before exiting the station with Gold.

As soon as Emma left, Regina turned to David. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"I won't let them kill you for a crime you didn't commit." David traced his fingertips over the side of her face, moving imaginary strands of hair off her face. He wanted to spend his life with her.

"How about for the ones I committed?"

"You're not that person anymore. You've suffered enough Regina. Can't you see it?"

She stayed silent for a long time, enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her face, the warm his body provided, and the safety of his embrace. "David, promise me that you won't put yourself in harm's way."

David looked away, unable to make such a promise. "Can you use magic?"

"No. I'm too weak."

David let the tears flow. "Can Gold…" He took a deep breath. "Can Gold heal you?"

Regina shook her head. "I have nothing to offer him in exchange. And I won't let you or Emma make a deal with him."

"You can leave town Regina."

"And leave everyone I love behind?" Regina placed her index finger on his lips. "You can't follow me. I don't know what spell Rumple is planning to use to go to New York. But magic always comes with a price and you shouldn't have to pay it. Henry is happy here… and there is Emma."

"She can go with you and Henry."

Regina palmed his cheek. "I won't take your daughter away from you again."

David leaned into the touch. He had finally admitted his feelings to her and she would be cruelly taken from him too soon. She didn't deserve to die…. for any of her crimes. How about the crimes that had been committed against her? He realized then that all these people were dead, leaving behind the pieces of their actions.

EC

Henry ran into the station as soon as Emma parked the bug outside. "Mom?"

Regina jumped slightly when she heard her son. After their difficult conversation, she had asked David to just hold her. The pair had spent a quiet moment together. They had tried to forget about the false accusation and their uncertain future and instead focus on their present. Eventually, Regina had dozed off, safe in David's arms.

David helped her in a sitting position, just in time for Henry to wrap his arms around his mother in a suffocating hug. Regina tried to hide the pain from her injury so she could hold her little boy just a bit longer. David also supported her left side to alleviate some of the pain from Henry's tackle. Henry eventually broke from his mom's embrace, tears running down his cheeks. "Emma told me about Grandma."

Regina cocked her head to the side and gave her son a soft smile, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Henry. I know how much she meant to you."

David kissed Regina's temple before leaving her alone with her son. He met with Emma in the small office to go over the evidence she had gathered so far.

Henry sat next to his mother on the couch, sniffling into his sleeve. Regina gently rubbed his forehead with the back of her fingers before pulling him back into a hug. "I'm sorry my little prince."

"Emma said they didn't know who did it. Why would anyone want to hurt her?"

Regina's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't help but feel relieved: her son was not blaming her for Snow's death. "I don't know, sweetheart. But Emma and David will find who is responsible for it." But it would probably be too late to save her from her fate. She held Henry closer before releasing him, looking at him directly in the eyes. "I love you my little prince."

"I love you too, mom." Henry wrapped his arms around his mother and buried his face in her shoulder.

Regina held her baby boy for what would probably be the last time. There was so much she wanted to say to him but she just couldn't. He had to leave Storybrooke believing he would see her again in a few days. "Emma told you about New York?" She felt Henry nod against her chest. "You need to promise me that you will listen to Emma. She will take great care of you."

Henry readjusted his arms around his mother's neck. He hadn't held her like this in a very long time and he just let the familiar feeling comfort him. "I wish you could come with us."

Regina finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. "Me too, sweetheart."

ECECEC

 _March 24th 2013_

David was pacing the length of the Sheriff's station. In the two weeks he had been working with Regina they had come up with no tangible solutions to bring Snow and Emma back from the Enchanted Forest. On the bright side, Regina and Henry had spent more time with each other. The relationship was tentative at best but Henry was asking him about his mother more often. He had made a point to organize a family dinner twice a week and he had found himself looking forward to the time spent with her and Henry. He shook his head. He needed to stay as far away as possible from this train of thoughts. His own feelings toward Regina had changed tremendously over the past two weeks, ever since he had held her heart in his hand. He had soon discovered that there was a lot more to Regina than the Evil Queen he had met in the Enchanted Forest and he had found himself wanting to know a lot more about the woman.

As much as he wanted his own relationship with Regina to grow, he needed to put Henry first. Despite everything that had been said and done between the two of them, he knew Henry deeply loved his adoptive mother. But he had been present for every interaction and it was time for them to spend some time alone. David took a steadying breath before dialing Regina's cell phone.

Regina answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

She sounded out of breath and David couldn't help the smile gracing his lips at the thought of her flushed from whatever activity he had pulled her from. "It's me…. David."

She laughed softly. "I gathered that much from your caller ID."

Right. He needed to think before talking. She already thought he was an idiot; he probably shouldn't give her more proof. "How… how are you?"

There was a long pause on the other side of the line until Regina finally answered. "I'm ok."

David didn't press her further. Somehow he could tell she was lying to him but pushing her would only anger her. "Listen… I need a favor. I'm stuck with Mr. Pearsons' cow on the other side of town." He smiled when he realized that Regina was trying very hard not to laugh over the phone. "I won't be able to pick Henry up from school. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind filling in for me." He heard a loud gasp. He waited for an answer but when none were forthcoming he prompted her further. "Regina?" His heart broke when she finally answered him.

"I'd… I'd love to."

David closed his eyes. She was barely able to contain her tears. He knew she missed her son; but until now he hadn't known how much. Or rather he hadn't wanted to know. "Thank you, Regina."

EC

After she hung up with David, Regina let out the sobs she had been holding. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and she seemed unable to control the sudden surge of conflicting emotions. She was happy to see her baby boy, relieved that David had called her instead of Ruby, afraid that Henry would not be happy to see her. She tried to get her emotions under control but it only resulted in more tears. She subconsciously rubbed her hand over her abdomen. Apparently morning sickness was not the only sign.

Once she managed to recompose herself, Regina looked around what used to be her office. There were books and boxes scattered everywhere on the floor and furniture. She wouldn't be able to take all of them with her. She would not take any spellbooks. Rumple or Blue would be happy to put their hands on some of the volumes laying around in the middle of the room but she wanted to destroy the most powerful ones, the ones containing the blackest of Dark Magic. The few books she had selected to bring with her were from this world: an antique copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, a cookbook with her favorite recipes, and the most precious item of all: Henry's baby book. She had hesitated leaving it behind for him. But she couldn't part of the few remaining memories of her baby boy. She sighed before heading upstairs.

Her bedroom was in the same state than her office. Her car would not be able to fit her entire wardrobe so she had instead elected to only take objects with sentimental values. She could afford to buy herself a new wardrobe. After she had arrived in this world, she had made some judicious investments. One of these investments had been purely from luck. She had liked the logo - a half-bitten apple - and had bought a large share of the new company's stock. Today, these shares brought her enough money to live comfortably without the need to work. She had been relying on this source of income ever since the curse broke and the town had ousted her from the Mayor's office.

Although her livelihood did not depend on her holding a job, she had always wanted to work. Her mind was naturally curious and she had always enjoyed learning new skills. Not having anything to do reminded her of her days in Leopold's court where the only thing she had to occupy herself were her dark thoughts. She had sworn to never let that happen again. She had needed to be in control and she had naturally chosen the position of Mayor. But unlike her mother, she had never cared for power. Power was a means to an end: it allowed her to be free. But in this new world, nobody had any expectations of her. She would be free to decide what she wanted to do. And she had always dreamed of a life with Daniel in the stables. Maybe that's what she would do, find a job with horses. Or she could start her own catering company. She smiled at what she lured herself into thinking would be a bright new future, away from pain and sorrow.

Regina's eyes caught the paperwork neatly arranged on her bedside table. She had also placed a large share of the stocks aside for Henry. She had planned to give him full access on his eighteenth birthday so he could pay for college. But she had to change her plans. She wanted to make sure he would not be missing on anything after she was gone. She had transferred money in a separate bank account and had named David as the administrator. She had also signed the paperwork so Emma would become Henry's legal guardian once she came back from the Enchanted Forest. In the meantime, David would be able to fill in for her. Henry would be with his family. Despite her best efforts, she had been unable to provide him with a home. She had tried to hold on to him but it only resulted in him being miserable. And she hated herself for being the cause of that misery. He was happier now and she would make sure she gave him the happiness he deserved even if it was the last thing she did. She placed the papers in the stamped envelope and sealed it. She would mail it to her lawyer in Boston first thing in the morning.

Regina placed the envelope back on her nightstand and took a deep breath. Today, she would enjoy her afternoon with Henry. Perhaps they could go to Granny's for some ice cream… or hot chocolate considering the weather. She walked to her walk-in closet and pulled one of her favorite outfits out. It was a simple red dress but she loved the cut. Maybe she would indulge herself and bring some of her most treasured dresses with her in this new world; the ones hanging in her walk-in closet as well as her more extravagant Evil Queen outfits.

EC

Regina was impatiently shifting from one foot to the other as she waited for Henry to come out of school. The other parents were eyeing her worryingly, trying to decide how to best protect their children from the Evil Queen. Regina kept to herself; she knew she wasn't welcome in this town anymore and she didn't care much for the townspeople's opinion. All she cared about was Henry. She smiled when she saw her son exiting the building. However, her joy was soon replaced by anxiety. Would he be happy to see her? Would he acknowledge her in front of these people? Regina's heart was beating wildly in her chest and if she didn't know any better, she would have sworn it would burst out any second.

Henry was surprised to see his mother waiting for him. David had been picking him up from school ever since he had moved in with his grandfather. Besides, his mother had not picked him up in a long time. She had let him ride the bus to their home or her office. His surprise was short-lived. He was happy to see her. He ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Regina tensed in surprise at Henry's gesture but soon relaxed in his embrace, hugging him back. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes. Henry let go of her, smiling up at his adoptive mother. He was so happy to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

Regina tensed. She mumbled a quick response. "David was held up … at work… on a farm."

Henry smiled. "I'm happy to see you."

Regina looked for the deception in his eyes. But she could only see happiness reflected in his grey-blue orbs. She relaxed and finally managed a smile. "I thought we could go to Granny's for some hot chocolate."

"Yeah… I'd love that."

EC

As soon as mother and son entered the diner, the room felt silent. Regina had gotten used to the town's reaction but she couldn't accept the same behavior toward her son. Henry was innocent of her crimes and he shouldn't have to deal with the town's hatred toward her. Just as she was about to snap at the customers, Henry took her hand. "Mom, let's get a booth."

Regina let herself be dragged to the furthest booth in the back of the diner. Henry slid into it facing toward the door. She sat on the other side, happy that she wouldn't have to deal with the glares that were surely directed toward them. She did her best to relax and smile at Henry. "How was school today?" It was a banal subject but in a lot of ways, it was safe.

Henry seemed to understand the request. She wanted to spend the afternoon with him with no strings attached. When he had seen her waiting for him at school, he had hoped she had come to take him back home. But he soon realized she was telling him the truth. She was just here to babysit him until David came back from work. "It was ok. We have a math test next week."

Regina hesitated. She knew Henry was not good at math and she had spent hours tutoring him to try and improve his grades. She smiled fondly at the memory of teaching him fractions. She had baked several pies for him to understand. Her smile dropped when she realized that he probably would not be eating any of her apple pies any time soon; not after the incident that landed him on death's door. Henry noticed her change of expression and reached for her hand. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Regina tried to hold back the tears. These damned hormones would not let her enjoy one afternoon with her son. "Nothing, sweetie. Just remembering… remembering your lessons on fractions."

Henry's eyes lit up at the memory. "This was the most delicious math lesson I ever had."

Regina laughed. "Yes… yes it was. You had so much sugar that day that you were bouncing up and down until the middle of the night."

Henry smiled. "Yeah… but I aced that test."

Regina nodded. Ruby approached the booth and looked down at the pair. She was surprised to see Henry alone with Regina but she tried not to show it. After they had come to the diner several times, Ruby had finally asked David what he was up to. The Prince had tried to avoid the subject but Ruby had been able to force the truth out of him. He wanted to reunite mother and son. At first, Ruby had been against the idea. Regina was a monster and she should have been locked away in the darkest cell away from everyone in this town. After everything she had done to her best friend, Ruby had been ready to throw away the key.

David had tried to convince her otherwise. He had told her there was some good left in Regina and she should be given the chance to redeem herself. Ruby had then called him a fool, reminding him of the last time they had given Regina a chance. Snow had stopped her execution and in exchange, Regina had stabbed her.

But on the night of the first full moon after the curse had broken, everything had changed. The town had called her the monster. A mob had come after her, ready to kill her. She had been scared, just like Regina must have been when they had come for her and she had not regained her powers yet. But David had stood by her. He had trusted her. He had been able to see past the monster. In the morning, Ruby had realized he had done the same with Regina. She still did not like nor trust the woman, but she would give her a chance. She smiled at Henry. "Hello, Henry. What can I get you?"

Henry looked at his adoptive mother for permission. "A chocolate sundae with extra whipped cream and extra syrup?"

Regina shook her head laughing but nodded at her son. Henry bounced up and down in excitement. Ruby smiled. "And for you?"

"Just a cup of tea… and a second spoon for that sundae."

Henry laughed. "I've never seen you eat ice cream before."

"I guess there is a first time for everything."

Ruby nodded. She was wondering if David and Henry knew about the pregnancy. She had been able to smell it after her change and since then she could not do anything but hope that the child was not David's. "One chocolate sundae, two spoons, and a cup of tea!" She left the table to ring their order.

Henry leaned across the table. "You never let me have ice cream on a school night."

Regina smiled. "You never asked me before."

Henry frowned. She was right. He had never asked her politely. He had begged, blackmailed, and even tried to sneak some out of the fridge late at night but he had never simply asked her before. He blushed. "Thank you."

Regina reached to him, stroking his cheek softly before cupping his chin. "You're welcome."

As soon as the sundae arrived, Henry dove his spoon inside the chocolate treat. He swallowed a spoonful of the ice cream and moaned. Regina chuckled. "David is not treating you with ice cream?"

"He used to."

Regina frowned. "What happened?" Henry's face turned bright red and he shook his head. Regina faked a stern face and pressed her son further in a teasing tone. "Henry Daniel Mills, why is your grandfather keeping you away from ice cream?"

Henry relented. "A week after I went to … I slept at the loft…" Henry did not want to admit he had moved out. He was still hoping he would be able to move back with his mom. "David took me out for ice cream…. and I ate a lot…. It was late…." Regina smiled, guessing where that story was going. "And I couldn't go to bed afterwards…. I kept him up all night… and I fell asleep in the early morning… It was on the weekend… so I didn't miss school.. but…"

Regina couldn't stop the laughter. "He had to go to work!" Apparently David was learning parenting the hard way. She was bent over the table and did not notice the way the room felt silent after her outburst. Soon Henry joined her. He did not remember the last time they had shared such a good laugh. But if felt good and familiar.

 **Hope you like this update! Thanks for leaving reviews and comments on Twitter. Love your reaction to the fic! Again, this is part 1 of 4 in terms of fictions so some questions may be left unanswered for a while... Cora and George are coming back in book 2.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Dreams

Chapter 14: Dreams

 _April 30th 2013_

Regina collapsed into David's arms as soon as she was sure Henry was out of earshot. She let out a series of wails before burying her face into David's neck and sobbed. David just held her. There was nothing he could say or do to reassure her. Regina was right. George wanted her dead and he would not be able to protect her. At least not alone against the entire town.

David rubbed her back soothingly and let Regina cry. She needed time to grieve and he would make sure she would be able to do so safely. She had just said goodbye to her little boy, the only person who had been capable of loving her in a very long time.

After a long moment, Regina settled in his arms. She was very quiet, having shed the last tears she was still capable of. David gently repositioned her so she was laying in his arms and he could see her face. She hissed at the movement. "Do you need your pain medication?"

Regina shook her head. "This… this is the last time we have… alone. I don't want to be asleep."

David managed to hold back his tears. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Ok… but I'll need to clean your wound."

Regina placed two fingers on his lips. "It doesn't matter anymore… but this… us here together now… that's what matters."

David let out a choked sob. "I'm so sorry… I…."

Regina reached up and captured his lips to silence him. "It's not your fault. I should have died… long ago." She kissed him again. She reveled in the taste of him, in the way his tongue was caressing hers softly, and in the gentleness of his gestures. She had never been kissed with so much care and passion before, not even by Daniel. When they eventually parted for air, Regina spoke softly. "Would you do something for me?"

David stroke her forehead with his thumb. "Anything." He meant it. He just wanted to take her out of the station and hide. But there was not many places to hide in the confine of Storybrooke and she was in no shape to cross the townline by herself. Besides, she would never leave everyone she loved behind. She had said so herself. And that would be assuming he could make it past George's men surely standing outside the station, waiting for him to make the mistake. Nobody would blame them for killing a prisoner attempting to escape. Not that anybody would have blamed Joe if he had executed Regina in cold blood.

"I just want us…." David frowned but Regina continued. "I want to pretend that nothing happened, that… that I won't die in the morning." The tears started up again. "I want us to spend the evening together…. dreaming about our future."

The tears David had been holding finally fell. She cupped his cheek and wiped the few stray tears with her thumb. She wanted to drown herself into his deep blue eyes and forget the world. She wanted to forget about the miscarriage, Snow, and her execution. And David would give her that. "A bright and long future together."

She tried to smile. "Yes."

He nodded. "The way I see it we are already living together but I have a lot to learn about you."

Regina smiled. "Like what?" He already knew more than most people. She had never let anyone close, not after what happened to Daniel. But over the past few months, David had broken down some of her barriers. He was closer to her than she would care to admit to herself.

David bit his lower lip, pretending to think about his answer for just a minute. "What you like to eat for breakfast…. If I knew it might be easier than cooking everything I actually mastered in the past year."

Regina laughed softly. She remembered this morning's breakfast. "Apple pancakes. I love apple pancakes."

David nodded. "Apple pancakes it is then."

"What about you? What do you like for breakfast?"

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, and cheesy potato tots."

Regina smiled. "A heart attack waiting to happen!"

David cocked his head to the side. "Yeah… but it tastes so good."

"I make the best potato tots in town!"

David smiled. "I'm sure you do. You are the best cook in town. Your lasagna are fabulous." He had had the pleasure to sample the dish several times during their twice-a-week dinners with Henry. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"It started on my father's estate actually." She smiled at the memory. "One of the cooks taught me the rudimentary skills when my mother wasn't looking. She didn't approve of me learning menial tasks. I also tried to sneak some time in the royal kitchen." Regina laughed. "Leopold didn't care much about my occupation but the servants weren't comfortable around me. But really, I learned to cook after I adopted Henry. I had to…. he was difficult."

David laughed. "Well, I'm glad you had to learn."

Regina feigned her indignation. "Oh! Is that why you're dating me, Charming? For my cooking skills?"

He rolled his eyes upward teasingly. "Mmmhhh… That and that huge mansion of yours." Regina slapped his upper arm. "Ouch… that hurt you know."

She was grinning from ear to ear. In this instant, the only thing that mattered was being with David. "So what else would Prince Charming want to know?"

David smiled. "I don't think I want to answer that question, Your Majesty. I want to discover everything about you. Without asking."

"Am I that much of an open book?" She raised one eyebrow.

"You can be if one knows where to look."

"Oh is that right?" She had forgotten all about her current predicament. The pain in her side had subsided into a dull ache and she felt warm and safe in his embrace.

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed her languidly. He loved the taste of her, the way she nipped at his bottom lip when she wanted him to sink his tongue deeper inside her mouth, and the way her body subtly arched into the kiss.

She was smiling when they finally broke the kiss. She could live in that moment forever, even if in her case forever would be short. "And then what?"

He caressed her cheek. "Then I would ask you to marry me."

Regina felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. She had always dreamed of the perfect proposal with Daniel. "And as Charming as you are, you will drop on one knee with the perfect diamond ring?"

David shook his head. "Somehow I don't picture you wanting a fairy tale princess proposal."

He was right, of course, but she would not admit it. "And how long will we be engaged before our wedding?"

He thought about the answer for a few seconds. "Eight months."

Regina laughed softly. "Why eight months?"

David smiled. "Because I want to propose to you in the winter and marry you in August."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

David nodded. "And what did you imagine your wedding would be like when you were a little girl?"

Her face fell at the thought. "I didn't… not really." David swallowed hard. He could not think of a little girl not dreaming of the perfect wedding. Although she had never really talked about her childhood, David knew it had not been happy. Regina saw the sadness in David's eyes and she quickly added. "But I did after I met Daniel…. I told him I wanted to arrive on a white horse." David smiled. He tried to imagine Regina riding a beautiful white horse in her wedding gown. She would look magnificent. He jumped slightly when she spoke again. "What about you? What's your dream wedding?"

David looked into her deep brown eyes. He had never told anyone about this, not even Snow. "My father would leave for weeks at a time. He said it was for work. And some of it probably was. But mostly he would get drunk on the road, have his money stolen not far from home, and sleep in a ditch somewhere." Regina palmed his cheek, rubbing his soft stubble with her thumb. David leaned into the gesture. "When I was younger, I believed his stories. And he used to talk to me about the ocean. I'd always wanted to see it."

Regina smiled. "You want to get married on the beach?"

David nodded. "I know it's cliche, but it means a lot to me."

Regina smiled. "I'd love to."

He gave her a soft smile. The memories of his father also brought back the reality of their current situation. There was no point in talking about marriage. She would be dead in the morning, burned alive to satisfy one man's thirst for vengeance. He let the tears fall.

Regina sensed his mood shift. He did not want to pretend any longer. "David…" She turned his head so he would look at her directly in the eyes. "David… it's ok. I'm ok."

He felt the anger rise from the bottom of his stomach. "How can you be ok with this, Regina? I just found you… and… and…."

"And you gave me everything I've ever hoped for. All I ever wanted was to be loved… to come first in someone's eyes. And you gave me that."

David placed his forehead on hers. "It's not fair…"

She kissed him softly. "I know… but life rarely is."

David took a shaky breath. "I love you."

Regina's tears finally fell when she heard the words. There was no deception in his voice. "I love you too."

ECECEC

 _April 2nd 2013_

David was cursing loudly as he climbed the stairs leading to the loft. He was covered in mud from chasing that damned dog for the past two hours. Archie had left Pongo outside the convenient store for 'just a minute' and when he had come back, he had found the leash and collar but no dog in sight. David swore one more time. "He should have called that dog Houdini."

David was mad. He had planned to spend the evening with Regina, going over possible spells to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest. He groaned as he realized he was more upset about the missed time with Regina than the fact they had been going nowhere since they had started pouring over her spellbooks. He hoped that she was still awake. Maybe they could have a cup of tea before she had to leave.

He was only met with darkness when he opened the door. His heart beated faster. Surely, she would not leave Henry alone here? His nightmares had worsened over the past week. They were always the same: he was trapped in a fiery room with no visible escape.

As soon as his eyes accustomed themselves to the darkness, he let out a breath of relief at the sight of the two forms huddled together on the bed. He carefully made his way toward his sleeping family. Henry had wrapped both arms around his mother's waist, tightly holding onto her. He had buried his head in her chest but David could still see the traces left by his tears. Regina had one arm around his sleepy form while her other hand was craddling his head, holding him close. David smiled. Henry had called for Regina several times when waking up from his nightmares until he realized he was in the loft with his grandfather. David had offered to call Regina - he was sure she would come in record time - but Henry had either been too ashamed or too afraid to accept the offer. He readjusted the blanket around the both of them before making his way to the bathroom as silently as he could.

David cringed at any unnecessary noise he was making. He showered quickly, trying to get the mud off of him. When he deemed himself sufficiently cleaned, he stepped out of the shower, put on a clean pair of boxer, and walked to the couch. He settled himself as comfortably as he possibly could and closed his eyes. His last thoughts were directed toward the woman lying a few feet away from him before exhaustion finally won and sleep claimed him.

EC

 _David was sprawled out on his back, one leg dangling off the couch. He felt wetness on his bare chest and he opened his eyes abruptly. His gaze was met by two mischievous brown orbs. "Good morning, sleepyhead!"_

 _His mind was still foggy. "Morning?"_

 _Regina's fingernails were tracing up and down the sides of his body, sending shivers down his spine. He mumbled. "Where is Henry?"_

 _She leaned down to kiss him. "He is at school… I thought you and I could spend some time together." She settled herself over his waist, her core pressing down on his flaccid member. She ran her hands over his chiseled stomach and chest, eliciting soft moans from her lover._

 _His mind was slowly clearing up. "Mmmhhh…. what are you doing?"_

" _But what you've been secretly desiring." He looked at her. How did she know? He thought he had been discreet. She placed her index finger on his lips before he could protest. "Shhh…. let's not ruin the moment with unnecessary talk."_

 _She ran her hands over his torso as she slid down to sit in the cradle of his thighs. David moaned in anticipation. Regina smirked and ran the tip of her index finger over his shaft before taking him fully into her hand. David moaned as she started pumping his hardening member. She massaged his balls, taking great pleasure in watching her lover squirm at her touch._

 _Once he was fully erect, Regina licked the tip of his member, swiping away the drops of pre-cum. She swirled her tongue around his tip, gently nipping at the skin. David's hands flew to her head, holding her in place. "Mmmhhh" It would not take much for him to come._

 _Regina smiled and took him more fully in his mouth. She bobbed her head to about two third of his length, swirling her tongue around his throbbing member. She relaxed her throat to accommodate his gentle thrusting inside her mouth. David hands were fisting her hair and his thighs were trembling from pleasure._

 _Regina knew he was close. She reached for his balls and massaged them as his thrusts intensified. His release was sudden as he clenched his teeth to muffle his screams._

David awoke with a start. The blanket he had thrown over himself last night was wet from his release and he was panting hard. The loft was still plunged into darkness and David quickly turned around to check on the sleeping brunette and her son. Thankfully, he did not wake them up. He wondered if he had moaned and screamed loudly as well as come in his dreams. He blushed.

David stood up silently. He needed to clear his thoughts. Most importantly, he needed to sort out his conflicting feelings about Regina. After the curse broke, he had only been able to see the Evil Queen he had come to hate in the Enchanted Forest. She had caused so many deaths, had inflicted some much pain and misery, and had chased both him and Snow for revenge. He didn't know what had caused her so hate her stepdaughter so much then. Snow had admitted to ruining her life but he had never realized how much that statement had been true until the incident with Daniel. There was a lot more to Regina than met the eyes. He had been lucky enough to get a glimpse of the woman behind the mask and he liked her. He wanted her friendship. His gaze lingered on the wet spot. And maybe something more.


	16. Chapter 15 - Torture

**Trigger warning: the title is pretty specific.** Chapter 15: Torture

 _April 30th 2013_

Regina had finally fallen asleep. They had talked for another hour after finally admitting their love to each other. David had tried to hide his anger and frustration at the situation. He had finally found her and she was going to be taken away. Eventually, Regina had been in too much pain to go on without painkillers. Shortly after taking the two tablets, she had fallen asleep in David's arms. He was settling her carefully on the couch when Frank came back inside the station. "I sent Joe to check on the woman. Animal control drove her back home after she refused to go to the hospital."

The old lady. David had forgotten all about her. He had a bad feeling about her. Things did not add up but he had no time to think about anything but Regina. "You should go with him."

Frank shook his head. "And let you and Regina escape?"

David sighed. "And where would we go? We can't leave Storybrooke."

"You can't. But we both know that whatever curse is around the town won't stop the Queen."

David shook his head. "She is in no shape to leave by herself." He turned around to face the man, barely containing his rage. He pointed toward Regina's sleeping form. She was as white as the tissues left by her side. "Look at her! She is barely alive."

The man smirked. "And she won't be for long."

Before David could really think about the consequences of his actions, his fist connected with the idiot's jaw. Frank had been completely unprepared for the blow and he took a few steps back trying to regain his balance. His hand automatically cuddled his jaw, leaving him vulnerable to David's stomach punch. The man cried out in pain before collapsing on the ground. David did not wait for Frank to regain his senses. He punched the man one last time and felt him go limp. David dragged Frank's unconscious form in a cell and locked him inside.

David rushed toward Regina. They had a chance to escape this and he was going to take it. He did not have a long term plan but anything was better than letting George burn her alive in the morning. Preoccupied with his own thoughts, David failed to notice the weak whimpers when he rearranged the blanket around Regina. He gathered her in his arms and tried to lift her off the couch. She screamed as soon as he repositioned her. David immediately laid her back on the couch. "Regina?" Regina tried to curl on herself, holding her surgical wound. "Let me have a look." Regina was still whimpering and shaking from the pain and it took David a few minutes to get her to uncurl. He gasped at the sight of the blood-soaked shirt. He rapidly removed her dressing, confirming his greatest fear. She had ripped her stitches and blood was gushing out of the now open wound. "I need to take you to the hospital."

Her answer was barely above a whisper. "No…. Just let me die… Like this."

"I'm not letting you die."

Her voice was so weak that he strained to hear her. "If.. don't move.. doesn't hurt if I don't move…. don't want to burn."

David let the tears fall. She had stopped fighting and just decided on how she would die. "Regina, there is no way I'm letting us end this way. I'm getting you to the hospital."

He carefully lifted her in his arms. She groaned at the change of position but she was too weak to protest. He hurried to his truck and burned every speed limits on his way to the hospital.

EC

Joe was fuming. Frank had sent him to check on the old hag in case he would lose his temper again. Why did it matter if he had executed Regina in her cell? They were planning to do just that in the morning anyway. Joe smiled. Maybe Frank had been right to stop him. A bullet to the head was too gentle for the Evil Queen. He liked George's idea better. He would be able to hear her screams as the flames slowly burned her flesh.

He was still visualizing Regina screaming and squirming in her restraints as he climbed the few steps leading to the porch. He firmly knocked twice on the wooden door. Apparently, the farm was in no better shape than its occupant. He was about to knock one more time when the door opened abruptly. "Ma'am, I'm here with the Sheriff's office." The old woman did not move. She was even uglier than how he had imagined her from Frank's description. "I need to ask you a few questions."

"I'm rather occupied at the moment."

How busy could an useless old lady be? "It will take only a few minutes." Joe placed his hand on the door before she had a chance to close it in his face. He felt the resistance: the lady was extraordinary strong for her age and frame. He pushed the door and stepped inside the main room. He gasped in shock at the sight of the same old woman lying on the floor. Her neck was bent at an unnatural angle and Joe knew she was dead. He reached for his firearm and took a few steps back, pointing his weapon toward the other woman.

"I wish you hadn't come in dear."

The last thing Joe saw was the old woman twist her wrist as his neck snapped.

EC

David ran to the emergency room, carrying a barely conscious Regina. "I need help." The nurse and doctor chatting near the reception rushed to his side. "She ripped her stitches… she … she is bleeding." The doctor lifted her shirt to look at the damage and nodded once. David continued. "Where is Dr. Whale?"

The doctor cut off the nurse who was about to respond. "He had been called away on an emergency." David was so worried about Regina that he failed to notice the look of surprise on the nurse's face. The doctor's stern glance silenced her immediately. "I can take care of her."

David hesitated for an instant. No one had offered to help Regina before. But maybe the town was coming around or this doctor felt some sympathy at the recent loss of their child. After a moment, he nodded. Regina was bleeding out and she needed help. David followed the doctor to the nearest unoccupied bed. "Lay her down here and go with Nurse Cardin fill the paperwork."

David executed himself but the nurse objected. "Won't you need my assistance?"

David gently moved Regina's hair from her face, impervious to the discussion between the nurse and doctor. "No, I will be fine. This is a fairly simple procedure. Go help the Sheriff with the paperwork." David was concentrating on a barely conscious Regina and missed the stern glance the doctor was giving the nurse.

She knew the doctor had a temper and did not want to be on the receiving end of one of his famous tantrums. The Queen was not worth the risk of her losing her job. She placed her hand firmly on David's shoulder. "Follow me, please." David looked in-between the nurse and Regina. He hated to leave her alone. She must have realized his dilemma as she softened her tone. "It won't take long. And you'll be able to take her home faster."

This was all he needed to hear. They didn't have much time before someone found Frank unconscious at the Sheriff's office. Joe would surely be done with the old woman soon and David gathered they may have only an hour at the most before the two of them came looking for Regina. He kissed Regina's forehead tenderly. "I'll be right back." She groaned softly in response. David rubbed her cheek before following the nurse toward the reception.

As soon as the nurse and sheriff were gone, the doctor went to work. Fate had brought her to him. He would not let her go so easily. The Evil Queen had ruined his life; she had killed the people he had loved the most and she was going to pay for her crime. After the curse broke, he had hoped that justice would be served. But instead, the Prince had forgiven her. Moreover, he had fallen under the witch's curse. And he would force her to break the leash she had on the Prince. There could be no other explanation of why the Prince left Snow White for her.

The doctor smiled down at his patient. She was fighting to stay awake. He would make sure she would be for what was to come but first he needed to make sure she would not escape or alert anyone. He moved to grab the restraints they kept on hand for agitated patients. He first secured her feet to the bed before moving to her hands. Regina tried to fight him but she was too weak and her mind too foggy to offer any real resistance. The doctor's smile widened. The rumors were true. The witch could not access her magic in her weakened state.

The doctor traced his fingertips along her jawline. He wished he did not have to gag her. He would have enjoyed every scream he was about to tear from her throat. But considering the circumstances, he needed to make sure no one would hear her. At least not until he was done with her. He unfastened his tie and gagged her with it. Regina coughed against the fabric. The doctor slapped her cheeks a few times to wake her up. "Time to wake up, Your Majesty."

His slaps were not having the desired effect. The doctor realized then that he did not have much time to exact his revenge. The Queen would be dead soon. He turned around and filled a syringe with epinephrine. He injected the adrenaline into her system and waited a few minutes for the drug to act.

Regina opened her eyes suddenly. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt a surge of panic as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. She tried to look for David but he was nowhere to be found. She settled her gaze on the man smiling devilishly down on her and her panic increased tenfold. She tried to get up only to find her hands and feet tied to the bed. She screamed against the gag.

The man leaned down. "No, Your Majesty. There is no calling for help. It's going to be you and I for a little while…. Until you pass out from the pain I'm about to inflict." He took great pleasure in watching the Queen's eyes widen in fear. Regina squirmed on the bed, trying futilely to loosen her bonds. "I would lay still if I were you, Regina. It will only be more painful if you move and you'll bleed out faster. There is no one coming for you. The sheriff is too busy with the paperwork and he thinks I'm here to help you. And I will…I will make sure each one of the new stitches is as tight as possible."

The doctor moved toward her abdomen, her eyes never leaving him. He ripped the soaked dressing off and she screamed against the gag. Satisfied that no one would be able to hear her, he settled himself on a stool and made a show at putting his gloves on. He wanted to savor this moment. The fear of anticipation reflected in her eyes was almost as entertaining as her screams. "You must be wondering why I'm doing all this…." He watched her carefully, waiting for her to try to plead with him.

But Regina did not. She turned her face away from him, resigned to her fate. "... Or perhaps you already know you deserve what's about to happen." He opened a suture kit and grabbed the pair of scissors. Regina cried softly against her gag at the sound of the package opening. Watching the Queen whimpering in fear and pain only fueled his desire to inflict more pain. He started cutting the few remaining sutures, enjoying every muffled screams.

Once he was done, he admired his handy work. Regina was panting hard against her gag, sweat pearling on her front, and her eyes glazed over in pain. "Do you even remember me?" Regina did not react. She was not listening anymore, her only universe was the white hot searing pain coming from her abdomen. The doctor plunged his fingers into her open wound. "Answer me!"

Regina screamed against the gag, bright spots dancing in front of her eyes. She tried to look at the man, hoping for a distant memory of who this man could possibly be. Before he could repeat his action, she shook her head.

The man smirked. He grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and showed it to her. Regina's eyes widened in fear and she cried out softly, squirming on the bed. "We wouldn't want you to get an infection now, would we?" Regina shook her head from side to side. It did not matter anyway; she would be dead tomorrow. The doctor opened the bottle and poured half of the content on her open wound. Regina screamed against the gag, her body arching off the bed as much as the restraints permitted.

The doctor waited for his patient to settle once more. Her pupils were dilated from the pain and the adrenaline he had injected her with. He grabbed the needle and sutures, making sure his victim would have a good look at what was about to happen. Regina tensed and tried to move away from him but her bonds were too tight to allow much movement. "As I have said to you before, try to stay still. We wouldn't want those stitches to snap again."

Regina was breathing hard. She was begging him to stop with her eyes. Her tears were running down her cheeks but the man ignored her. He pricked her skin with the needle and started his work. "My name is Santo. But I'm not surprised you don't remember me." Regina bit hard on the gag and he continued to suture her. "I was of no consequences. My wife, on the other hand, deserved to die…. according to you." Regina shook her head. She could not remember him or his wife. She had killed so many that even if he was not torturing her and she could concentrate properly, she was not sure she would remember him or his wife. "You came to our village, looking for her. You were dressed in those tight leather pants and riding coats that became your trademark. But back then, we didn't know the monster you had become."

Despite the pain, Regina noticed the choice of word: become. So this man and presumably his wife knew her - or of her- before she became the Evil Queen. The doctor punctured her skin particularly harshly and she screamed again, tightly gripping the bed railings. He continued, seemingly impervious to the pain he was inflicting. He did not enjoy it, not as much as he thought he would. The memories from this world were conflicting with his desire for revenge: do no harm. But he was not exactly harming her; he was suturing her properly so she would not bleed to death. This procedure had been done before the advent of anesthesia. Surely the people back then did not see it as torture. He continued with his story. "She thought you came to reward her, to thank her for helping you…." He lifted his head to look directly into her frightened eyes. "... after the nights you spent in your husband's bed."

Regina gasped. She did not know who this man's wife had been exactly. There had been so many maids. After she became Queen, she had made all traces of her past life disappear, including the maids that had taken care of her during the eight agonizing years she had spent as Leopold's wife. She did not want rumors to spread. She did not want to show her weakness so she had killed all the servants remotely aware of the frightened young girl she used to be. She had killed all of them except Sarah. She had not been able to do it. Instead, she had banished the old woman from her Kingdom. She would always remember Sarah's eyes as they marched to the edge of the Kingdom. Somehow the old woman understood her; she understood the road that had led to the rise of the Evil Queen. But she could not forgive Regina.

Santo was hovering over her, smiling. "I see you remember now." Regina nodded slowly. Maybe if she acknowledged her mistakes, he would stop. But the man sat back on the stool, resuming his work. Regina bit the gag and tried to contain her screams. She deserved this. She deserved all of it. She deserved to be burned at the stake tomorrow.

She deserved to be punished but she also deserved to be loved. She deserved her second chance with David. She tried to imagine David's comforting presence at her side, the way he would rub her cheek, and his soft kisses. She had distracted herself enough to numb the pain to the bearable when the door sprang open.

EC

David was sitting in the waiting area, trying to fill out all the paperwork. Of all the wonders of this world, the sheriff could not understand why they had chosen the evilest of system: bureaucracy. He was trying to answer all the questions as best he could.

His heart was pounding in his chest. Regina had lost so much blood, she had been barely conscious when he had reluctantly left her on the bed. Hasn't she suffered enough already? She did not deserve to lose her child, she did not deserve to have a life-threatening surgery, and she did not deserve to bleed to death because she could not get the proper rest she needed to recover. Most of all, she did not deserve to make the choice of bleeding to death rather than being burned at the stake. Regina might be resigned to her fate but he was not. He would not let her die tomorrow.

The questions on the medical form were only increasing his frustration at the whole situation. He thought he knew Regina better than anyone - and he probably did-, but he could not answer the majority of the questions on the form. And he would probably never get the chance to learn the answers to them. In rage, he threw the clipboard across the floor and gripped his hair. "NO!"

"David?"

The blonde man turned toward the voice and gasped. "Viktor?" He jumped to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

The man frowned. "Working a double shift."

David was on his feet in an instant, shaking his head. He grabbed the man's upper arm to make sure he was not hallucinating. "You can't be here. You were called on some emergency. Regina…." Fear gripped him. Why would the other doctor have lied? "Regina!" He ran toward the room he had left her in, quickly followed by a very confused Dr. Whale.

David picked up the pace, shoving people and objects aside. Sarah looked at the desperate man running through the corridor, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She followed the pair to one of the emergency rooms. David tried the door, but to no avail. "Open this door." He banged hard on the door.

David could hear the muffled screams through the thin door. His fear was approaching to complete panic; Regina was in danger and he was responsible for leaving her at the hands of her executioner. He took a few steps back to kick down the door as Whale and Sarah were catching up with him. The trio gasped at the scene in front of them.

ECECEC

 _April 11th 2013_

Regina smiled as she parked her car outside the stables. David was saddling two horses for their weekly ride. She let her eyes enjoy his strong forearms, the way his t-shirt was hugging his broad, muscled chest down to his flat stomach, and his perfectly-shaped behind. She felt a tingling in her lower abdomen and she quickly pressed her thighs together. Regina took a few steadying breaths. She had never felt this way before, not even with Daniel. Her body was reacting in strange and unexpected ways and it truly frightened her. She grinded down the seat of her Mercedes to get some relief. The ache in-between her thighs was unbearable. She needed something… but she was not sure what that something was.

Mostly, Regina was afraid of these new sensations. Her experience in Leopold's bed had taught her that nothing good could come out of being touched down there. She closed her eyes. And then there had been the night with David. He had not hurt her; but there had been no pleasure either. She opened her eyes again to see the man in question smiling at her. She blushed but quickly recomposed herself. She shook her head and exited her car. She needed to control these new feelings. No matter what they were, nothing good would come out of them. She did not want an intimate relationship. Besides, the man her body was longing for was unavailable.

She quickly made her way toward him, unable to suppress her smile. "Good morning."

He smiled at her, trying to keep his eyes from wandering over her perfect body. Her tight riding outfit did not help conceal her shapely curves. He needed to control his mind and hopefully his dreams. The sensation of his mouth on him was still vivid in his mind, even though it had been nothing but a dream. But nothing could happen between him and Regina, no matter how desperate he was to spend all of his time with her. "Good morning." He gestured toward the horses. "I hope you don't mind. I dropped Henry at school early and I thought I could get them ready before you got here."

"Is Henry ok?" Her heart rate increased. Henry would never willingly go to school early.

David must have seen the fear in her eyes as he reached for her hand. "Everything is fine… he is working on a project… and he wanted to use the art classroom. His teacher allowed him to." He hoped that she would not ask any more questions. Henry was working very hard on this project and he did not want to spoil the surprise.

Regina quickly looked down at her hand clasped in his. His touch had reignited all of the tingling sensations throughout her body, including the ache in-between her thighs. Her mind was telling her to take her hand back but somehow her body refused to obey the order. She stroke her thumb across the back of his hand. "You need to tell me your secret."

David blushed. He was trying to control the sudden need surging throughout his body. His pants were tight enough that she would not miss his untimely erection. Surely, she did not know how he felt about her. His voice slightly betrayed his panic. "What secret?"

Regina tried to recompose herself as fast as she could. "Henry. How you got him excited about going to school early…?"

David let out a breath of relief. "Oh! Let's say he is very excited about this project."

Regina looked away. The only thing her son had been excited about in the last year was his fairy tale book. And she dreaded that this project had everything to do with it; one more way for him to pull away from her. "I see."

David saw the change in her demeanor, reading her thoughts instantously. "Regina?" He waited for her to look at him. "It has nothing to do with the book." She did not know why or how but somehow she believed him. He continued. "Henry has not looked at his book since we went to lunch with you for the first time."

Regina gasped. This had been over a month ago. "Why…?"

David smiled at her. "Maybe he is starting to realize that one needs to make their happy endings rather than reading about them in a book."

Regina shifted uncomfortably. What had David meant? Surely, he could not imply that he was returning her feelings for him, whatever those might be. She took her hand away from him and replied in the only manner she knew how. With her usual hurtful sass. "And you've learned philosophy in shepherd's school?"

David just chuckled and shook his head. A typical Regina response. One that he had grown to cherish.

 **Thanks to everyone who is following, faving, and leaving review for this story. As I've mentioned before it's part of a four-story arc so part of the plot will not be resolved by the end of this book. If you like the story, give a change to "The Queen is Dead, Long Live the Queen".**

 **I started writing for EC week. I'll post on the day both the OS and the new chapter of Forgive Me. Forgive Me will end in the middle of the next week.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Comfort

Chapter 16: Comfort

 _April 30th 2013 to May 1st 2013_

 _He took a few steps back to kick down the door as Whale and Sarah were catching up with him. The trio gasped at the scene in front of them._

Regina was breathing hard against the gag, her feet and hands tied to the railings. She was writhing on the bed, trying to get away from the man who was supposed to be helping her. David was the first to recover from the initial shock. He grabbed the 'doctor' by the lapels of his white coat and threw him on the floor, away from Regina and his only escape.

Sarah and Whale rushed to Regina's side. As Sarah was removing the gag and the restraints, Whale tried to examine the wound. But as soon as she was free, Regina curled on herself, screaming in pain. "David!"

The blonde sheriff immediately left the unconscious doctor to be by her side. "Regina, I'm so sorry… shh… You're going to be ok." He kissed her temple and tried to move her hair away from her face.

"Please… please. I don't wanna die… don't let them… don't let them kill me…. don't let them burn me…." Her sobs were coming in rapid succession now and all present were afraid she would start hyperventilating soon.

Sarah looked at David questioningly but the man was too busy to try to calm down Regina to notice her. There would be time for questions later. Right now, they needed to manage her pain and her fears.

Whale reached for the drawers containing clean syringes and cursed under his breath when he saw the empty bottle of epinephrine sitting on top. He hurried to fill one with morphine and settled next to the still curled up Queen. He needed to have a look at her wound but she was in too much pain to let him properly examine her. He rubbed her arm. "Regina, I'm going to give you some morphine."

Regina was not listening to anyone. She was hurt and scared. She kept repeating the same words to David. "I don't wanna die…. please… don't let them kill me… I don't want to burn… no more pain… please."

David was holding her as best he could on the bed. He had one arm wrapped around her waist as he soothingly rubbed her back. He was leaning heavily on the bed, and Regina had buried her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel the wetness from her tears through the collar of his shirt. "I won't let anyone touch you, Regina. You're not going to burn. Shhh…." Her hands fisted his shirt. "I'm not leaving you again… I'm sorry. I'm right here with you." He kissed her cheek and looked toward Whale. "But you need to let Dr. Whale help you."

Whale rubbed her arm with a cotton dabbed in alcohol and placed the syringe near her skin. As soon as she felt the cold metal of the needle on her skin, Regina shrieked and jerked away from him, half-sitting on the bed. "No… please no more…. I'm sorry… please… please… please."

David held her tighter. "Shh… we're just trying to help you."

Whale just watched as David was trying to settle the frightened woman. He was concerned about the amount of blood she had already lost and he needed to have a better look at what Santo had done. But she was also scared and he did not know how much adrenaline she had been injected with. He did not want to give her a heart attack by treating her forcefully. "Regina, it will help with the pain. I know you're scared but I'm asking you to trust me. I won't do anything without your permission."

David kept holding on to her. "I'm here with you. And Sarah too… we won't let anything happen to you. ok?" He felt Regina weakly nod against his chest and he signaled Whale to proceed with treatment.

Whale dabbed a cotton ball one more time on her skin and injected the much needed pain medication. Regina jumped slightly but allowed for the injection. They all watched as Regina slowly relaxed in David's arms. He was stroking her hair, trying to keep her calm. "I'm going to lay you on the bed, sweetheart. I'll be right next to you but we need to let Dr. Whale have a look at your wound."

David took her lack of response as agreement and carefully laid her down on the bed. Her eyes were half-closed, fighting the sleep that threatened to pull her under. He kissed her forehead and took the hand that laid near her face. He stroke her palm with his thumb, all the while talking to her reassuringly. Sarah gently pried her left hand from her wound and held it. She whimpered slightly and David rubbed her cheek. "Shhh… you're going to be ok."

Regina tried to focus her eyes on David. "I don't want to die… I want our life together."

David wiped away her tears. "I won't let you die… I want to be with you… I want a long life with you." He was doing his best to hold back his own tears and frustration.

Whale sighed at the sight of her wound. Santo had tried to suture her but without an anesthetic, she must have been moving too much for him to properly close the wound. He would have to cut the sutures and stitch her up again. Whale rubbed her uninjured side to get her attention. "Regina?" He waited for her to focus on him. Her pupils were slightly dilated from the morphine injection. Combined with the flushing of adrenaline from her system, he knew she would soon lose her battle against sleep. "I'm going to numb you. You'll feel the needles but that's it. Ok?"

Regina looked up at David. She did not want to be touched. She just wanted to be left alone. He must have understood her internal conflict as he spoke softly to her. "Once Viktor is done with the sutures, I'll take you somewhere you can rest. Away from anyone who wants to hurt you." He hoped that his own fears did not betray his tone. He had no idea where to hide with Regina.

Regina finally nodded, too weak to fight any longer. Whale started the local anesthetic injections far from her wound. After everything she had been through he wanted to minimize her discomfort. Regina shivered as the needles pricked her skin. But the numbness that came with them gently lull her to sleep.

As soon as the Queen's breathing evened out, Sarah asked the question that had been burning on the tip of her tongue for the past half hour. "Who wants to kill her? Who wants to burn her alive?"

David looked at the angry nurse. He sighed and started narrating the events of the past fifteen hours.

EC

Cora was furious. The idiot had already blown the whistle on her carefully laid-out plan. First, isolate Regina. She had tried to do just that by killing the White princess but for some reason, the shepherd did not believe in her culpability. Maybe he was more stupid than she originally thought or, even worst in her opinion, too blinded by love. And so was her daughter. She thought she had instilled that lesson into Regina a long time ago. Love was weakness. And her daughter was weak again.

She had provided the perfect opportunity for her daughter to escape. But instead, Regina had poofed herself into her shepherd's arms. For her plan to succeed, Cora needed the strong sorceress her daughter had once been not the idiot girl in love.

But apparently Regina needed a reminder. Cora walked inside the sheriff's station, intent on making sure that this time her daughter would not forget her lesson. She smiled to herself. She would rip the shepherd's heart out but Regina would be the one to crush it.

Her smile faded when she arrived in the empty room. Her eyes caught the bloody blanket and Cora used all the self-control she possessed not to scream her frustration. She clenched and unclenched her fists several times. Regina had allowed herself to get hurt. And she was too weak to heal herself. Cora shook her head. Maybe she could go on with her plan without Regina's help? No, her enemy was too formidable to confront by herself. She had tried once - and almost succeeded - but the battle had left her vulnerable. With Regina by her side, she would be invincible.

Cora jumped slightly at the sound of the grunts coming from behind her. She turned around quickly and for the first time noticed that one of the cells was not empty. The man was slowly standing up, a hand rubbing his bruised jaw. He jumped when he saw the woman standing in the middle of the station. "Who are you?"

"You're in no position to ask question, dear."

"I'm the deputy sheriff…"

Cora chuckled. "And you locked yourself in your own cage?"

The man was fuming. "That cursed prince… and his whore did that."

Cora had to restrain herself not to kill him on the spot. But she needed more information. She had used a spell to track Regina but it had misled her to the station. Regina was losing too much blood for the locator spell to work properly. She was new in town and as much as she hated herself for admitting it, she needed his help. "Where are they now?"

The man smirked. "Get me out of here and I'll lead you to them."

Cora was rapidly losing her patience. She had no time for these idiotic games. It would not take long for Rumplestiltskin to figure out who really killed the stupid princess and she did not want to give him time to prepare. She would defeat the Dark One with the help of her daughter but for this, she also needed the element of surprise. Her hand shot in front of her in a gripping motion.

Frank's eyes widened in fear. He could not breathe as he felt himself being lifted from the floor. He had seen the Evil Queen perform the same trick back in the Enchanted Forest. But this woman could not be Regina. The Queen had been on the verge of death, unable to protect herself. He tried to speak.

The witch smirked. "Can you repeat, dear?" She slightly relaxed her grip on the man's throat to hear what he had to say.

"Hospital…. if she has not croaked on the way there."

Cora's blood was boiling in rage: rage at the man in front of her for talking to her with no respect, rage at Regina for allowing herself to be weak, and rage at herself for not acting faster. She directed all her rage toward the only one present. Before she could ask him for directions to the hospital, she heard his neck snap. She released her grip on him and checked whether he was really dead. The sound had not been a deceit. Oh well, she would have to find that hospital by herself. Maybe the idiot pirate she had brought along for the ride knew where it was. After all, he had spent more time surveying the town than she had.

EC

David kissed Regina's cheek after he finished relating the day's events. She mumbled slightly and squeezed his hand in response. Sarah watched the prince, tears gleaming in her eyes. Despite their dire situation, she could not help but feel happy for the Queen. In spite of all the evidence against Regina, David truly believed her. She placed her hand on David's shoulder. "I gave that journal to Snow… a long time ago."

David and Whale gasped in shock. The doctor was about halfway through suturing her and although he wanted to make sure she was properly stitched up, he knew he had to hurry. Frank and Joe would be here any minute now. David looked at the nurse. "How… why?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't have all the details. You would have to ask her." She nodded toward the woman sleeping on the bed. "But after her… last miscarriage, she spent a long time in the King's chambers with Jonas."

David frowned. "Jonas?"

Sarah nodded. "The anesthesiologist. He was the Royal Doctor in our land and is familiar with Regina's… history."

Whale nodded as he worked on Regina. He had always wondered why Jonas had offered to help him with Regina's surgery. He had been prepared to do it alone but Jonas had convinced him to let him assist. It had been a high-risk surgery and although everything had gone better than expected, Whale had been grateful for the extra help. "So he knew about her previous miscarriages."

Sarah nodded. "Only a few people were aware of them. Leopold did not want rumors about his young wife to spread. It would have weakened his position in the eyes of his enemies. He did not have a male heir to the throne…"

David finished for her. "... and he didn't want Snow to marry any prince for an alliance."

Sarah nodded again. "Your brother James was the likely candidate at the time. George was seeing to it." David closed his eyes. He did not know much about his brother but he shuddered at the thought he could have been much like his adoptive father. David was glad Snow did not have to marry him but he wished it would not have been done at Regina's expense. He was brought back to reality when Sarah continued. "After that night, the King had Regina moved to the furthest wing in the Palace. She was allowed an hour outside each day but no contact with Snow or anyone else in the Palace. She would appear at functions to keep up appearances but…."

David rubbed Regina's cheek. "She was a prisoner." He kissed the back of her hand before placing it on his cheek. He traced the inside of her forearm with his fingertips. Regina mumbled in her sleep.

Sarah squeezed her hand in comfort. "Yes. She was kept under constant surveillance and he started reading her journal." The old nurse closed her eyes at the memories. "One day, Regina had been allowed to spend the entire afternoon tending to her apple tree. He had her room searched in the meantime and all her journals brought to him. He was mad. He burned all of them, forbidding her to write anything about her 'condition' as he called it. Regina was devastated. She … "

Sarah's voice caught in her throat. She remembered how much Regina had cried that night. "She had poured her soul in the writing and the King took the last of it away from her." David nodded. He knew that some of the journal entries probably contained memories of Daniel. "Leopold must have felt guilty about burning all of her journals. The following day he had a new one delivered to her. She was allowed to write anything she wanted as long as it didn't concern their marriage. He would come to her bedchambers each night and read it while she was standing next to him. After a few weeks, Regina closed off completely. She wasn't eating nor sleeping. I… I didn't know what to do. So on her birthday, I bought her another journal… and told her to keep it hidden from the King. Somehow she managed to do so… Maybe he wasn't really looking for a second one."

Sarah took a deep breath. "A few days before Snow's sixteenth birthday party, Leopold had Regina moved to another wing in the Palace. No one was allowed to visit her. I was afraid he would search her bedchambers one more time so I took the journal and I hid it. When Regina did not reappear the day before the ball, I wrapped the journal and put in among the mountain of presents sent from the entire Kingdom. If Leopold had Regina killed for some reasons, I was hoping Snow would do the right thing after reading her stepmother's story. But Regina showed up for the ball…."

Sarah closed her eyes. "She had lost so much weight and the makeup could not fully conceal her pale complexion nor the bags under her eyes. She was so weak she could barely stand…. But she stayed for the ball, sitting in a corner, trying her best to look entertained. I took her to her bedchambers that night. I asked her what happened but she refused to answer. She said she wasn't allowed. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and went looking for the journal. By the time I arrived in Snow's bedchambers... I was too late. The princess had already opened that particular gift and was reading it."

David let the tears fall. Snow had known all along. She had known about everything that had happened to Regina. And that betrayal felt like a white hot spear piercing his heart. The woman he had fallen in love with, the woman he had married had not been who he had thought she was. "What was in that journal? Who would want to kill Snow for it?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know. I never read it… it was so personal."

Whale finished with the stitches and started cleaning the blood from her abdomen. "David, Regina could not have killed Snow. She was too weak. Besides, if she had walked that far, she would have ripped her stitches long before tonight."

David looked at the doctor, hope reflected in his eyes. "Emma said they saw her poof herself out..."

Whale cut him off. "We don't have much time so you better listen." He paused to make sure he had the prince's full attention. "Regina was too weak to use magic to heal herself. I know how much she hated Snow but I don't think Regina would have chosen to kill her over healing herself. And you said that Red saw her entering Archie's building?" David nodded. "Regina was in no shape to climb the stairs to the good doctor's second floor office." David tried to protest but Whale stopped him. "I know. What if she healed herself, killed Snow and then somehow recreated the wound?" David looked at him surprised. "Not possible. I made the incisions and I stitched her up. Regina tore the superficial sutures but the deeper ones were still intact. That's why she didn't bleed to death faster." David tried to interrupt again; he did not need to know how many ways Regina could die. Apparently everyone in town was thinking about that. Whale continued before the Prince had a chance to voice his anger. "Each doctor has a particular style. I like the knot on the outside loop. It's very uncommon but it reduces the amount of scarring." David shuddered when he realized why Whale cared about reducing scarring… or rather why Dr. Frankenstein would. "So unless Regina recreated my ways of suturing, there is no way she healed herself long enough to kill Snow, go back home, and cut her insides again."

David let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

Whale nodded. "We need to get you out of here before your deputies come looking for you, Sheriff." He removed his gloves after applying the bandage. He stood and walked toward the unconscious man on the floor. He checked for a pulse and turned toward David. "What do you want to do with him?"

David smiled. "Nothing." Sarah gasped and David explained his plan to them.

Sarah nodded. "I'll get both of you some scrubs you can change into."

"Thank you, Sarah."

Whale was preparing a bag containing clean bandages, disinfectant, and pain medication for the Queen. "You'll need to change her bandage every eight hours. And give her a dose of morphine every six. The anesthesia will wear off in a few hours and she may be in quite a bit of pain then." Whale turned toward the prince, who was removing her yoga pants. Regina whimpered slightly in her sleep. "I trust you know how to administer injections."

David looked at the man with wide eyes. "On dogs and cats… not..."

"It's pretty much the same thing."

David looked at him in shock. Regina was not a pet. Apparently, his bedside manners were not improving as fast as everyone in town hoped. "Can you give me tablets?" He remembered how Regina reacted to every injection and he was not looking forward to do this to her.

Whale shook his head. "We would have to get them from the pharmacy…"

"... and destroy any chance for my plan to work." David nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes. She needs to stay lying down as much as possible. She has lost quite a bit of blood and I wish I could transfuse her. She needs rest, David. Lots of it."

The Prince sighed. "I'll try to get her to rest but it may be difficult." The pair helped Regina into a sitting position so they could remove her blood-soaked shirt. Her eyes fluttered open and she mumbled incomprehensibly. David kissed her cheek. "We're getting you into clean clothes." Regina nodded and closed her eyes once more.

As they slipped her shirt over her head, Whale continued with his instructions. "She needs to walk at least fifteen minutes each day…"

"... but not alone." David placed his hand on the man's arm. "I got her. I won't let anything happen to her."

Whale nodded. "She may be strong but there is so much more her body can take, David."

The prince looked at Regina. He was more worried about her mind. She had been falsely accused, threatened, tortured, and living under the threat of an execution. "She is strong."

Sarah came back a few minutes later with scrubs and a plastic bag for their clothes. While Whale and Sarah were helping Regina, he went to the bathroom to clean himself up and change. Once he got out, the doctor and the nurse had Regina wrapped in a blanket ready to go. The bag full of medication was by her side.

Sarah gave him an uneasy smile. "This leaves the last part of your plan."

"I'm sorry…."

Sarah stopped him. "You have no choice, David."

Whale filled a syringe with a tranquilizer and injected the nurse. She collapsed in his arms and he laid her down gently on the floor, in a position consistent with the staged attack. He then turned toward the Prince. "Now to the less pleasant part."

"I owe you one, Viktor."

"That you…" He did not have time to finish his sentence as David's fist connected with his jaw and he fell unconscious on the floor.

ECECEC

April 10th 2013

 _The smile David had been hoping for was gracing her features once more._ David had troubles imagining Regina struggling with motherhood. He had seen her with Henry and she made it look so easy. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

If Regina was surprised by the question, she did not show it. "Going over some spells. I think I can 'repair' the hat but it may take some practice."

David frowned. "Repair it? How?" This was the first time he had heard of this plan.

"In much the same way you'd heal a person." She sighed. "But I was never a strong healer. Superficial cuts and bruises, yes. Gashing, deep wounds…" She grimaced.

David took her hand. "You'll get it."

Regina looked into his deep blue eyes. The Prince truly believed in her. "David, it's not that simple…. Magic… Magic is tight to emotions." She looked away from him, ashamed to admit her feelings.

David finished for her. "And you're exhausted?" She snapped her head back to face him. This is not what she had wanted to tell him but she nodded to him. David smiled and stood from the booth. He reached in his back pocket and paid for their bill. He then grabbed her hand. "Come on. I know exactly what you need."

"David, I should really get back to it."

"Regina, you said it yourself. You're exhausted. You've worked yourself to the ground trying to come up with a way to bring my wife and daughter back. It's time to take care of you."

Regina blushed. No one had ever thought about her well-being before. Everyone had always asked more from her, rarely thanking her for anything. Not that many people would be grateful to her. "Ok. What do you have in mind?"

David smirked. "That's a surprise, Your Majesty!"

Regina feigned her annoyance. "I hate surprises."

David laughed. "You and I both know that's not true."

Regina gasped. He could really read her like an open book! Over her years of marriage she had thought she had perfected her masks, but David had been able to see through all of them. Before she could reply, he grabbed her hand and half-dragged her out of the diner. "Will you at least tell me where we're going?"

Red looked at the pair leaving the diner, uneasiness settling on her stomach. Granny put a hand on her shoulder. "It's none of our business."

Red looked toward her grandmother. "You can smell it too, can't you?"

Granny nodded. "I've never smelled pheromones that strong before. Not even…"

Red finished for her. "Not even between him and Snow."

EC

David parked at the beach fifteen minutes later. Regina looked at him with wide eyes. "You have noticed that I'm not wearing proper beach attire."

David smirked. "Although I would love to see you in a bikini, it may be slightly too cold."

Regina blushed. "Careful, shepherd. Your wife may not approve of your fantasies."

The Prince seemed unphased. "Those outfits of yours did not leave much to the imagination, Regina." Her cheeks reddened even more and David laughed. "Come on, forget about your wardrobe. Let's go have some fun." He opened the door and slid out of the truck, helping her in the process. He kneeled in front of her and helped her removed her heels. He tossed the shoes back inside the cabin unceremoniously.

"Careful! Do you know how much these cost?"

David pretended to think about it seriously. "Nope! Probably a lot."

Regina laughed as he towered over her. He seemed confused about the height difference. "I will never understand how you walk in these things."

"With the poise and grace of a Queen!" She started toward the beach, swaying her hips.

David bit his lower lip. He should not be here with her, not after that dream. But he was not doing anything wrong. Just two friends spending some time near the ocean. He ran after her.

They walked along the beach, talking mostly about the few weeks after Henry's adoption. David admired the way the sunlight hit her smiling face. Regina was truly beautiful. She chuckled. "Do I have something stuck on my face?"

David blushed. "No… I was just...just noticing how beautiful you are..." Why did he say that?

Regina hid her discomfort with a snappy retort. "You're only _just now_ noticing that, shepherd?"

David's heart raced in his chest. He shook his head. "No… not just now." A deeper shade of red graced his cheeks. He needed to stop before he embarrassed himself more.

Regina stepped away from him. Nothing could happen between the two of them. She would lose him as soon as Snow made it back safely from the Enchanted Forest. But most of all, she did not want to disappoint Henry. He would never forgive her if she was the one responsible for breaking Snow White and Prince Charming's marriage. She placed her hand on her abdomen. Unfortunately, she had already done so. She had wanted to leave Storybrooke but her new relationship with Henry had prevented her to do so. Not that it mattered anyway. If she gave birth in Storybrooke, he would know about what she had done. She had tried to convince herself that Henry would forgive her. After all, that fateful night happened before the curse broke, before she redeemed herself in his eyes. Henry might forgive her for spending the night with David but he would not forgive her for keeping her pregnancy a secret.

David rubbed Regina's arm. She was lost in her thoughts and judging from her sullen expression, they were not pleasant. "You're ok?"

Regina looked into his concerned blue eyes. "I'm fine…." She tried to approach the subject. "I was just wondering about the town's reaction to seeing the both of us together. Red did not seem pleased."

David took her hand. "If they want to gossip, let them. It's none of their business anyway. We don't have to justify ourselves to them, Regina. You're helping me bring my wife and daughter back." Regina looked down, unable to hide her disappointment. David placed two fingers below her chin to force her to look at him. "But most importantly, you're family. You're Henry's mother. We don't have to justify us spending time with each other." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She closed them once and nodded. Neither realized how close they were standing from each other. Certainly, close enough to kiss, or at least, appear to be doing so to the three men standing in the distance.

Grumpy shook his head. "This is not good."

Dopey shrugged. "Why not? Since he's been seeing her, she hasn't tried to curse us, dismember us, or kill us."

Grumpy punched his brother in the arm. "What about Snow? His wife? Our friend?"

Dopey looked at him. "Do you really think she is coming back?"

The trio watched as the Queen kicked one foot in the surf, splashing water all over the Prince.

"Regina!" David could not believe she had actually done it. "You know how cold the water is, right?"

She bit her lips, amused by the situation. David was a lot wetter than she had originally intended. "Nope."

David smirked. "Then let me help you find out."

Regina gasped and placed her hands in front of her. "David, no." She shook her head. "I don't like cold water." She was walking backwards, trying to get away from him.

David shook his head, advancing toward her. "Neither do I, Your Majesty!"

Regina abruptly turned on her heels and started running away from him. David laughed. Her designer dress was preventing her from running very fast. Besides, she had nowhere to go. He had the car keys. He yelled after her. "Run all you want, Regina!"

David gave her a fair head start before he ran after her. He caught up with her fairly easily. She dodged him several times by changing direction abruptly but eventually, he managed to wrap one arm around her waist, holding her back to his chest. She shrieked in surprise. "Let me go!" She started kicking.

He whispered in her ear. "Not until you get a taste of the cold water."

She turned her face so she could look at him. "David, please!"

The man chuckled. She had the cutest pouting face he had ever seen but he was not going to let her get off the hook so easily. "Begging won't work." He started toward the water. She kicked her legs in the air, hampering his movements. "Regina!"

She was laughing. They were far away from the ocean and by the sound of his panting, she knew he would not be able to carry her all the way. She placed her hand over the one holding her in place and tried to pry his fingers away. If he only slightly relaxed his grip, she should be able to writhe herself free. She immediately regretted her decision.

David felt her fingers trying to pry his open. He lowered his hand further down, tickling her in the process. He did not expect her reaction and almost dropped her. Regina squealed and squirmed against him, curling on herself to avoid his fingers. David chuckled. "You're ticklish?" He tickled her once more.

It took all her concentration to not react. David laughed once more. "The all-powerful Evil Queen brought to her knees by a few tickles!"

"Careful, shepherd!" She tried to school her features into the mask of the Evil Queen. But the childish gleam in her eyes betrayed her. She enjoyed this.

"It seems I'm holding all the cards!" And he tickled her. Regina tried her best to not react but after a few seconds, she burst out in laughter. She curled around his arm and squirmed against him, forcing David to let her go.

As soon as she hit the sand, she tried to get away from him and his fingers. He was on her in a minute and he unmercifully tickled her until she could not breathe.

Dopey looked at his brother. "I don't think I've ever heard her laugh before."

Happy looked toward Grumpy. "She is happy. Do you really want to take that away from her?"

Grumpy did not reply.

They never made it to the water. Watching Regina trying to take a breath while squirming away from him on the sand was vengeance enough. She was panting and he knew he would have to stop his sweet torture soon. He sat on his heels and looked at the beautiful woman trying to catch her breath in front of him. "You're ok?"

She nodded on the sand and looked towards him. "If you tell anyone…."

"Your secret is safe with me." He actually wondered how many people knew how ticklish she was. He stood and offered her his hand. "We should go. We need to pick Henry up from school."

"We?"

"I don't have time to drop you off at Granny's. Besides, Henry would have my head if I went to Granny's right before picking him up."

She took his hand and he helped her on her feet. "What are you going to tell him?" She pointed to his wet shirt and pants.

"That I have been viciously attacked by his mother." He smiled.

"Oh! And are you going to mention your attack on me?"

"Nope. Unless you want me to tell your eleven-year old son that his mother is very ticklish."

"I'm going to kill you for this."

David laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

EC

David and Regina arrived just in time to hear the bell announcing the end of school for the day. She had enjoyed her time with David. More than she was willing to admit. And more than she should have. The man deserved the truth. "David?"

His eyes were scanning the children coming out of the building. "Mmh?"

"About earlier… at the diner?" He frowned. She seemed uneasy about something but he could not figure out what. She continued. "I told you the spell was tied to my emotions."

"Yeah… I remember."

She took a deep breath. "I'm tired, David. That's true but it's not the only reason I cannot perform the spell." She looked down at her hands. She did not want to see the betrayal in his eyes when she would tell him the truth. "Magic… magic is tied to emotions. All of them…. and ...and there is a part of me that doesn't want…." She took a shaky breath. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was about to lose her son and their friendship. She bit her lips and let out a choked sob. "... doesn't want them back." She turned her face away, afraid of his reaction.

David was proud of her. He had known all along. He gave her a way out at the diner because he did not want to have this conversation in front of everyone. She had the courage to tell him the truth and he was grateful. He shifted toward her on the seat and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately hugged him tight, her tears now running down his neck. "Thank you for telling me."

His tone betrayed him. She gripped his shirt tighter. "You knew?"

He rubbed her back. "I suspected." He gave her some time to quiet down, his eyes still searching for Henry. This conversation would stay between him and Regina. "I know you're afraid of losing Henry. And you're afraid that once Emma comes back, he will not want to have anything to do with you." She tensed in his arms. He rubbed her neck, trying to reassure her. "Regina, I don't believe Henry would do that. Not anymore. And even if he did, I won't let him. Can you trust me?"

She let out a shaky breath against his skin. "What about you, David? Will you be holding me like this when Snow comes back?"

He pulled away from her to give her his answer. "Yes." Regina believed him. She believed his tone, she believed the assurance in his eyes. He cupped her face with both his hands. "Yes."

David felt her relax slightly as he rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks. "David? There is something…"

She was interrupted when Henry opened the cabin's door and jumped on the seat beside her. "Mom?" He wrapped his arms around her as if it was completely natural for him to see his grandfather holding his mother so close.

David gave her a weak smile. They needed to talk more. He wanted to reassure her that he was not going anywhere.

 **Sorry about yesterday... But she'll be ok at the end of the fic, I promise.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Hiding

Chapter 17: Hiding

 _May 1st 2013_

David smiled as he saw the two women heading down the driveway. He could not make out their features but their gait told him all he needed to know. The moon was completely obstructed by the dark clouds. It was going to storm, to David's delight. The rain would make it harder for anyone to try to find them.

As Red and Granny reached his car, he got out. "Thank you."

Red did not look him in the eyes. "You helped me once. I'm just repaying a favor."

David sighed. "I know you disapprove of Regina and I…"

"I do. Snow was my friend." Her tone was sharp. "Regina had tried to kill us so many times… and why? Because Regina was jealous of her?"

David closed his eyes and shook his head. They did not have time for this particular conversation. "It's a lot more complicated than you think. Snow… Snow did things to Regina that I would have never thought she'd be capable of doing."

Red chuckled. "Like what? Step on her dress?"

David lost his patience. "No. And this is not the time or place to have this discussion." He grabbed the suitcase and put it in the truck's bed.

Granny felt something was amiss. They were all grieving and David was right: this was not a good time to have the discussion they all needed to have. The only reason she had agreed to help him in the first place was that Emma seemed convinced Regina did not kill Snow. And it was good enough for her under the circumstances. Regina should not be executed for a crime she did not commit. But what about the crimes she had committed? The Evil Queen's actions were unforgivable; yet David was ready to forgive her completely. She placed her hand on her granddaughter's arm. "You should both go get the rest of the supplies while I put the blanket in the truck."

David looked toward Regina's sleeping form. She had not moved since they had left the hospital. Granny followed his gaze. Regina laid on her right side, her head towards the driver's seat and her back to the windshield. She was curled up under the thin hospital blanket, shivering despite the warmth provided by the truck's heater. Granny looked at her carefully, as if she was seeing her for the first time. And in some ways, she was. She had never seen Regina without makeup before but the Queen appeared younger, almost innocent in her sleep. It struck her then how young Regina truly was. She could not be much older than Red or Snow. Her pale, cracked lips were parted and the hand lying near her head was twitching in her sleep. She was a far cry from the woman everyone feared. "David, go help Red. It will be faster." She saw the hesitation in his eyes. "I'll stay with her."

David looked at the woman he so desperately loved. He had promised her he would stay by her side but Granny was right. They needed to hurry and he trusted the old woman implicitly. He thanked her before following Red up the driveway.

Granny walked around the car and opened the passenger door. She placed the basket containing a thermos of warm soup and some crackers on the floor. She was about to lay the warm blanket over it but she thought better of it. She climbed in the cabin and arranged the blanket around Regina.

The Queen's eyes opened suddenly. She whimpered and looked around frighteningly. Granny sighed. She had seen this look before, too many times in fact. Before she was turned into a wolf, she had worked as a nursemaid for one of the most affluent nobles. She had considered them family but when they had learned about what she had become, they had thrown her in the street. Granny had moved north with Red's mother, eventually settling in the village she had lived in for most of her life. But her training had not been wasted. The owner of the local tavern would let their clients buy time with 'his' girls. More often than not, the girls would end up in her home, bleeding and scared after one of the patrons got too rough. The owner did not seem to care and the pattern repeated itself night after night. Different girls, same eyes.

These same eyes were staring at her right now. "Regina, child, you're ok. David will be right back." She tried to talk soothingly to the Queen but Regina was not listening. She cried out softly and tried to move. "Regina, calm down. You're ok. But you need to stay still." The porch light came on and Granny turned toward the two individuals coming down the driveway. "David!"

Upon hearing Granny's tone, David rushed toward the car. "What happened?" His answer came in the form of soft cries. He ran to the driver's side and opened the door. Regina was writhing on the seat, clearly frightened. He reached for her hand. "Regina, everything is fine…. We're at Granny's. She and Red are helping us." Regina gripped his hand and he continued to talk to her soothingly. He leaned over the seat and kissed her temple. He gently stroke her hair, trying to get her to settle on the uncomfortable seat. "I'm getting you somewhere you can rest."

Red had placed the second suitcase, the food supplies, and the generator fuel in the truck's bed. She pulled the tarp to protect the supplies from the impending storm. She then stood at a respectful distance, trying to ignore the cries and whimpers coming from inside the truck. Tears were threatening to fall. She was a good person. And good people didn't stand by when someone was as frightened and in pain as the Queen seemed to be. She approached David carefully. "What's wrong?"

David sighed. "I don't know, Red. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she has absorbed a death curse to get Snow and Emma back, lost her baby, had two surgeons cut her open, been moved all day for no valid reason, ripped her stitches, was sawn back up without anesthesia, and is still being threatened to be burned alive in the morning. And that's just the past week for her. We don't have time for a longer life history. One that Snow was perfectly aware of."

Red stayed silent. Regardless of her own feelings toward Regina, David truly loved her. And she wished he did not have to see the person he loved like this. "David, I'm sorry."

David shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Red. I know you're trying to help… it's just…"

Red placed her hand on his back. "I understand." And strangely, she did. He loved her. She may not comprehend why he loved the Evil Queen but she understood the feeling of loving someone so completely and the desperation of seeing them suffer. She looked across the car at Granny. "Anything else?"

Granny looked at the Queen. She was starting to settle down but her shivers had become more violent. Regina was not cold, she was still in shock from everything that had happened to her. "Yes. Get a few extra blankets. And get a hot water bottle."

Red nodded. "I'll be right back." Red glanced at Regina for the first time and gasped audibly. The woman looked nothing like the one she had seen entering Archie's office in the morning.

Granny frowned. "Red, what is it?"

Red shook her head. "Nothing." She left quickly toward the bed and breakfast's.

David placed his head on the seat so Regina did not have to turn her head to look at him. Although most of the adrenaline had flushed from her system, Whale had warned him that she would feel anxious for the next few hours. "Close you eyes, sweetheart."

Regina shook her head, crying. "I don't want to die…."

Granny looked away, hiding her own tears. Despite everything Regina had done, no one deserved to be burned alive. David caressed her cheek. "We're going somewhere safe. I won't let them touch you."

Regina took a shaky breath. "I don't want to burn… please… please…."

Granny gently stroke her covered legs. Regina jumped at the touch. "No one will let you die this way, Regina." This statement seemed to appease her slightly. David realized she had needed to hear it from other people in town and not just him. He would not be able to defend her against the entire town, but they had a chance if they did not stand alone. He smiled at Granny and mouthed a 'Thank you.' The old woman nodded in understanding before turning her attention back to the Queen. "You're going to get some rest and get strong. And you're going to help us defend you."

Regina was losing her battle against sleep. Within minutes of closing her eyes, her breathing evened out once more. David rose to face Granny. "Thank you."

She was still looking at the sleeping woman. "You're welcome. David, what happened?"

He sighed. "Short version: George wants her dead and Snow's death is getting him the excuse he needs to have her executed."

"So you think he killed Snow?" Granny frowned. Her granddaughter would have never lied to her about seeing the Queen despite her resentment toward the woman.

David shook his head. "No. Whoever did it glamoured themselves as Regina. And according to Rumple, only he and Regina have the ability to do so."

Granny closed her eyes. "How do you know she didn't do it?"

David gestured toward the sleeping woman angrily. "Look at her! Do you really think she had the strength to do it? Besides, she had no reasons to."

Red had been standing in front of the truck for the last part of the exchange. "David is right. The woman is that truck looks nothing like the one I saw this morning. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think it was Regina."

Granny looked at Regina. She did not look like she would be able to sit on her own, let alone kill someone. And David was right on another point. Regina had no reasons to kill Snow. She had what she wanted either by revenge or actual love. "How can we help?"

David's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to help Regina?" He looked toward Red for confirmation. She nodded slowly.

Granny chuckled. "Let's say that you've convinced us of her innocence."

David gave her a small smile. "I'm not sure I want either of you looking for a powerful magic practitioner on your own."

Red walked toward her Granny and handed her the hot water bottle. "I think we can take care of ourselves… Besides Regina is not the only person that George has tried to frame recently." She had an old debt to settle with the man and for once, she was on the same side as Regina.

David nodded his thanks. Granny pulled the blanket off Regina, who groaned in her sleep. David let out a choked breath, between laughter and relief. He did not think he could bear more whimpering. Granny smiled at the sleeping woman. "Not happy, Your Majesty?" She gently placed the hot water bottle near Regina's stomach on top of the hospital cover and rearranged the warm blanket. Regina curled into the warmth and moaned in her sleep. "You're welcome." She rubbed the Queen's shoulder before climbing out of the truck. "We'll get you more food in a week. Be careful, David."

"I will." He looked toward the sleeping woman tenderly. Maybe she would get the sleep she needed after all.

Red placed the extra blankets on top of the basket as well as two pillows. She handed one to David. "It might make the ride a little bit more comfortable."

David took the pillow gratefully and placed it under Regina's head, careful not to wake her. Regina immediately buried her face into the pillow, sighing in her sleep. "I don't know how to thank you for everything."

"Try not to get yourself killed."

He smiled. "I'll see you in a week." He climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. Red did the same with the passenger's door. The two women waved and he backed out of the driveway.

David drove quickly; they already had wasted too much time. He stopped in front of the town line and got out of the car with the plastic bag containing their bloodied clothes. He just hoped that Whale and Sarah would be convincing enough for his plan to work. He walked to the edge of the line and scattered the clothes on both sides. He then ran back to the truck and drove into the woods. He knew the incoming storm would help erase any tire marks.

He drove for another thirty minutes through the woods until he reached the cabin he and Snow had hid in when a storm much like the one currently brewing had surprised them. He sighed. This sounded like a lifetime ago. He looked down at the still sleeping woman next to him. He hated to have to move her but she would be much more comfortable in a bed.

He gently lifted Regina and her blankets and carried her inside. The cabin was small and consisted of a main room, a small kitchen, and a separate bedroom with a small bathroom. It may not be as comfortable as the mayoral mansion but they would be safe here. At least for now. David carried Regina to the bed and laid her down carefully. The Queen groaned and writhed on the cold bed. David kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back." He was not sure whether Regina heard him but she settled once again into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

David first grabbed the fuel and looked for the generator. Granny had thought of everything and had provided him with flashlights and batteries as well as candles in case the generator was broken. He found what he was looking for in the back and filled the generator with the fuel. He let out of a huge breath of relief when the generator sprang to life as soon as he started it. David then rushed back to the car and started moving its content into the house. Halfway through his trips, the much needed rain started to sprinkle. Within a few minutes, it worked itself into a downpour.

David grabbed the extra blanket and the pillow. He needed some sleep, he could get the rest of the supplies organized in the morning. He climbed besides Regina on the bed and arranged the extra blanket on top of them. He pulled the sleeping woman into his embrace and soon fell into a deep, restful sleep.

EC

It was still raining when David finally woke. The soft light informed him that it was probably morning. He glanced at his watch: 9am. He had slept for about six hours. Regina had not moved during the night and was still sleeping besides him. She would probably wake soon, in need of some painkillers.

As carefully as he could manage, David slid out of the warm bed into the cold cabin air. He shivered and reached for the jacket he had dropped on the floor last night. He hoped that Granny and Red had packed warm clothes for the both of them. They would not be able to use the fireplace unless they wanted to alert everyone of their presence here.

David walked to the main area where he had left all the supplies in his haste last night. He surveyed the small cabin that would be their home in the foreseeable future. The kitchen area was on the far right corner from the door and consisted of a sink, a couple of overhead cabinets, and a small counter where he had placed the food supplies. A small dining table with two chairs was placed along the wall. David smiled at the microwave and coffee maker sitting on top of it. Two loveseats were placed on a rug in the center of the room, directly facing the fireplace. A bookshelf - with no books - occupied the far left wall. David placed his hand on top of it. They would be able to store some of their food supply on it. He turned around to face the bedroom. Regina had buried herself into the covers, in search for warmth.

David first inventoried the food supplies. They had enough to last two weeks without rationing. David silently thanked the old woman. Most of the dishes had already been baked and just needed to be reheated. David looked at the old coal stove in the corner of the room. He had not seen one of these in a long time, almost thirty years to be exact when he had left his mother's farm. He smiled when he found the pancake mix and apples. At least, he would be able to cook Regina her favorite breakfast.

David moved toward the two suitcases. The first one contained only sweaters, the ones he had left in his room at the bed and breakfast. He was suddenly glad he had been too lazy to move everything into Regina's mansion. The second one contained undergarments for both of them, wool socks, his jeans, thermal shirts in his and Regina's size - the latter probably belonging to Red along with the warm exercise thighs and all-weather jacket. He carried the two suitcases into the bedroom, placing them near the small closet.

A huge smile spread across his face when he opened it. The closet was filled with blankets and at the bottom, he found two small space heaters. He grabbed one and plugged it in, closing the bedroom door behind him as he walked back into the main living area. He found what he was looking for in the large loveseat near the fireplace. He opened the first bag and smiled when he saw the essential toiletries: toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, razors, and a hair brush. The second bag contained the supplies Whale had given him at the hospital. He grabbed both bags and headed toward the bedroom.

The bedroom was small enough for the heater to warm it to a comfortable temperature within ten minutes. David used this time to inspect the bathroom. He found towels in the cabinet under the sink along with additional soap. He then tried the shower. To his surprise, the water warmed to a scorching temperature after running it for a few minutes. The generator must be connected to a hot water tank. They needed to be careful, however. Although he - and surely, Regina - would appreciate a hot shower, they had only a limited supply of fuel for the generator.

In the meantime, he was going to enjoy the comfort their new home had to offer. He showered quickly so Regina would have plenty of hot water when she woke. He wrapped a towel around himself and stepped into the bedroom, looking for clothes.

EC

Regina felt warm. The pain in her abdomen was reduced to a dull ache. She could hear the shower running not far from her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She did not know where she was but for some reason she felt safe. She could feel David's presence and it was enough to reassure her.

The man in question came out of what she assumed to be the bathroom. He was only wearing a towel and Regina let her eyes wander over his body. She watched as a droplet of water rolled down from his clavicle, in-between his perfectly defined pectoral muscles, and over his muscled stomach before getting lost on the towel. She licked her lips unconsciously.

David smirked as he watched Regina. She had no idea he had seen her awake. When she smacked her lips, he could not hold the chuckle any longer. "Enjoying the view?" Her eyes snapped to his face as she blushed a deep shade of red. She bit her lips and hid her face in the pillow. David kneeled besides her on the floor. "It's ok. I guess it's only fair you get your turn." He clarified upon seeing the confusion on her face. "Yesterday… in your bathroom."

"Oh." She blushed a deeper shade of red.

David did not wish to embarrass her further so he switched their topic of conversation. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

David sighed, some things never changed apparently and admitting her pain was one of them. "Is your abdomen hurting?" She averted his eyes. She hated to appear weak. Years of conditioning at her mother's hands had made sure of that. "Regina?" She nodded, still unable to look him in the eyes. David rubbed her arm. "I'll get something."

David reached for the bag he had left on top of one of the suitcases. He grabbed the morphine, a needle, and a syringe and laid them on the floor in front of him. Regina whimpered. "Pills?"

David sighed. He had hoped that her fear had been mostly due to the adrenaline Santo had injected her with. "I'm sorry, honey. We did not have time for them. This is all I have."

Regina looked around the room. "Where are we?"

As he was filling the syringe, David told her about most of the details of last night's events. He approached her and dabbed her skin with disinfectant. She whined and moved away from his touch. "Regina?"

"I don't like needles." Regina took a steadying breath. She looked into his questioning eyes but he held his tongue. Regina closed her eyes briefly. She had never been in a relationship before but she knew that it needed to be based on trust. There were many skeletons in her closet, some secrets darker than others, but she needed to learn to trust David enough to let him in. So she told him why she was so afraid of needles.

David rubbed her back through her story. Once she finished, she buried her face into the pillow, afraid of his reaction. She was broken and unlovable. David laid down on the bed besides her and pulled her into his warm embrace. Regina immediately relaxed into it. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. If I had known, I would have insisted on getting the pills."

Regina shook her head. "You're not mad?"

David frowned. "Why would I be mad?"

"It's such a stupid reason."

David kissed the crown of her head tenderly. "It's not your fault."

Regina nuzzled his shoulder. "Why did you choose me?"

David closed his eyes. They had had this conversation several times during her stay at the hospital. At first, she had not believed that it was real. Why would Prince Charming choose her over Snow White? She had waited for him to tell her it was all a joke, a cruel joke in retaliation for everything she had done. Then, she had tried to push him away. She was afraid of getting hurt. Finally, she had settled on just waiting for the other shoe to drop. David had talked at length with Archie about starting a relationship with Regina and he had been happy to discover that the psychiatrist was more worried about her getting hurt than him. Archie had told him to take it slow, or at least as slow as they could, considering he would be helping her during her recovery. Yesterday, he had hoped she was over her doubts: she had envisioned a future with him. And she had told him that she loved him. He repeated the words to her. "I love you."

"But why? My soul… it's as dark as they come."

David rubbed her back. "That's not true. I've literally seen your heart, I've seen that bright red spot at the center. There is a lot of good in you, Regina. And you just let me have a glimpse at it." She held him close, not saying a word. "I want more. I want you."

Regina sighed. "David? I… I might never be able to… to have an …. intimate relationship with you." She swallowed hard. "Not after…"

"I think we are already pretty intimate, sweetheart."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But there is a lot more to intimacy than having sex… it's about knowing the person… what they like… how they think… what they desire." He held her closer to him. "It's about building trust."

"I'm not sure I'm capable of that, David."

He broke their embrace and cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You let me hold your heart, Regina. I don't think it gets any more trustful than that."

The tears were falling freely down her cheeks. "What about you?... Do you trust me?"

He placed her hand on his chest. "Take it."

Regina looked into his deep blue eyes, gasping in shock. "David… I…"

"Take it."

Taking a heart did not require a lot of magic, especially if the person was willing. She closed her eyes and summoned the little bit of magic she had left. She slowly sank her hand in his chest and took out his bright red heart. It was perfect, unblemished. She placed it in the palm of her hand, careful not to squeeze it in any way. David smiled at her, trying to relax on the bed. The feeling of not having his heart beating in his chest was unsettling.

Regina's eyes never left the organ beating strongly in her hand. She had taken so many hearts before. She had taken them for control and for revenge but never out of love. Remembering what David had done to her own heart, she gently caressed the side of his. David gasped at the feeling of serenity and love that washed over him. He closed his eyes and moaned. His entire body was tingling at each stroke of her thumb. This was definitely more intimate than anything he had experienced before and he was glad she was the only one he had shared this with.

Regina's voice brought him back to reality. "I should put it back." David did not want her to. The sensations were slightly addicting. He felt her hand on his chest and before he could protest, his heart was back where it belonged.

ECECEC

 _March 18th 2013_

Regina was playing with her hands nervously.

"Regina?"

"Mmhh?" She looked toward the man sitting in the oversized armchair across from her. His legs were crossed, a journal laying on his lap. She knew he was recording their sessions. He had explained the process to her several times but she was still slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of having her most intimate thoughts recorded. She used to keep a journal once. It had freed her in several different ways. She shook her head to keep the dark thoughts at bay. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Archie shifted in his seat. He had seen Regina twice a week for the past month and like most patients she had good and bad sessions. But unlike most patients, she saw therapy as a test and she had put undue pressure on herself to not fail. "We were talking about Henry."

Regina smiled softly. "Yes. I had lunch with him and David again last week."

Archie smiled back. He knew she was wasting time. She had been using the same routine during all of her sessions to avoid the subject at hand. He had let her but it had led nowhere He needed another tactic. So he confronted her directly. "After you and David decided to work together?"

She nodded. She had described to Archie the events of that day but she had refused to talk about her feelings or Daniel. "Yes."

Archie leaned toward her and took her hand. Regina tensed but she let him hold her hand. "I'm here to help you."

Her lower lip quivered. "I haven't… I haven't used magic…." The tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes. "...not since Daniel."

Archie squeezed her hand. "I know. And I know how difficult it is for you."

"Henry…. Henry wants it."

"I know, Regina. But stopping using magic is a lot more difficult than starting in the first place."

Regina looked down at their joint hands through her tears. "No. Not for me. Henry is giving me the strength to stop. But… I also remember… I remember hating magic when I was younger."

Archie tried not to let his surprise show. Magic had given Regina control, something she had been stripped of her entire life. She had chosen dark magic because it allowed her to protect herself. He knew better than anyone how seductive dark magic could be when there was no hope left. And Regina had all her hope taken away from her. "What do you mean?"

She sobbed quietly. "My mother…" Her voice was barely above a whisper and Archie had to strain to hear her. "She was a practitioner." She snorted. "One of Rumple's apprentices actually. He often compared my skills to hers during our sessions." Her voice was becoming more detached as if she was telling someone else's story. She was trying to disconnect the woman living in Storybrooke from what happened to her younger self.

Regina took a shaky breath before continuing with her story. "She used it to punish me." She wiped her tear with her index finger, futilely trying not to spread her make-up in the process. "She had very high expectations for me. She had always wanted to be Queen. But my father was far in line to the throne and after a series of unsuccessful transactions, my grandfather lost his kingdom, merging his and Leopold's." She looked up toward Archie. "I was not what my mother expected. She disapproved of all of my choices and she forced me into a lifestyle designed to groom me for the future she had chosen for me."

The tears had stopped but her eyes were glazed over. Archie knew Regina was no longer with him in Storybrooke but back in another time in the Enchanted Forest. "As I grew older, I learned not to defy my mother. Her 'lessons' were always painful. Most times, she would hold me in the air, choking me slowly to death. On those days, she was merciful. Other times, her punishments were more severe. At first, she had used her hand." Regina unconsciously traced the scar over her lip. "Then, a whip and a stick. But they would leave my skin with blemishes and she was not skilled enough in the art of healing to make the marks go away."

Regina looked away from Archie, ashamed of having been so weak in her youth. The doctor was frozen in place; it was a miracle Regina had not turned to dark magic sooner. His admiration for her grew in that instant. After everything that had been done to her, she was trying to walk away from the only form of protection she had ever had. She squeezed his hand harder, grounding herself in the present. "She needed a better way to punish me…. one that would still inflict pain but would not leave any marks."

Her grip on his hand was painful but Archie dared not move. This was the first time Regina opened up to him about the abuse she had endured. She had talked to him about her own crimes and how they haunted her at night. But she had never let herself be vulnerable enough to show him her scars. "She practiced the spell over several months. At first she used it on animals to perfect it….. and not kill them in the process. Then she used it on the servants. I… I still remember their screams."

Her lower lips starting to quiver. "I was ten or eleven at the time and I was supposed to finish reading the book my mother had assigned me for the week. But it was a beautiful day outside and I wanted to go play with the other children. So I snuck out. My mother had been invited to a tea party and I knew I had some time… but I lost track of it. When I got back to the estate, she was waiting for me."

Her entire body was shaking. "She grabbed me and dragged me to my bedroom. I knew the drill. I leaned over the table and waited for the spanking. But she… she told me to stand up. I did…." Regina sobbed. "She took the book I had been supposed to read and started asking me questions. At first, I could answer and I started to relax… but soon, soon, I did not know."

Regina looked at Archie, her eyes searching for someone to save her. Her heart was beating widely in her chest as the memories of that day were particularly vivid in her mind. She continued, her voice near hysteria. "She asked the same question repeatedly. But I had not read that far ahead in the book. I didn't know… I didn't know the answer."

Regina started moving back and forth on the couch. Archie placed his free hand on her arm. "Regina, you can stop if you need to."

But Regina did not hear him. She was lost in her memories, in the nightmare that came to her in the night. "She lost her patience. I felt my cheeks grow hot. I knew the punishment was coming. She… she flicked her wrist and used the spell." Fresh, hot tears had sprung from her eyes. "There was only pain…. like hot tiny needles inserted in my flesh. It hurt so much…"

Regina screamed. Archie sat next to her on the couch and tried to comfort the hysterical woman. He tried to talk to her in a calm, even voice. "You're in Storybrooke. Your mother is not here with us. You're ok." He kept repeating his mantra until she stopped shaking from head to toe. Once he was sure she was back with him in the present, he laid her down on the couch. "I can't let you go home alone."

Regina looked at him through her tears. "Can you call David?" She just wanted to be held.

 **As we enter the last few chapters of this fic. Please mind the trigger warnings: major (minor) character death(s), graphic depiction of violence and abuse. It's rated M for a reason.**


	19. Chapter 18 - Mother

Chapter 18: Mother

 _May 1st 2013_

After inadvertently killing the man in the prison cell, Cora had poofed herself back to the pirate's ship. Unsurprisingly, the man had been nowhere to be found. Cora had paced the captain's cabin for hours, cursing his name and restraining herself from not killing everyone on board the damned vessel. She could be very patient but not with her ultimate goal within her reach. And that had made her quite impatient as of late. Why else would she have killed these two deputies?

After several agonizing hours, the man she was looking for stumbled in his cabin. She grimaced from the alcohol smell on his breath. "I should have known."

The man served himself another glass of rhum. "I thought I would do something productive while waiting on you."

Cora snorted. "Getting drunk at the local tavern?"

The man smiled. "Do you have any ideas of the things you can learn when people had a little too much to drink?"

She smirked. "I have a fair idea." She used to work in a tavern and she had perfected the art of trading secrets for money. She tried to appear uninterested in what the pirate may have learned. "I need your help with something else. I need to locate a hospital."

Hook downed the rhum. "You're not interested in what I've learned."

"Not as much as finding this hospital."

Hook smacked his lips together. The woman was infuriating. She had promised him he would get his revenge against the crocodile in this land but so far, she had been more concerned about her daughter than finding the man himself. And now, he was gone. "The crocodile left the town."

The statement got Cora's attention. Finding Rumplestiltskin in this town was easy but she did not want to have to explore an entire world. There was no magic beyond the borders of this sleepy little town, making the task almost impossible. She smirked. He knew. Somehow, Rumple had figured out she was in town.

"What's so amusing? The crocodile is gone."

"But he will come back. It's just a question to threaten or kill the right person."

Hook smashed his flask roughly on the table. "And he took his girlfriend with him. There is no one here the bloody Dark Once cares for."

Cora needed to think. She had not expected this turn of events. "When did he leave?"

"Shortly after your daughter was arrested for the crime you committed."

Cora was trying to control her rage. Rumplestilskin was gone and Regina was nowhere to be found. She took a few steadying breaths while the pirate kept ranting about his need for vengeance. Her first task would be to find Regina as her daughter probably knew the Dark One whereabouts. And if Regina was not willing to help, she was sure she could use some coercion.

EC

Regina waited a long time for David's breathing to even out before speaking. "You're ok?"

David nodded, nuzzling closer to Regina. "Yes… It was just unsettling."

She stroke his cheek, losing herself in his deep blue eyes. "I know." She leaned in to kiss him. She pressed her lips to his and ran her tongue against the entrance of his mouth. David moaned and parted his lips, inviting her in. But Regina took her time, she wanted to savor their time together. She ran her tongue over his lower lip before slowing teasing his. David moaned, enjoying this sweet torture. Not willing to wait any longer, Regina captured his mouth more fully, swirling her tongue with his. They only parted when the need for air became a pressing issue. She pecked his lips once more. "I love you."

David smiled against her lips. "I love you too." He traced her spine with his fingertips, sending waves after waves of pleasure through her body.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the sensations David's fingers were eliciting but the pain in her side prevented her from fully enjoying the moment. "David?"

"Mmhhh?" He was lost in the moment as well, their first quiet one since yesterday morning.

"I need the morphine."

David kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed. He kneeled by her side once again and took her hand. "I'll be gentle."

Regina gave him a soft smile. "I know." She trusted him not to hurt her. At least not on purpose. She closed her eyes and took deep steadying breaths. David whispered comforting nonsense the entire time. In the end, she had barely felt the needle, concentrating instead on the warmth of his fingers on her skin. Soon, the numbing sensation spread throughout her body. She reopened her eyes and smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" In lieu of a response, Regina reached for his chest. But when her fingers almost touched his skin, she seemed to think better of it. David stroke her arm gently. "Regina?"

Regina was looking at his perfect skin and her fingers hovering next to him. Leopold had not allowed her to touch him during their couplings. Not that she had wanted to anyway. But she did not know if David would allow it. And the potential rejection bothered her. She wanted to touch him the same way he was touching her.

David sensed her internal struggle. He slowly wrapped his fingers over her hand and closed the gap between her and his chest. As soon as her hand rested on his bare skin, he let go of her hand. Regina traced the contours of his muscles with her fingertips. She admired the softness of his skin, learned the lines defining his chest, and traced invisible lines along his collarbones. David watched her concentrated expression and his heart broke. He had no doubts this was the first time she had been allowed to touch another without any expectations. So he would give her all the time she needed and let her explore his body. After a long moment, she settled her hand over his heart and smiled.

David stroke her cheek and he smiled when she leaned into the touch. "How about I run you a hot shower?"

Regina's smile widened, remembering her bath yesterday. Before the thoughts completely formed in her mind, her body made the request. "Will you rub my back?" She blushed as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

David chuckled softly. "I'll see what I can do." He gathered the Queen in his arms and headed to the bathroom. Regina rested her head over his shoulder, tracing invisible patterns over his chest with her index finger.

David smiled once he figured out the drawing over his heart. He stopped in his track and looked down at her. "An apple?" She blushed, not expecting him to figure out the pattern. "Are you trying to brand me, Ms Mills?"

His teasing tone brought out her playful side. "What if I am, Mr. Nolan?" She was grinning at him.

David laughed. "Please continue." And Regina went back to her work.

David lowered her on the edge of the tub. He ran some hot water at the bottom of the tub before helping Regina out of the scrubs. Once more, she was sitting fully naked against him. However, this time she could feel his warm skin on hers. She tried her best to quiet her mind. She trusted David and she knew he was not going to hurt her but her mind kept bringing her back to her marital bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him, deeply inhaling his scent. Eventually, she managed to keep her mind in the present.

Once he felt her relax in his arms, David rubbed her shoulders and the back of her head. "You're ok, sweetheart?" Regina nodded against him. Once David was convinced she was telling him the truth, he helped her into the tub. "Want to wash your hair?"

Regina nodded. She was not in pain and she desperately wanted to get rid of the hospital smell clinging to every pore. The smell was overpowering and reminded her of what the doctor had done to her. She shivered slightly.

"Is the water too cold?"

She shook her head. "No, it's ok."

David grabbed the shower head and helped her wet her hair, careful not to splash her bandage in the process. He then lathered her hair with shampoo, working it to her roots with his fingers. Regina closed her eyes and let small moans out as his expert fingers were gently massaging her head. The Prince smiled as he watched the beautiful brunette. After helping her rinse the shampoo, he grabbed a cloth and started washing her back.

Regina's body was on fire; each touch of his fingers on her skin rekindling sensations she had not felt since she had been a teenager. Although her mind had forgotten the pleasure she had derived from Daniel's caresses, her body seemed to remember. But where Daniel had been just a boy, David was definitely a man and her body seemed to want more from him. She squeezed her thighs shut when she felt the new yet somewhat familiar pulsing in her core. She moaned loudly when David hit a particular tense spot.

Her moans were coming in rapid successions as he worked the knots out of her back. David kissed her flushed cheeks, all the while smiling at the effect the massage had on her. Without thinking, he moved the cloth to his other hand to wash her front. Regina tensed when he touched her breast. "Please, don't please." She placed her arms across her chest and turned away from him, bringing her knees up against her abdomen. "Please."

David chastised himself. After what she had just told him about physical intimacy, he had touched her. Regina was trembling in fear and it was his fault. He moved his hands to his sides slowly, careful not to panic her further. "Regina?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." She started rocking herself back and forth, recoiling further away from him.

David grew concerned that she would hurt herself in this position but he did not know what to do. She was lost in her thoughts and he had no experience with bringing her back to the present. He had seen her like this twice before in Archie's office. But she had been asking for him and had immediately curled into his safe embrace. He took a deep breath and tried to remember what Archie had done. The psychiatrist had just talked to her. "Regina?"

"Please, don't hurt me."

His heart broke at the sound of her fearful, innocent voice. "I'm sorry. I should have asked before touching you." He placed one hand on her upper arm. Regina jumped but did not try to shy further away from him, not that she could anyway. He rubbed her arm gently and kept talking in a calm, soothing voice. Tears were streaming down her face but she had stopped trembling. He tried again. "Regina?"

Regina slowly turned her face toward him, her eyes still wide in fear. "I'm sorry."

David set his chin on the the edge of the tub in a gesture that he hoped conveyed that he was no threat to her. "You shouldn't be apologizing, honey. I'm the one who overstepped my boundaries. I should have asked you if it was ok."

"I just… I don't like my breast to be touched." She blushed and turned to face the other way.

David sighed. What had Leopold done to her? He tried to control his rising anger. She was already terrified and he did not want to add to her fears. "Regina, sweetheart?" He waited for her to turn her face toward him again although her eyes were still avoiding his. "You don't have to apologize. You should never apologize if you don't like something." He lowered his hand to take hers, his thumb stroking the skin between her thumb and forefingers. "All you have to do is say no and I will stop, Regina. I promise you that."

Regina nodded slowly and answered him in a small voice. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to let you touch me."

David frowned. "Do you want me to?"

"I don't know." She paused. "I don't want to lose you."

David squeezed her hand. "You won't lose me, honey. I love you. I love spending time with you. I love going riding with you. I love the way you smile. I love to hear you laugh. I want to share my life with you."

She finally looked him in the eyes and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He cupped her face in his hand and wiped the stray tears from her cheek. "I love you. I will never do something you don't want me to."

Regina leaned into the touch. She looked into his eyes and tried to give him a soft smile. She could say 'no' and this was the best gift he could have ever given her. For the first time, she believed that she would be able to overcome her fears. Regina started trembling again. David moved his hand away from her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. "I'm ok. Just cold."

David smiled. "Let's get you dry. And I'll cook you breakfast." Regina's face lit up. She was hungry and she liked the way he was taking care of her. "After I take care of your wound."

Her face fell. She bit her lower lip playfully. "No."

David laughed. He knew she was joking. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'll be gentle."

She leaned in and pecked his lips. "I know."

After changing her dressing and helping her with clothes, David went to the kitchen to prepare some brunch. He came back into the bedroom half an hour later with two cups of coffee and two plates of bacon, eggs, and apple pancakes. Regina smiled and licked her lips. Her stomach growled in anticipation. David laughed as he set the plates on the bed besides her and helped her into a sitting position. "I'm glad to see your appetite is coming back."

Regina devoured her plate. David was not exactly the best cook in the world but she loved the breakfast nonetheless. She loved the care he had taken in preparing her a meal. She loved that he remembered she liked apple pancakes.

Once she was finished, he went to clean the dishes. Regina settled herself more comfortably on the bed. She was already exhausted. She placed her hand on her wound and tried to summon her magic. When nothing happened, she sighed heavily. She knew it was not safe for them out there. Surely, Frank, Joe, and the rest of Storybrooke would be looking for her.

Regina looked up as David entered the room. Her troubled expression worried him. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just thinking… about us… the town…. Snow."

He sat down at the foot of the bed and started massaging her ankles. "We will stay here as long as you need to heal."

"And after that David?"

"You will cross the townline."

Regina gasped. "I meant what I said… I won't leave. Not without you or Henry."

David nodded. "And I want you safe. I'll figure out who killed Snow. And once I do, you'll be able to come back with Emma and Henry."

Regina shook her head. "I won't leave you here. Not without knowing that you're ok. You don't know what they'll do once they figure out you helped me."

David laid down besides her on the bed. He wrapped one arm around her waist holding her close. "I want you to be safe."

Regina did not argue further. She was not strong enough to win this fight. Not yet anyway. Besides, he was still here, holding her. She curled into him, inhaling his scent. "I'm safe right here. With you."

David watched as Regina's eyes were closing despite her best efforts. He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep. You need to get some exercise when you wake up."

EC

Cora's fury reached a new level when she saw her daughter with this peasant. She was leaning against him, walking slowly on the trail surrounding the house. She couldn't hear what they were saying but they had made a lot of stops. Apparently her daughter was too weak to even walk by herself. Cora could only feel disgust and contempt toward the woman.

After what had seemed like an eternity, the couple went back inside. The sun was setting over the horizon and she needed to act fast if she wanted her plan to succeed. She had spent the better part of the day convincing Hook that their plan to kill Rumplestiltskin was still in motion. They would just need to give him a reason to go back to Storybrooke. And she reminded him that they needed Regina to complete their task.

The pirate had eventually relented and gave her directions to the hospital. She had glamoured herself as one of the deputies in order to ask her questions. The doctor and nurse that had taken care of Regina had been more than forthcoming. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that she had brutally attacked them once they had taken care of her. Cora frowned. In retrospect, their story did not add up. Regina was barely able to stand on her own. She would be unable to use any magic. Why did these people lie to protect her? She mentally filed this question for later.

Once she had left the hospital, Cora had spent the majority of the day gathering the ingredients for her locator spell. Since Regina was no longer bleeding, the spell had worked as it was supposed to.

Cora was surprised when she saw David run toward the back of the house. She had not expected him to leave Regina's side. She smirked. This was an opportunity she could not pass. Cora flicked her wrist and reappeared a few seconds later in the small bedroom.

Regina jumped when she saw the smoke dissipate around her mother. She let out a loud gasp and looked desperately toward the door. She had no magic and she was not strong enough to attempt to make a run for the door. "Mother." Her breath was quavering. "You…. I thought we stopped you. How did you get through?"

Cora looked at her daughter trembling on the bed. "Determination. I had to see you. I needed to tell you I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed." Cora swallowed hard. Regina had always had a big heart and she hoped she would accept her somewhat fake apology. "And it's … it's alright."

"I think it's not alright."

Cora advanced toward the bed as Regina slid further away from her and, to the Queen's utmost despair, the door. Cora sat on the edge of the bed. "I love you." Regina did not look convinced by her words. But it was difficult for her to feel anything without her heart. She remembered what love should feel like but she had never been able to love Regina the way a mother should. "I just… I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King." Regina's tense reaction did not escape Cora's prying eyes. Cora tried to keep her expression from showing her disappointment at her daughter's reaction. Regina had subconsciously curled into herself, wrapping her arms against her middle. She looked down and away from her mother. Cora swallowed hard and continued with her apology. "I'm so sorry." Regina's eyes were filling with tears and Cora had to use the last ounce of self-control she possessed to continue on an even tone. She had work so hard to get Regina in a position of power and the woman cried for it? Cora did not understand her daughter. But she tried her best to seem contrite. "When you cried over my coffin, it … it all changed." Cora stayed silent for a minute. She had carefully rehearsed the speech with the pirate and she waited for the desired effect. Unfortunately, Regina had learned to make her expression unreadable over the years. Perhaps Cora had taught her daughter something after all.

"You framed me for Snow."

"Temporarily, so you could see what these people really think of you."

Regina shook her head. "You wanted me broken."

"Receptive… I didn't want you to reject me. Not again."

"You made an airtight case. Anyone would believe it." Regina took a deep breath and finally faced her mother. "But David didn't." Cora's eyes narrowed. "He believed me. Despite all the evidence, he believed me." Regina pointed her index finger toward her chest. She was openly crying now but she did not care. For once in a long time, she was feeling loved and desired. For once, she was not just a pawn in someone's game. "He is ready to protect me, mother. You framed me for murder. The town is ready to burn me to stake and David is ready to fight to prevent it." Regina snorted. "You are the most manipulative…"

"Regina, enough!"

The familiar harsh tone was back and in that instant, Regina realized that her mother's apology was all an act. "What do you want, mother?" Fear had turned to anger.

"I want us to start again."

Regina snorted. "And why would I do that? Do you really think you deserve a second chance?"

Cora frowned. Her rehearsed speech did not produce the desired outcome. Perhaps it was time for a tactic she was most familiar with. "Because you need me. You need me to tell them that you did not kill Snow."

Regina snorted. "And now you're going to give me your price."

"I just want you by my side."

Regia frowned. She did not believe her mother. But she also knew that it was not safe for David to hide with her here. Eventually, they would find them and if David tried to protect her, she had no doubts that they would kill him. She could not lose the man she loved… again. "And you'll tell them that you murdered Snow if I follow you?"

Cora nodded. "Yes." She let out the fact that George already knew of Regina's innocence.

Regina nodded once. She did not want to leave David here. But it was the safest option. And she would protect him, even if it was the last thing she did. Cora smiled and waved her hand, engulfing both women into a cloud of purple magic.

ECECEC

 _April 20th 2013_

David was working late at the Sheriff's station, filing all the necessary paperwork George had requested. The man was looking for a reason to fire David and the Prince would not give it to him. David could not let a man as morally depraved as George all the power in this town.

It was past 1am when David finally finished with his tasks. He made the short drive home in a zombie-like state. The small loft was plunged in darkness, the only light coming from the moon. He could make out Henry's form in his bed. He looked around quickly for Regina. She was sleeping in a chair next to the bed, her head and shoulders bent at a painful angle. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and laid it on top of her careful not to wake her. David took a minute to admire her beauty. The Evil Queen had had sex appeal and like most men, he had not been indifferent to her choice of outfits. But Regina possessed a natural beauty, especially apparent in her sleep. He carefully tucked her hair behind her ear. She grumbled in her sleep and repositioned herself on the uncomfortable chair.

David sat at the small table in the center of the room. He rubbed his hands across his face trying to keep his thoughts from drifting toward Regina. But he could not concentrate on anything but the gorgeous brunette asleep a few feet away from him. He sighed. He could not go on pretending that there was nothing going on. He would be faithful to Snow and he would not allow himself to entertain any future with Regina without trying to work on his marriage. But Snow had been gone for so long and deep down, he had lost hope to see her again.

David groaned and kicked his feet up on the table. He leaned down on the chair and closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts. His mind filled with images of Regina during their time together. He pictured her smile, the way her hips swayed when she was riding, the habit she had to bite her lower lip. He tried to redirect his thoughts toward Snow but sleep claimed him before he had a chance to remember his wife's face.

EC

Henry gasped and woke up suddenly. He was panting hard on the bed. "T-They're alive!"

David woke in the next instant and rushed to his grandson's side. "Who? Who's alive?"

David was at his side, high-fiving him while his mother was slowly waking up. She uncurled and managed to swallow a gasp from the pain in her side. It felt like a knife had gone through her. At first, she had ignored the pain but as these episodes became more frequent she knew that something was really wrong. She needed to get to a doctor soon. But she could not leave Henry, not after the progress they had been making.

"My mom and Snow." Regina's heart broke when Henry referred to Emma as mom.

David grabbed Henry's hands excitedly. "I told you, kid. I told ya." David was ecstatic. They finally had proof that his family was alive.

Regina tried to catch Henry's attention, ignoring the strong feeling of rejection. Once Emma and Snow were back in Storybrooke, Regina would have no place in their lives. She would be alone… again. She slipped her mask on. "Was it that woman you saw? Did she tell you this?"

Henry nodded at his adoptive mother. He had noticed the way her body had tensed and he chastised himself for calling Emma mom. But he had two moms and he loved them both. He focused on his task. He had to deliver the message. "Her name is Aurora. She said they have a way home. But there's someone in their way… someone only Mr. Gold knows how to defeat."

Regina placed her hand on Henry's. "Who?"

Henry looked uncertain. "Your mother."

David watched as the woman fought to keep her composure. He turned toward Henry who was also aware of Regina's struggle. "Henry, go get showered and dressed. We need to talk to Mr. Gold."

Henry did not argue. He got up from the bed and stood in front of his mother. He hesitated before hugging her tight. Regina returned the hug, her heart skipping a beat at Henry's attention. Reluctantly, Henry let go of his mother and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as Regina heard the shower running, she cried out in despair. Her son's rejection, the loss of David's friendship, and her mother's plan to come to Storybrooke was too much to handle at once. She wrapped her arms around her middle and sobbed. David kneeled in front of her, worry etched across his feature. "Regina?" He did not know how to reassure her. He had a fair idea of the thoughts passing through her head but there was nothing he could say to appease her fears. "Regina?" He pulled her to him. She collapsed on the floor in his arms, too tired to fight. She let the tears flow freely. David rubbed her back. "Shhh… everything is going to be ok."

Regina's crying intensified. She tried to talk in-between her sobs. "How… how can… you...say that? You… you don't know… my mother." David did not know what Cora was capable of and Regina wished she could make him feel the way she did. She was terrified as he should be.

"Mr. Gold can defeat her, right? This is what Aurora said."

Regina did not answer right away. "I… I don't know." Her mother was powerful and Gold had been as much out of practice as she had. Well, not exactly. He had spent the last few months practicing magic and after the curse broke, he had seemed more in control of his powers than she had been. Regina let herself hope. Perhaps her mother would have the same problem with the magic here as she had. Magic was different here. Rumple had used true love as the basis and it had taken her some time to harness its power. Her mother would need the same time, perhaps even more since she was incapable of understanding love. They had a shot at stopping her mother.

Regina quieted in David's arms. He took the opportunity to continue. "Henry is not going to give up on you once Emma is back. He loves you, Regina."

Regina took a shaky breath. "I'm not good enough for him. We both know that. Once Emma is back, I won't have a place in his life."

"You'll always have a place in his life… in our lives. You're family." David broke their embrace and cupped her face, resting his forehead on hers. "He needs you in his life."

Regina grabbed his wrist, rubbing his forearms. "What about you David? What will happen to us once Snow is back?"

David swallowed. "I don't know."

Regina laughed. "That's what I thought. You may have promised me that nothing would change but you and I both know it will. Once your precious, perfect wife is back, you'll want nothing to do with me." Regina's tears fell down her cheeks, pooling on his hands. "I saw how excited you were."

David closed his eyes. "I want them back. They are my family. Emma is my daughter. I love her. I want to have a future with her." Regina felt her cheeks grow hot. The man had lost his daughter twice because of her. David took a steadying breath, gathering his courage for what he needed to do next. "And yes, I want Snow back. I want to know she is safe. I …. care for her deeply." The choice of words was not lost on Regina. She gasped and looked at David carefully, as if she was seeing him for the very first time. "I will always care for her but… but things have changed but I…. I don't want to betray her." He swallowed, holding back the tears. "I … I don't know what will happen to us, Regina, because… because it's up to you." David leaned in slowly and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but one full of promises.


	20. Chapter 19 - Temptation

Chapter 19: Temptation

 _May 4th 2013_

David watched helplessly as the casket containing his wife's body was slowly lowered into the ground. He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the events of the past few days. He had finally admitted his feelings toward Regina and had been ecstatic when he had learned she felt the same way. He had been looking forward to start a life with her but their happiness had been short-lived. Regina had been framed for murder… by her own mother. David shuddered at the thought of Regina as Cora's prisoner.

Everything had happened so fast. He had taken Regina for a walk in the woods. Upon their return to the cabin, Regina had wanted to talk to her son. After looking for his cell phone for ten minutes, he had decided to check the car. His phone must have slipped from his pocket when he was moving their supplies inside. He had been surprised to find twenty-five missed calls from his daughter. Not willing to worry Regina further, he had returned Emma's call outside.

David breathed deeply and gently squeezed his daughter's hand. He was being selfish. They all had lost part of their family but he could not grieve for Snow while the woman he loved was in danger. And the fact that nobody seemed to care about Regina angered him. He knew this was not the place nor the time to sort through the events of the past few days but he could not help it. His mind always drifted back to the one horrifying truth: Regina was with Cora.

Emma's heart was breaking for her father. They had come back too late to save Regina and she felt partly responsible for it. They had not wasted any time once in New York. They had found Rumple's son, Baelfire, within a few hours; to Emma's shock and anger. She had been confronted with a past she had wanted to forget. She had hoped to never see the man who had let her take the fall for their robbery and had knocked her up. But fate could be so cruel.

Emma's anger had only increased the more time she had spent with the man she had known as Neal. He had seemed to know a lot about her and the curse. Although he had promised her he did not know when they had met, Neal had discovered her true identity soon after the robbery went wrong. August had payed him a visit and convinced him to let her take the fall so she would be given the opportunity to turn her life around. And she had taken that opportunity. While in jail she had learned the bondswoman trade. Her life had been better for it but she still could not forgive Neal for his betrayal. The same way that Henry could not forgive her for lying to him about his father.

Although Henry had been excited to meet his biological father, he had also been confronted with the realization that his fairy tale family was far from perfect. Emma had lied to him and the lines between good and evil were far blurrier than he had ever imagined. Henry had wanted to go back to Regina, to his mother. And Emma had agreed. She should have never left Storybrooke in the first place. Her family was there and her father needed her help. She had held her side of the bargain and she had only wished to put as much distance between her and her former lover.

But Neal had had other ideas in mind. He had wanted to be a part of Henry's life and had therefore decided to go back to Maine with them. Emma had made it clear that she could not prevent him from coming with her but a relationship with his son would only be possible if his mother agreed to it. And as far as she was concerned, there would be no relationship between the two of them. The warnings had not deterred Neal in the slightest as he had started packing his bags.

They probably would never know if it was the fear of losing his son or the joy of finding a larger family that had motivated Rumple. But for once in his life, the Dark One had told them the truth. He had confessed his suspicions about Cora and his plans to leave Storybrooke so she could never find him. Belle had left the room, wanting to be alone. She still was not used to Rumple's selfishness and the truth had hurt her deeply. Neal had just laughed the incident off. He was used to his father's cowardice.

The family had been on the next flight home. Unfortunately, they had been too late. Cora had what she had come looking for: her daughter. Emma and Henry had been left with dealing with the pieces of David's broken heart while Rumple had been preparing for an attack. Whether Regina had followed her mother willingly may be of interest to the Prince but the fact remained that the mother-daughter duo was more powerful than he was.

David's attention focused back in the present when he felt Emma pull away from him. She first helped Henry with the shovel before scooping some dirt herself. David was next and he murmured a few words of apology to his wife. The family watched as the people present followed their lead. Half the town had come to their beloved princess' funeral and Granny had organized a wake at the diner. David sighed. All he wanted was to find Regina. He did not have time for decorum.

David ducked away from the crowd and walked purposefully toward his truck. A hand on his forearm stopped him from climbing into the cabin. "Where do you think you're going?"

David looked directly into his daughter's angry eyes. "To the station. We must have missed something."

"David, your place is here. With this people. With us. You need to take time to grieve."

David kicked the door of his car. Emma now knew where she got her hot temper from. "And I don't want to be grieving for the woman I love."

"Cora won't kill Regina."

David chuckled. "We only have the Dark One's words for proof."

Emma shook her head. "She had several opportunities to do so. And she didn't. She needs Regina and we need to figure out why."

"That's one more reason to find Regina. She will be able to tell us."

"Rumple has tried to find her. But wherever she is hiding with Cora is being protected by magic."

"Then maybe it's time to use a brute force approach to the situation. We can go knock on every door. We can ask people to help us." David waved his arms toward the crowd.

"And let them end up like Joe and Frank?"

David closed his eyes. They had one more problem to deal with: George. He had been adamant about Regina's culpability in these crimes and had asked for her head. Apparently burning her alive was not enough for the man. But after they had recovered the surveillance video from the station, they had possessed the needed proof to Regina's innocence. At the time Frank had been killed, Regina was being stitched up without anesthesia at the hospital. The man had been so proud of torturing the Evil Queen that he could not be stopped from bragging about it. David sighed before re-opening his eyes and answering his daughter. "So what do you suggest?"

"We help Rumplestiltskin defeat Cora. But first, we go to the wake and try to keep everyone in town from panicking."

David groaned but finally nodded.

EC

Regina used all the self-control she possessed to not run toward her family. Her heart broke at the sight of Henry and David watching the coffin being lowered into the ground. She wanted to be with them, to support them. But she could not take the chance. If her mother caught her, she would kill them both and Regina would not let that happen. She had followed her mother to protect them and she would not endanger them futily.

Regina did not know how long she would need to hide. After taking her to the pirate's vessel, her mother had healed her and with some of her strength back, Regina had been able to access some of her magic; enough to perform simple spells but not nearly enough to win a fight against her mother.

She watched as David hugged Emma, a tinge of guilt tugging at her heart. She had taken his daughter from him and no amount of apologies would give him the precious moments he had lost. Regina waited until everyone left the cemetery before walking toward her stepdaughter's grave. "Hello, Snow."

Regina placed her gloved hand on top of the cold stone. She had never imagined this would be the way their relationship ended. "My mother gave me back my journal." Tears of anger fell down her cheeks. "I hated you. I hated you for getting Daniel killed." She took a shaky breath. "But you know who I hated more? …. Myself." Regina snorted. "I hated myself because despite the fact that you had ruined my life, I also loved you. I was forced to spend time with you but in the end, I still loved you."

Regina took a few steps back. "I wanted to believe that you did not know. You didn't know what your father was doing to me. And I was trying to hold on to the belief that I should not blame you for your father's sins. I didn't want you to know the monster he really was." Her eyes dried up and her expression hardened. "But you did. I don't know how you got my journal but you read it. Your tears stained the pages. See, at that time in my life, I had no tears left to shed... Did you hate me that much, Snow? Did you hate me enough to ignore my cries? You could have helped me. But you chose to ignore me, you chose to let me suffer so you could save the image of the perfect family."

Regina fisted her hands. "I can't forgive you, Snow. I may be a bad person for not being able to but I cannot forgive you for blabbing my secret to my mother and I cannot forgive you for not reaching to me when I needed you to. But I don't hate you anymore. I thought that hate and revenge would give me my happiness. But it did not. Love did. Henry showed me that I could still love unconditionally, something that I thought you had taken from me." She swallowed hard. "And then there is David. He truly loves me. And I love him." Regina kneeled on the ground. "I don't want him to suffer. I want him to remember you as the kind-hearted woman you'd become in all the years I chased you. So I will keep your secret." Regina grabbed some dirt and let it slowly fall in-between her fingers on top of the fresh pile. She pulled the last page of her journal out of her pocket and buried it in the dirt. "Goodbye, Snow." Regina slowly stood up before poofing herself back to Hook's ship.

EC

Red was walking toward her car with her Granny. They had agreed to host the wake at the diner and they needed to hurry back to get everything in order. Red kept looking for her keys in her pocket. Finally, she threw her hands in the air. "They must have fallen out of my pocket when I reached for the shovel. I'll go back and look."

Red used her werewolf's speed to run back toward Snow's grave. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the brunette kneeling by the freshly-dug pile of dirt. Red hid behind a tree and watched as Regina talked to the tombstone. Red was conflicted. On one hand, she needed to get David and Emma but on the other hand, she wanted to give the woman some private time to grieve. She watched as Regina buried a piece of paper in the dirt but before she could call her name, the woman disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

When Red reached the grave, she promised herself she would only look for her keys. Whatever that piece of paper was, it had been meant to be given privately. She found her keys next to the shovel and she started toward her car. But her curiosity won over her resolution. She dug the piece of paper out and read it quickly. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

Granny immediately sensed her granddaughter's mood. It was not only grief. She could feel the anger simmering at the surface. "Red, what's wrong child?"

Red did not respond. Instead, she handed the piece of paper to her Granny. The old woman put her glasses on to read the content.

" _I have a fever. The new doctor says it's the Blaze. Leopold has ordered his guards to escort me to the furthest tower and leave me there to die. The doctor tried to convince him to let me stay in my room, where I will be more comfortable. But Leopold was afraid that my pained screams will alert Snow. I'm scared. Not of dying. But I'm scared of the pain._

 _Before leaving the doctor looked at me as if I was already dead. What he did not know is that I died the night Leopold claimed me as his Queen."_

Granny gasped and looked at his granddaughter. "We need to find Charming."

EC

When Regina reappeared on the ship, her mother was there to welcome her. Cora smirked. "So how is the shepherd?"

Regina feigned her indifference. "I don't know, mother. I haven't talked to him."

Cora's eyes narrowed. She always had been able to tell when Regina was lying. Her eyes would always betray her. Regina tried to keep her expression neutral. She needed to keep walking the fine line of semi-truths. "Where were you?"

"In my vault. I needed some ingredients." It was not a lie either. Regina had stopped by her vault on her way to Snow's funeral.

"What did you need?"

"Some herbs. Your healing talents have room for improvement." She still was not lying. Regina had used a balm to fully heal herself.

Cora ignored her daughter's attempt to anger her. In fact, she doubted anything would put her in bad mood today. After two weeks of careful planning, they were finally ready. "I hope you're feeling better dear."

Regina looked at her mother carefully. Cora's overly sweet tone was never a good omen. "I am, Mother. Thank you for asking." The role of the obedient daughter did not suit her and Hook could not help but chuckle at the false politeness between the two women. He was finally about to get his revenge against the crocodile and he did not care much for the mother-daughter bonding he had been subjected to in the past few days. Regina's eyes narrowed. Hook had always been an overconfident fool but today he was more so than ever. Combined with her mother's good mood, Regina sensed the immediate danger. "What is it, mother?"

Cora smiled. "I will finally be able to give you everything you deserve."

Regina snorted. "The only thing I want and deserve is your love, Mother. Unfortunately, you're incapable of such."

"I love you Regina."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

Cora swallowed. They had this conversation multiple times already and she was rapidly losing her patience. "I know I showed it in all the wrong ways."

Regina laughed. "You abused me, Mother."

"I wanted to make you strong. I wanted to make sure you would not have to go through the same hardships I had known. I wanted something better for you. Isn't it what a mother's love is about?"

Regina shook her head. Her heartless mother had no idea what love was. She herself had to learn to love. But her heart had been able to guide her and soon she had understood her role as a mother. "No, Mother. You had your own agenda. You wanted the power and YOU used ME to get it."

"Regina, I…"

"You wanted to be Queen! But since it was impossible for you to ascend that far, you made sure that I would." Regina felt the dread at the pit of her stomach. She had never thought about it before but suddenly it all made sense. She could see her mother's plan clearly now. "You killed Queen Eva!" Cora's silence was as good as her admission. Regina continued. "And you are responsible for the runaway horse. You just had to make sure that I would be there to save the princess. You used me. You used my love for Daniel against me!"

"Do not take this tone with me, Regina! I did what I had to do to ensure your success."

"My success? But Mother, I never wanted to marry the King! You did." Cora stayed silent. She needed Regina for her plan to succeed so she would give her the time she needed for her little scene. "Do you know what Leopold did to me? He RAPED me!"

Cora's patience had reached its limit. "Oh, Regina, enough." She moved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "You performed your duty as the Queen! Back in our land, a woman had to learn to please her husband in bed to gain power. I would have taught you how if you hadn't banished me to Wonderland."

Regina's mouth was opened in shock. "He left me bleeding night after night. I was too young to carry his children! But when I grew older, the damage had been done! I will never be able to have a child, Mother!"

"And whose fault is that? You took that potion!"

Regina shook her head, remembering how her mother had tricked her into believing she had returned to help her find True Love. She laughed. "I never took an infertility potion, Mother. It was just colored water. I did not have to. Leopold damaged me beyond repairs." The statement was true in more ways than one.

Cora shook her head. Her daughter would not ruin her day. "It doesn't matter anymore, Regina. Because today…." She turned toward Hook and the black scarf he was holding. "Today…. I will get everything I ever wanted. And you will stand by my side."

Cora removed the scarf from the object it was hiding. Regina gasped as she recognized the Dark One's dagger. Her mother's motives were worst than she had ever imagined. Regina shook her head as she watched the mad woman smile at the dagger. "Today we will have everything, Regina. And we will take it from the man who took power away from us."

Before Regina could protest, Cora poofed all of them to the diner.

ECECEC

 _April 15th 2013_

Archie watched the former mayor of Storybrooke pace the length of his office. They were making progress; Regina had finally opened up with some of her darkest secrets. Archie could not help but feel sorry for her. She never had an easy life. Everyone she had met had manipulated her to advance their own agenda. Her fall to the darkness had been unavoidable and Archie was impressed she had managed to hold onto her humanity for this long. He was even more impressed by her path toward redemption. He just hoped that Henry could see it as well.

For the past half hour, they had been talking about the man that was responsible for much of the Evil Queen. And Regina could feel the anger warming the pit of her stomach. She despised the man. She despised everything he had done to her. Yet, he had given her freedom, or at least he had taught her how to be free and independent. "Rumple was a bully. His lessons were stringent at best, painful most of the time." Regina closed her eyes, remembering the time he had asked her to crush a unicorn's heart. She had refused. Her heart was still full of love for the man she had kept frozen in time inside a glass coffin. Her mother had been wrong. Love was strength and it had given her the strength to cast her first successful spell. She had been able to preserve Daniel's body six months after his death. But Rumple had needed Daniel to teach her a lesson. She had not known at first. She had not known the role he had played in Daniel's ultimate death.

Archie watched carefully as Regina stopped pacing. Her head was held low and she was lost in her past. The way her body was slightly hunched over confirmed they were not pleasant thoughts. After the breakdown she had suffered in his office a month ago while talking about her mother, he knew he had to tread carefully. She had not come back for another session until now and he did not want her to turn down his help once more.

Besides, he was hoping he could talk to her about David. Although they were both denying their growing feelings for each other, it was obvious to anyone in town that the pair had become a lot more than simple co-parents. They went from the divorced couple bickering about everything to the young lovers going on their honeymoon. Archie took a steadying breath before prompting her further. "Regina?" Regina re-opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. He gave her a soft smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She knew perfectly what the 'it' was referring to. But she was not ready. Regina shook her head. "No."

Archie closed his eyes briefly. "Regina, I'm here to help you." When the woman did not react, he pressed on. "But you already know that. That's why you came back."

Regina did not move. She had resisted coming to Archie in the first place. But the sessions had helped her stay away from magic. Archie had been right, stopping using magic was much harder than starting it. At times, she had felt like a junkie needing her next fix and being in this office had helped. When she had decided to resume her sessions with Archie, she had hoped she would be able to find the same calm. Her relationship with her son was improving but she had to leave town. If the pain in her side was any indication, she needed medical attention.

Regina was afraid. She was afraid to lose David. Once he knew of her deception, he would leave her alone, preventing her to see Henry. She had lied to him several times already but this was the biggest lie of all. She was pregnant with his child. She opened her mouth to confess to Archie but stopped herself. She already knew what he was going to say. And she did not need to hear it.

Archie tried to decipher the thoughts clouding her mind. "Regina?" The brunette raised her head to face him directly, except she was not looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on a point behind him. "Regina?"

Suddenly, Regina reached for the letter opener lying on Archie's desk. The doctor stood and tried to get her away from the knife but he was too late. Regina had cut half of her wrist open. She smiled as she showed him her work. Archie grabbed some of the tissues he kept close to his patients. He needed to put pressure on the wound and get her to a hospital immediately.

Regina laughed at his feeble attempt. She held her hand over her wound and healed herself magically. Archie shook his head. "You can't do this to yourself! Even if you can heal it. Regina, …"

She cut him off. "You know how long it took me to master this?" Archie shook his head, still stunned by her actions. Regina continued. "Almost a month." She chuckled. "Rumple was getting impatient. He would cut my wrist and wait for me to heal myself. But I could not." She tilted her head to the side. "See, healing with dark magic is difficult… Dark magic feeds on negative emotions such as hate and anger. But when you want to heal, these emotions are useless." She remembered Rumple's lesson as if it had happened yesterday. "But fear… fear and pain can be the biggest motivators of all. And so Rumple decided I should learn the art of healing on myself." Regina took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. The lessons had been painful but strangely they had not been the most painful of all. "At first, he would cut my wrist and wait for me to heal myself. When I couldn't, he would do it himself. As the weeks stretched on and I was not getting any better at it, he lost his patience."

Regina closed her eyes, the day still vivid in her mind. "I was supposed to have a lesson with him since the King would be gone for at least two weeks with Snow. I met him in the woods at our usual spot. As soon as I dismounted, he poofed us on top of the mountains. I… I wasn't dressed for the cold… and I yelled at him to get us back." Regina wrapped her arms tightly around herself, the same gesture one would make to conserve body heat. "I was so stunned that I didn't try to poof myself back to the castle. Before I could protest, Rumple had magicked himself a sword and cut my back in half. I… I collapsed on the ground ... I could feel the warm blood gushing out of my wound… I couldn't think straight. But Rumple kneeled besides me and just repeated 'heal yourself'. I was trying but I was growing weaker with every breath. I begged him to heal me but he just shook his head. He told me I was no good to him weak." Regina collapsed on the couch in Archie's office. "I had nothing to look forward to. I hated my life and I had no reasons to heal myself. So I closed my eyes and let it happen. But… but the fear of dying won. I wanted to die but I was too afraid to let it happen. So I healed myself." Regina buried her face in her hands, holding back the tears. "Rumple taught me two lessons that day: healing and that the fear of dying would always win over the desire of not living."

Regina raised her head to look up at Archie. The psychiatrist was speechless. How could one be so cruel? Archie needed to focus on the problems at hand. He knew Regina was self-destructive but he had never imagined she would cut herself willingly. "Regina, you can't keep on hurting yourself." Archie pointed toward her wrist with his chin. Regina chuckled. If only he knew the injuries she had suffered while learning her craft. Archie continued. "And I need to ask you. Are you still not wanting to live?"

Regina averted her eyes. She was unsure on how to answer this question. Archie had convinced her to always tell him the truth since it was the only way he could help her. As much as she had tried to deny it, talking with Archie had helped her. She kept her eyes fixed on the floor as she answered him as truthfully as she could. "I don't want to die… not.. not anymore."

Archie frowned. He did not like the answer. Not wanting to die was not the same as wanting to live. Although she would not try to kill herself intentionally, she would not prevent others to do so and considering the resentment of the townspeople against her, Archie was concerned for her safety. Most importantly, he was worried about the last word she had uttered. "Not anymore? Regina, have you tried…" He kneeled on the floor besides her, trying to look at her. He could always tell when she was lying, her tell was in her eyes.

"David stopped me." Archie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How could he have missed this?

Regina stood abruptly, not willing to say more on the subject. "I have to go. I have to pick Henry up from school."

Archie gently grabbed her arm. "Not after you just told me you tried to kill yourself."

Regina shook her head and jerked her arm free. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does if the reason you tried to take your own life in the first place still exists."

"I'm ok. I need to pick Henry up."

Archie's eyes narrowed. Directly confronting Regina was never a good idea. Besides, David seemed to believe she would not try again and he had to trust the Prince's instinct. Considering his feeling toward Regina, Archie truly believed David would not let anything happen to her. "When will I see you again?"

Regina hesitated. "I'll call."

Archie nodded. "Have a good afternoon with Henry, Regina."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

EC

Regina was early; the school would not let out for another half hour but she had needed to get out of Archie's office. So she decided to walk to the school and wait for Henry. She had tried to enjoy the walk and although the fresh air had done wonders to calm some of her anxiety, she was unable to steer her thoughts away from Daniel. His death was still a fresh wound on her heart, one she started to think would never heal. Except when she was with David. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. David was not exactly a safe subject at the moment. She unconsciously rubbed her hand over her abdomen. She was not showing yet but probably would soon. Most importantly, she needed to make sure that nothing was wrong with her child.

Regina jumped when she heard a man call her name as she had been lost in her thoughts. She turned toward the voice and groaned when she recognized Dr. Whale approaching. He crossed the street to meet her. Regina placed her hand palm out in-between them to stop his advance. "I will use magic, Viktor. I'm in no mood to be tossed around for your entertainment."

The man stopped a few feet away from her. He tried to smile. "I didn't …. didn't come here to fight." In fact, he had not expected to see her. Ever since his conversation with Red on the dock, he had wanted to talk to Regina but had never found the courage to do so. "I… I came here to apologize."

Regina's eyes widened and she dropped her hand to her side. She laughed wholeheartedly. "For what? Tricking me into thinking Daniel was dead? Trying to strangle me? Send a mob after me? Bringing a monster back to life using my fiance?"

Whale looked down. "All of it."

Regina gasped in shock. She had not expected his apology to be sincere but the man seemed to mean it. She shook her head. "No."

"I will understand if you cannot forgive me…."

"No… I just don't believe you."

Whale sighed. "I was not always a bad man. I wanted to bring back the dead…. I wanted to do it for my mother." He closed his eyes. "But I was so focused on the dead that I had forgotten the living…. Someone… someone told me that you cursed us for revenge… but has it ever occurred to you that the cruelest of curses was to break the first one?" He watched the woman's reaction but she had slipped her mask on and her expression was unreadable. "Some of us…. you gave us a blessing. You took away our most painful memories and gave us a life here."

Regina closed her eyes; Jefferson may not necessarily disagree with Whale. The worst curse imaginable was to live with the knowledge to have lost the ones we love. Whale continued. "You gave my life a new purpose. Dr. Frankenstein may have been able to bring back the dead, unsuccessfully. But Dr. Whale can help heal the living, prevent them from dying… and until recently, I did not realize how much of a blessing you gave me when you brought me here. So thank you, Regina."

Regina was stunned. She had not expected a sincere apology from the man yet alone his gratitude. But she could not find the deception she was looking for. As far as she could tell, he was telling her the truth. Whale looked uneasily toward the silent woman. "If you ever need anything… I will help you." Regina brought her hand over her abdomen but remained silent. After a long moment, Whale bowed his head to take his leave. "Have a good day, Regina."

 **Entering the last part of this fic. Here is a little spoiler for you. The second fic is called the Blaze but it's not set in the Enchanted Forest and won't have flashbacks like this one.**


	21. Chapter 20 - The New Dark One

**Without being too specific as not to spoil the chapter, be mindful of the trigger warnings I mentioned in the prologue.** Chapter 20: The New Dark One

 _May 4th 2013_

Regina watched in horror as the familiar faces came into focus behind the purple haze. Cora had poofed them directly to Granny's, in the middle of Snow's wake. Of course, this was the best place to take all of her enemies at once. Regina and Hook were standing behind Cora, facing the kitchen with their backs to the booths lining the wall.

Regina quickly looked around the frightened faces. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Henry, seated at the counter between Emma and a man she did not know but had seen at the cemetery this morning. David had placed himself in-between Cora and his family. She knew it was a futile gesture but her heart warmed at the thought of David protecting his family. If anything happened to her today, Henry would be well-taken care of.

Regina's heart broke at the look of betrayal in David's and Henry's eyes. Her son gasped loudly. "Mom?" Tears fell down his cheeks. "I thought you had changed! But you'll always be evil! I can't forgive you… not again. I hate you!" Emma quickly embraced him, trying to keep him from saying anything more. If Regina really had turned back to the darkness, there was no telling what she would do to get Henry back.

Regina closed her eyes, fighting the urge to take her baby boy in her arms and telling him it was all a ruse to stop her mother. She took a few breaths, holding the tears that were threatening to fall as Henry's words reverberated through her mind. As Regina surveyed the room once more, trying to make her expression as unreadable as humanly possible, she realized that everyone present had moved in a closer circle around Henry. Regina just hoped he would be able to slip out back without Cora noticing.

But Cora was not looking toward him or anyone else at the back of the diner. Her eyes were fixed on Rumplestiltskin, who was standing between her and Belle, his hand raised, ready for a spell. He was slowly walking backwards, hoping to get Belle out of the diner through the front door.

Cora enjoyed the look of fear on the diner's patrons. But she had come for only one person today and the man was cowering in front of her. She smirked. "Hello, dear." Rumple did not reply. Instead, he moved further away from the sorceress hoping against all reason that Cora would follow him. Rumple wanted Cora as far away of his son and grandson as possible. He wished that Belle had been with them as well. But all he could do for now was to stand between Cora's magic and the woman he loved.

Cora took the bait and slowly approached him. With another smirk and a wave of her hand, she sealed the front door of the diner. "Not so fast, dear. We wouldn't want this precious girl to miss the show now, would we?"

The man then moved away from Belle since Cora was here for him. The best protection he could offer all of these people was to stand as far away from any of them as possible. "Cora, dearie. I would love to say that it's a pleasure to see you alive but we both know that's a lie."

Cora laughed. "Oh, Rumple. And here I was hoping for a reconciliation." In the corner of her eyes, Cora saw the old woman manning the bar grabbed an object from underneath the counter. She turned and raised her hand, sending the foolish woman flying through the air.

Regina flicked her hand discreetly as to not alert her mother or the pirate of her attempt to soften Granny's landing. Nonetheless, the woman fell on the ground in a loud thud. Red was by her grandmother's side in the blink of an eye. Cora laughed. "Who let the dogs inside?"

Although Cora and Hook missed Regina's use of magic, it did not escape the eyes of the Prince. David let out the breath he had been holding ever since the trio had appeared inside the diner. After everything Regina had done to redeem herself and after everything that had been said between the two of them, David could not believe she had chosen to follow her mother. But his eyes had been telling him another story and he had felt like she had punched him in the stomach. But Regina had used her magic to help Granny. She was playing a very dangerous game. If Cora realized that her daughter had betrayed her, she would punish Regina. David shuddered as he remembered Regina's description of her mother's punishments.

David willed himself in place. Cora needed to believe that Regina was on her side and him rushing to the woman he loved would expose Regina's plan, whatever that may be. Instead, he moved closer to Emma and Henry, filling the void that Red had left. He kept his eyes on Regina and despite their current situation, he could not help the feeling of happiness at the sight of her standing straight, apparently with no pain. Cora had healed her daughter and he was thankful for it.

Cora turned her attention back to the problem at hand. Her hand disappeared in the inner pocket of her coat to reveal the Dark One's dagger. Everyone present gasped loudly, knowing full well the power the dagger held over Rumple. The man's eyes had widened in fear. "No!'

"Oh, my dear Rumple, you were my weakness once." She smiled. "And one always needs to vanquish their weaknesses." She turned toward her daughter. "Right, Regina?"

Regina shuddered. She did not like the innuendo. She swallowed hard. "Yes, mother." She tried to keep her tone as neutral as possible given that her stomach was already twisting in knots. She wanted to look at David, beg him to take Henry away from here but she knew she could not since her mother's eyes were fixed on her.

Finally, Cora turned back toward Rumplestilskin. "But first, let's have some fun." Cora moved toward Belle, tracing her gloved fingertips over the shivering woman's jaw. "What a pretty thing! I guess you always had a soft spot for brunettes." Cora faced Rumple once more, her expression hardening. Regina had seen this particular expression on her mother every time she was about to inflict pain so Regina braced herself for the inevitable. Cora raised the dagger. "I order you to kill the woman you love, Dark One!"

"NO!"

Everyone turned toward the voice and Regina's heart sank when she saw the man that had been protecting her son run in-between Belle and an already complying Rumple. Rumple's eyes widen in fear; he could not fight the order and he would kill anyone standing between him and his task. For the first time since he had become the Dark One, Rumple begged. "Please… please stand aside."

Neal shook his head. "I won't let you kill her. I won't let you take another life!" Neal placed his hands on his father's shoulders, pushing him back. "I was too young to stop you then. But not now."

Regina gasped when she realized who the man was: Rumple's son. Her brain was trying to fit the other pieces of the puzzle together. Why would Rumple's son care about Henry? Her train of thoughts was quickly interrupted by Cora's laugh.

Cora had left Belle's side and was now circling father and son. "So Rumple, we are facing one of your victims?"

Rumple already felt the compulsion to tell her the truth. "Yes." It was not a lie. Baelfire had been the Dark One's victim.

Cora smirked and raised the dagger once again. "Who is he?"

Rumple's face contorted as he was trying to fight the answer. He grimaced and finally answered her in a sob. "My… My son."

Cora's eyes widened in joy and surprise. The game would be even more interesting now. Although she would have been entertained by the sight of Rumple killing the woman he loved, it would not have been the Dark One's fault since Cora would not have given him a choice. But now she was presented with another form of torture to inflict upon the man who had been her mentor. He would have to live with the mental anguish that always came with a choice. It would be a short life, but she would savor every moment of watching the man tear himself apart. "Well, Rumple. This changes everything." She smiled. "I'll let you choose which life to take, Dark One."

"NO!" Regina turned abruptly in the direction of the familiar voice. Emma was trying her best to contain a screaming Henry. "No! Dad!" Regina jumped as all the pieces of the puzzle fit into place: Rumple's son was Henry's father. How was this possible? How could fate be so cruel?

Henry managed to free himself from Emma and was running toward Cora. Regina threw caution in the wind as she grabbed her son. "Henry, no!"

Emma was about to follow but David held her back. He whispered in her ear. "Regina is on OUR side." David looked at his daughter in the eyes, convincing her that he truly believed what he was telling her. "Give her a chance to end this without killing anyone."

Henry fought against his mother's grip. "Let me go! You're destroying my family! I won't forgive you…. I should never have in the first place." Regina was holding her son firmly, trying her best not to let the words wound her beyond healing. She tried to convince herself that Henry was only distraught by the situation, that he did not mean what he was saying to her. But of course, he did. Henry believed she was still capable of being the monster he had read about in his book. Regina could not contain the tears any longer.

Cora was angry at the pathetic display in front of her. "So… this is your son. The one you have been ranting about. The one you wanted spared?" Cora smiled. "But he hates you, dear." Cora moved toward her daughter who was still clutching Henry's arm tightly. "I… I love you, Regina. I would never push you away. You don't deserve him."

Regina faced her mother. "You're right, mother." Cora seemed appeased by Regina's words while the same words had the opposite effect on Emma. But David still believed Regina and he held his daughter in place. Regina continued. "Henry hates the woman standing by your side, ready to kill for entertainment." Regina stood up, releasing a stunned Henry. "And he doesn't deserve her. but I was…. I am trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And I deserve the same thing from you." Regina swallowed. "If you loved me, you would NOT have brought me here. You would NOT have made me choose between you and David. And you would NOT be threatening MY SON!"

Cora's face contorted in anger. She raised her hand and Regina flew toward the back wall. Her back forcefully collided with the solid surface and the air was forced out of her lungs. She fell on the floor, barely able to breath.

"Mom!" Henry started toward his mother but Hook was faster, he grabbed Henry and carried him toward Cora. Henry fought the pirate with all his strength, kicking his legs wildly. "Let me go!"

Rumple was desperate to move but with Cora holding his dagger, he had to do her bidding. So instead of helping Henry, he kept Neal from helping his own son. Both Emma and David ran toward the screaming kid. Cora raised her hand, gripping the air in front of her. David was lifted in the air, his throat crushed by an unknown force. His feet were flailing around in an attempt to free himself for the invisible restrains.

Henry screamed when he saw his grandfather's face turning bright red. "David!"

Emma stopped in her tracks, hesitating between Henry and David. Her father needed help immediately as he was about to lose consciousness. Yet, she did not know how to act. There was no rope to be cut. She turned toward the woman holding her father. Emma shuddered at the smile gracing Cora's features.

Cora was screaming at her daughter lying on the floor. "Pathetic! All of them! Are these people really worth your time, sweetheart?" Her grip tightened and Regina tried to scream as she saw David's eyes bulge from the lack of air. She raised her hand and tried to magically loosen her mother's grip on David. But her mother was too strong and her feeble attempts only angered the sorceress further. "You are so weak, child. I thought you would be able to stand by my side as I became the new Dark One. We could have ruled this world together!"

But Regina kept the magic flowing toward David. Even if she was too weak to free him, she was buying the others enough time to try to stop Cora while she was occupied fighting her daughter. However, she quickly realized that no help was coming. Red was holding her grandmother while Belle, Archie, and the dwarves were paralyzed by fear. Emma did not seem to be able to make a decision on who to rescue first and Neal was still fighting his father. Regina was about to give up when she heard a loud yelp.

Henry had bitten Hook and the pirate had immediately released him, prompting Emma's reaction. The blonde unholstered her gun and aimed at the pirate. Before the man could comprehend what was happening, Emma had discharged half of her bullets into his chest. The man was dead before he hit the floor.

In the resulting confusion, Cora released her grasp on David. The Prince fell to the ground harshly, gulping as much as the needed air that he could possibly fit into his lungs. The dwarves finally sprang into action, placing themselves between Henry, David, and the powerful sorceress.

Cora let out a raged scream. Her plan had been perfect but as usual her daughter had been too weak to follow through. It did not matter anyway. She had the dagger and did not need her idiot daughter to finish her plan. She turned toward Rumple, intending on stabbing the Dark One with his own dagger to everyone's shock and horror.

Her hand stopped mid-blow when Cora felt the tug on the organ she had given up so long ago. "No!" Cora turned toward her daughter, surprise and anger mixing as she watched her heart in Regina's hand. Regina lowered her lips to the heart, ordering her mother to stop. But Cora laughed. "Do you think this would stop me? I was known as the Queen of Hearts, dear. I protected my heart against such intrusion." Regina let the tear flow. She had hoped to stop her mother using the same trick Cora had planned to use on Rumplestilskin. With one last hope, Regina kissed her mother's heart, stroking the side of the organ. When David had held her heart, she had felt safe and protected. Daniel had just told her to love again and at the time, the mere thought of love had been unimaginable. But David had opened her heart to love and the process had started the day he had kissed the darkness in her heart. She hoped the same action would save her mother.

Cora did not react. The protection spell prevented her mother to feel through her heart. Removing one's heart always dulled the emotions but never completely suppressed them. But the protection spelled had. Cora was incapable of feeling. Regina cried at the sudden realization that her mother never loved her; she just could not.

Regina closed her eyes, resigning herself to stop her mother by any means necessary. "Mother, please stop."

"Or what, Regina?" Regina applied more pressure to the organ. Cora gasped at first but soon laughed. "We both know you don't have it in you."

Regina opened her eyes and Cora gasped at the emotions she could read in the familiar yet strange brown orbs. Cora had only met the Evil Queen briefly but the unbridled rage dancing in Regina's eyes belonged to the monster who had murdered thousands in her vengeance. "The woman you destroyed could not. The woman Leopold created can." Regina squeezed her mother's heart until it was reduced to dust.

ECECEC

 _Enchanted Forest, 47 years ago._

She had done it. She was finally free of her mother. Regina let out a breath of relief when she only saw her reflection in the looking glass. She needed to leave the Palace. Hopefully, her mother's spell broke when she was sent to another realm. Before Regina could formulate a complete plan, the trumpets announcing the imminent wedding resonated throughout the entire Kingdom. She watched desperately as two of the King's guards stood at the doorway. "It's time, Your Highness."

The entire wedding ceremony had been a blur. Regina remembered kneeling in front of the King so he could place her crown on her head. Leopold then helped her stand by his side and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She did not remember much of the ball either. She had stayed quiet for the most part, watching the party from afar. She had watched her husband dancing with his daughter. The little pest had been so happy and, of course, the center of attention. The Kingdom had been celebrating its new Queen but Regina had been contemplating her defeat. Her mother had won after all: she was trapped in an unwanted marriage that could only end with his death or hers. She was his property now, and she could no longer escape under the threat of execution.

Regina shuddered at the thought. Her wedding had felt like an execution. She watched her reflexion in the mirror and she could barely recognized herself as her maids were preparing her for her wedding night. They had removed her expensive wedding gown and had slipped a nightgown that had been made especially for the occasion. The maids were now adjusting her makeup. She wanted to cry but she remembered her mother's training so she held herself together as a lady should. After they finished with her hair and makeup, two of the maids left the room. Regina turned toward the older one, the only one that had stayed with her. "Where are they going?"

The maid tried to smile at the child. The entire marriage was a shame. The girl was not much older than the child she was now supposed to raise. Regina was still innocent and the old woman felt bile in her throat at the thought of what they were preparing her for. "They will be right back."

The old maid applied perfume on her neck and wrists. Regina may be young but she was not stupid. She knew she had a duty to her husband but her mother had never instructed her on what exactly that duty was. "I…. I don't know what to do." Tears were pooling in her eyes.

Sarah had to use all of her self-control to not take the child and run. "Your Majesty,..."

"Please call me Regina." She did not feel like a Queen.

Sarah gave her a soft smile. "Regina, try to lay still and relax. It will be over quickly." Sarah rubbed the Queen's inner arm.

The tears she had been holding back finally fell down her cheeks. "Will.. will it hurt?" Regina's voice was breaking, in an almost child-like pitch.

Sarah tried to keep her heart from racing. She was too young to be laying with a man. What had her mother been thinking? And where was her mother? She should be the one preparing her daughter for her wedding night. Sarah kneeled down so she could look at the child directly. "Try to stay as relaxed as possible." Regina let out a choked sob. Sarah disregarded the protocol and hugged the trembling child. "It will be over quickly."

The child's crying bordered on the verge on hysteria when the maids came back a few minutes later with the whitest sheets they could find. Regina had heard about the custom among royals but she had hoped it had been a myth. But as she watched the maids prepare her marital bed, she knew it was her reality. The white sheets stained with her blood would be displayed to the court in the morning as proof of the consumption. Tonight, Leopold would claim his new bride so any child she may bear him would be his and his alone. Sarah rocked Regina gently until she quieted. She re-adjusted her makeup and after ensuring that everything had been prepared to the King's specifications, the maids left the room. As she closed the door, Regina gave Sarah one last hopeful look as if she still could be saved.

Sarah took a steadying breath before turning to the other maids. "Let's prepare a bath for the Queen." The two nodded slowly, cruelly aware of what was about to happen behind the heavy oak doors.

EC

Regina was standing in the middle of the room when the King entered. She was hugging herself, her eyes fixed on a spot on the floor. Leopold approached her and laid his hand on her arm. "Are you alright?" When she finally looked at him, her eyes were filled with fear. Leopold closed his eyes. He had not been looking forward to this night either since his heart still belonged to Eva. He took her hand. "Come, let's sit on the bed."

Regina looked toward the bed and shuddered. "Please, no."

Leopold cupped her face. "I'm sorry, Regina." He smiled at her softly. "I'll be quick."

She pulled away from him. "No!" Her tone was more forceful.

Leopold gave her the space she needed. "Do you understand your duty as my wife?"

Regina looked at him innocently. "You want a mother for Snow?"

Leopold nodded. "Yes. But I also want to protect Snow." Regina looked at him questioningly. "I'm not young, Regina. And I need to make sure the Kingdom has an heir." He sighed. "You know our laws. Snow cannot be Queen. And …. and I don't want to marry her off to someone she doesn't love."

Regina felt like she had been punched in the stomach. What about her? She did not want this marriage. Yet, here she was, about to lay in bed with a man old enough to be her father. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks.

Leopold looked at his new Queen and smiled. Her tears reinforced his belief that he had chosen wisely. Regina would be a great mother to Snow; she was crying at the thought of condemning Snow to a loveless marriage. He reached for her hand again and gently tugged at her sleeve.

Regina was too shocked to protest. She let her husband guide her toward the bed and she did not make a sound when he removed her nightgown. She was now standing as naked as the day she was born before him. But Regina did not have time to be embarrassed by her current situation. The King's mouth was already on her neck, kissing the line leading to her collarbone. Regina bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. His kisses were cold, mechanical, and devoid of any passion. The King kept moving his mouth down her body. She tensed under his touch as she quietly sobbed.

The King stopped his assault on his new bride long enough to remove his shirt. "You are strong, Regina. You will be able to bear me a son." Regina gasped in horror but the King was too busy with his pants to notice it. By the time his eyes met hers again, Regina seemed resigned to her fate.

Regina cried out softly as he laid her down on the bed. She closed her eyes tightly. She could not look at him. The entire situation was repulsing her. She fisted the white sheets as she remembered Sarah's words. 'Lay still. Relax.'

Regina held back the tears as his mouth traced kisses down her jaw toward her breast. He took one in his mouth and swirl his tongue around her nipple. Her stomach heaved in disgust. Her revulsion was soon replaced by fear when she felt the bites on her tender flesh. Leopold's hand moved to her other breast and he palmed her roughly. Regina cried out in pain. She tried to push him off of her but he grabbed both her wrists with his free hand and held them over her head. She sobbed. "Please, no… please."

But her pleas were falling on deaf ears. Leopold continued with his ministrations as Regina cried out with every bite. Her face fearfully cringed when she felt his hard member against her inner thigh. She whimpered and tried to wriggle away from him but his grip on her wrists was too strong. Leopold parted her thighs and cupped her sex. Regina was so scared and humiliated that she was completely dry. The King offered her only one word of apology before taking a grip on his erection, finally releasing her wrists. "I'm sorry." Regina did not dare to move.

Regina sobbed as she felt the cusp of the King's hardness near her opening. Her lower lip was quivering as she was trying to breathe evenly. She screamed when he pushed slowly inside her. She finally managed to squirmed away from him. She sat up against the headboard, bringing her knees up against her chest.

Leopold was a kind King but he was used to people obeying him. "Regina!"

Regina shook her head. "I can't do this. Please… please don't make me do this."

Leopold sighed. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'll be quick. Just…. just stay still."

"No… I'm not ready. Please."

Leopold watched the woman shivering in fright. He shook his head slowly. "Lay down."

His tone was harsh and reminded her of her mother. Years of conditionnement prevailed upon her fears and Regina laid back down on the bed, her thighs parted. She turned her head away from the man she now called her husband. Her hands fisted the sheets and she closed her eyes tightly. She imagined herself safely back in her bedroom, waiting for the day's riding lesson.

Regina whimpered when Leopold secured her right leg over his shoulder. He did not want to be here either but he had a duty to his daughter. Regina forced herself to escape into her mind. She imagined the large meadow on her father's estate, the way the wind playing in her hair always made her feel free, Daniel's tender kisses.

Regina screamed in pain when Leopold pushed into her with one hard thrust that broke through her hymen and buried him fully inside her. The King ignored her screams and started thrusting into her, not letting her adjust to his burning intrusion.

Regina bit her lips until she tasted blood. She felt like her flesh was being torn in two on every thrust. The pain was unbearable. The King felt a slight tinge of guilt at her pained expression. "Regina, relax. It will hurt less."

She tried but to no avail. The King was pounding harshly against her cervix. Each of his thrust were met with gasps and whimpers of pain. "Please… stop. Please." Tears of pain and humiliation were flowing down her cheeks.

But the man ignored her as he felt himself nearing his release. His thrusts became more erratic but deeper and harder. After seven agonizing minutes, Leopold arched his back in release while Regina cried out as she felt burst after burst of his semen filling her.

She whimpered when Leopold finally withdrew. She felt a stream of warm wetness fall in-between her thighs. She curled up on herself and cried harder. It was finally over but everything hurt. She cupped her sex in an attempt to relieve some of the pain down below. This is not how her first time should have been. It should have been with Daniel. There would have been no pain and no humiliation. Daniel would have made love to her. But after what her husband had done tonight, Regina could not even imagine ever being intimate with anyone. Not that it mattered anyway. She would have to lay with her husband until she bear him a son. Then, maybe it would be over.

The King got up from the bed and dressed. "I will send the maids for you."

EC

Sarah found the Queen curled in a fetal position. She gasped when she saw the blood stain on the sheet. She sent for the Royal Doctor before seating on the edge of the bed. As soon as she felt the mattress dip, Regina whimpered in fright. "Please...no."

Sarah's heart broke at the sight of the girl shivering on the bed. The maid placed her hand on the Queen's shoulder and rubbed it in a soothing pattern. "I'm here to help you."

Regina turned toward the familiar voice of the woman, her face marred by her tears. "I tried…. I tried to stay still. But I couldn't… I'm sorry."

Sarah ran the back of her hand over the Queen's cheeks. "You didn't do anything wrong, honey."

"It hurts." Regina's cheeks grew hot in humiliation.

"I sent for the doctor. We're here to help you." She kept rubbing the girl's cheek, hoping to offer her a small amount of comfort after what she had been through. Sarah wished she could reassure her, tell her that it was all over but they both knew it was her life, one she would never be able to escape. "I know it hurts, sweetheart but can you roll on your back? Would you let me have a look at you?"

After some hesitation, Regina nodded and Sarah helped position the Queen on her back. Regina hissed in pain when she moved her legs but otherwise stayed quiet. Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control her rising anger. She had thought Leopold to be a compassionate and caring ruler but Regina was proof he could be ruthless. But all she could do now was to hold Regina's hand as they waited for the doctor.

Jonas entered the chambers ten minutes later, followed by maids carrying buckets of hot water and various ointments. Although he was still young by the court's standard, he had seen his fair share of aftermaths of wedding nights among royals. However, none had prepared him for the sight in front of him. He tried to compose himself as he watched the woman shivering in fright on the bed. The horror of the situation was only made worse when he realized that the woman was in fact a child, one too young for the activity she had been forced to take part of.

Regina whimpered when Jonas sat on the bed next to her. He did not touch her, knowing that he needed to gain her trust first. The child was already traumatized and he did not want to force his hands on her. He was concerned by the amount of blood she had lost but it would have to wait until Regina allowed herself to be examined. He looked at Sarah, hoping that the maid could help him keep her calm for the exam. He then tried to get Regina's attention. "Your Majesty?"

Regina did not move. Sarah gently used her free hand to rub the Queen's cheek, hoping to get her attention. She was grateful Jonas was considerate enough not to force medical care on the Queen. She smiled at the child but addressed Jonas. "I think she likes to be called Regina better."

Jonas smiled and took Regina's other hand. "Regina?" He rubbed the back of her hand softly. After a few minutes, Regina turned her head toward him. Jonas tried to keep a soft, friendly tone. "My name is Jonas and this is… " He looked up at the maid, realizing they had not met before.

The woman finished for him. "Sarah. My name is Sarah."

Regina just nodded. Jonas noticed that she had started to relax on the bed. She was probably growing tired. "I'm a doctor. Would you let me have a look at you?" After a long pause, Regina nodded. She did not want to be touched but it hurt so much down there. Jonas smiled at her reassuringly. "We are going to take all the time you need, ok?" Regina just nodded.

As slowly as he could manage as to not startle the Queen, Jonas reached for one of the ointments the maids had left on the bed near him. He started applying it to the bruises on her wrist. Regina hissed at first but soon relaxed as the balm soothed the aches in her joints. She closed her eyes as Jonas reached for her other wrist. She was immediately assaulted by images of Leopold moving on top of her. She re-opened her eyes and cried out. Jonas immediately released her. "Did I hurt you?"

Regina shook her head, fresh tears springing in her eyes. Sarah took her hand back and traced her fingertips over her forearm. "You're safe now. We're just trying to help you."

Regina let out a choked sob. "He was above me. It hurt."

Jonas and Sarah exchanged a knowing look. They may be able to help her with the physical pain but her trauma ran deeper than the marks on her body. Sarah softly caressed Regina's forehead, running her fingers through the Queen's beautiful raven hair. "Jonas is going to help you with the pain." Regina was starting to close her eyes again, reassured by Sarah's presence. "And then we will clean you up and get you settle in your own bedchambers. Can you help us?" Regina nodded, looking toward Sarah questioningly as if she was waiting for further instructions.

Jonas smiled at the maid, grateful for her help. "I'm going to clean up the ...cuts." Regina nodded and Jonas started to clean the cuts and bite marks on her skin. The Queen flinched when he reached her breast but she let him finish his work.

Jonas moved down the bed to have a better look at her thighs. But as soon as he used the warm cloth to clean the blood, Regina screamed in fear. He stopped immediately and waited for Sarah to calm the hysterical woman. In the end, Sarah cleaned the blood from Regina's core. The girl had stopped bleeding and Jonas let out a breath of relief. She would not require stitches; Regina had been bleeding from the friction and lack of lubrication. As soon as they finished cleaning her up, Sarah helped the Queen into a nightgown.

Regina could barely keep her eyes open but she was afraid to fall asleep. She would be back in this room again, reliving the events of the night. Sarah placed a blanket around the shivering girl and looked toward Jonas. "Can you help me get her into her bed?"

The man nodded and gently gathered the child in his arms. Regina tensed but she was too tired to fight. She fell asleep in Jonas' arms before they reached the bedchambers that would become her prison.

 **I'm sorry...**

 **To clarify the statement of yesterday. The Blaze is the name of the disease Regina had. The story will take place in Storybrooke with some insights from the Enchanted Forest. But I won't divide each chapter into current time and past time in Storybrooke. The reason I did it was to be able to get EvilCharming in Chapter 1 and an explanation of how they got to this point in flashbacks.**


	22. Chapter 21 - Safe

**Thank you all for following this story (100 followers), favoriting it and leaving comments. And thank you to my beta for making sure everything was consistent. Just to reassure everyone, she had forbidden me to kill Regina in any of my stories.**

Chapter 21: Safe

 _May 4th 2013_

" _The woman you destroyed could not. The woman Leopold created can." Regina squeezed her mother's heart until it was reduced to dust._

The events occuring after being released from Cora's grasp were just a blur for the Prince as he was trying to breathe through his burning windpipe. He vaguely remembered the conversation between Regina and her mother. As soon as he heard Regina's pained wails, he forgot about his own discomfort and scrambled over to where she was sitting near the back wall, his memories of the past few minutes finally falling into place. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest. "Shh… you're ok. You saved all of us."

David started rocking them but to no avail. Her cries and sobs were coming in rapid succession and Regina had started to hyperventilate. In the distance, he vaguely heard Henry's screams as Emma and Neal were trying to calm the traumatized boy. David spared a quick glance at his family. Satisfied that Henry was being cared for, he turned his attention back to the woman screaming in his arms. She was trying to free herself from his embrace. She was murmuring in-between ragged breaths but David could only catch a few words. His heart sank when he realized she was asking him to leave her, to leave the monster she had always been. David tightened his embrace around Regina and whispered in her ear. "I'm not leaving you… You're not a monster... I love you." He kept repeating his mantra but Regina would not calm down.

The distressed screams from the woman he now called a friend woke Archie from the trance he had found himself in since the trio had appeared in the diner. He rushed to her side, helping the Prince with the struggling woman. "Regina?" Archie gently rubbed her arm, trying to find his next words. But no words made it past his lips. 'I'm sorry' could not possibly cover the grief she must be feeling. Regina had been forced to kill her own mother and no one should have to be put in this situation.

Archie's medical "training" eventually took over. Regina's breathing was out of control and they needed to calm her. Archie looked at the Prince; they had done this once before and the psychiatrist hoped David remembered what to do. He softly talked to his patient. "Regina, breathe in…. 1... 2… 3... 4… 5… 6… 7, out...1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… 11." Archie repeatedly counted, hoping that Regina would follow his instructions as David whispered words of encouragement and reassurance into her ear. After a few minutes without any tangible results, Archie grabbed David's arm. "Have you kept your room here?" David nodded, watching helplessly as Regina's breathing became more erratic. "Let's get her upstairs in a quieter environment."

David nodded and stood up with Regina in his arms, starting toward his upstairs bedroom. Henry cried after his mother but Archie was quick to calm the boy. "Henry, listen to me." His tone was harsher than he had intended but it got Henry's attention. "Right now the best way you can help your mom is by staying here and helping take care of Cora." Archie pointed toward the lifeless form of the sorceress on the floor. "Can you do that?"

Henry's eyes were rapidly filling with tears but he nodded. He wanted to see his mother but after everything he had said to her, he understood if she never wanted him again. He buried his face into Emma's shoulder and cried. "She hates me."

Archie's demeanor softened. He had not meant to be so harsh toward Henry although the boy had been particularly cruel and judgmental. Archie had thought that his issues with Regina had been resolved in the months he had spent with her and David. But today Henry had proven to his mother that he could not believe she had changed. Although Regina had redeemed herself for her boy, he did not accept it.

Archie closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. Regina had to deal with so much grief and Archie just hoped that the woman was not completely broken. He tried to control his anger toward Henry. Without fully realizing it, Henry was partly responsible for Regina's anguish. However, Archie had no right to blame the eleven-year old boy. The people in the diner had judged Regina the same way the boy had. He himself had truly believed Regina had allied herself with her mother. It was unfair to condemn Henry without doing the same to everyone in the room, himself included. Archie shook his head. There was so much pain to heal but first, he had to make sure that Regina was taken care of.

Archie reached for Henry. "Henry, she doesn't hate you. She never will." The boy quieted. "But what you said to her deeply hurt her, Henry. I know you didn't mean to. But sometimes words can hurt as much as a sword."

The tears fell down the boy's cheeks. Henry was ashamed of the way he had treated his mother. She had tried so hard to be good for him and he had not given her a chance. "She can't forgive me."

Archie smiled softly at Henry. "She will, Henry. She will forgive you because she loves you very much. In the same way that you forgave her because you love her too." As Henry slowly nodded, Archie continued. "What did Regina do when you were hurt?"

Henry sniffled. "She let me go... She let me go with David."

Archie nodded. "Regina understood you needed some space. She gave that to you and she showed you how much she loved you… by not using her magic."

Henry understood. He understood he needed to give his mother some time to cry. After he had left the mansion with David, he had cried for days. He had cried for the loss of Snow and Emma but he had also cried his anger. He had been angry at Regina for lying to him and making him believe he was crazy. That left the second part of Archie's explanation. "What can I do to show her I love her?" His voice was small, hesitant.

Archie gave the boy a soft smile. "What do you think your mother would want?"

Henry turned toward Emma. "She would want us to take care of her mother." Emma smiled, proud of her son. After she had come to Storybrooke, she had regretted her decision to put Henry up for adoption. But Regina had done an incredible job raising Henry into the kind-hearted boy she had just met a year ago.

Archie nodded as Mr. Gold approached the boy. After Regina had saved his son's and girlfriend's lives, the least he could do was helping her family. He kneeled besides Henry. "I'll cast a protection spell around Cora. And then we'll make sure she is safe for your mother to be able to say goodbye."

Henry hesitated. He did not want to leave his mother at the diner. Granny walked slowly toward the boy. Although Regina's magic had broken her fall, she was still stiff. "Henry, Red and I will make sure she has everything she needs."

Archie was grateful for the old woman. As much as Henry had wronged his mother today, nothing would be gained by blaming the boy. He and Regina would get a chance to heal, but Archie needed to make sure of that. He stood and squeezed Henry's shoulder one last time before heading toward the staircase.

EC

Archie did not have to look for David's room as Regina's pained wails could be heard from the end of the corridor. The psychiatrist found the couple on the bed. David was sitting against the headboard, with Regina lying in-between his thighs, her head resting on his chest. His left leg was raised, supporting her back. David was holding onto Regina tightly, murmuring calming nonsense into her ear.

Archie sat on the bed besides Regina. Her breathing was completely out of control, only increasing her panic. They had to break the vicious circle: the more Regina hyperventilated, the more panicked she became and the harder she was trying to breathe. Archie took her hand. "Regina? We're here to help you…" Regina's eyes were wide in fear. Archie would give her another chance to calm down but if this continued much longer, he would need Dr. Whale to sedate her. "We've done this before. Just follow me…" And Archie started counting again. David kissed the top of her head. "You're safe here with us…. everything is going to be ok… you're not alone."

Regina concentrated on Archie's instructions and after ten long minutes, she was finally able to breathe normally. David was rubbing her back soothingly. "You're doing great, sweetheart…."

After a few more minutes, Regina finally spoke. "I killed my own mother. I'm a monster."

Archie kneeled down on the floor besides the bed so she could see the truthfulness of his statement. "She did not give you a choice, Regina. You saved all of us and we did nothing to help you." Archie rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm sorry you had to be the one to stop her."

"I could have stopped her without killing her!" The tears were flowing again.

Archie squeezed her hand. "You did everything you could. You're NOT the one to blame here."

Regina was not listening to him. She tried to break from David's embrace. "Let me go! I don't deserve you… I don't deserve your love…. you should leave… I kill everyone I love." Regina was crying by now and Archie was afraid the sobbing would send her into another episode of hyperventilation. He looked up at the Prince, begging him to say the right words, whatever those might be.

David turned to face Archie. "Can you get her a cup of tea?"

Archie nodded. Regina would probably never drink the tea but Archie was intruding on a very intimate moment between the couple. "I'll see what Granny keeps these days." He smiled before leaving the Queen and her Prince alone.

David waited a minute after Archie had left to speak again. "I won't let you push me away now, Regina. Not while you're grieving…." He waited for her reaction but she stayed still. "I told you I would always give you a choice and I will. But first I want to make sure it's you asking me to leave and not your fears or grief or your misplaced sense of self-sacrifice." She groaned, trying to protest but David stopped her. "You deserve to be loved and you deserve to love, Regina. And I will remind you of this everyday if I have to. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina tried to free herself once more. "And I can't live with the knowledge that everyday you spend with me might be your last."

David released his grip on her. He could not force her to stay with him; the only thing he could do was reassure her. He was surprised when Regina did not move from her current position. David gently wrapped his arms around her again, in a comforting rather than restraining gesture. "I can't promise you that I will be with you forever. No one can do that. But I promise you that I love you and I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I will love you every day we spend together. I will care for you and I will protect you."

"I can't lose you. I can't lose someone else. You can't protect me from losing you." Regina fisted his shirt. Her words were willing him to leave but her actions told him to stay.

David swallowed hard. Regina had lost so much in the past four months; it was a miracle she had not completely broken down. "Regina, I know you're scared to love again." He kissed her temple gently. "I know you're scared because love comes with the possibility of getting hurt. And I know you've been hurt more times than anyone should in their lifetimes." He felt her nod against his chest. "I'm asking you to trust one more time, Regina…. to take one last chance. Can you do that?" He placed two fingers under her chin and turned her head up so she could face him.

Regina let out a choked sob and finally nodded. "I don't know."

David placed his forehead against hers. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm going to lose you."

David kissed the tip of her nose. "Regina, please, let me in. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Regina nuzzled against him. She wanted the promise of love he represented but she was too afraid to allow herself to accept it. "I destroy the ones I love."

"There is more to it."

"You will leave me."

"I won't, Regina. Unless you want me too." He was not sure how to convey his certitude to her. David saw a bright future ahead of them, one filled with love and happiness. But all Regina could see was her dark past and its tendency to repeat itself. He understood her fears but he did not know how they could get past them.

"You will leave me once you know everything." Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck. David just held her, waiting for her to continue. "Once you know my past. Once you know all the darkness in my heart."

"I've seen your heart, Regina. And the only thing I want is to protect it from the darkness. I won't hurt you."

"I know. But you can't take the darkness away. Nobody can. I have killed thousands, David. Nothing can erase what I've done..."

"I know your past, Regina. And I know it's a part of you. I love you, all of you."

"... and what has been done to me."

David stayed silent. He only knew bits and pieces of her past before she became the Evil Queen. Most of what he knew, he had learned from others. Regina had never confided in him; it was a hard subject for her, one that she had always refused to broach.

Regina took a deep breath, knowing that after tonight she would be alone once again. But David deserved the truth from her. So she told him everything: she told David about her mother, about her father, about Rumple, and finally about Leopold.

David tried to hold back his tears and anger as he listened to Regina. How could they have all been so cruel? Once she finished, he stayed quiet for a long time trying to sort through his own emotions. But he never let go of her.

Regina breathed out in relief. David was still holding her. He now knew everything about her dark past but he had not run away. She gave him a few more minutes before speaking again. "Are you sure that's who you want?"

David's mind was still too muddled to fully process her question. So he responded with the only certitude he had at the moment. "I love you."

EC

They had stayed quiet for the past hour. "David?"

"Hmmm?" The Prince was surprised to hear her voice. He had thought she had been sound asleep.

"Are you sure?"

David moved around on the bed so he could face her. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

Regina blushed. "I may… I may never be able to let you touch me…. not in the way you want."

David gently kissed her lips. "I can't… I can't even imagine what you've been through… But I know… I think I understand how afraid you are. I wish I could take it away…" He smiled as Regina gently cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "... but being intimate… it's more than just sex… I want to touch you…. because I want to make you feel good. I want you to know that you're precious to me. I don't know how yet… but we'll be intimate. Maybe not the way most people are… but we'll find our own ways." He gently took her hand and placed it over his heart.

Regina smiled as she remembered the feeling that came with David holding her heart. She wanted to let herself hope for the future.

This time, David was the first to break the silence. "Can I ask you a question?" Regina nodded. "About Graham?"

Her expression became more somber. "You want to know if I killed him?" She did not wait for David's reply. "Yes. I did."

She moved away from David but the Prince wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him. "No. I wanted to know… if he had been gentle with you."

Regina sighed. "I never slept with him. I never slept with anyone after Leopold." The look of confusion on David's face prompted her to continue. "I took their hearts. I made them believe they had spent the most unbelievable nights in my bedchambers. It kept potential suitors at bay. Once in Storybrooke, I only had access to Graham's heart. So… so I used it." Regina swallowed. "You're… you're the only one."

David tucked her hair behind her ear. "Did … did I hurt you?"

Regina shook her head. "No… not really. I just… I just couldn't enjoy it."

David leaned in and kissed her deeply. Once they parted, Regina smiled against his lips. "Your kisses…. those, I like."

He smiled before kissing her one more time.

ECECEC

 _April 19th 2013_

Archie was listening to Regina distractedly. She had spent the last fifteen minutes talking about the time she had spent with Henry and David this week but had avoided his original question. He let her talk for another five minutes. The psychiatrist was happy for her. She had finally found some balance in her life. However, Archie was concerned that unless both Regina and David faced their own feelings for each other, the relationship will end in disaster. And considering everything Regina had recently been through, Archie was not sure the woman would be able to survive another loss.

Finally, he interrupted her. "Regina?" The woman turned her head toward him. "I did not ask you what you did with David and Henry this week. I want to know how you feel about it."

Regina sighed. She hated these types of questions. But she had agreed early on that she would allow Archie to ask them, provided that she was not forced to answer them. As much as she disliked sharing her most intimate feelings with the doctor, she must admit that it had helped her deal with her pain. "I'm happy that Henry is somewhat in my life." She took her deep breath. "But I'm also disappointed. He hasn't told me he wanted to come home yet."

"Have you asked him?" Regina shook her head. "Why not?" He already knew the answer to this particular question but he needed her to acknowledge her fears.

Regina groaned but answered him. "Because I'm afraid he'll say no." She was fidgeting on the couch. She ran her sweaty palms over her the sides of her skirt before continuing. "I don't think I can take another rejection."

Archie nodded at her. "Would it help if we all talked here?"

Regina shook her head. "Henry… He… I don't think he'll want to come here… especially with me…. not after…. not after I made him believe he was crazy."

Archie took a few notes on his pad. He needed to talk to David about Henry. He could not shake the feeling that Henry wanted to go home but David was waiting for him to take the first step toward his mother. Although Archie understood the Prince's motivations, he also wanted to move things along with Regina. The wait was clearly eating her up. "Have you asked him if he wanted to spend the night?"

Regina shook her head. "No… he… he is still having nightmares… but…"

Archie waited for a few moments before prompting her. "But?"

Regina breathed deeply. "But after that night…. when he allowed me to hold him…. he never asked again."

Archie forced a light laugh. "He is a eleven-year-old boy, Regina. He's probably being teased by boys at school for wanting his mother." Regina looked unconvinced. She was playing with her fingers, averting his eyes. This was her sign that the conversation was closed so Archie changed the subject. "What about David?"

Her head snapped and she blushed a deep shade of red. "What about him?"

Archie kept his expression neutral. "What are your feelings toward David?" He tried to ask the question innocently, letting Regina decide whether he was asking her about a friendship or something more.

"There is nothing between us. We're just co-parenting Henry."

"You spend a lot of time with a man you have no feelings towards."

"It doesn't matter anyway. He is married."

Archie leaned forward in his armchair. "I never said the feelings had to be romantic."

Regina blushed; Archie had caught her red-handed. "We're friends."

Archie pushed her further. "Regina, when I mention your relationship with the man, you directly jump to romantic feelings. You and I both know David and you are more than friends."

Regina stood abruptly, grabbing her bag. "It doesn't matter. David is married. To Snow."

Archie reached for her arm. "Regina, please sit down. We need to talk about your feelings."

"No. We don't. Why are you so interested in my feelings anyway?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

Regina chuckled. "I'm fine. We're fine."

"Regina, please. Sit down. You're not fine. You're in love with a man who is married to the woman you agreed to bring back in his life!"

"And you think I'm stalling?" The accusation shocked her.

Archie closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I don't. But I also know it's tearing you apart."

Regina collapsed on the couch as Archie sat on the coffee table. "It doesn't matter, Archie. Even…. even IF I had feelings for David, he wouldn't share them. Nothing can or will happen."

"Even IF that were true Regina, the feelings are real. And you need to acknowledge them." She nodded once, her eyes still not meeting his. "And you need to talk to David."

Her head snapped back to him. "Absolutely not!"

"What are you afraid of? You already know he is married. You're already sure that he will turn you down. What do you have to lose?"

"His friendship." It was a lie. She would lose his friendship in a few weeks anyway, as soon as she would start showing.

Archie shook his head. "You can lie to yourself, Regina. But you agreed you wouldn't lie to me."

"What do you want me to say, Archie?" Tears had sprung at the corners of her eyes. "That I'm in love with him. That I'm attracted to him? It doesn't matter… none of it. He doesn't feel the same way!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"He is married to his One True Love!"

"Regina, the man has spent the last three months trying to repair your relationship with your son. He had spent time with you, trying to help you! A month ago when you broke down in my office, you asked me to call him! And he came, Regina… he came to take care of you!"

"We're friends. That's it. There is nothing more! There can't be anything more!" Regina was screaming at Archie now.

"I know you're afraid of rejection. But you won't be able to be happy unless you take a chance. And David is a very small chance to take. He shares your feelings, Regina."

"NO!"

Archie was taken aback by the forcefulness of her answer. Regina was shaking and he suspected that it was not only in anger. "Regina, what are you so afraid of?"

She placed her face in her hands. "For him to say that he wants me."

Archie frowned at her answer. It did not make any sense. The woman had killed thousands and cast the darkest curse in the name of her lost love. But when love showed up at her front door, she would turn it away. "Regina?"

Regina started rocking herself. "I… I can't be involved with anyone… I can't let anyone touch me." Her voice cracked slightly.

Archie took her hand and gave it a light squeezed. "Regina, please. What are you so afraid of?"

"Leopold." The name came out in a sob. Although Archie had a multitude of questions, he held his tongue. He could not push her further. Regina had to decide how much she was willing to share on her own terms. The woman hugged herself tightly and fixed a point on the rug before starting her story.

Archie had to keep the nausea at bay as Regina described her wedding night. He could not imagine how scared she must have been. He slid on the couch besides her and held her tightly against him. Regina sobbed before continuing with her story. "The second time he came to me was right after our wedding night. He was apologetic and he tried to make the experience pleasurable for me. But… but the images of how he raped me the night before kept playing in my mind and I couldn't relax. It hurt… it hurt so much." Regina let out a choked sob. "But he kept coming to me. After a while, he had all but given up on trying to make it as painless as possible. He was growing frustrated and he would just pound harshly into me."

Regina took a steadying breath. "On my first day of that time of the month, I used to lit a candle and cry. I cried because I had failed again and I would be marched into the King's chambers as soon as I was done bleeding. After a few months, my heart had hardened to the point where I just wanted both of them dead. On the days I was strong enough to get out of bed, I would meet with Rumple and learn my craft."

Regina had stopped crying. Her tone was detached as if she was relating events that had not happened to her. "I miscarried. Several times. Once I managed to carry into my fourth month... but I went into labor. Sixteen hours. The baby was dead."

Regina placed her hand over her abdomen. "Leopold kept trying. Until Snow was about to turn sixteen."

Archie rubbed her arm. "And of marital age."

Regina nodded. "But Snow had other ideas in mind. She wanted to marry for love and Leopold didn't want to have to promise her to a prince…. so …. so he started calling on me multiple times a day. Our couplings were hard and painful… I could barely walk after he was done. But he kept trying."

Regina's voice broke as she neared the end of her tale. "I was brought to him one night after he had just returned from a visit to George's Kingdom. Leopold had been careless in the management of the Kingdom and we were on the verge of bankruptcy."

Archie frowned. He did not remember hearing about the Kingdom's troubles back then. Regina continued. "Leopold had no choice but to offer Snow's hand in marriage to Prince James." Regina snorted at the irony of the situation. "He was angry at me. For not providing him with a son."

Regina fisted Archie's sweater. "He grabbed me and forced me to bend over on the bed. He…. he was pounding inside me with all his weight. I screamed but no one came to help me…. I… I miscarried a few days later."

Regina sobbed. "It was the last time Leopold touched me. Jonas told him that I would never be able to carry a child to term. The damage to my cervix is so severe that I will never be able to carry past the second trimester." Regina bursted into tears once more. "He has taken everything away from me. And I can't…. I won't let anyone use my body!"

Archie tried to calm Regina down but his actions were having the opposite effect. Regina was on the verge of hysteria and Archie did not wait for her to tell him to call David.

EC

The Prince arrived ten minutes later and by then, Regina was hyperventilating. Archie had laid her down on the couch and he was trying to get her to breathe while reassuring her at the same time. David rushed to Regina's side and gently stroke her cheek. "What happened?"

"You need to help me. We need to get her to breathe normally. Just…. just talk to her. Try to reassure her." Archie scooted over so David could sit on the floor near Regina's head.

David leaned down and kissed Regina's forehead. "You're ok…. Archie is here to help you." He stroke her forehead and her hair slowly.

Archie took her hand. "Regina? Just listen to my voice and try to breathe slowly. In… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7... Out... 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7... 8… 9… 10... 11…In… 1… 2..."

Archie kept counting while David spoke to her soothingly. "Just keep listening to Archie, beautiful… that's it… slow, deep breaths…. you're doing great, Regina…. just breathe slowly… everything is going to be alright…. you're safe here… I'm right here with you… no one will hurt you… just keep breathing slowly… you're doing fantastic."

Archie closed his eyes. He was angry. Angry at what the King had done to a child. Regina would never be able to enjoy the feeling of falling in love. She would never allow herself to. His heart broke as he watched the Prince talking to her soothingly. Her happy ending was right in front of her but she was too afraid to take it.

After a few minutes, Regina's breathing evened out. Her eyes were closing despite her best efforts, the emotional drain from telling her story taking its toll. David took his leather jacket off and wrapped it around the sleeping Queen.

David turned toward Archie, anger written over his features. "What did you do?"

"We talked."

"About what?"

"You know I can't tell you."

David groaned. "Whatever it was, I hope it was worth this."

Archie nodded. "I'm just not sure how I can help her."

David looked at the man incredulously. "Maybe you should have thought of that before pushing her!"

Archie shook his head. "It's not that simple." He had not been prepared for what he had heard today. He knew Regina's past had been dark but he had never imagined the horrors she had endured. "She can't be alone. Not tonight."

"She won't be. I'll take her back to the loft. I'm sure spending some time with Henry will help her."

"And with you." David frowned and Archie continued. "I wasn't able to calm her. But once you were besides her, she quieted."

"Archie, what are you trying to say?"

"You already know."

 **Entering the final chapters... remember this story will continue so not everything will be resolved/answered by the end of this fic. But if you are desperate to see something, leave a review and I'll try to work it in in the next few ones if I haven't already done so.**


	23. Chapter 22 - Funeral

Chapter 22: Funeral

 _May 5th 2013_

David watched as the sun reached its peak over the horizon. The night had been hard on Regina and he hoped that this new day would bring her some peace. After they had talked last night, they had laid on the bed for another hour in silence before Archie interrupted them. He had wanted Regina to put some food in her stomach. By that time, Regina had become strangely detached from herself so David had fed her the soup and bread before helping her in one of his t-shirts for the night.

Regina had been asleep for about an hour when the nightmares had begun. She had been screaming and thrashing in her sleep, forcing David to wake her. The cycle had repeated itself all night long until the early morning hours. Archie had stayed at the bed and breakfast and had helped David with Regina's nightmares but both men had felt overly helpless as they watched the woman fight her inner demons. Archie had forced her to talk about them and despite the screams and cries following each harrowing story, David knew that she had needed to confide in him. She had needed to know that he loved her and would stand by her despite her haunting past.

Regina had been asleep for the past five hours and David dreaded to wake her. No one should wake from their nightmares to be faced with the fact that they were, in fact, real. David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They were many more dark stories in Regina's past and they would have to deal with them, one at a time. But first, he had to make sure she knew she was not alone. She had taken the first step last night but the road to acceptance would be long. He hoped she could draw some comfort in the knowledge that she did not have to take this road alone any longer.

His eyes shot open when Regina stirred in his arms. Her breathing became shallower as she fully woke. Since she was not screaming in pain and fright, David gave her the time she needed. He finally spoke when he felt her fingertips trace the now familiar apple over his forearm. "Morning."

Regina did not answer immediately. She did not want for this moment to end. "Morning." Her voice was small, unsure.

David tightened his embrace around her. "How are you feeling?"

Regina waited a long time before answering him. "I don't know." David cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her, conveying all of his love and care for her into the gesture. Regina moaned into the kiss, moving her hands under his shirt and over his muscled stomach. "I'm not ready."

David stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You can take all the time you need."

Regina simply nodded and placed her head against his chest. She inhaled his scent deeply, trying her best to stay calm. "David?"

David heard the tension in her voice. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Yeah?"

"Can you…. can you hold my heart?" She gripped his shirt tightly, waiting for the rejection. David had seen the worst in her. He has suffered at the hands of the Evil Queen; he had seen the darkness in her heart; he had listened to her demons. Yet, he had stayed with her and Regina let herself hope. For the first time, she could imagine the possibility of love.

David placed his hand on hers. "I'd love to."

Regina plunged her hand in her own chest to take out her heart. She placed the organ in David's hand and the mere touch of his fingers on her battered heart was enough to bring her the much needed peace. Regina closed her eyes and let the warm feelings wash over her. David stroked her heart gently, tracing the dark lines with his fingertips. He smiled when he felt Regina relax against him.

David kissed her heart softly, eliciting a moan from the woman he loved so deeply. "Feeling better?" Regina simply nodded and David continued to caress her heart, thankful that he could bring her some measure of comfort.

After a long time, Regina re-opened her eyes. "I have to say goodbye to my mother."

"You don't have to go today." David kept stroking her heart.

"I think… I do. I want… It's more than saying goodbye to my mother. I want to say goodbye to this part of my life… the part where I let her dictate my path." Regina raised her head to look David in the eyes. "I want to start again… with you. I want us, David… I want the life we talked about." David smiled before kissing her deeply. For the first time, Regina felt loved and safe. "Thank you… for staying."

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"It's one thing to say it… it's another to actually do it. You've seen the worst in me… and you haven't run away."

"I will always choose you."

EC

Regina meticulously placed the single red rose on top of the tomb. She took a deep breath before running her hand over the cold stone. "I'm sorry, mother." She lowered her head, sniffling. David tried to reach for her in comfort but Regina kept him from coming any further by extending her arm, palm out. She needed to do this alone.

Regina took another steadying breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry I could've never been the person you wanted me to be…. I'm sorry I disappointed you." She sniffled. "I'm sorry I killed you." Her voice broke and she cried out. David wanted to hold her in his arms, to tell her it was not her fault but he respected her wishes and stood at a respectable distance from the grieving woman.

"But I had no choice. I had to do this." Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "After you've killed Daniel, you told me something I've never forgotten. 'Love. Is. Weakness'". She snickered dejectedly. "But you were wrong, mother. Love is strength. Love gave me the courage to do the right thing. For once in my life, I faced the hard choice. I had to stop you and the love I have for Henry and David helped me make the right decision."

Regina took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry you've never known the love for a child. Or how much a child can love you in return. Because I did. I do. And I wish I had been enough."

Regina cried out in both pain and relief. "Good-bye, mother."

Regina all but collapsed in David's arms. The Prince gently lowered them on the ground and he let Regina cry against his neck. She stopped abruptly when she heard the footsteps down the stairs.

The couple stood as Rumplestiltskin entered the crypt located in the deep recesses of her vault. Regina took a few steps, her index finger pointed toward the man who had caused her so much misery. "You!... If you came here to gloat…"

Gold silenced her by showing her the rose he had brought. "I came … to pay my respect." He placed his rose on top of Regina's. "We had our differences, but Cora will always have a place in my heart."

"She died because of you. You may be able to hide behind your dagger for what happened in the diner… but you're the one who taught her magic. Without you… without you she would have never ripped out her heart…. without you she would have been able to love me!" David gently wrapped his hand around Regina's arm, holding her back. She was in no condition to start a fight with the Dark One.

"Without me, you wouldn't have even been born." He smirked. "Your mother would have been executed by your grandfather."

"Maybe it would've been better this way… no suffering, no curse…"

David wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "But also no love, no Henry…" He kissed her temple.

"The Prince is right, dearie. Without the darkness, there can't be light."

"Oh please, spare me your philosophical drabbles. You paid your respect, now leave."

Gold sighed and placed an envelope next to his rose. "She left this for you."

Regina recognized her mother's neat handwriting but she could not bring herself to read it. She just stared at her name as if the black ink on white paper was a curse on its own.

Gold had long left when David finally spoke. "You should read it. I can give you some time alone… if that's what you need."

Regina shook her head. "No… I don't need to read it. It's either lies or more insults." Her tears had completely dried up. "Can you… Can you just take me home?"

David nodded. "Of course."

Without sparing another look at the letter, Regina exited the crypt. David lingered behind and when he was sure Regina was out of sight, he grabbed the letter. Regina may not want to read it today but he knew she would regret it eventually.

"David, are you coming?"

"Yeah… I'm right behind you." David met up with Regina at the bottom of the staircase. With a wave of her hands, she created a magic wall, one that not even her magic could bring down. When she had told him of her intentions, David had been opposed to Regina sealing her mother's tomb. But she had been set in her decision and he had eventually relented since David believed that Rumplestiltskin may be capable to take down the wall if Regina ever changed her mind.

She smiled up at him. "Let's go home."

ECECEC

 _March 8th 2013_

Regina was pacing the length of Archie's office. After saying goodbye to Daniel for the last time in the morning, she had phoned the psychiatrist to make an appointment. She needed to confide in someone, preferably someone who did not have any expectations of her. She had spent the last thirty minutes recounting last night's events to Archie. She left out some details of course; the doctor did not need to know she had almost succeeded in killing herself. And then, there was the feeling of lightness in her heart. She could not quite describe the sensation but even since David had held her heart, she had felt more at peace.

Archie watched the woman in front of him. He did not know how much more heartbreak she could suffer before the inevitable breakdown. Her relationship with David had been civil at best and Archie feared that the new alliance would end in disaster. Back in the Enchanted Forest, David had been vocal about his distrust of Regina. He had not believed she was redeemable and had advocated going through with her execution.

At the beginning of her session, Archie had tried to make Regina talk about Daniel but the subject had proven to be too painful and he had quickly dropped the subject. They had stayed silent ever since and Archie suspected that Regina did not really want to talk, she just did not want to be alone. So Archie chose a subject she may like to discuss with him, or at least a safer subject than the death of the only man Regina had ever loved. "Do you know how to bring them back?"

Regina seemed surprised to hear him speak. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had forgotten where she was. She sighed. "No. I'm not even sure our land exists anymore. I wasn't lying then."

Archie frowned at the emphasis she had placed on not lying to David. She had done it before, to all of them. She had manipulated all of them at some point or another. "I never said you were."

Regina turned to face him. She sighed again. "I'm sorry… it's just…" How could she describe the hole inside her heart? "I've lost everything… and ... and I'm not sure I want to go on."

Archie leaned in his armchair; he did not like the sound of her statement. "Regina, I can't put myself in your place… you've lost Daniel …" He could not believe what he was about to say. "You've lost him three times. I know… I know there is a part of you that thinks that magic can fix this because magic took it away."

Regina's eyes hardened. "I'm not that stupid, foolish girl anymore."

Archie winced. That stupid, foolish girl was the woman he was hoping to bring back. For the town's sake as well as Henry's and even though she would never admit to it, Regina's. "I didn't say you were. But you're grieving, Regina. Or at least you're trying to but you've never been able to do so properly."

She snorted. "Because there is a proper way to grieve?"

"Actually there is." He scooted closer to the edge of his seat. "There are five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance." Regina was just looking at him incredulously. "We all go through the same stages albeit in different order, different length of time, and …. intensity."

Archie swallowed hard. Regina was hot-tempered and one wrong word could set her on a murderous rage. Although she had not used magic for her son's sake, Archie was aware she was perfectly capable to do so and he had no intention to see one of her renown fireballs up close and personal. "You admitted to go through denial and…. and from what you've been willing to tell me about your time at Leopold's court, depression."

Archie waited for her response. He took her silence as agreement and continued. "You made deals with Rumpelstiltskin… Magic lessons for a chance to gain your control back… A curse for a new beginning..."

Regina interrupted him. "it was HIS curse!"

"But YOU cast it!... bargaining." Regina stayed silent. "The Evil Queen… anger."

Regina chuckled. "Don't you think it's a little bit of an extreme reaction for Daniel's death. He died last night…. and I haven't killed anyone in anger." She smirked. "... Yet."

"I never said you were grieving for Daniel… He was part of the events that led you to grieve. But we both know that he wasn't the only who died that night…" Regina was staring directly at him, her demeanor challenging him to go any further. "You did… that night, you lost your innocence… you lost all your hopes and dreams in the cruellest of fate."

Regina turned her face away from him to hide the tears she could no longer hold back. Archie's voice soften. "The only stage left is acceptance…"

Her voice was broken when she finally answered him after a long pause. "I thought I did… when I came to Storybrooke. Right after I cast the curse… I visited my father's grave… and for the first time, I accepted that I was just a monster. Even the Dark One did NOT dare cast that curse because the price was too high… The heart of the one I loved the most. I killed my own father, Archie. There is no going back from that."

"Your tears are telling me a different story… there is still good in you, Regina. Henry sees it…" Archie wondered if David had seen a glimpse of the woman Regina could be as well. "But you… you also need to come to terms with what's been done to you."

Regina snorted. "You mean forgive Snow?" Her face contorted in anger. "Never."

"What has vengeance brought you, Regina? Nothing. If you kill Snow, the price will be Henry. Are you sure you want to pay this one as well?"

"I've already paid it. He wants nothing to do with me."

"Then show him you can change."

 **I'll be participating in EC week next week. I'm only able to do three OS (work and all that jazz). The prompts: Arranged Marriage AU, EC with children, and Stayed in Neverland. I'll post them on the day (M, Tuesday, Friday). I have a collection of OS called 'Once Upon a Time there was a Queen and her Shepherd' where I'll post them.**

 **This fic will also wrap up on Tuesday. The next fic is planned but since I chose to write for EC week, I only have the prologue. So it will take a little while for the next one to be up. I'll post some OS in the meantime. If you have a particular prompt in mind, PM me or DM/tweet me. Just a little bit of a warning: I'm not really good with AU where Regina and David are very far off from their original characters/jobs/storylines. Also the hardest character for me to write is Emma (sorry if she seems a little bit off.)**


	24. Chapter 23 - Gift

Chapter 23: Gift

May 12th 2013

David smiled as he watched Henry carrying the food platter toward the barbecue area. It was mother's day and the men had decided they would treat Emma and Regina to a day of pampering. They would take care of everything while the two women enjoyed some relaxation time. David watched the two most important women in his life as they sat on the grass, letting the wind play with their hair.

Henry had insisted they go to the park but Regina had been hesitant until David had finally coerced the truth out of her. She had been afraid of the town's judgmental glares that would surely accompany their first outing together. David had then spent an hour convincing her that the town could judge all they wanted but it would not change the way he felt about her or the way their family supported the burgeoning relationship. She had eventually agreed, remembering the happy time they had shared the last time they had come to the park.

David smiled at her before blowing her a kiss. Regina blushed, uncertain about public display of affection. She eventually returned the kiss, trying to ignore the cynical looks on everyone's faces. Emma laughed softly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Please tell me you've brought some food…. you know in case of a disaster." Emma pointed toward the two manning the barbecue.

"No, Miss Swan, I have not…."

"Emma."

Regina blushed. "Emma." This would take some getting used to. Despite David's, Archie's, and Henry's reassurances that Henry would always consider her as his mother, she still felt a pang of jealousy toward the woman who had given birth to her son. "David is actually a half-decent cook."

Emma smirked. "Coming from you, that's high praise." Regina was shocked by Emma's bluntness but the blonde laughed it off. "But I suspected as much already."

"Why?" Regina was genuinely confused. Because of her, David had not spent as much time with Emma as they should have. Although they had both told her that they had plenty of time to get to know each other once she felt better, Regina felt guilty about separating the two of them again.

Emma laughed. "Unlike David, Neal is hopeless in the kitchen… and so am I. But Henry is used to perfectly prepared meals and can't stop complaining. He said that even David could manage to make an omelette."

Regina feared the worst. "What has he been eating?"

"At Granny's"

Regina sighed. "Any chance for fruits and vegetables?"

"Yeah…. you raised him well. He tends to choose some of the healthier menu items." Regina groaned. Considering the menu, 'healthy' did not mean much.

After the events at the diner, Henry had stayed with Emma and Neal. He had mopped around, asking about his adoptive mother, about when she would be coming to get him. Although Emma could relate to his feelings of abandonment, she had to remind herself that Henry had brought the situation on himself. Instead of coddling him further, she had confronted him with the issue. If he wanted to spend time with Regina, he had to take the first step and apologize. Henry had waited another two days before gathering his courage and knocking on Regina's door. As Archie had predicted, she had welcomed her son back with open arms.

Neal flipped the burgers as David sipped on his beer watching Regina and Emma like a hawk. "How is she doing?"

The question brought David out of his reverie. He sighed. There was no easy way to answer. "According to Archie, good. She is finally dealing with her past."

"But?"

David made sure that Henry was out of earshot before answering. "Her nightmares are getting worst. She is hardly able to sleep at night."

Neal nodded. He had noticed that Regina's makeup barely concealed the bags under her eyes. "Anything Archie can do?"

David shook his head. "Whale prescribed her some sedatives to help her sleep… but they only made the whole thing worst. They don't stop her from dreaming but keep her asleep. She almost clawed her skin out a few nights ago before I finally woke her up."

Neal let his eyes wander over the bandage on Regina's arm. He had never known the Evil Queen but regardless of her past, no one deserved what was happening to her. "Listen, if… if you need a break… I can stay with her."

David was taken aback by the offer. The people ready to help Regina could be counted on one hand. He smiled before shaking his head. "That's… that's really nice of you… but I can't… She needs me right now."

Neal admired the man's willingness to stay by Regina's side. "If you ever need help, the offer stands."

"Thank you… but… I'm not sure how anyone can help her… including me." David inhaled deeply. "She is seeing Archie everyday. Either alone or with me or Henry." Neal nodded. Emma had strongly suggested to Henry that he set up the twice-a-week session between him, Regina, and Archie. "But… I'm not sure whether it's helping. After every session with me or alone, she can barely breathe. At first, we were able to calm her… but…" David's eyes filled with tears.

"You're ok?" Neal gave the man some time to recompose himself. When Henry had suggested the family get-together, Emma had seen the opportunity to give David some support. Her father tried to stay strong for Regina but no one was helping him deal with his own emotions. After the 'incident' on Friday, Emma had convinced Neal to be a sounding board for her father. She could not do it herself since the man would not show his weakness in front of his daughter. Since it had meant so much to her, Neal had eventually agreed.

David nodded slowly. "She doesn't deserve this."

Neal flipped the burgers once more. "What happened on Friday?"

David inhaled sharply. "Archie encouraged her to talk about her nightmare. She refused. She had refused to talk about it with me after it happened as well." Regina had confided in him several times. Talking about the nightmares seemed to help her deal with them. "He pushed until… until she screamed her story." David shivered at the memory. "She started hyperventilating... but we couldn't get her to focus her breathing. After twenty minutes, we took her to the hospital. Whale sedated her for the night. You know the rest."

Neal slowly nodded. After receiving David's panic call, Emma had rushed to the hospital. Her father had been sitting in a chair watching helplessly as the woman he loved had been restrained for her own safety. Emma had stayed at the hospital that night, leaving Neal in charge of Henry. "David, you don't have to be doing this alone."

David was watching Regina and Emma laugh. He was happy she could get some respite. "I'm not alone." He smiled. "I have her."

EC

After their meal, the adults watched Henry try to fly his kite. Regina was settled in-between David's thighs, his arm wrapped securely around her waist while Emma and Neal sat side-by-side. The blonde had confided that she was willing to give Neal a second chance but she wanted to make sure he would stick around first. Regina had simply told her that she should not wait too long to get her happy ending.

Regina smiled at her son's failed attempts to get the kite into the air. Henry was getting frustrated so Neal went to help him. Apparently, the father was no more skilled with a kite than the son. Henry finally pointed toward his grandfather. "David could get it to fly."

Regina smirked. "That's because I was helping him."

David feigned the shock and hurt from her words. "I'd let you know I'm an expert at flying a kite."

Emma frowned. "You had kites in the Enchanted Forest?"

David blushed. "No… not exactly."

Emma looked at him confused. "So where did you learn? You were in a coma for twenty-eight years."

Regina smiled. "As I said, he had help."

They all laughed when they realized that Regina had cursed him with the memories of flying a kite. David blushed in embarrassment.

Emma was the first to recover. "Any other skills you got from the curse?"

Regina tried to contain her laughter. "Plenty."

It felt good to hear her laugh. David lowered his head on her shoulder and spoke directly in her ear. "There are some secrets I want to keep from my daughter."

Regina smiled smugly. "It's only fair your daughter knows some secrets about you."

David smiled mischievously. "Then it's only fair your son knows some secrets about you."

Regina searched his eyes, trying to guess the secret he was about to spill. Henry already knew everything about her, at least everything a eleven-year-old boy could know about. David smiled before moving his hand down to tickle her side. Regina giggled uncontrollably at his touch. When he stopped, she bit her lip apprehensively. But the damage had already been done. Emma gasped. "You're ticklish?"

David chuckled. "Extremely."

Henry's face lit up as he thought of all the opportunities this knowledge represented. "Cool!" He kneeled down and started tickling his mother. Regina laughed and squirmed against David, trying to get away from her son's fingers. But David was holding her firmly in place.

The park had fallen quiet, mesmerized by the sight of the Evil Queen caught in a fit of laughter. No one would have guessed that the powerful sorceress could be brought to her knees by a few tickles. Somehow, it made her more human in their eyes and for the first time, the inhabitants of Storybrooke considered the possibility of Regina as their neighbor.

Emma was laughing hard at the sight of the powerful, no-nonsense woman reduced to squirming her way out of her current predicament. She placed a hand on Henry's back. "You need to let your mother catch her breath…"

Henry stopped his assault long enough for his mother to start breathing evenly. She turned her face up to look directly into David's deep blue eyes. "You'll pay for this, Shepherd!"

David laughed. "Oh yeah?" And he started tickling her again, soon to be joined by Henry.

EC

The mansion was filled with the delicious aroma of an apple pie. As soon as they got home from the park, Regina and Henry had gotten to work. They used to bake every Sunday afternoon until she had told him he had been adopted. After that day, he had refused to do anything with her although he had still devoured the apple pies she had prepared for him.

David served a glass of Regina's apple cider to his daughter and Neal. Emma grabbed the glass carefully, as if the liquid was pure poison. David laughed. "I see you had some experience with the cider."

"You could say that." Emma remembered the wave of dizziness that had gripped her on her way out of Storybrooke.

David chuckled. "Don't worry. Regina has several batches. This is mild."

Emma sipped on it unconvincingly. Neal laughed. "You used to hold your liquor better." He stopped laughing immediately when he noticed David's expression. He had forgotten than the young man standing next to him was not his buddy but Emma's father. He shook his head and mumbled an explanation. "Not that I wanted her drunk… just relaxed… no, no, no… this is not what you think… not relaxed in that way.. Oh God… Emma, help me."

The blonde woman smirked. "I think you're digging your own grave just fine by yourself here."

David kept his stern expression, trying hard not to laugh as the poor man was mumbling his way out of his misstep. Not able to hold back any longer, he burst out in laughter. Emma followed suit and soon all three were laughing at the awkwardness of the situation.

Henry and Regina came out of the kitchen. Regina placed the pie on the table while Henry started to set the silverware. He looked at the three adults incredulously. "What's so funny?"

Emma answered her son in-between bursts of laughter. "Just acknowledging our family tree, kid."

Regina tensed. She did not need to be reminded of the homework that had sent her life on a downward spiral. David noticed the change in her demeanor and walked to her side, slowly wrapping one arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss.

Henry looked between the people he now called family and started laughing. Although Regina was more relaxed in David's arms, she did not find the situation particularly laughable. David smiled at her. "I'm now in a relationship with my stepmother-in-law." Regina blushed.

Emma continued. "I'm older than my own father."

Henry kept laughing. "My stepdad is also my grandfather."

Neal bear-hugged Henry. "Your father is over two hundred years old and the son of the Dark One."

Regina growled. "Please, don't remind me of that."

Henry continued. "My stepgrandmother is younger than both of my mothers."

Regina's heart skipped a beat. She looked at David to make sure she had heard Henry correctly. The Prince leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It may not be the most traditional family but we love each other. And at the end of the day, that's what matters." He kissed her cheek. "Although I'm not sure how I feel about Neal yet."

Regina chuckled. "I think you're getting the hang of being a dad." She kissed his cheek. "Here is some motherly advice for you, my dear son-in-law. The more you try to keep your daughter away from him, the more appealing you're making him. Besides, she could do a lot worst."

David laughed softly. "I don't see how. The man made her into a thief, got her pregnant, abandoned her, and let her take the fault for his crimes."

Regina bit down on his earlobe. "But he did it so she could save all of you from my curse. That concept sounds familiar… but I can't quite put my finger on it."

David blushed. "Point taken." He had done the same to Emma. He had put his baby girl into a magical tree trunk so she could return and save all of them.

Henry continued babbling about his tree line when it suddenly hit him. "Mom, you're also my step-great-grandmother and mom, you're also my stepsister." The adults tried to keep track of the tree and shook their heads.

Emma wrapped one arm around her son. "Kid, I think you need to stop here…. I'm starting to get a headache."

Henry was too excited. "But mom you're a Queen."

Regina tried to stop him. "...was a Queen."

"And David, you're also a King." The Prince nodded. "Which means that mom and I are a Princess and a Prince."

Regina smiled. "That's why I called you 'my little Prince'."

Henry smiled. "I'm hungry."

The adults laughed at Henry's ability to jump from one subject to the next. They sat around the table as Regina served each a slice of her apple pie. The next five minutes were spent in silence, absorbed by the succulent desert Regina and Henry had baked for them.

Suddenly, Henry jumped out of his chair and ran around the table to Emma. "I forgot something in the car. I need it…. now. It's very important."

Emma placed a hand on her son's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Henry, can you wait until we're done?"

Henry shook his head, jumping from one foot to the other. "No… no. It can't. Please… can I get your car keys?" Emma eventually relented and gave Henry the keys to her bug. "Thanks, mom!" He kissed her on her cheek before running out of the mansion.

Henry came back a few minutes later with two wrapped gifts that he offered to his mothers. Regina gasped in surprise. Given the current state of their relationship, she had not expected a gift. Regina had been hurt by his lack of trust at the diner but she had soon resigned herself to be a second choice for her son. Not matter what she did, he would always mistrust her and deep down, she acknowledged she had given him plenty of reasons to do so. When he had come knocking on her door, Regina had let herself hope and when he had offered to go talk to Archie with her, she had truly believed they could work on restoring their relationship. Archie had seemed to agree, especially since they now both had something to atone for. Regina was not the only one who had to prove herself in the eyes of her son; Henry needed to show his mother that he had forgiven her completely. It would take time but Regina was determined to mend her family.

Lost in her thoughts, Regina did not notice the pair of eyes following her every gesture. Henry had put a lot of time and effort into the gift and he hoped his mother would accept it. "Are you… are you gonna open it?" Henry was nervous about his mother's potential rejection. After everything he had said to her, she may not like his gift.

Regina's attention snapped back to the present and her son. "Of course, Henry. I'm… I'm sorry. I… I was just surprised."

Henry nodded. "I know I missed your birthday… and Christmas."

Regina leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It's ok, sweetheart… it's in the past. We both did things that we regret." She looked him directly in the eyes. Henry simply nodded and hugged his mother tightly.

Emma smiled. Their family may not be traditional but for the first time in her life, she felt as if she belonged. And in a lot of ways, she needed to thank Regina for it. Emma could not have hoped for a better mother for Henry. "How about we open them at the same time?"

Regina nodded at the blonde. "Sounds good to me."

Henry sat on Regina's lap as she was opening her present. Regina gasped as she saw the gorgeous wooden box. She ran her fingertips over the carved 'Tree of Life' on the top. Henry smiled at her reaction. "David helped me draw it and Geppetto showed me how to carve it. Do you like it?"

Regina kissed her son's cheek. "I love it, Henry. It's beautiful. Thank you."

Henry shifted excitedly. "Open it."

Regina gasped at the rows of small parchments lined inside the box. Each was rolled up carefully with a ribbon around it. Henry smiled as he explained the gift. "Each of the parchment had a memory of you and I together." Regina's tears welled up in her eyes. This was the most beautiful mother's day gift. "Blue enchanted the box so it's bottomless." Henry looked toward David for confirmation. When the Prince nodded, he continued. "Which means we can add more memories to it."

Regina smiled, her tears finally running down her cheeks. Thankfully, Henry was too excited about the box to notice. She discreetly wiped her tears while Henry selected one of the little parchments at random and handed it to her. She smiled and tried to keep her voice steady. "It's a wonderful idea."

Henry turned toward David. "It was David's idea. He said I needed a place to keep the happy memories safe. So he gave me a jar and told me to start filling it up."

Regina chuckled. "You didn't think of getting him a journal?"

David smirked. "I'm sorry but a jar and a notebook were the only items at my disposal at the time."

Regina smiled. "I love it!"

Henry turned around to look at her. "Open it! Read it!"

Regina unscrolled the note and started reading Henry's memory. She had felt the magic and she suspected that Blue had also enchanted the paper so it would automatically turn the page, allowing Henry to write a lot of text on the small piece of paper. Regina was proven right in the next minute when she started reading a memory of her and Henry at Granny's after school. However, she was not prepared for the surge of emotions that came with reading the text. She could feel Henry's emotions, or at least the emotions that Henry had felt while remembering the event. A warmth spread from her belly to her heart and she gasped at the sensation.

Henry wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Blue said you knew the spell." Regina simply nodded at her son. She had used the spell on her own journals, the ones that Leopold had burnt. She had poured all of her rage and fears into the writing and after a day of reading, the King had turned into the monster she would eventually become. Regina had paid the price dearly. Leopold had never cared for her comfort during their nightly routine but he had never been violent until that night. She had not been able to leave her bed for a week after that night. Regina had never used the spell again. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the memory at bay. Last time she had recalled that particular evening, she had been sedated and restrained at the hospital. Instead, she concentrated on the warm feeling at the pit of her stomach.

When she finally reopened her eyes, she was met by two concerned blue orbs. She mouthed 'I'm ok' to David while holding her son tighter. She kissed his cheek. "I love my gift, Henry."

Henry shifted in her arms, afraid to let go. "I love you, mom."

Regina was taken aback by the words but she recovered quickly. "I love you too, baby."

EC

David climbed the stairs as silently as possible, hoping that Regina had fallen asleep while he was driving to the loft to get Henry's backpack. After the party, Henry had asked to stay at the mansion. David felt uncomfortable with the idea given Regina's tumultuous nights but Regina also needed to spend time with her son. David just hoped that she would not wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Although Henry was aware his mother was having nightmares, he had no idea how bad they could get.

As he reached Henry's room, he frowned at the boy's absence. It was already late and Regina was very strict on bedtime. Or so he had been told numerous times over the weeks Henry had spent with him. He placed the backpack near Henry's desk and made his way toward the master bedroom. A smile graced his lips when he saw mother and child on the bed. Henry was snuggling into his mother, his arm wrapped around her waist. The wooden box full of memories was next to them with some disregarded scrolls lying on the side. The boy was sound asleep while his mother was running her fingers through his hair. "Hey."

Regina jumped, surprised to see David standing in the doorway. "Hey."

David walked besides the bed. "Do you want me to get him into his own bed?"

Regina shook her head. "No… I told him he could stay the night."

David frowned. "Are you sure…?"

Regina sighed. "No… but I can't let my past take away my present… or my future. Not anymore."

David nodded once. "I'll be right with you." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. He pointed to the scrolls next to her. "Light bedtime reading?"

Regina smiled. "Yes…" She closed her eyes, remembering the peaceful, loving feelings that came with each of the memories they had been reading. David smiled as he watched her. He had not seen her this calm and settled in a long time and he let himself hope that she might be able to get some rest tonight. He rubbed her cheek before heading to the bathroom for his night routine.

David came back a few minutes later, wearing only pajama bottoms and laid down on the bed, spooning Regina in the process. She moaned at the feeling of the two people she loved the most pressed against her. David kissed her cheek. "Happy?"

"Extremely." She shuffled the parchments to find the one she was looking for and handed it to David.

He smiled as he started reading the memory. "The day we spent at the park." David's smile widened when he read the part about his cooking skills. "Apparently I'm an excellent chef."

Regina grumbled. "Don't flatter yourself too much, dear." David chuckled but continued reading. He had to read the end twice. When he was finished, he was met by two expecting brown orbs. Her voice was on the verge of breaking when she finally spoke. "He wanted you to ask me out… he'd have been ok with us… he is ok with us."

David kissed her cheek, sensing her relief. Henry's possible rejection of their relationship had been weighted heavily on Regina and he was glad this burden had finally been lifted. "Would you have said yes?"

"What?" She looked genuinely confused.

"If I had asked you that day, would you have said yes?"

Regina breathed out heavily. "I don't know… Because I couldn't have known if you had chosen me for me… or just because you were missing Snow… or even if you were serious about me, always wondering whether you would go back to Snow once she'd be back… I don't want to be a second choice." She had turned away from him, tears welling in her eyes.

David kissed her shoulder. "You're not my second choice."

"I know." Regina took a shaky breath. "Now, I do… she came back… and you chose me."

David smiled against her skin. "Always." He wrapped his arm around her and Henry, lacing his fingers with hers. "You need to get some rest."

Regina nodded and turned off the light. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke again. "David?"

The Prince was fighting to stay awake. "Mhhh?"

"I want to go to mausoleum tomorrow…" She squeezed his hand. "I want to light a candle for… for our child."

David's eyes shot opened. She had avoided the subject of her miscarriage until now. He had refused to push her but he was relieved she was finally allowing herself to grieve for their loss. "I think it's a great idea."

Safe in-between her son and lover, Regina soon fell asleep. For the first time in months, she finally got the rest she desperately needed.

ECECEC

 _March 9th 2013_

Henry was sipping on the hot chocolate Granny had prepared him, waiting for David to pick him up. He had stayed at the bed and breakfast last night and had not gotten a chance to talk to his grandfather about his mother yet. He was worried about her. Whoever the man who attacked him at the stables was, his mother had deeply cared for him. Although David, Granny, and Red had avoided answering his questions directly, he knew the man was gone and he also understood that somehow his mother was responsible for it. However, Henry could not reconcile the image of the broken woman last night with that of the Evil Queen in his book.

Henry looked at the clock one more time, hoping for David's return. Red had accompanied him to school this morning, promising him that David would pick him up. However, his grandfather had been called at the Johnson's and Red had been the one waiting for him as school let out. Henry had tried to hide his disappointment but the young woman could feel his pain. Although she hated the Queen, a son should not see his mother as utterly destroyed as Regina had been last night. Red had brought Henry back to the diner and had catered to his every whim.

After finishing his homework, Henry had taken his notebook out and had started to write about the happy memories he had shared with his adoptive mother. Since David had given him this project, Henry had felt happier and although he was not ready to admit it, especially to other people, he missed his mother dearly. He had enjoyed their lunch together tremendously and he could not wait to do it again. Tears fell down his cheek as he remembered how his mother had flinched away from him last night. Perhaps he would never get a second chance with her, no matter how desperately he wanted it.

Henry jumped when Red sat next to him on the booth and pulled him into a hug. "Your mother will be ok."

"She didn't want me to touch her." Henry sobbed quietly into Red's embrace.

"Oh, Henry! Your mother was in a lot of pain last night." Red closed her eyes. Snow had told her about Daniel and the role she had played in his untimely death. Although Red could not fathom why Regina had persecuted Snow all these years for the mistake of a child, she understood the pain of losing a first love. "I don't think she wanted you to see her like this."

Henry cried out. "And that's all my fault. I pushed her away!"

All of the patrons stopped their meal, watching the boy incredulously: Henry had been rescued from the claws of the Evil Queen, why was he crying after her? After a few minutes, most went back to their meal and their own discussion. However, Blue and Gepetto could not sit and do nothing. They approached the booth and hesitantly sat across from Red and Henry. The waitress did not dare to make the first move. Henry loved Regina in a way that nobody could understand, including herself. For most of the inhabitants in the town, Regina should have been executed the minute the curse broke. But the Charmings had protected her because the boy had wished it. Red had to remind herself that the Evil Queen had raised Henry and to him, she would always be mom. She ran her fingertips through his hair. "Your mom loves you very much, Henry." Or at least, she hoped that Regina was actually capable of the feeling. She turned toward the other two, silently begging them for help.

After a few minutes, Blue took Henry's hand. "Have you told your mom how you feel?" Henry shook his head. Blue squeezed his hand. "I'm sure she'd love to hear it."

Henry shrugged. "I pushed her away."

Gepetto intervened. "She is your mother, boy. She'll always love you. Not matter what you say or do."

Henry shrugged. "I was horrible to her."

"And she'll forgive you…" He frowned. "... like you've forgiven her. The only thing you have to tell her is how you feel about her."

Henry sobbed. "That's what David said…" Henry looked down at his notebook and the memory he had started writing down. "He told me to keep the good memories."

Blue smiled. "Seems like great advice."

Henry nodded. "I started writing them down… and put them into a jar but…"

The adults frowned. Since Henry was not more forthcoming, Red pressed him further. "But?" She was rubbing his back soothingly.

"But the jar is too small…. so I kept them in the notebook." Henry sighed. "I want … I want to give it to her."

Blue smiled and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. "It's a wonderful gift, Henry."

Gepetto smiled at the boy. "I can help you get a bigger jar so you can put those memories in it too."

Henry shrugged. "I want to give her something more… unique than a jar."

The old man smiled. "And I know just how to help you get that."

Blue smiled at the boy. "And I can help you make your mom feel the way you do about her." The trio had Henry's full attention as they explained to him how to transform his project into the most wonderful gift he had hoped for.


	25. Chapter 24 - Surprise

Chapter 24: Surprise

 _August 24th 2013_

David and Emma smiled as they watched Henry and Regina build a sandcastle. For Henry's birthday, they had organized a family gathering at the beach, keeping with Regina and Henry's tradition. David and Emma were sitting some distance away from the mother and son, giving them some time alone together. Besides, he enjoyed spending time with Emma. With no further catastrophes looming or curses to be broken, they all had been able to piece their strange family together. David and Emma had made sure they spent as much time with each other as possible and they had started to settle into a daughter-father relationship, especially on the subject of Neal. David was being the overprotective father that she had only seen in movies. Strangely, Emma was not bothered by his behavior. She actually enjoyed the fact that her father cared enough about her to chase away potential suitors. The orphaned girl in her had craved for this kind of attention all her life.

Emma laughed as she watched Regina conjure another sand bucket. After Mother's Day, Emma had a long overdue conversation with her son. Although she understood Henry's resistance about Regina's use of magic, she and David had agreed Regina needed to practice her craft in Storybrooke so she could defend and heal herself. Emma had impressed upon her son that most of the events that had led to Cora's death could have been avoided if Regina had used magic. If Regina had been stronger and more used to the magic in Storybrooke she may have been able to defeat her mother without killing her. Perhaps she would have been able to get a second start here in Storybrooke. Emma seriously doubted it would have been the case considering everything Mary Margaret - Snow - had told her in the Enchanted Forest but Regina should have had the chance. Henry had reluctantly agreed until Regina had shown him all the innocent, fun things she could do with her magic. Henry had been fully persuaded when she had cleaned his room with literally a clasp of her fingers.

They both laughed as Regina kept conjuring bucket after bucket until Henry was satisfied with the mold for the towers. "She seems to be doing better." Emma was not only referring to Regina's use of magic. The Queen looked more rested and she had regained some weight. Regina was filling most of her red bikini.

"She is. Since Henry gave her the box, she's been more … calm." David smiled as he remembered the rested look on her face the morning after she had been able to sleep through the night for the first time. The nightmares had come back eventually but they were less intense and far-between. "Archie said they'd been able to make progress… whatever that means."

Emma laughed. She had never been one for psychology herself but she had to admit it was good to see Regina smile and laugh. "It will take time, David." Emma was only aware of a fraction of what Regina had told David and Archie about her past but it was enough for Emma to know it would take time for Regina to be able to accept what had happened to her. Regina also needed to come to terms with what she had done as the Evil Queen and considering the town's attitude toward her, it would not be easy.

"I know. I'm just happy she is finally getting some help." David shook his head. "I can't believe that she had to go through everything alone."

Emma placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. They seldomly addressed the subject of Mary Margaret. "Are you still mad at her? Mary Margaret?"

David turned his head to meet his daughter's eyes. He breathed out heavily before answering her. "I was never mad… not really. Disappointed, yes… mad, no. I couldn't. I loved Snow… with all my heart. I still do… in a sense. I still love the idea that Snow represents. When I met her, she had the most compassionate soul… she would have been ready to give her own life to save the one of a perfect stranger. At the same time, she was fierce and cunning… I loved that in her." David took a deep breath. "I never questioned Snow about Regina… I always thought that Regina was pure evil… vain to the point of persecuting an innocent woman. And Regina never gave me any reasons to think differently."

David took a deep breath before continuing with his story. "We captured her once… Stripped her of her powers and almost executed her. Snow stopped it. She wanted to give Regina another chance. But given a choice between freedom and the opportunity to kill Snow, Regina chose the latter. As soon as we let her out of her cage, she stabbed Snow. That's when we banished her." David shook his head. "I was so naive. I should have questioned Snow back then. But I could not see what was right in front of me. I thought Snow was being her generous self… that no matter what Regina would do to her, Snow would always forgive her because that's how Snow was…. I never stopped for a second and asked Regina about her past with Snow… I'm not sure she would have answered. But now… now I know that Snow acted out of guilt instead of compassion. She was responsible for Regina's descent into darkness… and Snow had hoped that if she could bring her back…. then she, herself, could be forgiven."

Emma listened attentively. She had never been so naive to think that Snow White had been the saint her father and everyone in town had described her to be. She had seen the harsher side of Snow in the Enchanted Forest. "What changed your mind?"

"Regina." David paused. "The way she was willing to change for Henry, how she's always placed him before anyone else." Including Daniel. Regina had killed the man she loved to save her son, to make sure he was safe. "Her strength." Despite everything that had happened to her, Regina was still fighting the darkness within her. Regina was ashamed of her heart but David loved every aspect of it. He had kissed every dark mark on her heart, watching as the light was always shining through the darkness on every beat. "Her vulnerability." David had seen her in her most vulnerable moments, and Regina trusted him not to use it against her as everyone else had done.

Emma was holding back her own tears. She had always hoped to find the same kind of love her father was giving Regina. And David gave her the hope that one day she would find someone who was willing to embrace everything about her, the good and the bad. She was about to speak when David pointed behind her. "Watch out!"

Emma turned around just in time to duck and avoid the bucket of cold water Henry was throwing in her direction. The water missed both of the adults and they laughed at the boy. "Better chance next time, kid."

Henry smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

David realized what was about to happen a millisecond before the cold water hit his bare back. He yelped at the sensation and turned toward the guilty woman laughing heartily at his expense. "Regina!" His tone was a mixture of shock and irritation that sent everyone into a fit of laughter. "You're going to pay for this!"

Regina kept laughing until David stood up from his wet towel. She gasped, realizing he was serious about paying her back in kind. She threw the bucket in the sand and started running with David hot on her heels.

Henry cheered her up. "Go, Mom! Run!"

Emma wrapped her arm around her son's shoulders, cheering for Regina as well. They both gasped when David finally caught her. They watched as David carried her over his shoulder toward the water. Regina was trying to squirm her way out of her situation, her legs kicking wildly in the air but David was holding on to her firmly.

Henry and Emma ran toward the couple as David entered the water. Regina screamed. "Please, let me down. Please… the water is cold."

David smirked. "I know… someone threw a bucket of it at me."

"I wonder who would do such a thing…" He tickled her and she laughed, squirming against him.

"I think I found the guilty party."

Regina bit her lower lip, causing both Emma and Henry to laugh. "I'm sorry?"

Her questioning tone sent another wave of chuckles all around. Emma pointed toward the ocean. "Regina, I don't think you're getting yourself out of that one."

Regina smirked before kissing David's back playfully. The man moaned while Emma and Henry laughed once more. Regina continued her work as best she could. "Please, let me down…"

"Of course, sweetheart." He released his embrace from around her.

Regina squealed when she realized she was about to fall in the water. She wrapped her legs around David's waist and held on to his neck tightly. David laughed as he walked further into the ocean. As soon the water hit her thighs, Regina screamed and tried to move up David's torso. "Please… please take me back to the beach… please…. I don't know how to swim."

The statement made David stop. He often forgot that Regina was royalty but unlike Snow, she had never spent time outside a castle. It was entirely possible that Regina did not know how to swim. He searched her eyes for the trace of a lie but her expression was unreadable.

Regina smiled and started to relax in David's arms when he turned around and started toward the beach. But the man wanted his revenge. Without so much of a warning, he threw himself backwards into the water, holding on to Regina tightly. Henry and Emma gasped; they had not expected David to follow suit with his threat.

Regina screamed as soon as she hit the water. She held on to David firmly since she had not lied to him. She had never learned how to swim, at least not properly. David laughed at her reaction. "Enjoying the water, Your Majesty?"

She laughed, trusting David not to let her drown. She could always poof herself to safety if she needed to but she enjoyed their game. She splashed around in the cold water trying to swim back toward the beach and a warm towel. "No! It's cold…. It's too cold."

David laughed with her. "And who started it, uh?"

Regina wrapped her legs around David's waist one more time, holding on to him. She bit her lower lip. "I don't remember."

David smirked and lowered himself underneath the water surface to the delight of Emma and Henry. The two couldn't stop laughing as Regina screamed before disappearing from their sight. As soon her head broke free of the water again, Regina gulped some air into her lungs. David laughed at her expression. "Do you remember now?"

Regina feigned to think for a minute but as David prepared to plunge into the cold water again, she squeezed his waist tighter and screamed her surrender. "Fine! I'm sorry…" Emma and Henry were bent over laughing so hard it was starting to hurt.

David smiled at the woman holding onto him. "And you won't do it again?"

Regina shook her head. "Can we go back to the beach now?" Not feeling her lover moved, Regina kissed up his jaw and nipped at his earlobe. She whispered in his ear. "Please?"

David chuckled. "You're irresistible, you know that?"

"I hope so." She nipped at David's jaw before taking his mouth into a kiss.

David carried her back toward the towels, followed by Henry and Emma still amused at the situation. Henry pointed at his mother as David was setting her down on a dry towel. "You should have seen the look on your face when Gramps jumped back."

Regina was shaking from the cold, her teeth chattering as she answered her son. "I didn't think Prince not-so-Charming would actually do it." She smirked at the man looking for another towel.

David cocked his head feigning his annoyance. "I didn't think my adult girlfriend would throw a bucket of cold water at me."

Regina groaned. "You deserved it."

David laughed. "Oh! And what did I do to deserve it?" He sat behind Regina and wrapped the only dry towel around both of them.

Regina immediately curled into his warmth. "You threw me into the ocean."

They all laughed. "AFTER you threw the water at me."

Emma tried to breathe evenly. Her stomach was hurting from all the laughter. "Give it up, Regina! I don't think you'll win that one."

Regina grumbled before settling her head on David's chest. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, trying to get her warmer. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and she closed her eyes, tired from the day's activities. David kept rubbing her lower back soothingly. "We should get going."

Henry smiled. "To Granny's?"

David nodded and Henry jumped up and down in the air. Although they had tried to keep it from him, he already knew about the party waiting for him. Neal had left early to organize it, pretending to get Henry his presents from the truck. That had been three hours ago. As far as Henry was concerned, his family should have known better than to come up with such a poor lie.

EC

Regina was sitting in a booth away from the party. Granny was sitting across from her, pushing a mug of hot chocolate in her hands while David ran upstairs to get her a sweater. Once Regina had been able to sleep more peacefully she had expressed her desire to date David before they would officially move in together. She had never been courted before and the young girl in her, that she was slowly rediscovering, had wanted the experience. If David had been disappointed, he had never shown it. He had taken a larger room at Granny's so Emma could keep the loft for herself and Henry when he was with her. David had taken Regina on every date imaginable to her utmost delight. Despite what she had told him at the beach, David really earned the nickname of Charming. He had taken her on numerous picnics in the woods and at the beach, horseback riding, to the movies, and on dinner dates. Every time he would show up at her door with flowers and chocolate. And Regina loved the attention.

Regina sipped on the hot chocolate, wrapping her hands around the mug. "Thank you."

Granny laughed. "You looked like you needed it. What happened to you?"

"I was viciously attacked." Granny looked at her questioningly. "David threw me in the ocean."

The man in question laughed as he heard the last part of the conversation on his way back. "I remember you throwing a bucket of water at me first." Regina grumbled and they both laughed at the Queen. David sat near Regina and helped her with the sweater. "Here. Better?"

Regina snuggled into the oversized sweater, deeply inhaling David's scent. "Much, thank you." She then snuggled into David's side, tucking her legs underneath her, her hands still clutching the warm mug. Regina had been unusually cold in the past few months but Dr. Whale had been quick to reassure them both that it was probably due to the amount of weight Regina had lost. Once she would put some fat back on her bones, the chills would disappear.

David wrapped his arms around Regina and held her close. Her head was resting underneath his chin and he could smell the ocean mixed with her apple shampoo in her wet hair. "Want to join the party?"

Regina shook her head. Henry was having a good time and she did not want to ruin his birthday. Although the townspeople seemed to accept her presence in the room, she did not believe that they would be too fond of her socializing with them.

Granny and David exchanged a quick glance and the old lady excused herself so David had some privacy to talk some sense into Regina. David rubbed Regina's back soothingly. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't think they really want me here."

David kissed the crown of her head. "Look who is here, Regina."

For the first time since she had entered the diner, Regina took a good look around the familiar faces. Granny and Red were the only ones catering to the small party. Archie and Gepetto were absorbed in a conversation at the bar. Leroy and his six brothers were occupying the booth closest to the entrance. Jonas, Sarah, and Whale were standing near the bar, a glass of apple juice in their hands. Belle, Rumple, and Neal were showing Henry small magic tricks. Regina sighed, burying her face further into David's chest. "My son can't even have a normal birthday party because his mother is hated by everyone in town."

David tightened his embrace around her. "What are you talking about? We let Henry choose who he wanted to invite."

"There are only adults here, David. No kids of his age because none of his friends would come to a party with the Evil Queen in attendance."

"Regina, Henry wanted to have a birthday only with the people he considered family. I'd say that's a pretty decent-size group to invite for each holidays."

Regina chuckled despite herself. She had thought that the curse would have brought her her happy ending. As it turned out, the curse breaking had given her everything she had always wanted: a loving, supporting group of people she could call family. "I want Henry to have a normal life. I've been selfish to bring him here in the first place. He was the only child aging. He couldn't keep friends for very long. But now… now things are different and I want him to have a normal childhood."

"Having a birthday party with your family is perfectly normal, Regina."

Red came by a few minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate and a slice of warm apple pie. "Here you go, Regina. Granny said you were still cold."

Regina took the warm mug gratefully. "Thank you, Red."

The waitress smiled. "You're welcome. Once you feel better, you should come celebrate with us. I bet Henry can't wait to open those." Red pointed toward the mountain of presents occupying a nearby booth.

Regina smiled. "Give me a few more minutes." She was not cold anymore but she needed the extra time to gather her courage and leave the safety the booth was offering.

Red smiled in return. "Take your time, I'll tell Granny to start lighting the candles in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Red." The waitress smiled before leaving the couple alone. David rubbed her shoulder before grabbing his hot chocolate. David was slowly convincing her that no one here would judge her. Regina was starting to relax against David, trying her best to believe his words.

The Prince cut a piece of the warm pie and handed Regina the fork. She first grabbed it excitedly before releasing it. David repositioned them to make sure Regina was fine. "Are you ok?"

Regina blushed, ashamed of the incident. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"What is it, sweetheart?" David placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Regina's eyes were rapidly filling with tears. "It's a stupid habit." She paused but David encouraged her with his eyes. "Leopold wasn't fond of me eating sweets in public… actually just eating sweets. He wanted his Queen to keep her figure." She looked away from David, ashamed at her reaction. Old habits died hard and even after all these years she was still bearing the scars the years in Leopold's court had left.

David kissed her softly, before bringing the piece of apple pie to her lips. Regina took it, moaning as the swallowed the warm treat. David chuckled and kissed her one more time. "I want you to be happy. That's all that matters."

Regina smiled against David's lips. "Can I have a second piece? Served like the first?"

David kissed her once more before feeding Regina a second piece of the pie. They repeated the cycle under Sarah's watchful eyes. The nurse was happy for Regina; she finally had the love, care, and respect she deserved.

Jonas chuckled besides her. "I didn't know Regina had a sweet tooth." He did not know the Queen well at all since he had only spent time with Regina after some of the most grueling nights she had had to spend in her husband's bed or during her miscarriages.

Sarah tried to hide her pain at the memories Jonas' statement was bringing back. "The King didn't allow it. I used to sneak her some pastries but she rarely ate them. She just didn't feel like doing much back then."

A heavy silence settled between the three hospital employees. Whale finally cleared his throat, trying to bring the conversation back to more joyful matters. "She seems to like them just fine right now." They all laughed as they watched David popping the last piece of pie in her mouth before kissing her.

Granny walked out of the kitchen carrying the chocolate birthday cake, followed by Emma and Red. Leroy killed the lights as they all started to sing happy birthday. David grabbed the hand of a still reluctant Regina and walked with her toward her son. Henry smiled as he blew his candles, flanked by his mothers. The guests clasped as Henry managed to blow all of them in one breath. Emma and Regina both kissed Henry on his cheeks.

"Can I open my presents now?" The adults laughed at the over-excited kid.

Regina ran her fingers through his hair. "Of course, sweetheart."

By the time Henry had made it halfway through his gifts, they were all enjoying a piece of the chocolate cake. Everyone had been more than generous with Henry and the boy would have comics, DVDs, and games to keep him occupy for the next two months. Belle had gifted him a few books, including one about magic. Upon seeing the book, Regina searched the room and silently thanked her former mentor. It was a very rare introduction to magic and she had only seen one copy of it in her lifetime. The book contained information about all the questions that Henry had been asking her.

Henry's eyes widened when he laid eyes on David's gift. It was a beautiful sword, matching the one the Prince was carrying but smaller. David smiled at Henry's reaction. "I thought it was time to start your formal Prince training."

Henry swayed the sword in front of him. "Cool!"

Regina chuckled. "Be careful, sweetheart. I haven't had time to enchant it so you can't hurt yourself."

"Yeah, mom."

Emma handed Henry the last gift. "Your mom, Neal, David, and I have something for you."

Henry looked confusedly between the adults. Regina smiled. "Open it. I think you'll like it." Henry excitedly open the box and frowned when he found a smaller one inside the first. David used the distraction to get the actual present from upstairs.

When he came back, Henry had reached the last box. Everyone was laughing at Henry's mounting frustration. When he finally got it open, Henry gasped at the small collar and leash neatly placed at the bottom. Henry expectantly looked at the three adults who pointed in David's direction.

Henry jumped out of the booth when he saw the white, fluffy puppy in David's arms. The puppy was yapping excitedly, ready to be put down. David placed the small American Eskimo in Henry's arms. "Here you go, buddy."

Henry held his dog closely to his chest. The dog reached up and licked his new master's nose. Henry giggled at the sensation. "He is so pretty."

Regina wrapped her arm around her son's shoulder. "And a lot of responsibility. You're going to have to train him - especially potty-train him…." The crowd laughed but Regina ignored them. "Take him on walks, feed him, brush him, play with him..."

Henry nodded excitedly. "Can we teach him tricks?"

Emma laughed. "Sure, kid. But I think your mom would like to start with peeing and pooping outside."

Regina smirked. "Yes, she does."

Neal laughed. "We'll take you shopping tomorrow. You'll need a harness, bowls, food, toys, treats…"

"Poop bags." Regina finished as everyone laughed. She had forgotten all about her fears and just enjoyed the moment. As David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his embrace, she realized that for the first time since Cora had killed Daniel, she was truly, completely happy.

ECECEC

 _February 1st 2013_

Regina looked at her watch one more time, resigning herself to the fact that her son would be missing her birthday dinner. She turn off the stove and oven, leaving the contents untouched. She would have time in the morning to throw the food away.

Regina slowly climbed the stairs leading to her bedroom. She shuddered as soon as she entered the room. Regina wrapped her arms around her middle and held herself tightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath but the images of David moving above her kept replaying in her mind. She cried out when David's face was replaced by that of the King. She could feel the pain of his hard thrusting inside her. Regina re-opened her eyes and tried to breath evenly. She had won! She had killed Leopold and soon she would have her revenge against Snow White. She could already imagine the look on her stepdaughter's face when Regina would tell her she had slept with her Prince.

But these thoughts only brought Regina a small measure of comfort. She looked around the empty room and out toward the dark hallway. She was alone. Nobody to love her. Not even her son. He had chosen to spend time with Emma rather than celebrating her birthday. Regina fisted her hands and held back the tears. She would force Emma out of town by any means necessary and once the pesky blonde was out of her fairy tale town, she would be able to have her happy ending. Or so she tried to convince herself. But if Regina was honest, she would realize that her happy ending had been slipping away from her before Emma ever got to town. Ever since she had told Henry he had been adopted - because of Snow White's homework, her relationship with her son had been deteriorating. And the stupid princess had thought that the book would actually help Henry. Regina had not paid much attention to it at the time, but in retrospect she should have destroyed the book the day Henry brought it home with him.

Without realizing how she got there, Regina was standing in front of the box containing her last mother day's gift. It was the last "gift" she had ever received from her son. The students had been working on the project in school for a month before Snow asked them to fill out their family tree. After the difficult discussion that ensued, Henry had refused to complete the mother's day project. He had thrown it on the classroom floor and stormed out. Graham had found Henry at his playground and after much coercion on his part, the sheriff had managed to bring the kid back home. The following day Regina had imposed on Henry regular sessions with Archie.

Regina sighed as she looked at the broken plate at the bottom of the box. She took out the pieces carefully and headed back to the kitchen. She grabbed the crazy glue and some journal paper and set herself to work. She was gluing the last piece when she heard the front door open. "Henry?"

Henry groaned. "Yeah?"

Regina ran to the foyer, still hoping that her son would like to spend some time with her. Her hope deflated the minute she saw the look of contempt on her son's face. "I made a pie."

"I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna head to bed. Night." Henry ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room.

Alone once more, Regina collapsed to the floor and cried.

 **There is only the epilogue left for tomorrow. I already posted the OS for ECweek in the collection entitled "Once Upon a Time There was a Queen and her Shepherd"**


	26. Epilogue: Love Again

Epilogue: Love Again

 _August 27th 2013_

Regina was fidgeting in her chair.

"Stay still!" Sarah chastised her jokingly. "It's hard to finish your makeup if you keep moving."

Regina gave Sarah a small smile. She stopped moving but started to play with her hands nervously instead. She was going on a date with David in a few hours, or rather "the" date. She was finally ready to let David touch her. Over the past few months, she had kept her daily sessions with Archie. At the beginning, she had only talked about her past. She had talked to Archie about her time in Leopold's court but also about the crimes she had committed as the Evil Queen. But as time had passed, she had started to talk about her hopes for a future. For the first time, she had been able to see happy times ahead of her and Archie had been relieved to see Regina letting herself hope. They had talked about her progress with some of the townspeople, her relationship with her family, and David.

David had been a subject Regina had tried to avoid. Although she had been convinced that the Prince truly loved her and had wanted to make their romance work, Regina still could not define the boundaries of that relationship. Finally, she had admitted to Archie that she wanted a normal relationship with her boyfriend, one where David would not have to second guess himself every time he touched her. Although Archie had warned her that it would be a very difficult road to take, Regina had been adamant. She could not let Leopold dictate her entire life. She owed it to herself to finally enjoy the caresses of a lover.

And so David and Regina had started couple therapy. The situation had been awkward at first since Archie was more than just their therapist. He was a friend and Regina had hated herself for placing him in the middle. But Archie had given them advice without prying into their privacy and Regina had been grateful for it.

In the first week, Regina and David had just given each other back massages. As Regina had started to grow more comfortable with David naked next to her, they had progressed to the second step. Regina had let David touch her more intimately. The first time they had tried, Regina had not been able to contain her fears and she had recoiled from David as soon as he had touched her breast. David had spent the next half hour reassuring her, telling her that he would never do anything without her permission.

Archie had stressed to him the importance of letting Regina in charge. So they had tried another tactic. Regina had caressed her own body with his hand, showing him what she liked and disliked, telling him how much pressure he was allowed to use, and letting herself discover her most sensitive areas in the process. She had eventually allowed his hand on her breast but had left her sex alone. They would then reverse roles, finally discovering each other. Regina had been tense at first but the knowledge that she was the one deciding what happened to her own body had been enough to reassure her. Within a few days, Regina had started to enjoy their intimate moments together.

The last step had come a few weeks later and had been the most difficult for her since she had needed to relinquish some of her control. She would not be the one in charge of David's hand, she had to learn to trust him to only touch her the way she had agreed to be touched. To this end, Regina would start by caressing David's body. Then it would be the Prince's turn but only in the areas where Regina had touched him in the first place. At first, Regina had stayed away from the chest and groin areas but as time had passed and her trust in David had grown more than she could have ever imagined, she had allowed herself to have her breast and thighs touched. Soon, fingers were replaced by tongue and lips, sending both of them on the edge on more than one occasion.

Two days ago, Regina had finally stroke David's manhood. The Prince had been surprised at first but his thoughts had quickly been scrambled by the sensation growing throughout his body as Regina squeezed every inch of him. Before he could stop himself, he had come into her hand. To his surprise and pleasure, Regina had not been afraid by his reaction. Instead, she had brought him down slowly, massaging his balls and running her fingertips along his shaft. She had been ready then but David had wanted something more for her. In a lot of ways, it would be her first time and he wanted to make it special for her. He had wanted to take her on a date and romance her the way she should have been all these years ago.

Regina had cried tears of relief. Even after getting her permission, David had still been thinking about her wants and needs. After everything she had put him through, most men would have claimed their prize. But David had made her feel special and all her doubts had evaporated in that instant.

Regina jumped when Emma came back upstairs with a few dresses. The only condition Regina had put on David was that she wanted to do it at home first. David had agreed and told her he would pick her up at the loft, getting the house ready for her.

Emma showed her a couple of the dresses Regina had brought with her. "What would you like to wear?"

"I… I don't know… what do men like… want?" She blushed.

Emma blushed with her. It was a fun conversation to have with a girlfriend but the man in question was her own father. "I…." She looked in Sarah's direction desperately. Regina had called the maid after she had asked some uncomfortable questions to Emma.

Sarah moved Regina's hair out of her face. "Do you know what David likes on you?"

"Jeans and t-shirt."

Both women laugh. "Ok, what's his favorite color?"

Emma selected a couple of dresses. "Red."

Regina smirked. "Well, that's half of my closet."

"Then we're off to a good start!"

After several hours, Regina was finally ready. Emma had selected a fitted dress for her with a sweetheart neckline, black pumps, and a black leather jacket. Sarah had worked on a softer makeup for the Queen than what she was used to but had painted her lips with a red that matched her dress.

Henry ran upstairs with Brownie. The dog and kid had been inseparable. He stopped at the landing with his mouth hanging open. "Wow!"

The women laughed. Emma rubbed Regina's arm and pointed toward their son. "Well, that should give you an idea of your boyfriend's reaction." Regina blushed.

"Mom, you're gorgeous! David is waiting downstairs."

EC

The date had been perfect. David had taken her for seafood on the outskirt of town. They had talked about Henry, Emma, Neal, their future… David had then walked with Regina on the beach before heading back to the mansion.

Regina was shifting nervously on the seat next to David. He placed his hand on her thigh soothingly. "You're ok?"

She smiled. "Yes… just nervous."

"We don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to."

Regina leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm not nervous because I'm afraid. I'm nervous because I'm excited."

David smiled as he parked the car. He killed the engine before leaning down to kiss the woman he loved with all his heart. "I love you."

Regina nuzzled against his cheek. "I love you too."

David helped her out of the car, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist as they walked toward the front door. Regina's heart was hammering in her chest. All the questions she had asked Sarah suddenly coming back at the front of her mind: what was she supposed to do? Where to place her hands? …. Sarah had eventually told her to let herself get lost in the moment. Regina took a deep breath and tried to follow the old nurse's advice. She sank deeper into David's embrace as he opened the door.

Regina gasped in surprise when she got her first peek inside the house. David had covered her foyer and the staircase with red and white rose petals. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, thrilled by her reaction. "You like it?"

Tears of joy fell down her cheeks. She turned to face David and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love it." She kissed him again. "Thank you."

David whispered in her ear. "No, thank you. For trusting me."

Regina nuzzled against him. "Always."

David took her hand and led her upstairs. He had covered the hallway leading to her bedroom with more flowers. Regina could feel the anticipation growing at the pit of her stomach. She gasped one more time as she reached her bedroom. David had carefully folded the blankets at the foot of the bed and had covered her mattress with more rose petals. Regina caressed the flowers before sitting on the edge of her bed. Even in her wildest dreams, she would have never imagined David going through all this to make this night special for her.

The man kneeled at her feet and removed her pumps, settling them near her bed. Regina let her jacket fall from her shoulders and disregarded it on the floor. She bent over to take David's lips into a searing kiss. She moved her hands over his torso, removing his leather jacket in the process. Her lover climbed next to her on the bed, hungrily returning her kiss. Once they parted, Regina took great pleasure in removing David' shirt, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. She pushed him back against the headboard, settling in-between the cradle of his thighs. Regina proceeded to unbutton his jeans, which soon joined his shirt and jacket on the floor.

David chuckled and pulled Regina toward him, unzipping her dress. The red garment was soon disregarded, revealing red lace panties and matching bra. He cupped Regina's cheek. "You're sure?"

Regina nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. "I trust you. I… want you."

David kissed her slowly, savoring her taste. He ran his hands over her sides and back until he reached her bra. He unclasped it and Regina let go of his neck long enough for David to slip it off her. She was kneeling on the bed, bracing herself against the headboard. Her chocolate eyes were only reflecting trust and love. David smiled at her before kissing down her jaw, her neck, and finally her breast.

Regina breath hitched when he started sucking gently on her left breast, running his thumb over her right nipple. Regina moaned at the sensation of his warm mouth on her skin. David continued gently sucking on her nipples, careful not to graze her skin with his teeth. Regina was so lost in the sensations his mouth ignited that she had not felt his hands slip down her bare back toward her perfectly-shaped bottom. He squeezed her ass cheeks once and Regina gasped in response. She tensed immediately. David stopped his ministrations and looked at his lover directly in the eyes. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Regina simply nodded. "Just… surprised. I'm ok." She leaned her head against his forehead once more, their nose barely touching.

"You're in charge, Regina. If you don't like something, you need to tell me."

Regina nodded against him. "I know… just...just give me a minute."

"We can take all the time you need. I won't hurt you. I don't want you to be afraid. I just want to make love to you."

Regina nodded once more. "Continue."

David smiled and started kissing her. She moaned deep into his mouth and finally started to relax. Once they broke from the kiss, David rubbed her ass. "I'm going to place my hand in-between you thighs. Is that ok?"

Regina nodded, never breaking eye contact. David moved his right hand and started rubbing her inner thighs slowly. Regina shivered and moaned at the sensation. They had discovered early on that this was a particularly sensitive spot for her. As Regina closed her eyes and started to move in unison with his caresses, David slowly turned his palm up to cup her sex.

Regina's eyes shot open. David smiled at her and rubbed her side with his free hand. "Still ok?" Regina nodded rapidly, her breathing fastening in anticipation. "You're wet, baby." Regina nodded again. "Can you part your thighs just a little bit more?"

Regina hesitated. David did not try to nudge her; she needed to make the decision on her own. As he was about to remove his hand, Regina opened her legs so he had room to move. David smiled at her and started rubbing her through the fabric of her panties. Regina moaned and sank down on his hand, grinding herself against him. David kissed her lips. "I'm going to move your panties aside, ok?" Regina quickly nodded.

David pushed the fabric aside and ran his index finger in-between her wet folds. Regina moaned as he brushed her clit. "You're ok, sweetheart?" Regina did not respond, instead she moved her hips back and forth trying to get some friction from his finger. David chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. I won't go inside without telling you."

Regina just nodded; she wanted him to stop talking and keep moving his finger. "Please…more."

David rubbed her clit in small circles. After a few minutes, Regina's legs gave out and she collapsed onto David. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, holding her close to him. Regina buried her face in his neck, biting on his skin at every new sensation. Her breaths were coming in rapid successions, shivers traveling throughout her body. "David… please…."

She did not know herself what she was pleading for but the Prince seemed to be able to anticipate her needs. He rubbed her harder and faster until her mind was foggy from the waves of pleasure. She felt a tingling sensation within her core and moaned loudly. She moved her hips in sync with David's movements until everything exploded within her. She screamed her release and fully collapsed onto David's chest.

David slowly brought her down from her first high before wrapping his arms around her body, holding her close. He kissed her forehead. "Ok?"

Regina nodded. "Better than good." Her eyes were closed, her lips parted in pure contentment.

David smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's how it's supposed to feel, sweetheart." Regina simply nodded. David did not want to stop there but he needed to give her a few minutes to recover. "I'm going to lay you down on the bed. I won't climb on top of you." Regina nodded against his chest.

David carefully laid Regina down on her back in the middle of the roses. Regina smiled as the scent from the flowers hit her nostrils. She reopened her eyes and smiled at the man lying next to her, watching over her. Her pupils were still slightly dilated from her first orgasm but she had stopped shaking. David kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose before taking her mouth into a searing kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Good... better than good."

David smiled at her relaxed tone. He kept kissing down her jawline and her neck, spending a few minutes to suck on her pulse point. He knew he would leave a mark but she had probably marked him already herself. Regina bucked her hips in response, the new yet familiar sensations building up within her core. "Mmmmh…. David."

The man took his time. He kissed his lover's breast before tracing feather-like kisses down her abdomen. He left her core alone for the moment, settling himself flat on his stomach between her thighs. David kissed her sensitive skin, nipping gently, before sucking more deeply, repeating the cycle several times until Regina was bucking wildly on the bed, cursing his name.

David hooked his index fingers on each side of her panties and slowly brought them down. Once he slipped them off her body, he took a moment to admire the beautiful woman writhing on the bed. "David…"

David smiled before settling one more time in-between her thighs. He kissed her core, earning him a scream of pure pleasure. Regina's hands flew to his head. She laced her fingers in his hair and held his head firmly in place. David smiled against her before eating her properly. He ran his tongue over her entrance before settling on her clit. He nipped at her sensitive bundle of nerves before running his tongue against it soothingly. Soon, Regina was moaning and screaming incoherently as her pleasure was building inside of her. Her sudden release took him by surprise but he started to lap at her juices, bringing her down once more.

David moved back up toward her face, trailing kisses on her skin in the process. Regina was panting on the bed, her eyes closing in both exhaustion and pleasure. Neither of them would be able to take much more of that game. He kissed her softly, trying to get her attention. She moaned as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. "Regina?"

"Mmmh?"

David kissed the tip of her nose. "Are you ready?"

Regina's eyes shot open. She looked into his blue eyes and the love she saw reflected in them made her decision easy. She nodded slowly and wrapped her arms around his torso. She slid her hands down his back until she reached the hem of his boxer. She slowly pulled them down to free his erection. David moaned as she started stroking him. He braced himself against the mattress, careful not to put his full weight on her. Regina reached up to capture his lips. "Please, go slow." His heart broke at the vulnerability in her tone.

David kissed her once more, wrapping his hand over hers around his member. "You're in charge, beautiful. Whenever you're ready."

Regina wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him down to her. David looked at her questioningly. "I want to feel you, all of you…." Tears ran down her cheeks as she parted her thighs and helped position him at her entrance. "Kiss me."

David gently laid on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms. He kissed her deeply, waiting for her to release his member. Once she did, Regina wrapped her legs around him, her heels sinking into the small of his back. Never breaking the kiss, David pushed slowly inside her. They both moaned at the sensation of her walls fluttering around him. David entered her inch-by-inch, giving Regina plenty of time to adjust. Regina bit David's lip in her pleasure. She had never felt her body stretched this way before. Her core was molding itself to fit around her lover perfectly. There was no pain, just an aching pressure that David was soothing with every inch he added.

Once David was fully inside her, he started kissing down her jaw. He whispered in her ear. "You're so hot, Regina. How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Regina just moaned in response. She needed more and her hips started moving to provide some friction. David smiled against her skin. "I'm gonna start moving. It won't hurt you… you're so wet." Regina nodded and moaned loudly as David pulled almost all the way out of her before sliding back in. He kept his thrusting slow and gentle, the pace sufficient for both of them. It did not take long for Regina to come again. The pressure in her core, the friction on the spot deep inside her, and the rubbing against her clit on every thrust was enough to send her over the edge. She screamed her release, holding onto David's tightly.

David moaned as he felt her walls clenching around his member, gripping him on every spasm. Before he had time to come to his senses, he came deep inside of her. Regina moaned as she felt her lover's semen filling her. She kissed him deeply as she felt the waves of pleasure still rushing throughout her body. David gently rocked his hips, bringing them down slowly.

Regina whimpered as he pulled out of her. David immediately placed his hand on her core, trying to relieve some of her ache. "You're ok, baby. It's normal to feel a little sore." He waited for Regina to settle before removing his hand. "Better?" Regina nodded, tears of joy and relief suddenly filling her eyes. David laid down next to her and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face in his neck and let herself cry.

David rocked her gently. "You're ok, honey. You are incredible, Regina." Although he had hoped for the evening to go as well as it did, Archie had reminded him that Regina may pull out at the last minute. But she had not. She had trusted him to not hurt her, to let her enjoy their lovemaking. David kissed her temple.

Regina sobbed one last time against him. "Thank you."

David looked at her, confused. "For what, honey?"

"For giving me the chance… for being patient… for loving me."

David kissed her once more. "Always." He moved to wrap the blanket over them as they were both shivering in the cold night air. Regina whimpered when he moved her. "You're ok?"

She nodded quickly to reassure him. "Just a little sore… I'm not sure I want to be touched again… tonight."

David chuckled. "Not tonight." He watched as she was losing her battle against sleep. "Get some rest."

Regina closed her eyes and fell asleep, safe and loved.

 **The End**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. It will continue in The Blaze. Here is a short sneak peek at the new fic:**

The man tapped his staff three times on the ground. A blue light emanated from it and propagated outward. The villagers gasped in surprise and fear, recoiling from the light. The man smirked. "On the first day, they were too tired to fight for their families." The man hit the ground with his staff one more time.

"On the second day, they were marked for their cowardice." One more tap. "On the third day, they burned in shame." One more tap. "On the fourth day, their pain reverberated through their soul." One more tap. "On the fifth day, their cowardice ate them alive." One more tap. "On the sixth day, their cowardice choked them to death." One more tap. "On the seventh day, they could not recognize their loved ones." One last tap.

The man walked in a circle around his son. "Let this curse be known as the Blaze. Once in every generation, it will mark its preys and on the eighth day, the judgement will pass. Only the worthy will survive the curse." He tapped his staff one last time before disappearing in a black cloud.

 **Thank you all for reviewing, following, faving this story. A big thank to my beta (who finally joined this site: EvilRegalPanda92) for proofreading the story and making sure everything was internally consistent. If you really want to see something in the next few stories, PM me here or tweet me.**

 **Without giving too many spoilers, I've already planned on answering these points:**

 **\- George (Book 2): yes, he will be dealt with shortly.**

 **\- Regina's journals will be mentioned again in all 3 remaining stories**

 **\- The letter from Cora: Book 4**

 **\- Leopold's reaction to reading Regina's journals: Book 3**

 **\- Henry and Regina: Book 2 (he owes her an apology)**

 **The stories will diverge from the show and I'm not planning on incorporating Zelena in the arc.**


End file.
